Cardfight Vanguard Victory Star
by Ronin Warriors Fanatic
Summary: well, you know what they say: "third time's the charm"
1. New Era's Dawn

_**A/N: okay, I know it's been a while, but I have some things to tell/explain: prior to April 23 2018, I had several chapters for The New Age already finished (with help from Terminus Zwei, seriously, go check out his work, and leave some good reviews) along with plans for other fanfics, then on the night of April 23, my tablet went into an infinite loop reboot, and wouldn't stop. I have all my data on my external SD card, but I can't get to it without rooting my new tablet, and that's something I'm not comfortable risking. So rather than trying to get the stuff I can't remember for the most part, I decided to start fresh. If you're wondering about my Pokemon fanfic, that one is still early in the story, so I can rewrite some things on it, and possibly give the characters better Pokemon for their teams, possibly.**_

* * *

 _There were rumors online, a mysterious cardfighter that uses a Kagero deck, he goes from card shop to card shop, challenges the best players, and beating them. Rumors were notorious for not having much merit, but not to Megan Sendou, (a girl with blue hair that reaches her back, the same color eyes, and right now wearing PJs) she's been tracking this person by following their path, the next shop in town was her regular: The Fire Plates. The current time read 8:30 at night, tomorrow was the day she finally meets the third person for her and her cousin, Greg's team._

 _The next day, Megan woke up at 7:30 in the morning, wearing a comfortable tank top and blue jeans, her cousin Greg Katsuragi has Ruby red eyes, orange hair, and wears a black vest over a white shirt, and black colored slacks._

"Megan, are you sure this guy will show up at the shop?" Greg asked.

"Of course, he only goes to shops, he hasn't entered any official tournaments at all, as far as I know." Megan answered.

 _Greg chuckled for a second, then sighed, he can't help but be curious of Megan's plan here. But then again, he and his cousin are the two strongest fighters at the shop, and that's all the mysterious fighter goes after. The inside to The Fire Plates was plain to look at, but it had several shelves of packs, and has 2 levels. The first level where everyone hangs out, and can buy cards, the lower level had a staircase leading to it, and has a lone fight table_

After the two entered the shop, they took seats at a table, cards and pack spread over the the tabletop.

"Okay, here's my current deck build, what do you think?" Greg asked.

"I can see what you're going for, that specific number of attacks would definitely be devestating to any opponent." Megan answered as she spread her attack combo on the table.

"You still don't have Soul Saver Dragon in the deck? It works great with what your optimal formation looks like" Greg started.

"It's a pretty rare card, getting a hold of it isn't easy." Megan answered.

"Eh, that's true enough." Greg quipped.

 _The two cousins began laughing for a bit; however, they didn't realize that someone just entered the shop, brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a blue colored school uniform with black shoes. A slight gaze on his face, looking over the cashier, a lone person standing behind it took inventory, he has white colored hair, and wears a smock over a business suit._

The boy walked to the cashier, and gave a simple "excuse me".

The white haired man turned to see the boy, and smiled "hey, my name's kyle, welcome, how can I help you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm looking for the strongest fighters here." The brown haired boy stated.

"Oh, Megan and Greg would definitely fit the bill, they're sitting over there." Kyle said as he pointed to the two.

"Thank you very much." The boy stated.

 _The boy left Kyle to his work, and walked over to Greg and Megan. The former saw the brown haired boy walking over to them, and hailed him over, Megan turned to see him._

"Welcome to the shop, the name's Greg Katsuragi." Greg introduced.

"Megan, Megan Sendou." Megan also introduced.

"The name's Tom, Tom Toshiki." The brown haired boy stated

With formalities out of the way, Greg invited Tom to sit down with them, which he did graciously.

"So, what brings you here?" Greg asked.

"I'm looking for the strongest fighters I can find." Tom stated.

"Wait. Doesn't that make you?" Megan asked.

"The mysterious fighter, yes, I know the rumors made about me as well." Tom stated

 _Greg smirked, he knew how much Megan wanted to fight this guy, but he had to take the first fight._

"Megan and I are the strongest fighters here, but she's better than me, if you want to fight her, you'll have to fight me first." Greg declared.

 _Tom and Megan stared at him for different reasons, and blinked._

"Very well, I look forward to this." Tom stated.

The two boys got up, and made their way to the lower level that has a lone fight table. Megan followed to watch from the rail.

"What are you thinking Greg?" Megan thought.

 _As for Greg, he stared at Tom, smirking. Tom looked at Greg, but the both of them prepared their fields nonetheless._

"Even if I lose, Megan's up next, and she will know how his deck works. Then if she wins, this guy will become the third member for our team!" Greg thought. Sure, he was skeptical at first, but now with the prospect of having a tournament league team, he's excited.

"If you're ready, then let's begin." Tom stated.

"Gladly." Was all Greg said.

"Stand up."

"The"

"Vanguard!"

 _With that declaration, the battlefield on Cray activated, a ragged terrain where dragons and other powerful reptiles roamed surrounded the two fighters as they took their spirit forms._

"Lizard Runner Undeux ( **6000** )!" Tom revealed.

 _Tom's spirit took possession of a humanoid lizard with red skin and some form of armor, he carries two beam swords._

"Battleraizer ( **6000** )!" Greg revealed.

 _Greg's spirit became the pilot to a white and red colored robot that seems to look like a fighter of some sort._

"I'll go first, draw,and ride Raizer Custom ( **8000** )!" Greg declared

 _Battleraizer morphed into an orange robot with green plating for the pilot's seat._

"Draw one card through Battleraizer's skill, then I send a card from my hand to the soul, and now I attack your vanguard ( **8000** ),drive minus one!" Greg informed

"No guard." Tom decided

 _Raizer Custom landed a sucker punch to Undeux's face which caught the lizard by surprise_

 **[Damage check: Dragon Armored Knight - no trigger]**

"That ends my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Tom**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Lizard Runner Undeux, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Embodiment of Armor Bahr ( **8000** )!" Tom declared.

Undeux's body morphed into a demonic armor keeping a blue colored spirit trapped in it, the body carries a single sword.

"Draw a card through Undeux's skill, then call Flame of Hope Aremo ( **8000** )!" Tom added.

"Greg took an early advantage through Raizer Custom's effect, let's see if he can keep it up." Megan thought.

"With support from Aremo, Bahr attacks, Aremo gets 3000 power when it boosts ( **19000** )!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Greg decided.

 **[Drive check: Berserk Dragon - no trigger]**

 _Bahr, with Aremo's strength, ignited his sword, then slashed Raizer Custom_

 **[Damage check: Death Army Guy - no trigger]**

"That ends my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Tom**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **1 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Flame of Hope Aremo**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Burstraizer ( **9000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard morphed once again, this time into an enhanced version of Battleraizer with several different types of augmented armor, and slightly taller as well._

"Call Jetrizer ( **7000** ) and Iron Killer ( **9000** ), Jetrizer powers up ( **10000** )!" Greg declared.

"I see, he's keeping his other Raizer Custom in reserves to keep it safe from Kagero's specialty." Megan thought.

"Burstraizer attacks your vanguard ( **9000** )!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Tom decided

 **[Drive check: Turboraizer - Front trigger]**

"With a front trigger revealed, add 10000 power to every unit in my front row ( **Burstraizer:19000, Iron Killer:19000** )!" Greg informed.

 _Burstraizer struck Bahr in the gut, the demon coughed up some blood._

 **[Damage check: Embodiment of Armor Bahr - no trigger]**

"With support from Jetraizer, Iron Killer attacks your vanguard ( **29000** )!" Greg declared.

"Gojo and Rakshasa guard ( **25000** )!" Tom countered.

I end my turn." Greg decided

* * *

 **Greg - Tom**

 **4 - hand - 4**

 **1 - damage - 2**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Jetrizer, Iron Killer - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Burstraizer - Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Flame of Hope Aremo**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Stand and draw, and ride Dragon Knight Nehalem ( **10000** )!" Tom declared

 _Bahr transformed, this time into a blue leather armored knight riding a brown scaled dragon. He carries a spear and shield._

"Call Lizard Soldier Raopia ( **8000** ) and Berserk Dragon ( **10000** ), counter blast and soul blast: retire Iron Killer, and I draw 1 card. Next: Raopia gets 5000 power ( **13000** ), and Aremo sends itself to the soul, and I countercharge 1." Tom informed.

"No way, he refunded his Berserk Dragon's effect." Greg thought.

"Nehalem attacks your vanguard ( **10000** )!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided

 **[Drive check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"Power to Berserk Dragon ( **20000** ), draw 1 card." Tom informed.

 _Nehalem readied his dragon, which slashed Burstraizer in the chest_

 **[Damage check: Twin Blader - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I draw." Greg informed.

"With support from Raopia, Berserk Dragon attacks the vanguard, add 3000 power with his skill ( **36000** )!" Tom declared

"No guard." Greg decided

 **[Damage check: Hi-powered Raizer Custom - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Tom**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **3 - damage - 2**

 **2 - soul - 2**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle:N/A**

 **Jetraizer, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Burstraizer - Dragon Knight Nehalem, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Berserk Dragon, Lizard Soldier Raopia**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"If Greg wants to win." Megan began the thought.

"He'll have to finish the game this turn." Tom thought.

"Now descend to the fight, and ride Perfect Raizer ( **12000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard morphed, this time the red is deep crimson, and it stands taller than Nehalem does on his dragon._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, create a new rearguard circle, and call Asura Kaiser to that circle ( **12000** )!" Greg declared.

"A new rearguard circle, so in essence I have to deal with four attacks." Tom thought.

"That's not all, Asura Kaiser gets 10000 power just by being on that circle ( **22000** ) call Hi-powered Raizer Custom ( **9000** ), call Battleraizer from the soul with the skill, then call Iron Killer ( **9000** ) and Death Army Guy ( **9000** )!" Greg added.

"Greg's full power formation in complete now." Megan thought.

"Jetraizer gets 15000 with it's skill ( **22000** )!" Greg informed.

"Six rearguard units, at minimum: 4 attacks to deal with." Tom thought.

"Asura Kaiser attacks Berserk Dragon ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Tom decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Next: Iron Killer attacks Nehalem, add 3000 power ( **12000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Dragon Knight Nehalem - no trigger]**

"He didn't boost that time, makes sense since Jetraizer can't stand by itself." Tom thought.

"Perfect Raizer attacks with Death Army Guy's boost ( **21000** ), then I counterblast and stand both Iron Killer and Asura Kaiser!" Greg declared.

"Barri will guard that ( **perfect guard** )!" Tom countered

 **[Drive check: Red Lightning - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Asura Kaiser ( **32000, 2 critical** )!" Greg revealed

 **[Drive check: Turboraizer - Front trigger]**

"All units in the front row power up ( **Asura Kaiser:42000, Perfect Raizer:31000, Iron Killer:19000, Hi-powered Raizer Custom:19000** )!" Greg informed.

 _Perfect Raizer launched a mega punch at Nehalem, but a silver armored knight riding a red wyvern blocked the attack._

"Since Greg hasn't attacked with Hi-powered Raizer Custom yet, he can potentially use it's skill for his seventh attack." Megan thought.

"Asura Kaiser attacks your vanguard ( **42000, 2 critical** )!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Tom decided

 **[Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and draw." Tom revealed

 **[Damage check: Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **30000** ), and recover 1 damage." Tom revealed.

"He has four damage, but Hi-powered Raizer Custom isn't strong enough to deal damage, and if it can't, I can't stand Asura Kaiser for the seventh attack." Greg thought.

"I wasn't expecting a heal trigger, but with Nehalem at 30000 power, Hi-powered Raizer Custom's skill won't need to be guarded, and Iron Killer's power can be easily guarded." Tom thought.

"With support from Jetraizer, Iron Killer attack the vanguard, add 3000, with it's skill ( **44000** )!" Greg declared.

"Rakshasa will guard ( **15000** )!" Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Tom**

 **3 - hand - 3**

 **3 - damage - 4**

 **2 - soul - 2**

 **2 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: Asura Kaiser**

 **Jetraizer, Iron Killer - empty, empty**

 **Death Army Guy, Perfect Raizer - Dragon Knight Nehalem, empty**

 **Battleraizer, Hi-powered Raizer Custom - empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"With the luck of a second trigger, Greg couldn't unleash his Seventh attack, oh well, too bad." Megan thought.

"Now burn everything to ash with the flames of apocalypse, ride Dragonic Overlord ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard transformed into a huge bipedal red dragon that carries a single sword, it's wings look like they're made of flames._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply to the vanguard ( **23000** ), soul blast, add 10000 power ( **33000** )!" Tom declared.

"Oh crap!" Greg thought.

"Call: Berserk Dragon ( **10000** ), counter blast and soul blast: retire Iron Killer, draw 1 card, and Raopia gets 5000 power ( **13000** ), call Bahr ( **8000** ), counter blast and soul blast, retire Death Army Guy, add 5000 to Raopia ( **18000** ) and call Nehalem, counterblast: retire Battleraizer, add 5000, power to both Nehalem ( **15000** ) and Raopia ( **23000** )!" Tom informed as he preformed all the actions

"I'm done for!" Greg thought.

"Dragonic Overlord attacks Hi-powered Raizer Custom ( **33000** )!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Greg decided

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Overlord ( **43000, 2 critical** )!" Tom revealed

 **[Drive check: Crested Dragon - no trigger]**

"At least he struck down a rearguard." Megan thought.

"With Overlord's skill, counterblast and discard 2 cards from my hand, stand the vanguard, drive minus one, and add 5000 to Raopia ( **28000** )." Tom informed.

"Overlord's specialty, with a second vanguard attack, if he can get another critical trigger, provided Greg doesn't get a heal trigger, then it's over." Megan thought.

"With support from Bahr, Overlord attacks your vanguard ( **51000** )!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard!" Greg decided.

"With Perfect Raizer at 12000, that's the best play he has right now. 45000 in shield value, if he guarded Overlord's attack here, he'd be vulnerable to Berserk Dragon and Raopia." Megan thought.

 **[Drive check: Demon Dragon Mage Rakshasa - critical trigger]**

"Power to Berserk Dragon ( **20000** ), critical to Overlord ( **3 critical** )!" Tom declared.

 _Overlord flew close, then stabbed Perfect Raizer with it's sword three different times. The now broken machine got on it's knees as it can't support itself any more_

 **[Damage check: Perfect Raizer - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Burstraizer - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Wall Boy - heal trigger]**

"I got a heal trigger, power to my vanguard ( **22000** ) and recover 1 damage!" Greg informed.

"Nehalem attacks Asura Kaiser ( **15000** )!" Tom declared.

"What!? Why?" Greg asked as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"He's not strong enough to attack Perfect Raizer at this point, and it will add power to Raopia ( **33000** )" Tom answered.

"Even if I drew a card, it wouldn't give me the units I need to turn this fight around." Greg thought as he stared at the cards in his hand.

"With support from Raopia, Berserk Dragon attack your vanguard, add 3000 power with the skill ( **56000** )!" Tom declared.

"Two Turboraizers and Red Lightning guard ( **45000** )!" Greg countered.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Tom**

 **0 - hand - 2**

 **5 - damage - 4**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **1 - counterblast - 4**

 **Accel Circle: Empty**

 **Jetraizer, empty - Dragon Knight Nehalem, empty**

 **Empty, Perfect Raizer - Dragonic Overlord, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

 **Empty, empty - Berserk Dragon, Lizard Soldier Raopia**

* * *

"Stand and draw." Greg declared.

"I'm curious to see what Greg does." Tom thought.

"I call Burstraizer ( **9000** ), add 3000 to Jetraizer ( **10000** ), and with support from Jetraizer, Burstraizer attacks Overlord ( **19000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Berserk Dragon - no trigger]**

"Perfect Raizer attacks ( **12000** ) and with Burstraizer's skill, it stands, add 3000 power ( **12000** ), and Perfect Raizer stands Turboraizer with his skill as well!" Greg declared.

"Tahr will guard ( **15000** )!" Tom countered.

 **[Drive check: Perfect Raizer - no trigger]**

 **[Drive check: Jetraizer - no trigger]**

 _Perfect Raizer made a move to sucker punch Overlord, but a demon spear possessing a farmer of some kind blocked the attack._

"With support from Jetraizer, Burstraizer attacks the vanguard ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

"Berserk Dragon and Nehalem intercept ( **10000** )!" Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Greg decided.

* * *

 **Greg - Tom**

 **2 - hand - 2**

 **5 - damage - 5**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **4 - counterblast - 4**

 **Accel Circle: empty**

 **Jetraizer, Burstraizer - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Perfect Raizer - Dragonic Overlord, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia**

* * *

"Stand and draw." Tom called out.

"The Force Gift is reaplied to Overlord's power, so now it's at 23000." Megan thought.

"Ride once more, the dragon that brings down the flames of Apocalypse, Dragonic Overlord ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

"The same unit, again?" Greg thought.

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply to the vanguard ( **33000** ), and soul blast for another power boost ( **43000** ), I move Raopia up, and Overlord attacks Burstraizer ( **43000** )!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Greg informed

 **[Drive check: Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger]**

"Power to Raopia ( **18000** ) and recover 1 damage." Tom revealed.

 **[Drive check: Demonic Dragon Mage Rakshasa - critical trigger]**

"Power to Raopia ( **28000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )." Tom revealed

"With Burstraizer being attacked and sent to the drop zone, Raopia gets a power boost." Megan thought.

"I add 5000 to Raopia ( **33000** ), then Overlord attacks your vanguard ( **43000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

 **[Drive check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"Power to Raopia ( **43000** ), and I draw a card." Tom informed.

 _Overlord struck Perfect Raizer once, then came back with a return slash to the side_

[Damage check: Asura Kaiser - no trigger]

"That's six damage, the game's over." Tom stated

 _After cleaning their cards up, Tom reset his field as Greg moved back upstairs, Megan went down the same staircase to approach the battlefield. After doing just that, she set her field up accordingly, then performed redraw._

"Now that I know his deck, this should be an easy fight." Megan thought.

* * *

 **Greg: now this is an interesting turn of events.**

 **Kyle: yep, I have to agree, I'm looking forward to this fight.**

 **Next time: Clash of Knights and Dragons**

 **Greg: why can't I shake the feeling that something's off here?**


	2. Clash of Knights and Dragons

_After performing her redraw, Megan stared at her hand, and kept a small smirk to herself, she may not have Soul Saver Drgon in her current deck, bit she won't make it easy for her current opponent._

"How about we raise the stakes?" Megan asked.

That piqued Tom's interest, and had him staring at her in confusion.

"If I win, you have to join mine and Greg's team, and if you win-" Megan started.

"If you wanted me to join, you could have simply asked me, there's no need to make a bet like that. However, if you insist on the bet, if I win, I still join your team, but you help me track down a friend of mine." Tom stated.

"Is your friend alright?" Megan asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's just an airhead, and gets lost easily." Tom answered.

"An airhead?" Greg thought, bewildered.

"Alright, I accept those terms." Megan stated.

"Good, now let's begin." Tom declared.

"Stand up"

"The"

"Vanguard!"

 _With the declaration, the spirits of the two fighters's spirits found themselves in a courtyard of a castle on Cray. The sky is an overcast blue with some lighter colors, and the courtyard is made from silver bricks._

"Lizard Runner Undeux ( **6000** )!" Tom revealed.

 _Tom's vanguard appeared as a red scaled lizard knight that stands on 2 legs, it has some armor on the shoulder, and carries 2 beam sabers._

"Glyme ( **6000** )!" Megan revealed.

 _Megan's spirit transformed into an indigo furred dog with some armor on it's back, this dog also took on her hair length and color which flows to the back._

"I'll go first, I draw and ride Knight Squire Allen ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard transformed into a junior knight with a small sword, this knight wears white armor and a same colored helmet._

"I draw 1 card with Glyme's skill, and end my turn." Megan stated.

* * *

 **Megan - Tom**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Lizard Runner Undeux, empty**

 **Empty, empty -empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Dragon Monk Gojo (8000)!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard morphed into a man with skin cracking like dragon scales. He carries a shaman's staff and a necklace made of dragon teeth. He also has long brown hair that falls to the back._

"Draw 1 card with Undeux's skill, then call Aermo ( **8000** )!" Tom declared.

"Aermo let's him refund the cost to the skill of either Bahr or Berserk Dragon." Greg thought.

"With support from Aermo, Gojo attacks Allen ( **19000** )!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Megan stated

 **[Drive check: Dragon Armored Knight - no trigger]**

 _Gojo aimed his staff at Allen, then a serpent dragon came from the staff, and struck Allen._

 **[Damage check: Knight Squire Allen - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed

 **Megan - Tom**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **1 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Dragon Monk Gojo, Flame of Hope Aermo**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"Megan's Royal Paladin calls upon their allies for power, Tom's Kagero burns down those allies for power, it's interesting to see which will come out on top." Greg thought.

"Stand up, my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade ( **10000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Allen's body morphed into a knight recognized by all in the United Sanctuary as a hero. He carries a single blade, and wears silver armor, and a silver helmet._

"I call Marron ( **8000** ), and Gallatin ( **10000** )!" Megan declared.

"Is that it?" Tom thought.

"Marron's counterblast, draw 1 card, and add 3000 power ( **11000** ). Next, call Pongal ( **8000** ), soul charge with the skill!" Megan declared

 **[Soul charge: Flogal - critical trigger]**

"Add 5000 power to Pongal ( **13000** ), then call Akane ( **10000** ). Finally, since I have four rearguards, Blaster Blade gets a critical ( **2 critical** )." Megan informed.

"And with this, she can deal 4 damage, potentially 5 if he doesn't guard any attacks." Greg thought.

"Blaster Blade will start things off ( **10000, 2 critical** )!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Tom stated

 **[Drive check: Wingal - no trigger]**

 _Blaster Blade moved at incredible speed, and struck Gojo's left, then moved in for an assault on his right before returning to his forces_

 **[Damage check: Embodiment of Armor Bahr - no trgger]**

 **[Damage check: Dragon Knight Nehalem - no trigger]**

"With support from Pongal, Akane attacks Gojo, add 3000 power with her skill ( **26000** )!" Megan declared

"I guard with Gojo ( **10000** ) and Aermo ( **10000** )!" Tom countered.

"With support from Marron, Gallatin attacks Gojo ( **21000** )!" Megan declared

 **[Damage check: Crested Dragon - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Megan I formed.

* * *

 **Megan - Tom**

 **4 - hand - 4**

 **1 - damage - 3**

 **3 - soul - 1**

 **1 - counterblast - 0**

 **Pongal, High Dog Breeder Akane - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Dragon Monk Gojo, Flame of Hope Aremo**

 **Little Sage Marron, Knight of Silence Gallatin - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"If he wants to win, he'll have to fight his way through those units. It isn't easy to beat Megan." Greg thought.

"I ride Dragon Armored Knight ( **10000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard morphed into a knight wearing turquoise armor in the shape of a dragon, he carries a single sword._

"I call Raopia ( **8000** ), and Berserk Dragon ( **10000** ), counterblast and soul blast, retire Akane!" Tom declared.

"Well, there goes her power up strategy." Greg thought.

"Aermo goes to the drop zone to counter charge, add 5000 to Raopia ( **13000** ), call Bahr ( **8000** ) and use a counterblast and a soul blast to retire Gallatin, add 5000, to Bahr ( **13000** ) and Raopia (18000), finally call Nehalem ( **10000** )!" Tom informed.

"Nehalem as well?" Greg thought.

"Using Nehalem's counterblast: retire Marron, add 5000 to Nehalem ( **15000** ) and Raopia ( **23000** )." Tom informed.

"So long as Raopia is on the field, he can keep powering it up through retires, and I can't target it." Megan thought.

"Dragon Armored Knight attacks Blaster Blade, add 5000 power with the skill ( **15000** )!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Megan stated.

 **[Drive check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"Power to Berserk Dragon ( **20000** ), and draw a card." Tom informed.

 _Dragon Armored Knight went in close to strike Blaster Blade, the other knight tried to protect himself by setting up his sword as a shield, but it proved futile._

 **[Damage check: High Dog Breeder Akane - no trigger]**

"With support from Raopia, Berserk Dragon attacks Blaster Blade, add 3000 power with the skill ( **46000** )!" Tom declared

 **[Damage check: Little Sage Marron - no trigger]**

"With support from Bahr, Nehalem attacks ( **28000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Megan informed.

"I end my turn." Tom decided

* * *

 **Megan - Tom**

 **4 - hand - 3**

 **3 - damage - 3**

 **3 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 2**

 **Pongal, empty - Berserk Dragon, Lizard Soldier Raopia**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Dragon Armored Knight, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Dragon Knight Nehalem, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

* * *

"Stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"You better watch out Tom, Megan's comeback begins here. Of course Barri in hand is a bit annoying, but Megan can handle it." Greg thought.

"Descend now, Prince of Royal Paladin, I ride Alfred Early ( **13000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard morphed once more, this time into a young version of the King of Knights. He wears Silver Armor like other Paladins, but his armor is bulkier, and he wears a cape._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply to Alfred ( **23000** ), then counterblast: superior call Blaster Blade ( **10000** ), add 10000 power ( **20000** ), and I draw a card!" Megan informed.

"I bet that's not all." Tom thought.

"I counterblast and soulblast! Say goodbye to Nehalem!" Megan informed.

"Aw yeah, now she just needs to call that card, and her Blaster Blade formation will be completed." Greg thought.

"I call Wingal ( **8000** ),and so long as Wingal shares Blaster Blade's column, Blaster Blade gets 5000 power ( **25000** )." Megan informed.

"33000 without triggers applied, nice." Greg thought.

"She'll be conserving her hand for defense now, she's expecting Overlord after all." Tom thought.

"Alfred Early attacks Dragon Armored Knight ( **23000** )!" Megan declared.

"I have 3 damage, I can afford a critical trigger." Tom thought.

"Are you guarding?" Megan asked.

"No." Tom said simply

 **[Drive check: Flash Shield Iseult - draw trigger]**

"Power to Blaster Blade ( **35000** ), and I draw." Megan informed

 **[Drive check: Bringer of Good luck Epona - critical trigger]**

"Power to Blaster Blade ( **45000** ), critical to Alfred ( **2 critical** )!" Megan decided

 _Alfred raised his sword, then made two diagonal slashed in the form of an X, that X struck Dragon Armored Knight in the chest._

 **[Damage check: Flame of Hope Aermo - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Tom informed.

"With support from Wingal, Blaster Blade attacks ( **53000** )!" Megan declared.

"Barri will nullify that ( **perfect guard** )!" Tom countered

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Tom**

 **6 - hand - 1**

 **3 - damage - 4**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **2 - counterblast - 2**

 **Pongal, empty - Berserk Dragon, Lizard Soldier Raopia**

 **Empty, Alfred Early - Dragon Armored Knight, empty**

 **Wingal, Blaster Blade - empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Tom declared.

"Their fields are mirrored of each other's. It's almost like I'm watching a circuit level fight." Greg thought.

"Now, burn everything to ash with the flames of apocalypse, Dragonic Overlord ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard transformed into the crimson reaper, red scales body,wings made of fire, and carries a single sword flames rising in the background._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply to the vanguard ( **23000** ), soul blast for another 10000 power ( **33000** )!" Tom announced.

"He'll go after Blaster Blade with Overlord to force a restand, but with the power difference so great, it'll be risky to defend that attack, I have to defend it against the vanguard." Megan thought.

"Overlord attack Blaster Blade ( **33000** )!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

 **[Drive check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"Power to Berserk Dragon ( **20000** ), and I draw!" Tom declared

 **[Drive check: Demonic Dragon Mage Rakshasa - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Berserk Dragon ( **30000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

 _Overlord struck the legendary knight in the chest, then roared as a sign of Victory._

"Why all effects to Berserk Dragon?" Megan thought

"Raopia gets 5000 power ( **13000** ), then using Overlord's counterblast: I discard 2 cards, and stand the vanguard, drive minus 1, Overlord attacks Alfred Early ( **33000** )!" Tom declared.

"Iseult will nullify that ( **perfect guard** )!" Megan countered

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Berserk Dragon ( **40000, 3 critical** )!" Tom informed

"Why give all those effects to Berserk Dragon, what does he get out of it?" Megan thought.

"With support from Raopia, Berserk Dragon attacks your vanguard, add 3000 with his skill ( **56000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared

"56000 power?" Megan thought.

"She doesn't have enough to guard?" Greg thought.

"With the remaining cards in my hand, I can guard at a total of 53000 if I include Alfred's base power, the last card in my hand is King of Knights Alfred, I wanted to use it next turn, but if I don't get a heal trigger, I can't." Megan thought

 **[Damage check: Little Sage Marron - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Knight of Silence Gallatin - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: High Dog Breeder Akane - no trigger]**

"I lose." Megan stated.

"That was a good fight. I guess this means we're teammates." Tom stated with a small smirk.

 _Tom walked away from the fight table, and returned to the main floor, then sat in the nearest chair, looking over his deck._

"I need to get this deck stronger, Overlord isn't enough if I want to reach the next level." Tom thought.

Megan followed back up the stairs as Greg gave her a sympathetic smile, "it's not everyday you lose, Megan, you alright?"

"Yeah, that fight just reminded me that I need Soul Saver Dragon if I want to make it to get stronger." Megan answered.

 _The cousins sat down at Tom's table, and took their own decks out, looking over them._

"With a 3 person team, Megan and Greg can enter the next shop tournament, I'll have to find something good for them to use." Kyle thought.

* * *

 **Greg: welcome to the team, Tom.**

 **Tom: thanks, remember our deal though.**

 **Megan: Yeah, find your airheaded friend, it shouldn't be too hard though.**

 **Tom: huh? Who's that?**

 **Kyle: next time: tag team trade!**

 **Greg and Megan: wait, what?**


	3. Tag Team Trade

_Later that night, after Megan, Tom and Greg formed their team, Kyle dialed a number in his smartphone, and waited for the other side to pick up._

"Kyle, you jackass! It's late what do you want?" The person on the other side asked.

"Listen, I have a couple of regulars looking for specific cards, do you have them?" Kyle asked.

"Depends on the decks of these regulars themselves."

"Nova Grappler, Kagero and Royal Paladin."

There was a pause, "Yeah I have some decent stuff for those clans, if it was for your shop, it'd be no problem, just a small fee. But, since specific players want new cards..."

"Yeah, I know. That's the deal you have with all cardshops." Kyle stated.

"Great, I'll send my brothers to your shop tomorrow with the cards."

Kyle heard the hang up, then turned his phone off, "This'll be interesting an tomorrow" Kyle thought.

 _The next day, Megan Greg and Tom sat at what's now their usual spot looking over their decks once again. All 3 of them sighing in grief over not being able to update their decks in any way._

"This is tough, I know the Regionals, Nationals and the Circuit are coming up, but with so little time left, do we even stand a chance with what our deck are like now?" Megan asked.

"Well, we haven't had luck finding cards to make our decks stronger, so I guess we have to use them as is for now." Greg stated.

 _Kyle turned to the door, seeing a blue colored car parking near the store. 2 people stepped out. The slightly taller one has red dyed hair with a black hoodie over a v neck of a blue colored shirt, black jeans and Brown loafers. The slightly shorter one had blond hair, green framed glasses, tan pants, green colored t shirt and black colored shoes._

 _Kyle smirked as he saw them, then went down to the lower level, and brought out a second cardfight table. The duo stepped into the cardshop as Kyle approached them._

"Richard." Kyle addressed the red haired guy.

"Kyle." Richard said simply.

"Harold, good to see you as well." Kyle added to the blond.

"The boss sent us about the deal we have." Harold stated

 _At this point, Megan Greg and Tom looked over to Kyle. Kyle turned to see the three with confused glances._

"Can you give me a few minutes?" Kyle asked the two newcomers.

 _The two glanced at each other other then nodded simply. Kyle hurried to the table of the 3 cardfight and they saw a stupid smile on his face._

"Kyle, what's going on?" Megan asked.

"Simple, two of you will have a tagfight against those two over there." Kyle pointed at Richard and Harold.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Well, I have a deal with some local traders, they supply the store with specific cards for display for a small fee. But, if certain fighters are looking for cards, they fight those players. If the traders win, they get any card they want from your deck, but if you win, they'll give you the collection they've gathered for the fight.

"An anti fight, huh?" Tom asked, eyes raised

"Basically. They have multiple copies of every card, so gathering a full set of cards isn't hard for them. So, if you guys win your tag fight, they'll give you the collection they have on them right now." Kyle repeated.

"A tag fight?" Megan asked.

"They'll explain the rules as you go, so you can understand." Kyle added.

"Well, despite the risk of losing cards, a tag fight does sound interesting." Megan stated.

"Count me in!" Greg announced.

"I'm in too." Megan added.

 _Tom walked over to the rail, to see the fight. He noticed the second table next to the first one._

"Figures, he set this up expecting 2 of us to fight these trader guys." Tom thought eyeing Harold and Richard.

 _Tom could feel their fighting spirit from where he was positioned, it was a bit overwhelming to be quite honest._

"What has Kyle gotten us into?" Tom thought.

 _Richard and Harold looked at Tom, and smirked._

"That guy is sitting out, he's either not very strong, or those other two he's hanging out with decided to fight." Harold stated.

 _Richard simply took to the staircase, walking to one of the tables, and placed his first vanguard down._

"The least you could do is say something witty back, this too cliche for me." Harold complained as he took the position next to Richard, and sat his first vanguard down as well.

 _Megan and Greg soon after stood in front of their opponents Greg infront of Richard, Megan infront of Harold._

"Just so you know, we'll be going over the rules of this tag fight as we go, I'm Haorld, and the quiet giant here is Richard." Harold introduced.

"I'm not that much taller than you." Richard quipped.

Harold just sighed and shrugged, then pointed to the brief case "don't worry. If you guys are thinking we're giving up alot of inventory, we actually have 20 copies of each card in there back at our workplace, we don't have to worry about replacing this stuff."

"Let's just begin." Megan stated.

"Of course." Richard stated back.

 _All fighters performed their draws and redraws, then placed their fingers on their first vanguards._

"Stand up" Greg and Harold started.

"Vanguard!" Megan and Richard finished.

Tom glared at Richard and Harodls vanguards, "why would they put themselves at a supposed disadvantage like that?"

 _On Cray, the spirits of the four fighters materialized in an underground location that seems reminiscent of the end of an insect network of tunnels._

"Battleraizer ( **6000** )!" Greg revealed.

 _Greg's vanguard appeared as the red and white robot with a cockpit._

"Dragon Egg ( **6000** )!" Harold revealed.

 _Harold's vanguard appeared as a baby triceratops inside a white eggshell that acts as armor._

"Glyme ( **6000** )!" Megan revealed.

 _Megan's vanguard appeared as the indigo dog with her long hair._

"Machining Worker Ant ( **6000** )!" Richard revealed.

 _Richard's vanguard appeared as a black ant with mechanical armaments._

"Tachikze vs Royal Paladin and Megacolony vs Nova Grappler, why would they put themselves at a disadvantage like this?" Tom thought.

"So, how's everything so far?" Kyle asked Tom as he walked up.

Tom turned to see Kyle stand next to him "These guys seem strong, but it's rumored that Protect has a disadvantage against Accel and that Accel has a disadvantage against Force, so why the double disadvantage when they could have had Accel vs Accel and gain the advantage with Protect vs Force?" Tom asked.

"True, but, let's see what happens first before making a statement like that." Kyle chuckled.

 _With that said, our attention turns back to the tag fight as Harold begins explaining the rules._

"Alright, we'll be taking alternate turns, I'll go first, the guy with the orange hair is second, Richard goes third, and you're fourth, then back to me. I'm Haorld by the way, nice to meet you." Haorld stated.

"Megan, Megan Sendou." Megan introduced.

"Greg Katsuragi." Greg added.

"The players taking turns 1 through 3 are all treated as taking the first turn, so they can't decalre attacks until after the fourth turn." Richard stated

"If you take nine damage in total, it's game over. Also, counterblasting and soul blasting your partner's cards are totally acceptable, but intercepting and using sentinels are a no go." Harold added.

"That makes sense." Megan stated.

"Alright, I draw and ride Sonic Noa ( **8000** )." Harold announced.

 _Harold's vanguard transformed into an orange velociraptor with metallic armaments. It's arms are small, but the claws are sharp._

"Draw 1 card with Dragon Egg's skill, and I end my turn." Harold informed.

* * *

 **Megan/Greg - Harold/Richard**

 **5/5/10 - hand - 6/5/11**

 **0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

 **0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Battleraizer - Machining Worker Ant, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Glyme - Sonic Noa empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Raizer Custom ( **8000** )!" Greg declared

 _Greg's vanguard transformed, becoming slightly bulkier and orange in color._

"Draw 1 card with Battleraizer's skill, then I send a card from my hand to the soul, and Raizer Custom can attack. Drive minus 1 ( **8000** )!" Greg declared

"No guard." Richard stated

 _Raizer Custom raced up, and sucker punched the mechanical ant_

 **[Damage check: Bloody Hercules - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Greg informed

* * *

 **Megan/Greg - Harrold/Richard**

 **5/5/10 - hand - 6/5/11**

 **0/0/0 - damage - 0/1/1**

 **0/2/2 - soul - 1/0/1**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Machining Worker Ant, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Glyme - Sonic Noa, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, ride Phantom Black ( **8000** )!" Richard declared.

 _Richard's vanguard transformed into an anthropomorphic ant with four arms and 2 legs. It's form is almost like a costume in a way._

"Draw 1 card with Ant's skill, I end my turn." Richard informed.

* * *

 **Megan/Greg - Harrold/Richard**

 **5/5/10 - hand 6/6/12**

 **0/0/0 - damage - 0/1/1**

 **0/2/2 - soul - 1/1/2**

 **0/0/0 -counterblast - 0/0/0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Phantom Black, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Glyme - Sonic Noa, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, and ride Knight Squire Allen ( **8000** )!" Megan declared

 _Megan's vanguard transformed into the junior knight with a short sword. He wears silver armor and a helmet of the same color._

"I draw 1 card with Glyme's skill, and call Little Sage Marron ( **8000** )!" Megan added.

"Raizer Custom's attack was a bit surprising to be honest, but this is standard for Royal Paladin." Harrold thought.

"Knight Squire Allen attacks Sonic Noa ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Harrold stated.

 **[Drive check: High Dog Breeder Akane - no trigger]**

 _Allen went in quickly, and stabbed the mechanical dinosaur_

 **[Damage check: Winged Dragon Skyptero - no trigger]**

"Marron attacks Sonic Noa ( **8000** )!" Megan declared

"Machining Hornet guards ( **10000** )!" Richard countered.

"You can guard attacks coming at your partner, so long as you don't intercept or use sentinels, so of course he'd protect his teammate." Tom thought.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

* * *

 **Megan/Greg - Harrold/Richard**

 **6/5/11 - hand - 6/5/11**

 **0/0/0 - damage - 1/1/2**

 **1/2/3 - soul - 1/1/2**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Phantom Black, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Sonic Noa, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Stand and draw." Harrold declared.

I've got to be ready for the assault." Megan thought.

"Ride Ravenous Dragon Megarex ( **9000** )!" Harrold declared.

 _Harold's_ _vanguard transformed into a mechanical upgraded T-Rex with more orange scaled skin the machine parts._

"Call Assault Dragon Blightops ( **9000** ), Sonic Noa ( **8000** ) and Fierce Claw Dragon Laceraterex ( **8000** ), Equip Gauge to Blightops ( **1** ) and Laceraterex ( **1** )!" Harrold declared.

"Equip Gauge?" Greg and Megan thought

"With a boost from Sonic Noa, Blightops attacks Allen, during the boost Sonic Noa grants another Equip Gauge to Blightops ( **power: 17000, Equip Gauge: 2** )!" Harrold declared

 **[Damage check: Wingal - no trigger]**

"Sonic Noa's boosted attack hit, so I retire Blightops, and Blightops' counterblast! Both of it's Equip Gauge cards are added to my hand, then with a boost from Laceraterex, Megarex attacks Allen ( **17000** )!" Harrold declared

"No guard." Megan decided

 **[Drive check: Attempt Mammoth - no trigger]**

 _Megarex sprinted across the battlefield, then struck Allen's body_

 **[Damage check: Pongal - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Harold deiced

* * *

 **Megan/Greg - Harrold/Richard**

 **6/5/11 - hand - 6/5/11**

 **2/0/2 - damage - 1/1/2**

 **1/2/3 - soul - 1/1/2**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/0/1**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Phantom Black, empty**

 **Empty, empty- empty, empty**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Ravenous Dragon Megarex, Fierce Claw Dragon Laceraterex**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Sonic Noa**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Burstraizer ( **9000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard morphed, this time it has more white than any other color, but it's heavily armored._

"Call High-powered Raizer Custom ( **9000** ) Battleraizer moves from the soul to that column ( **6000** ), and call Iron Killer ( **9000** )!" Greg added

"Nova Grapplers are an aggressive deck, I'll have to be careful." Richard thought.

"Burstraizer attacks your vanguard ( **9000** )!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Richard decided

 **[Drive check: Turboraizer - Front Trigger]**

"With the front trigger, all units in my front row power up ( **Burstraizer:19000, High-powered Raizer Custom:19000, Iron Killer:19000** )!" Greg informed.

 _Burstraizer sucker punched Phantom Black in the face._

 **[Damage check: Machining Mantis - no trigger]**

"Iron Killer attacks, add 5000 with the skill ( **24000** )!" Greg declared

 **[Damage check: Paralyze Madonna - Draw Trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **18000** ), draw 1 card

"With support from Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom attacks ( **25000** )!" Greg deckared

"Platoon Leader Butterfly Officer guards ( **10000** )!" Richard countered.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Megan/Greg - Harrold/Richard**

 **6/4/10 - hand - 6/5/11**

 **2/0/2 - damage - 1/3/4**

 **1/2/3 - soul - 1/1/2**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/0/1**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Burstraizer - Phantom Black, empty**

 **Empty, Iron Killer - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Ravenous Dragon Megarex, Fierce Claw Dragon Laceraterex**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Sonic Noa**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Machining Mantis ( **9000** )!" Richard declared

 _Richard's vanguard transformed into a mechanical Mantis with a green color job._

"Counterblast, check the top 6 cards of the deck, I'll add this card to my hand." Richard revealed

 **[Revealed card: Death Warden Ant Lion]**

"When adding a card to my hand with this effect, add 6000 power ( **15000** ), then I call Machining Hornet ( **8000** ) and Nasty Smog ( **9000** )!" Richard added

"Nasty Smog, huh." Tom thought.

"Nasty Smog's effects: High-powered Raizer Custom cannot intercept so long as Nasty Smog shares the column, and Battleraizer cannot stand for the same reason." Richard informed.

"No way!" Greg thought as he looked at the column.

"With support from Machining Hornet, Nasty Smog attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )!" Richard declared

 **[Damage check: Death Army Guy - no trigger]**

"Machining Hornet to the soul, I check the top 6 cards of my deck for a grade 3, and add it to my hand." Richard informed

 **[Revealed card: Machining Spark Hercules - no trigger]**

"Machining Mantis attacks your vanguard ( **15000** )!" Richard declared

"No guard." Greg decided

 **[Drive check: Sharp Nail Scorpio - critical trigger]**

"All effects to the vanguard ( **25000, 2 critical** )!" Richard revealed

 _Mantis closed in and stabbed Burstraizer in the cockpit area twice_

 **[Damage check: Iron Killer - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: High-powered Raizer Custom - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Richard informed

* * *

 **Megan/Greg - Harrold/Richard**

 **6/4/10 - hand - 6/6/12**

 **2/3/5 - damage - 1/3/4**

 **1/2/3 - soul - 1/3/4**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/1/2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom - Nasty Smog, empty**

 **Empty, Burstraizer - Machining Mantis, empty**

 **Empty, Iron Killer - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Ravenous Dragon Megarex, Fierce Claw Dragon Laceraterex**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Sonic Noa**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Megan declared

"Are those two holding back? It feels like that in any case." Tom thought.

"Stand up, my avatar, and ride Blaster Blade ( **10000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard transformed into the legendary knight. The warrior wears white armor, a helmet and carries a long sword in the same color as the armor._

"I move Marron back and call Gallatin ( **10000** ), counterblast 1 to draw and add 3000 power to Marron ( **11000** ), then I call Akane ( **10000** ), counterblast to call Pongal (8000). Next Pongal's skill to soul charge." Megan declared

 **[Soul Charge: Knight of Silence Gallatin - no trigger]**

"Even if I missed the trigger, Blaster Blade gets 1 critical ( **2 critical** )!" Megan informed.

"Oh I see, she's hoping for a critical trigger to end the game here, right? That's a bit amateurish of her." Harrold thought.

"I call Wingal ( **8000** ), since Wingal shares the column, add 5000 to Blaster Blade ( **15000** )!" Megan informed.

"With support from Wingal, Blaster Blade attacks Megarex ( **23000** )!" Megan declared.

"I'll nullify that with Stronghold Dragon Robustops ( **perfect guard** )!" Harrold countered

 **[Drive check: Bringer of Good Luck Epona - critical trigger]**

"I give all effects to Akane ( **20000, 2 critical** )." Megan informed

 _Blaster Blade moved in for an attack, but it was stopped by a purple scaled dinosaur that created a magic barrier_

"With support from Marron, Gallatin attacks Megarex ( **21000** )!" Megan declared

 **[Damage check: Pack Dragon Tinyrex - Front Trigger]**

"With the Front Trigger, Megarex powers up ( **19000** )!" Harold informed.

"With support from Pongal, Akane attacks your vanguard, add 3000 power with the skill ( **31000** )!" Megan declared

"Sharp Nail Scorpio guards ( **15000** )!" Richard countered

"It was enough thanks to the Front Trigger." Tom thought.

"Exciting match, right?" Kyle asked Tom.

"Those 2 are strong, even with Blaster Blade's critical bonus and the critical trigger that was revealed, Megan could only do one damage." Tom stated.

"True, but you should have faith in your teammates. That's what having a team is about, putting your trust in them." Kyle stated

"I end my turn." Megan informed

* * *

 **Megan/Greg - Harold/Richard**

 **4/4/8 - hand - 4/5/9**

 **2/3/5 - damage - 2/3/5**

 **3/2/5 - soul - 2/3/5**

 **2/0/2 - counterblast - 1/1/2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom - Nasty Smog, empty**

 **Empty, Burstraizer - Machining Mantis, empty**

 **Empty, Iron Killer - empty, empty**

 **Little Sage Marron, Knight of Silence Gallatin - empty, empty**

 **Wingal, Blaster Blade - Ravenous Dragon Megarex, Fierce Claw Dragon Laceraterex**

 **Pongal, High Dig Breeder Akane - empty, Sonic Noa**

* * *

"My turn, stand and draw, and I ride Tyrant Deathrex ( **12000** )!" Harold declared

 _Harold's vanguard morphed once more, this time into a Tyrannosaurus Rex with metallic armaments on it's body._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, create a new circle, and call a second Deathrex to that circle ( **22000** ), call Attempt Mammoth ( **9000** ) and Skyptero ( **8000** )!" Harold added.

"His formation is pretty solid." Tom thought.

"With support from Sonic Noa, Attempt Mammoth attacks Gallatin ( **17000** ) Sonic Noa grants an Equip Gauge to Attempt Mammoth ( **1** ), and Attempt Mammoth forces you to guard with 2 or more cards to stop it's attack." Harold informed.

"No guard." Megan decided as she sent that card to the drop zone

"Attempt Mammoth gets rid of it's own Equip Gauge to stay on the field, and Sonic Noa's skill: retire Skyptero to draw 1 card, Skyptero's skill, counterblast, and it returns to my hand. Then the rearguard Deathrex attacks your vanguard ( **22000** )!" Harold declared

"Turboraizer guards ( **15000** )!" Greg countered

"My vanguard Deathrex attacks, I soul blast and retire Laceraterex and Akane, add 10000 power for the Equip Gauge, and with a soul blast, add Laceraterex's equip gauge to my hand ( **22000** )!" Harold declared

"No guard." Megan decided

 **[Drive check: Pack Dragon Tinyrex - Front Trigger]**

"My units power up ( **Deathrex: 32000, Attempt Mammoth: 19000** )!"

 **[Drive check: Black Cannon Tiger - critical trigger]**

"All effects to my vanguard ( **42000, 2 critical** )." Harold revealed

 _Deathrex ran towards Blaster Blade, then slashed the knight across the chest twice_

 **[Damage check: Flash Shield Iseult - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **20000** )!" Megan revealed

 **[Damage check: Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **30000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Megan informed.

"I end my turn." Harold decided

* * *

 **Megan/Greg - Harold/Richard**

 **5/3/8 - hand - 5/5/10**

 **3/3/6 - damage - 2/3/5**

 **3/2/5 - soul - 1/3/4**

 **2/0/2 - counterblast - 2/1/3**

 **N/A - Accel Circle - Tyrant Deathrex**

 **Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom - Nasty Smog, empty**

 **Empty, Burstraizer - Machining Mantis, empty**

 **Empty, Iron Killer - empty, empty**

 **Little Sage Marron, empty - empty, empty**

 **Wingal, Blaster Blade - Tyrant Deathrex, empty**

 **Pongal, empty - Attempt Mammoth, Sonic Noa**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Greg declared.

"He can't stand Battleraizer, and can't intercept with High-powered Raizer Custom. This game is close to ending soon." Richard thought.

"I ride Perfect Raizer ( **12000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard transformed into the most powerful of the Raizer series, heavily armor plated, ready to take on anything infront of it._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, create a new rearguard circle, and call Asura Kaiser to it ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

"They need 4 damage and Greg now has 6 attacks, 7 if he can use Raizer Custom's effect." Tom thought.

"First thing, Iron Killer attacks Nasty Smog ( **14000** )!" Greg declared

"I don't guard." Richard stated.

"Asura Kaiser attacks Mantis ( **22000** )!" Greg declared

 **[Damage check: Spiteful Hopper - no trigger]**

"Perfect Raizer attacks your vanguard ( **12000** ) counterblast: I stand Iron Killer and Asura Kaiser!" Greg declared

"Paralyze Madonna guards ( **perfect guard** )!" Richard countered

 **[Drive check: Turboraizer - Front Trigger]**

"All units in the front row power up ( **Asura Kaiser:32000, Iron Killer:19000, High-powered Raizer Custom:19000, Perfect Raizer: 22000** )!" Greg informed.

 **[Drive check: Red Lightning - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Asura Kaiser ( **42000, 2 critical** )!" Greg revealed.

 _Perfect Raizer tried to attack but was stopped by a paralyzing dust made by a woman in a moth costume._

"Asura Kaiser attacks ( **42000, 2 critical** )!" Greg declared.

"Pack Dragon Tinyrex ( **15000** ), Winged Dragon Skyptero ( **10000** ) and Black Canon Tiger ( **15000** ) guards that!" Harold countered.

"High-powered Raizer Custom attacks ( **19000** )!" Greg declared

 **[Damage check: Paralyze Madonna - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I draw." Richard revealed

"Counterblast: Battleraizer to the soul, Asura Kaiser stands, Iron Killer attacks ( **19000** )!" Greg declared

"Mantis guards ( **5000** )!" Richard countered.

"Just another 2 damage to go." Megan thought.

"Asura Kaiser attacks ( **42000** ), here's my seven attack combination!" Greg declared

"I don't guard." Richard stated.

 **[Damage check: Bloody Hercules - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Spiteful Hopper - no trigger]**

"Whelp, a deals a deal after all." Harold said as he opened up the brief case.

 _Harold passed 2 deck boxes to Megan and Greg before he and Harold walked up the stairs and passed a deck box to Tom._

"We're going to be at the Regionals, our older brother signed us up as a 3 person team." Harold stated.

"If you want to fight us again, meet us at the regionals, our brother is stronger than the 2 of us. He may be a good opponent for you." Richard added

 _Tom stared at the two traders that left, then looked at the deck box they left him. once he sat back down, Tom looked through the card collection, eyes widened in surprise._

"No way, this is-" Tom began

"Tom, what did you get?" Megan's voice asked as she approached.

"Something that will finish opponents off.' Tom answered.

"Really?" Megan thought, as she looked through her own collection gift.

 _When Megan saw the first card, she could hardly believe it, it was something she was looking for for quite a while now, Greg also found some interesting cards._

* * *

 **Tom: with this new deck, it'll be fun to see how my opponents react.**

 **Megan: yeah, I can't wait for the next shop tournament.**

 **Greg: yeah, wait, whose that.**

 **next time: Raizers vs Heroes**

 **?: it's time to see which Nova Grappler deck is better!**


	4. Raizers vs Heroes

_It's a rare day when it's just Greg by himself at The Fire Plates, but all the same, he looked over his entire deck in order to edit it in a way where he won't become a burden to his cousin, Megan or their new friend, Tom. Of course, Greg wasn't just working on his deck, he also helps Kyle out at the store, unloading boxes, dusting the shelves, and the like. Several hours have gone by of him doing this, and now it's close to 2 pm._

"Greg, thanks again for helping me out." Kyle stated.

"No problem, it's nice being able to help at times." Greg responded.

As he continued to put decks up on the shelves, Greg could feel Kyle looking at him.

"Is something the matter?" Greg asked.

"No, it's just that it's weird for you to be here by yourself." Kyle stated.

"Well, Tom said that he needs help looking for his missing friend, and Megan offered to help him. Apparently, the guy had a card stolen right under his nose." Greg stated calmly

"A card thief? Do you know which card it was?" Kyle asked.

"No, not really, supposedly it's a Shadow Paladin card that was stolen from him, but Tom didn't say which card it was." Greg answered.

"A Shadow Paladin? There are several valuable cards in that clan, but none are worth stealing." Kyle stated.

"That's what Megan said, but Tom retorted with 'you'd be surprised'." Greg said.

 _Kyle didn't know what to say. What could you say? A valuable card was stolen, and Tom's just looking out for his friend in this mess. But before anything else could be said, a 12 year old girl with dirty blond hair, and wearing a skirt with pants under the skirt, and a pink vest over a red shirt tackled Greg._

"Big brother, I've been looking for you!" The girl exclaimed.

Kyle sighed, and muttered "oh boy, here we go... again."

 _Meanwhile, Megan and Tom were sitting at a cafe, drinking some soft drinks, and sighed._

"Where could he be?" Megan asked.

"Who knows, that airhead gets into the strangest situations you can imagine." Tom answered.

"A strong resemblance to Ren Suzugamori shouldn't be that hard of a description to place." Megan quipped.

"True, however, he's still an airhead, but very crafty. If he doesn't want someone to find him, then they won't find him at all." Tom responded again.

 _Since it was mid afternoon, they decided to take a break from searching, and began heading back to the cardshop._

 _Meanwhile, with Kyle and Greg._

"I'm not your brother! We've been through this!" Greg exclaimed.

The girl huffed, "my mother is married to your father, that makes us siblings!" The girl barked back.

"No she isn't, my dad filed a restraining order your mother before he married my mother!"

"That's a lie, and you know it!" The girl yelled back.

 _Greg and Kyle just sighed in aggravation. Suddenly, the door opened once again. Kyle turned to see both Tom and Megan stepping through. Once they did, Megan sighed in aggravation just like Kyle and Greg have done, Tom glanced around in confusion, silently asking Kyle a very important question._

Kyle just chuckled, then motioned Tom to come over.

"Who's the girl?" Tom asked.

"Amanda Daimonji, Nagisa Daimonji's daughter. She's heavily convinced that Greg's dad and her mom are married thanks to that woman." Kyle answered. Tom just sighed, it's going to be a very long afternoon.

"You know we're siblings, you can't deny it!" Amanda exclaimed.

"The DNA tests proved otherwise." Greg deadpanned, but that went ignored.

"Then how about this! Let's have a cardfight, if I win, it'll be evidence that we're siblings!" Amanda stated.

"That's not how that works." Greg said, hitting his face with the palm of his hand.

Tom glanced around, and notcied Megan holding her head like she had a headache. Was it always like this when that girl comes here?

Eventually, Tom turned to Greg after some more pointless banter, "Greg, I think you should have a cardfight with her. If anything else, it would give us an idea of how those new cards are helping your deck." Tom stated.

"Ugh, fine." Greg groaned.

 _Greg and Amanda went to the lower level. Once they have, they set their first vanguards down, then performed their draws and redraws._

"Now, stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

 _With that, their spirits were transported to the inside of a factory within the Stargate Nation._

"Battleraizer ( **6000** )!" Greg revealed.

 _Greg's vanguard appeared as the red and white Battleroid that he's been using in previous fights._

"Tap the Hyper ( **6000** )!" Amanda revealed.

 _Amanda's vanguard appeared in a cybernetic suit with several energy rings around his body. Amanda's likeness overtook that of the red haired boy's._

"She uses Nova Grappler as well?" Tom asked.

"Yep." Megan sighed in annoyance.

"I'll go first, draw, and ride Raizer Custom ( **8000** )!" Greg informed.

 _Greg's vanguard transformed, upgrading the red parts with orange, and getting bulkier as well._

"Draw a card, then I send a card from my hand to the soul, and attack Tap the Hyper ( **8000** )!" Greg declared.

"I won't guard." Amanda stated

 _Raizer Custom sprung into action, and struck the silver clad hero._

 **[Damage check: Rocket Hammer Man - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Amanda**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Tap the Hyper, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Death Army Guy ( **9000** )!" Amanda declared.

 _Amanda's vanguard morphed again, this time into a complete cybernetic warrior. It has a steel body and bright blue eyes._

"I draw a card, and call Transraizer ( **8000** ) and Raizer Custom ( **8000** )!" Amanda added.

"Not enough heroes to make a full deck, so of course she'd call on Raizer units." Tom thought.

"With support from Transraizer, Death Army Guy attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )!" Amanda declared

"I don't guard

 **[Drive check: Boomerang Thrower - no trigger]**

 _Death Army Guy ignited his rockets, and struck Raizer Custom in the glass plating._

 **[Damage check: Burstraizer - no trigger]**

"Raizer Custom attacks your vanguard ( **8000** )!" Amanda declared

 **[Damage check: Asura Kaizer - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Amanda informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Amanda**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Death Army Guy, Transraizer**

 **Empty, empty - Raizer Custom, empty**

* * *

"Stand and draw." Greg declared.

At that moment, Tom just hummed in thought which made Megan turn to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"Nothing, it's just... if that girl thinks of Greg as a sibling to an unhealthy degree, what does she think of you?" Tom asked.

"That's a can of worms I'd rather not let open, but if you really want to know, she does not believe that I am Greg's cousin since I'm not her uncle's kid." Megan answered, leaving Tom dumbfounded.

"How crazy are these people?" Tom thought.

"I ride High-powered Raizer Custom ( **9000** ), and with his skill: call Battleraizer behind him ( **6000** )!" Greg informed

 _Raizer Custom upgraded with more height and bulk, and gaining a blue colored paint job. Battleraizer appeared behind it._

"I call Burstraizer ( **9000** ), Raizer Custom ( **8000** ), Queen of Heart ( **7000** ), and King of Sword ( **9000** )!" Greg announced.

"That just left Greg vulnerable to her next turn, he should've saved some of those for defense." Tom stated.

"Knowing Greg, he's probably trying for multiple attacks to deal quick damage." Megan theorized.

"With King of Sword's Soul Blast, I choose 2 rearguards, and give them 5000 power since I have more than 5 units on the field, and I choose Battleraizer ( **11000** ) and Burstraizer ( **14000** )!" Greg announced.

"Not bad, but that's a one time trick." Megan stated.

"I think those cards are the only changes, he used Iron Killer as his third Grade 2 unit before." Tom commented

"With support from the Queen of Heart, King of Sword attacks Raizer Custom ( **16000** )!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Amanda pouted as she sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks your vanguard ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

"I guard with Shining Lady ( **15000** )!" Amanda countered.

"With support from Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom attacks your vanguard ( **20000** ), and with a counterblast and soul blast, Burstraizer stands ( **14000** ), and Raizer Custom stands with it's skill" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Amanda decided

 **[Drive check: Twin Blader - draw trigger]**

"Power to King of Sword ( **19000** ), and I draw." Greg informed

 _With Battleraizer's energy pumping into it, High-powered Raizer Custom moved in, and punched Death Army Guy in the gut._

 **[Damage check: Boomerang Thrower - no trigger]**

"Counterblast, I send Battleraizer to the soul, and stand King of Sword!" Greg informed.

"It's a difficult choice to guard or not guard in this situation. you need 15000 to guard King of Sword, and 20000 to guard Burstraizer. It'd use up 3 more cards from her hand at the most, and if she does, she might not be able to make the offensive she needs to." Tom stated.

"If a she gets a draw trigger, it'll take either attack's potency down a bit." Megan added.

"Why a draw trigger specifically?" Tom asked even though he knew the answer

"More power to the vanguard, and an extra card to guard the fifth attack." Megan answered.

"King of Sword attacks Death Army Guy ( **19000** )!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Amanda informed

 **[Damage check: Transraizer - no trigger]**

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks next ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Wall Boy - heal trigger]**

"With the heal trigger, I add the power to Army Guy ( **19000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Amanda informed.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Amanda**

 **3 - hand - 4**

 **2 - damage - 3**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **2 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, Burstraizer - empty, empty**

 **Empty, High-powered Raizer Custom - Death Army Guy, Transraizer**

 **Queen of Heart, King of Sword - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, and ride Boomerang Thrower ( **9000** )!" Amanda declared

 _Amanda's vanguard changed into one with a cream colored suit with a red under suit, and carries a big tan colored boomerang. Unlike Army Guy, this one is pure human, and it shows as Amanda's likeness took over Boomerang Thrower's._

"I call Jetraizer ( **7000** ), Cup Bowler ( **9000** ), he gets 5000 power since Boomerang Thrower is a hero unit ( **14000** ), and call Rocket Hammer Man ( **8000** )!" Amanda added

"Well, her attack formation grew stronger." Tom stated.

"But why call Jetraizer first?" Megan asked.

"Jetraizer's skill: it gets 3000 power each time I called a unit after it ( **13000** )." Amanda informed.

"Oh, that's why." Megan stated.

"Alright, with support from Transraizer, Boomerang Thrower attack your vanguard (17000)!" Amanda declared

"No guard." Greg informed

 **[Drive check: Cannonball - Front Trigger]**

"The front row powers up ( **Cup Bowler:24000, Boomerang Thrower:27000, Jetraizer:23000** )!" Amanda revealed.

 _Boomerang Thrower tossed his Boomerang, and it struck the glass plating on Greg's current vanguard_

 **[Damage check: King of Sword - no trigger]**

"With support from Rocket Hammer Man, Cup Bowler attacks your vanguard! Rocket Hammer Man's skill, he gets 5000 power for boosting a hero ( **Rocket Hammer Man: 13000, total power:37000)**!" Amanda informed.

"No guard." Greg informed

 **[Damage check: Raizer Custom - no trigger]**

"Go, Jetraizer ( **23000** )!" Amanda declared.

"I don't guard" Greg decided

 **[Damage check: Wall Boy - heal trigger]**

"I add power to the vanguard ( **19000** ), and recover 1." Greg informed

"I end my turn." Amanda stated, a hint of disappointment in her voice

* * *

 **Greg - Amanda**

 **3 - hand - 2**

 **4 - damage - 3**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **1 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, Burstraizer - Cup Bowler, Rocket Hammer Man**

 **Empty, High-powered Raizer Custom - Boomerang Thrower, Transraizer**

 **Queen of Heart, King of Sword - Jetraizer, empty**

* * *

"Stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"With 3 cards in hand after the ride, Greg has to end the game here, or he loses." Tom thought.

"It's the ultimate form of the Raizer series, I ride Perfect Raizer ( **12000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard transformed once again, this time into the complete Raizer unit, more armor and slightly taller than the High-powered Raizer Custom, and has a red and white paint job._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a new rearguard circle, and call Turboraizer ( **5000** ) and Asura Kaizer ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

"All that's left is the perfect guard in his hand." Tom noted.

"With support from Queen of Heart, King of Sword attacks Jetraizer ( **16000** )!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Amanda stated.

"Asura Kaizer attacks your vanguard ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

"Cannonball guards ( **15000** )!" Amanda countered

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )!" Greg declared

 **[Damage check: Battledore Fighter - no trigger]**

"With support from Turboraizer, Perfect Raizer attacks Boomerang Thrower ( **17000** )!" Greg declared

"That's not all, is it?" Amanda asked.

"Nope, with a counterblast and soul blast, Burstraizer stands with 3000 power ( **12000** ), I stand Raizer Custom with it's skill, then with Perfect Raizer's counterblast, Asura Kaizer and King of Sword stand up!" Greg informed.

"I only have 1 card in hand and 1 unit to intercept with, and there's 3 more attacks coming my way, not counting a potential critical trigger." Amanda thought.

"Are you guarding?" Greg asked.

"No." Amanda answered

 **[Drive check: Turboraizer - front trigger]**

"The front row powers up ( **Perfect Raizer: 27000, Asura Kaizer:32000, King of Sword:19000, Burstraizer:22000** )!" Greg revealed

 **[Drive check: Twin Blader - draw trigger]**

"Power to Asura Kaizer ( **42000** ), and I draw." Greg revealed.

 _Perfect Raizer moved at Mach 1 speed, and struck down Boomerang Thrower with a single punch_

 **[Damage check: Twin Blader - draw trigger]**

"Power to the vanguard ( **19000** ), and I draw!" Amanda informed.

"Perfect Raizer's skill, I counterchrge 1 card, and add 5000 to King of Sword ( **24000** )!" Greg informed.

"To stop the 3 three remaining attacks, she needs 50000 in shield, but with 2 cards in hand and a single intercept, it'll be difficult, even with a heal trigger." Tom thought.

"King of Sword attacks Boomerang Thrower ( **24000** )!" Greg declared

"Rocket Hammer Man guards ( **10000** )!" Amanda countered.

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks your vanguard ( **30000** )!" Greg declared.

"Jetraizer guards ( **10000** ), and Cup Bowler intercepts ( **5000** )!" Amanda countered.

"If she doesn't get a heal trigger, she loses." Megan and Tom simultaneously thought

"Asura Kaizer attacks Boomerang Thrower ( **42000** )!" Greg declared

 **[Damage check: Battledore Fighter - no trigger]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, Boomerang Thrower left the battlefield along with any other units that existed._

"I... lost." Amanda blinked in surprise as Greg cleaned his cards up.

 _Greg finished cleaning his deck up, and returned to his teammates, all the while, rubbing his head._

"She was able to hold off some of your offensive, that's not bad for someone at her age.

"I just hope she leaves me alone from now on." Greg stated.

"That wasn't a condition for the fight, if she win, you'd have to admit being her older brother, but you never placed a condition right back." Tom stated.

 _Greg paled after hearing that, then all 3 slowly looked down at the fight stage, seeing Amanda finishing up cleaning her deck, then saw her running up the stairs._

"You better run." Megan stated.

"Way ahead of you!" Greg exclaimed as he ran out the door.

"Big brother, wait for me!" Amanda exclaimed.

 _Tom just sighed with Megan groaning in annoyance, then Tom got his phone out, texting to someone that he'd bring Motrin on his way back home._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another part of town, a boy with bushy red hair tied in a pony tail, blue eyes, and wearing a white colored school uniform placed his hand on his current vanguard, and put it in rest._

"Fly now, Phantom Blaster Dragon!"

 _This person's opponent was a guy in a biker gang based attire, this same guy screamed in fear once the mentioned dragon struck down a Navelgazer Dragon. The screaming guy's cards flew everywhere on the ground, and said guy began quivering as the red haired boy approached him, and grabbed him by the shirt collar._

"Dude, wh.. what do you want?" The quivering guy asked.

"I'm looking for the guy who stole my card! Where is he!?"

"I..I don't know, I don't know anyone who's heard of that card before!" The quivering guy exclaimed in fear.

"You're lying." The red haired boy stated before dropping his quivering opponent to the ground.

 _The red haired boy turned once more to the quivering biker gang member, then for some reason, his eyes began glowing. The biker somehow found himself on Planet Cray during the night, he looked around to see he was on a plateau of some kind. Then without warning, Phantom Blaster Dragon appeared once again, aiming it's lance at the quivering biker._

"No... no, please! I'm too young to die!" The biker yelled at the top of his lungs.

 _Before he could be impaled, the black dragon stopped, then without warning; black fire engulfed the dragon, transforming it into a four legged black dragon with red steaks and yellow spikes all over it's body, but it kept it's facial structure. The red haired boy appeared in spirit form floating next to the four legged dragon._

"I'll ask you again, have you seen the person who has this dragon depicted in a card?" The red haired boy asked.

"No... no, I haven't seen it, I don't even know what it's name is!" The biker barked back, tears overflowing from his eyes.

"...Fine, if you have to keep lying like that, then I have no choice." The red haired boy said calmly.

Despite that the red haired boy's voice was calm, or because of the fact, terrified the biker gang member to a level none wished on their worst enemy

"Gust Blaster Dragon, end him." The red haired boy commanded in a calm tone of voice.

 _If anyone heard the screams or the sound of fire burning on Cray, they'd be too late to do anything about it. Gust Blaster Dragon as the transformed state was called burned the biker's spirit in cursed fire it was pain beyond imagination, but back on Earth, the very same biker had a look of complete Despair and absolute horror on his face. The red haired boy was long gone, as evident as it was now dusk, and said biker got on his knees, but couldn't stand up for some reason, as he tried to, he felt disoriented and nauseous. After trying for the fifth time, he successfully stood up, but then went on all fours, and puked on the ground. The biker then fell to the ground in his own puke, and the flow of tears from his eyes started again._

 _The red haired boy on the other hand walked away a few hours before the biker even woke up, glaring furiously at anything and everything, his blue eyes almost glowing like a galaxy in space._

"The fact that I can still summon Gust Blaster Dragon on Cray through that power is a testament of it's loyalty to me, and me alone. I won't forgive the one who stole it from me." The red haired boy thought in anger.

* * *

 **Greg: ugh, what a nightmare!**

 **Megan: thank God that's over.**

 **Greg: no kidding.**

 **?: So, this is where the aloof fighter hangs out.**

 **Megan & Greg: no way, you're!**

 **Next time: Dragons vs Aqua Beasts**

 **Tom: this is the best challenge I've had in a while!**


	5. Dragons and Aqua Beasts

_In the traffic for the morning, we see a black Link among a group of other cars, each with their own destination. However, this limo's destination no one knew for sure, except for the people inside._

 _The passengers were a group of three teens: a boy with sky blue hair, and purple colored eyes, wearing an ocean blue suit. The other boy is of Japanese descent and wears a Butler suit, the last of the 3 is a girl with similar colored hair to the purple eyed boy, but they aren't related, she's currently wearing a disguise to make her seem she's a guy: a long brown coat and similarly colored hat with blue jeans and sneakers. They are the current National Champions, Team Star Ocean: Cloud Soryu, Jacob Edwards, and the team leader: Nolan Elchart._

"You've really been studying that intel for a while, is this fighter really worth making our way to a third rate shop?" Cloud asked.

"He goes from cardshop to cardshop, challenging the strongest fighters there. He hasn't appeared at any other shop for a few days, meaning that either he lost to the strongest fighters at this particular shop, or he's formed a team with them." Nolan deduced.

"And you'd like to fight this fighter yourself?" Jacob asked.

"You say that like you're not going to fight. Just wait and see what happens." Nolan stated.

"As you wish." Jacob stated.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at The Fire Plates; Tom, Megan and Greg were sitting at their table, exhausted from searching for Tom's missing friend, hearing the sounds of the other shop goers playing vanguard or other games that this shop sells products for_

"How hard is it to find this guy?" Megan asked with barely supressed exhaustion, "it's almost noon, and we haven't seen him at all."

"It can't be helped, he must not want to be found, but we've only checked about ten percent of his usual sopts so far. So, I wouldn't worry too much." Tom stated.

"And on a less important note, we still need a team name to officially enter tournaments." Greg stated.

 _Tom and Megan glanced at each other in worry. Both hoping the other had a good idea, but sadly, neither one had anything good at the moment._ _Greg just sighed, he couldn't think of a good team name either. This left the group in a pickle. They all agreed that the team name would be a unanimous decision, but so far anything that one had offered didn't sound good to the other two._

"Well, there's no need to panic at least. There's still time until the Regional Tournament begins." Tom stated.

"True enough." Megan said in agreement.

"So, what should we do now?" Greg asked.

 _Tom hummed in thought of this question, but he couldn't think of anything to say to answer this. Soon enough, Team Star Ocean, as we've seen earlier deep in discussion stepped through the threshold of the card shop's store. Kyle, who was working behind the cash register was ready to greet the new customers, but as soon as he saw this group of three, his jaw dropped, and if he was holding a glass cup of anything, he'd have dropped it instantly._

"So, this is where the Aloof fighter visits, not bad." Nolan stated.

 _As soon as they heard that voice, all the customers that were their that day turned to see Team Star Ocean here, and the younger ones at the store got excited instantly. But to the team of Tom, Megan and Greg, the cousins were just surprised and perplexed, Tom however was confused._

"Team Star Ocean, here!?" Greg asked, surprised

"Why are they here?" Megan asked in turn as she was perplexed.

For Tom however, he was just confused, "Um, who are they?"

 _As kids gathered around the national champion team for autographs, and other stuff like that, Megan and Greg stared at Tom like he grown a second head._

"There are only 2 teams in the country that can clam that they're the strongest of the country: Team Star Ocean are the American National Champions, and Team Strike Shadow are the American Circuit Champions." Megan answered.

"There are several circuits around the world: the European Circuit is the most popular to enter as a single fighter due to regulations stating no teams allowed, but if you want a team competition: The American and Asian Circuits are where you want to go." Greg added.

"...Okay?" Tom stated, not clearly getting it.

"The American National Tournament only allows competitors from the fifty states to compete in it, so the strongest is determined by those competitors only. The Circuit however covers not just the States, but Canada, South America, Latin America and any territories owned by the States are allowed to compete in that tournament as well." Megan explained.

"And while Strike Shadow became the Circuit Champions through overwhelming power, Star Ocean became the National Champions due to their defensive tactics." Greg finished.

"I..see." was all Tom said.

 _After a few minutes of signing autographs, Nolan and her Team glanced at Tom, who shared that glare back at the three of them. A few seconds later, Tom got up from his seat, and walked over to Star Ocean. Nolan was the first to speak up_

"We heard rumors of an Aloof fighter that goes from shop to shop, challenging the strongest fighters there. After the rumors stopped popping up, well, this is the last location said fighter stopped at. So, I want to test how strong you really are." Nolan explained.

Tom smirked, he knew new rumors would start spreading when he stopped appearing at other shops, but it's only been a few days since meeting Greg and Megan.

"Very well, if you're looking for a fight, I'll fight you." Tom said as he brought his deck out.

 _Tom lead Nolan to the lower floor, and then both fighters approached the fight tables. Megan, Greg, Cloud and Jacob took the front row of the first floor, obviously watching from the sides of the people they knew best. The kids at the shop began crowding around the rails to get a chance to see the National Champion fight up close and personal._

"So, this is what it feels like to take on a national champion. However, my deck got enhanced from those traders that Megan and Greg beat a few days ago. Even so, I didn't get a chance to play test this deck extensively." Tom thought as he set his first vanguard diwn

"This guy has a good aura around him. I like that." Nolan thought as she set her first vanguard down.

 _With their internal thoughts out of the way, Tom and Nolan drew their first hands, then the both of them performed a redraw._

"Stand up!"

"The!"

"Vanguard!"

 _On Cray, Tom and Nolan's spirits descended to an icy plain within the Magillanica Nation. The sky was cloudy, and it took on a silver color, you can hardly see any shapes within the said cloud barricade over the sun._

"Lizard Runner Undeux ( **6000** )!" Tom revealed.

 _Tom's vanguard appeared as a red scaled dragonman in some armor wielding two beam swords._

"Reef-guard Seahorse ( **6000** )!" Nolan revealed.

N _olan's vanguard appeared as a purple scaled seahorse with a phannypack, the strap is around it's neck._

"Oh, he says 'the' like Isaac does, interesting." Cloud thought.

"Reef-guard Seahorse?" Tom asked.

"You never heard of Crystal Reefs?" Nolan asked.

"Not really." Tom answered as he shrugged.

"Crystal Reefs, they get stronger defensively as the opponent's offensive power gets stronger." Greg thought.

"I draw, and ride Coral Guard Levis ( **8000** )!" Nolan declared.

 _Nolan's vanguard changed into a knight in Coral textured armor. He carries a single sword made of coral, and a sash over his right shoulder._

"Reef-guard Seahorse's skill, I draw a card, and I end my turn." Nolan informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Nolan**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Lizard Runner Undeux - Coral Guard Levis, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Embodiment of Armor Bahr ( **8000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard morphed. It transformed into a cursed armor keeping a blue flame spirit bound, the armor has a gold colored sword._

"I draw 1 card, and call Lizard Soldier Raopia ( **8000** ) and Flame of Hope Aremo ( **8000** )!" Tom added.

"Raopia, Bahr and Aremo. Those aren't different from his usual line up units." Megan thought.

"With support from Aremo, Bahr attacks Levis ( **16000** )!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Nolan decided

 **[Drive check: Berserk Dragon - no trigger]**

 _Bahr raced through the icy terrain, and struck Levis across the chest with his blade._

 **[Damage check: Mammoth Whale - no trigger]**

"Raopia attacks next ( **8000** )!" Tom declared

 **[Damage check: Armored Polar Bear - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Nolan**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia - empty, empty**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Coral Guard Levis, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Armored Polar Bear ( **9000** )!" Nolan declared.

 _Just as it's called,Nolan's new vanguard appeared as a white furred bear with some armor around it's body, and helmet on it's head._

"Call Polar Dolphin ( **9000** ) and Stingray Blockade ( **8000** )!" Nolan added.

"So, she's already anticipating Dragonic Overlord." Jacob thought.

"Armored Polar Bear attacks Bahr ( **9000** )!" Nolan declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided

 **[Drive check: Typhoon Shark - critical trigger]**

"Power to Dolphin ( **19000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Nolan revealed.

 _Nolan's vanguard ran across the tundra, and clawed into Bahr's armor with a sense of extreme prejudice._

 **[Damage check: Spillover Dragon - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Embodiment of Armor Bahr - no trigger]**

"Spillover Dragon's new." Megan thought.

"With support from Stingray Blockade, Polar Dolphin attacks Bahr ( **27000** )!" Nolan declared.

 **[Damage check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **18000** ), and I draw." Tom informed.

"I end my turn." Nolan stated.

* * *

 **Tom - Nolan**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **3 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul- 2**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia - empty, empty**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Armored Polar Bear, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Polar Dolphin, Stingray Blockade**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Prowling Dragon Striken ( **10000** )!" Tom declared

 _An eruption burst from the icy ground, and it engulfed Bahr. From this eruption, a red and black scaled dragon appeared from the burst of heat. Then suddenly, chains burst from the ground, and bound Striken's legs to said chains._

"As long as Striken exists on the vanguard circle, it can't attack. I move Raopia back, and call Berserk Dragon ( **10000** )!" Tom added

"That vanguard's new as well." Greg thought.

"With Berserk Dragon's counterblast and soul blast, I retire Polar Dolphin, add 5000, to Raopia ( **13000** ). Next Aremo goes to the drop zone, I draw a card and counterchrge 1, then call Dragonic Gaias ( **8000** )!" Tom informed.

"Is Tom setting up for something?" Megan thought.

"With support from Raopia, Berserk Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **23000** )!" Tom declared.

"I guard with Typhoon Shark ( **15000** )!" Nolan countered.

"I end my turn." Tom decided

* * *

 **Tom - Nolan**

 **5 - hand - 4**

 **3 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 2**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Berserk Dragon - empty, empty**

 **Dragonic Gaias, Prowling Dragon Striken - Armored Polar Bear, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Stingray Blockade**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Nolan declared.

"Damage count of 3 to 2, seems like she wants to keep control of the game." Tom thought.

"Now, become my shield, and enter the battlefield with the will to protect, I ride Glacier Barrier Bailen ( **12000** )!" Nolan declared.

 _Nolan's vanguard went through a huge metamorphosis, becoming a huge wolf like creature with coral and other types of material as armor._

"Imaginary Gift: Protect, I add said gift to my hand, and then call Armored Polar Bear ( **9000** ) and Mammoth Whale ( **12000** ), with it's counterblast and soul blast cost of two each, and discarding a card from my hand, I add 6000 power for each attack that did not hit the previous battle phase ( **18000** )!" Nolan informed.

"So that's how her whale works." Tom thought

"Armored Polar Bear's skill: for each attack that failed to hit in the previous battle phase, add 10000 power ( **19000** )!" Nolan added

"Turning the opponent's strength into her own power, that's how Crystal Reefs fight." Cloud stated.

"Bailen attacks Striken ( **12000** )!" Nolan declared.

"No guard." Tom deiced

 **[Drive check: Crystal Barrier Flurst - draw trigger]**

"Power to Mammoth Whale ( **28000** ), and I draw." Nolan informed.

 **[Drive check: Blue Reef Sword Tripond - no trigger]**

 _The coral armored wolf raced across the battlefield, and struck Striken despite the chains keeping it down._

 **[Damage check: Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger]**

"With support from Blockade, Polar Bear attacks your vanguard ( **27000** )!" Nolan declared

"Tahr and Aremo will guard ( **25000** )!" Tom countered.

"Mammoth Whale attacks your vanguard ( **28000** )!" Nolan declared

 **[Damage check: Lizard Soldier Raopia - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Nolan informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Nolan**

 **3 - hand - 4**

 **5 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 2**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Berserk Dragon - Mammoth Whale, empty**

 **Dragonic Gaias, Prowling Dragon Striken - Glacier Barrier Bailen, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Armored Polar Bear, Stingray Blockade**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"Two perfect guards in hand, and Nolan is sitting at two damage, this should be an interesting turnaround." Cloud stated.

"How will he get out of this?" Megan thought.

"Now ride the vanguard, burn this world to ashes with the flames of purgatory, I ride! Dragonic Overlord ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

 _The chains broke off Striken as it's body changed into that of Kagero's strongest General. Red scales and flame wings in all._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply to the vanguard ( **23000** ), in addition: Striken's skill: I rode a grade 3 unit, counterblast, I draw a card and add 5000 power and one critical to my vanguard ( **28000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

"So, this is the strength of Overlord." Nolan thought.

"I soul blast, and add another 10000 power ( **38000** )!" Tom added.

"Stacking power like that is fine, but that just means his attacks can hit more often." Greg thought.

"I call Spillover Dragon ( **10000** ) and Aremo ( **8000** )!" Tom added.

"The odds are stacked against me, but I won't lose here." Tom thought.

"Bailen has a nasty trick up his sleeve, I wonder what his reaction will be when he sees it." Nolan thought.

"With support from Aremo, Spillover Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **18000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Glacier Barrier Bailen - no trigger]**

"Spillover Dragon's counterblast, I send it to the soul, and retire Stingray Blockade!" Tom informed.

"Retiring that unit was just the start." Nolan thought.

"Aremo's skill, I send it to the drop zone, draw a card, and counterchrge 1, in addition: Raopia gets 5000 power ( **13000** )!" Tom informed.

"Losing Blockade stings a bit, but it's not a big loss." Nolan thought

"Dragonic Overlord attacks Armored Polar Bear ( **38000** )!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Nolan informed

 **[Drive check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"Power to Berserk Dragon ( **20000** ), and I draw." Tom informed.

 **[Drive check: Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger]**

"Power to Berserk Dragon ( **30000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Tom informed.

"And now that Overlord's attack hit." Megan thought.

"Overlord's counterblast, I discard 2 cards from my hand, and stand the vanguard. Drive minus one. In addition to that, Raopia gets 5000 power ( **18000** )!" Tom informed.

"He's persistent at least." Nolan thought.

"With support from Gaias, Overlord attacks Bailen ( **46000** )!" Tom declared.

"Imaginary Gift Protect, I cancel your attack!" Nolan countered

"And now, Bailen's true power will come forth." Jacob thought

"Since I used a sentinel to block an attack, I draw a card, then I discard a card from my hand, Bailen's skill: at the start of my next turn, Bailen will get stronger for each attack you declared." Nolan informed.

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Berserk Dragon ( **40000, 2 critical** )!" Tom revealed.

 _Overlord raised it's sword to strike down Bailen, but a 3 pointed sigil appeared infront of it to stop Overlord's attack. Then, power from that sigil began flowing into Bailen._

"With support from Raopia, Berserk Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **58000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Crystal Barrier Flurst - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **22000** ), and I draw." Nolan informed.

 **[Damage check: Blizzard Chromis - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed

* * *

 **Tom - Nolan**

 **5 - hand - 4**

 **4 - damage - 5**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **1 - counterblast - 3**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Berserk Dragon - Mammoth Whale, empty**

 **Dragonic Gaias, Dragonic Overlord - Glacier Barrier Bailen, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw, and during this turn, for each attack you declared, I add 10000 power to my vanguard ( **52000** ), and I call Stingray Blockade ( **8000** ), Arms Eating Shark ( **9000** ) and Blizzard Chromis ( **8000** )!" Nolan informed.

"She replenished her field." Tom thought.

"With Shark's counterblast, I pass a skill to Bailen, and my vanguard will start this charge off ( **52000** )!" Nolan declared.

"What skill did she pass on?" Greg thought.

"With the skill I gave to my vanguard, for each attack I blocked last turn, counter charge 1." Nolan explained.

"Barri will guard ( **perfect guard** )!" Tom countered

 **[Drive check: Drill-headed Jellyfish Swarm - critical trigger]**

"All effects to my shark ( **19000, 2 critical** )!" Nolan declared

 **[Drive check: Ice Water Maiden Lika - heal trigger]**

"Power to my Whale ( **22000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Nolan informed.

 _The wolf charged into Overlord, but a silver armored Knight on a red scaled Wyvern stopped it from advancing further._

"With support from Chromis, Mammoth Whale attacks your vanguard ( **30000** )!" Nolan declared.

 **[Damage check: Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger]**

"With support from Blockade, Arms Eating Shark attacks your vanguard ( **27000** )!" Nolan declared.

"Tahr will stop that ( **15000** )!" Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Nolan informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Nolan**

 **2 - hand - 4**

 **5 - damage - 4**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **1 - counterblast - 2**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Berserk Dragon - Mammoth Whale, Blizzard Chromis**

 **Dragonic Gaias, Dragonic Overlord - Glacier Barrier Bailen, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Arms Eating Shark, Stingray Blockade**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"So, now we'll see the true power of his deck." Megan thought.

"Burst from the flames, and surge into the ocean, I ride Dragonic Waterfall ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Water swirled around Overlord's body, drowning it in said water, then a new biped dragon with two pairs of wings, and a red colored sword appeared from the whirlpool. This dragon is mostly blue and white, but has some gold accessories._

"When I ride Dragonic Waterfall, a unit on your field is retired, say goodbye to Arms Eating Shark!" Tom declared.

"He took out that intercept unit at least." Megan thought.

"Add 5000 to Raopia ( **13000** ), and Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to the vanguard ( **33000** )!" Tom declared.

"With two force gifts, nothing short of that perfect guard can stop it." Greg thought.

"Now, Dragonic Gaias boosts, Dragonic Waterfall attacks your vanguard! Waterfall's skill: I soul blast Overlord, add 10000 power and 1 critical, and it stops your perfect guard ( **51000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

"Looks like Tom wins." Greg stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Cloud asked in turn.

"Neither Flurst nor a Protect gift can't be used to stop this attack, it's over." Greg stated.

"Mammoth Whale and Stingray Blockade move to the guardian circle, and I guard with Lika ( **20000** ) and Tripond ( **10000** )!" Nolan countered.

 _As Waterfall felt Overlord's strength flow into it, the said dragon launched an attack of water and fire, but 4 units appeared to block it._

"Mammoth Whale and Stingray Blockade get 10000 to their shields ( **total defense:72000** )!" Nolan countered.

"With a shield total that huge, those potential triggers won't be enough to break through, it comes close, but not enough to at least tie their power." Cloud stated.

 **[Drive check: Demonic Dragon Mage Rakshasa - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Berserk Dragon ( **20000, 2 critical** )!" Tom revealed.

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Armor Bahr - no trigger]**

 _Waterfall's attack stopped short of it's mark. Said Dragon looked at the wolf in annoyance._

"With the skill of Tripond, I call it to the rearguard." Nolan informed.

"With support from Raopia, Berserk Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **33000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

"Crystal Barrier Flurst will nullify that, and since I used a perfect guard, Bailen let's me draw a card, then I discard a card, and Bailen will get power for each failed attack this turn." Nolan informed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Nolan**

 **4 - hand - 0**

 **5 - damage - 4**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **1 - counterblast - 4**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Berserk Dragon - empty, Blizzard Chromis**

 **Dragonic Gaias, Dragonic Waterfall - Glacier Barrier Bailen, Blue Reef Sword Tripond**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw, and during the main phase, Bailen's power goes up ( **32000** )." Nolan informed.

"Tom has 4 cards in hand and an intercept, he's got this." Greg thought.

"With support from Tripond, Bailen attacks your vanguard ( **40000** )!" Nolan declared

"Rakshasa ( **15000** ), Bahr ( **10000** ) and Genjo ( **20000** ) guard that, Berserk Dragon intercepts ( **5000** )!" Tom countered.

"That stops the attack at least." Megan thought.

 **[Drive check: Drill-headed Jellyfish Swarm - critical trigger]**

"All effects to my vanguard ( **50000, 2 critical** )." Nolan revealed.

 **[Drive check: Glacier Barrier Bailen - no trigger]**

 _The wolf charged in to attack Waterfall, but was stopped by a two headed dragon, Bahr, a humanoid serpent, and a monk riding on a snakelike dragon._

"I end my turn." Nolan informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Nolan**

 **1 - hand - 3**

 **5 - damage - 4**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **1 - counterblast - 4**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, empty - empty, Blizzard Chromis**

 **Dragonic Gaias, Dragonic Waterfall - Glacier Barrier Bailen, Blue Reef Sword Tripond**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Tom declared.

As soon as Tom saw the card he drew, he smirked. Hen Nolan saw that smirk, she took a defensive stance.

"Now, surge deep in the pool of water once more, reincarnate, great water dragon, ride Dragonic Waterfall ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

"Riding the same unit? I thought you got Overlord." Nolan stated.

"I've realized a while ago that Overlord isn't enough on his own. Waterfall is my answer to what Overlord lacks." Tom explained.

"Riding Waterfall over itself gives Tom a new grade 3 unit in the soul." Greg stated.

"That's not all, this is Tom's third grade 3 ride as well." Megan added.

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to the vanguard once more ( **43000** ), in addition: I retire Chromis!" Tom exclaimed.

"With a grade 3 in his soul, and 3 force gifts on his vanguard, I can't stop him at this point." Nolan thought.

"Raopia powers up ( **13000** ),and I move him forward, then with support from Gaias, Waterfall attacks your vanguard! Waterfall's persona soul blast, add 10000 power and a critical as well, and Gaias sends itself to the soul, and I add another critical ( **53000, 3 critical** )!" Tom informed.

"I don't guard." Nolan informed.

 **[Drive check: Dragonic Overlord - no trigger]**

 **[Drive check: Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger]**

"Power to Raopia ( **23000** ), and I recover one damage." Tom informed.

 _As if like magic, a second Dragonic Waterfall appeared next to the current one, and the two of them summoned a tsunami, drowning the wolf in the icy cold waters._

 **[Damage check: Polar Dolphin - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Arms Eating Shark - no trigger]**

 _The remaining forces of Planet Cray faded in dust as the sixth damage revealed itself. Back on Earth, Nolan and Tom shook hands with each other, then began cleaning their cards up._

"You're good." Nolan stated.

"I could tell you were testing something with your deck build, but you just didn't have resources to pull it off." Tom stated.

"True, but don't think this fight was the only test we had. Cloud and Jacob want to play your pals in a tagfight." Nolan stated with a slight chuckle.

"What?" Megan and Greg asked.

"Why yes, what made the Aloof fighter want to stay in this card shop as a regular customer. That's what we want to find out,and what better way to test that then with a tagfight." Cloud stated.

 _After Nolan and Tom finished cleaning their cards up, they returned to the top floor, then watched as their respective companions move to the lower floor for a tag fight._

* * *

 **Kyle: what publicity, the number 1 team in the national stage, I can't believe how much more income I'll get.**

 **Megan: I can't break through his defense!**

 **Greg: and this guy's offense is just too good!**

 **Kyle: next time: Ultimate Shield and Ultimate Sword**

 **Tom: Greg, Megan, the two of you can overcome this hurdle.**

* * *

 **A/N: Team Star Ocean and Team Strike Shadow (who will eventually show up) are ocs of Terminus Zwei, I don't own them. Crystal Reefs can be found on the Cardfight Vanguard fanon Wikia, but most of these cards are v series versions of cards found on that page. The only thing I own is the descriptions of each card shown in this fight.**

* * *

 **Crystal Reef cards**

 **G0**

 **Reef-Guard Seahorse**

 **Power:6000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Aquaroid**

 **Auto: when rode upon, draw 1 card**

 **Crystal Barrier Flurst (draw)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:0**

 **Race: Aquarius**

 **Cont: sentinel**

 **Auto gc: when placed: Cost: discard a card from your hand. Choose 1 of your units being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit for the rest of that battle**

 **Ice Water Maiden Lika (heal)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:20000**

 **Race: Mermaid**

 **Typhoon Shark (critical)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:15000**

 **Race: Aquaroid**

 **Drill-headed Jellyfish Swarm (critical)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:15000**

 **Race: Marina**

 **G1**

 **Stingray Blockade**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race:Sea-beast**

 **Auto rc: when your opponent declared an attack on your vanguard, Cost: cb1/sb1: move this card to gc, and this unit gets shield +10000**

 **Coral Guard Levis**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Aquaroid**

 **Auto rc: at the start of your main phase send this card to the soul, choose your vanguard, and until the end of the turn it gets: "Cont vc: if your opponent declared 2 or more attacks during the previous battle phase, this unit gets critical +1"**

 **Blizzard Chromis**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Sea-beast**

 **Auto rc: when an attack on your vanguard does not hit: Cost: cb1: and retire this unit. Draw 2 cards, choose 1 card from your hand and send it to the soul**

 **Blue Reef Sword Tripond**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race:Aquaroid**

 **Auto gc: when placed: Cost: cb1: if this unit guarded an attack with a power of 20000 power or greater, you may call this unit to rc**

 **Auto rc: when placed: Cost: sb1: draw 1 card, and your vanguard gets power +5000**

 **G2**

 **Polar Dolphin**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Sea-beast**

 **Auto rc: when your opponent declared an attack on your vanguard: Cost: sb1: move this unit to gc.**

 **Cont gc: if the attacking unit's power is 30000 or greater, this unit gets shield +10000**

 **Armored Polar Bear**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: High Beast**

 **Cont rc: this unit gets power +10000 for each attack that did not hit during your opponent's previous battle phase**

 **Auto: when your opponen's attack hits your vanguard, if the power was 20000 or greater, draw 1 card and cc1**

 **Arms Eating Shark**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Sea-beast**

 **Act rc: choose 1 of your vanguards, Cost: cb1: that unit gets "Auto: when this unit declared an attack on a vanguard, cc1 for each attack that did not hit during the previous battle phase"**

 **G3**

 **Glacier Barrier Balien**

 **Power:12000**

 **Race:Aquaroid**

 **Gift type: Protect**

 **Auto vc: during a battle that your opponent's unit did not hit this unit: Cost: cb1: discard card from your hand. At the start of your next turn, this unit gets power +10000 for each attack your opponent declared**

 **Auto vc 1\turn: when you use a sentinel, draw 1 card**

 **Mammoth Whale**

 **Power:12000**

 **Race: Sea-beast**

 **Gift type: Protect**

 **Auto vc\rc: when placed: Cost: cb2\sb2 discard a card from your hand. This unit gets power + 6000 for each attack that did not hit during the previous battle phase**

 **Auto rc: when your vanguard is attacked by your opponent's vanguard, move this card to gc, and this unit gets shield +10000**


	6. ultimate Sword and Ultimate Shield

_In the aftermath of Tom and Nolan's fight, Megan and Greg watched as Nolan's teammates walked down the staircase after Tom and Nolan walked back up to the first floor. Greg and Megan shared a glance. Another tagfight, but this time against the National Teammates. The two of them have to be around Nolan's power if they became champions._

"What have we gotten into?" Greg thought.

 _Greg walked down the steps to face Cloud Soryu directly, but as Megan walked down, she heard something. Something unnatural was calling to her. She looked at her deck, and looked to a specific card. Was it this card that calls to her? But that's.._

"Megan? Are you alright?"

 _Megan's snapped to see Tom's hand on her shoulder, he's staring at her with a concerned look._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Megan answered.

 _Tom let go of Megan, and she continued her descent to help Greg in this tag fight. Tom and Nolan took the rails behind their friends. Megan took her position infront of Jacob._

Cloud closed his eyes, then took a deep breath, and smirked, "This is a nice wind the both of you share. But, can it become the storm you need it to?"

"Wind?" Greg thought.

"Well, no matter, I wonder what the aloof fighter saw in the two of you to make him stay in a shop like this." Cloud stated.

"Let's begin." Jacob said.

 _The two teams set their first vanguards facedown, then performed their draws and redraws._

"Stand up!"

"My"

"Vanguard!"

 _With that, the four fighters were transported to the frozen Tundra of Magillanica like Tom and Nolan were, but this time a Navy based ship appeared on the shores of the Tundra._

"Battleraizer ( **6000** )!" Greg revealed.

 _Greg's vanguard appeared as his usual red and white robot mech._

"Officer Cadet Erikk ( **6000** )!" Cloud revealed.

 _Cloud appeared in a uniform befitting the Navy, and carries a single energy saber._

"Glyme ( **6000** )!" Megan revealed.

 _Megan's vanguard appeared as a blue dog with her long hair._

"Green Reef Sword Ricks ( **6000** )!" Jacob revealed.

 _Jacob appeared on this Tundra in a samurai outfit made of green coral, and carries a green coral sword with a green colored hilt._

"Crystal Reefs, I take it?" Megan asked.

"And Aqua Force as well." Greg deadpanned.

"Let's get started, ride Red Reef Sword Linalee ( **8000** )!" Jacob declared.

 _Jacob's vanguard morphed, the armor changed to red, and he carries a red coral sword with a red coral hilt this time._

"I draw a card with the skill, and end my turn." Jacob informed.

* * *

 **Greg/Megan - Cloud/Jacob**

 **5/5/10 - hand - 5/6/11**

 **0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

 **0/0/0 - soul - 0/1/1**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Battleraizer - Officer Cadet Erikk, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Glyme - Red Reef Sword Linalee, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, and ride Raizer Custom ( **8000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard morphed, becoming more bulky, and the red coloring changed to orange, and some of the white coloring faded._

"Draw 1 card, then send a card from my hand to the soul, and Raizer Custom attacks Erikk ( **8000** )!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Cloud informed

 _Raizer Custom launched into the air, surging closer to Erikk, and sucker-punched said cadet._

 **[Damage check: Battle Siren Dorothea - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg/Megan - Cloud/Jacob**

 **5/5/10 - hand 5/6/11**

 **0/0/0 - damage - 1/0/1**

 **2/0/2 - soul - 0/1/1**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Officer Cadet Erikk, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Glyme - Red Reef Sword Linalee, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Tear Knight Theo ( **8000** )!" Cloud declared.

 _Cloud's vanguard morphed into a more decorative navy soldier, this one carries a blaster in two hands._

"I draw 1 card and end my turn." Cloud informed.

* * *

 **Greg/Megan - Cloud/Jacob**

 **5/5/10 - hand - 6/6/12**

 **0/0/0 - damage - 1/0/1**

 **2/0/2 - soul - 1/1/2**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Tear Knight Theo, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Glyme - Red Reef Sword Linalee, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, and ride Knight Squire Allen ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

Megan's vanguard transformed. This one wears white armor and carries a short sword.

"I draw a card, and call Little Sage Marron ( **8000** ) to rearguard!" Megan added.

"They gained the advantage with Greg's attack, so now Megan can increase the lead." Tom thought.

"Knight Squire Allen attacks your vanguard ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Jacob decided

 **[Drive check: Funnelgal - no trigger]**

 _Allen raced across the tundra, and struck down Linalee with ease._

 **[Damage check: Stingray Blockade - no trigger]**

"Marron attacks next ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

"I guard, Light Signals Penguin Soldier ( **10000** )!" Cloud countered.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

* * *

 **Greg/Megan - Cloud/Jacob**

 **5/6/11 - hand - 5/6/11**

 **0/0/0 - damage - 1/1/2**

 **2/1/3 - soul - 1/1/2**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Tear Knight Theo, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Red Reef Sword Linalee, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Turquoise Reef Sword Evarn ( **9000** )!" Jacob declared.

 _Jacob's vanguard changed again, this time the coral armor gained some bulk, and changed to the color turquoise, the coral sword and it's hilt took on the same coloring._

"I call Solinae ( **9000** ), Linalee ( **8000** ) and Stingray Blockade ( **8000** )!" Jacob declared.

"It's about time the dealt damage back at those two." Nolan thought.

"With support from Linalee, Solinae attacks Marron ( **17000** )!" Jacob declared.

"No guard." Megan decided.

"With support from Blockade, Evarn attacks Allen ( **17000** )!" Jacob declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided

 **[Drive check: Typhoon Shark - critical trigger]**

"All effects to the vanguard ( **27000, 2 critical** )." Jacob informed.

Evarn moved at incredible speed, moving behind Allen, and striking him down, then before Allen could retaliate, Evarn struck him again just as quickly.

 **[Damage check: Pongal - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Alfred Early - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Jacob informed.

* * *

 **Greg/Megan - Cloud/Jacob**

 **5/6/11 - hand - 5/4/9**

 **0/2/2 - damage - 1/1/2**

 **2/1/3 - soul - 1/2/3**

 **0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Tear Knight Theo, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Orange Reef Sword Solinae, Red Reef Sword Linalee**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Turquoise Reef Sword Evarn, Stingray Blockade**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw, and I ride High-powered Raizer Custom ( **9000** ), call Battleraizer behind him ( **6000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard transformed into a bulkier and taller mech, with a blue coloring instead of orange. The cockpit glass got smaller on the outside. The original mech appeared behind it._

"Call Burstraizer ( **9000** ) and Raizer Custom ( **8000** )!" Greg added.

"Impressive, show me how much your wind blows." Cloud thought.

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )!" Cloud declared.

"I guard with Bibiana ( **10000** )." Cloud countered.

"With support from Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom attacks Theo ( **15000** ), and with a counterblast and soul blast, I stand Burstraizer, Raizer Custom stands with his skill!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Cloud informed

 **[Drive check: Twin Blader - draw trigger]**

"The power to Burstraizer ( **19000** ), and I draw." Greg informed.

The blue mech's assault hit Theo dead on in the face.

 **[Damage check: Shotgun Assault - no trigger]**

"Once more, with support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks Theo ( **27000** )!" Greg declared

 **[Damage check: Riptide Dragon - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg/Megan - Cloud/Jacob**

 **5/6/11 - hand - 4/4/8**

 **0/2/2 - damage - 3/1/4**

 **1/1/2 - soul - 1/2/3**

 **0/1/1 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, Burstraizer - empty, empty**

 **Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom - Tear Knight Theo, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Orange Reef Sword Solinae, Red Reef Sword Linalee**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Turquoise Reef Sword Evarn, Stingray Blockade**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Stand and draw. Now, I ride Tear Knight Lazarus ( **9000** )!" Cloud declared.

 _Theo's body morphed with light, and a new Navy soldier appeared in his place. This one has deep blue hair, and turquoise skin he carries a curved sword._

"I call Algos ( **9000** ), Theo ( **8000** ) and Shotgun Assault ( **9000** )!" Cloud added.

"The Multi attack about to begin." Tom thought.

"Algos takes the first attack against Burstraizer, counterblast to stand this unit ( **9000** )!" Cloud declared

"No guard." Greg decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Lazarus attacks High-powered Raizer Custom, and since this is the second attack, add 3000 power ( **12000** )!" Cloud declared.

"I don't guard." Greg said.

 **[Drive check: Battleship Intelligence - critical trigger]**

"Power to Shotgun Assault ( **19000** ), critical to Lazarus ( **2 critical** )!" Cloud informed.

 _Lazarus got up close to the bone robot, then slashed it twice with it's curved sword_

 **[Damage check: Burstraizer - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Jetraizer - no trigger]**

"With support from Theo, Algos attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )!" Cloud declared.

"Raizer Custom guards ( **10000** )!" Greg countered.

"Shotgun Assault attacks your vanguard, with it's counterblast and soul blast, add 8000 power ( **27000** )!" Cloud declared.

 **[Damage check: Asura Kaizer - no trigger]**

"That ends my turn." Cloud informed.

* * *

 **Greg/Megan - Cloud/Jacob**

 **4/6/10 - hand - 2/4/6**

 **3/2/5 - damage - 3/1/4**

 **1/1/2 - soul - 1/2/3**

 **0/1/1 - counterblast - 2/0/2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, empty - Marine General of the Restless Tide Algos, Tear Knight Theo**

 **Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom - Tear Knight Lazarus, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Shotgun Assault, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Orange Reef Sword Solinae, Red Reef Sword Linalee**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Turquoise Reef Sword Evarn, Stingray Blockade**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"I'm curious to see the changes made to Megan's deck here." Greg thought.

"Stand up, my Avatar, and ride: Blaster Blade ( **10000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Allen's body morphed within a brilliant light, becoming the knight that serves the United Sanctuary with great loyalty. His armor and sword are white with blue streaks._

"I won't use Blaster Blade's skill, but will call Little Sage Marron ( **8000** ), and Funnelgal ( **10000** ), counterblast to draw 1 and add 3000 power to Marron ( **11000** )!" Megan declared.

"Saving that damage for a skill. It's a good strategy, she must have a card that needs the soul." Tom thought.

"I call High Dog Breeder Akane ( **10000** ), with a counterblast, I call Pongal ( **8000** ), and his skill let's me soul charge!" Megan informed

 **[Soul Charge: Bringer of Good Luck Epona - critical trigger]**

"When Pongal's skill soul charges a trigger unit, add 5000, power ( **13000** ), in addition: since I have 4 rearguards, Blaster Blade gets one critical ( **2 critical** )!" Megan explained.

"If all those attacks hit, it'll bring us close to the brink." Cloud said sardonically.

"Megan's deck doesn't have a way to refund damage. She has to rely on heal triggers for that." Tom thought.

"Blaster Blade attack Evarn ( **10000** )!" Megan declared.

"Typhoon Shark guards ( **15000** )!" Jacob countered

 **[Drive check: Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger]**

"Power to Akane ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Megan I formed.

 _Blaster Blade moved in to attack, but a tornado with a shark inside of it blocked the attack._

"With support from Marron, Funnelgal attacks your vanguard ( **21000** ), and I counterblast to soul charge with it's skill!" Megan informed.

 **[Soul charge: Knight Squire Allen - no trigger]**

"Since I soul charged with Funnelgal's skill, add 5000 power ( **26000** )!" Megan informed.

 **[Damage check: Reef Knight Yatchian - no trigger]**

"With support from Pongal, Akane attacks your vanguard ( **33000** ), add 3000 with her skill ( **36000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Damage check: Crystal Barrier Flurst - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard, and I draw." Jacob informed.

"I end my turn." Megan decided

* * *

 **Greg/Megan - Cloud/Jacob**

 **4/5/9 - hand - 2/4/6**

 **3/1/4 - damage - 3/3/6**

 **1/4/5 - soul - 1/2/3**

 **2/1/3 - counterblast - 2/0/2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, empty - Marine General of the Restless Tide Algos, Tear Knight Theo**

 **Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom - Tear Knight Lazarus, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Shotgun Assault, empty**

 **Pongal, High Dog Breeder Akane - Orange Reef Sword Solinae, Red Reef Sword Linalee**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Turquoise Reef Sword Evarn, Stingray Blockade**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funnelgal - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Jacob said calmly.

"The way this guy stays calm is a bit unnerving, but Greg and I can win." Megan thought.

"Keep the enemy at bay with your tempered blade, I ride Cerulean Reef Sword Khouseal ( **12000** )!" Jacob declared.

 _In a burst of light, Jacob's vanguard became even more heavily armored, this time the coral sword and armor took the cerulean color._

"Imaginary Gift: Protect. I add the gift to my hand." Jacob informed.

"So, he has a perfect guard in his hand now." Megan thought

"Linalee's skill: each attack I guarded during your battle please gives her 5000 power ( **13000** ), and Khouseal gives all units on my field 5000 power during my turn ( **Khouseal:17000, Linalee:18000, Solinae:14000, Stingray Blockade:13000** )." Jacob informed.

"That's not good." Megan thought.

"I call Reef Knight Adios, add 5000 power from Khouseal's skill ( **14000** ), and Blue Reef Sword Tripond, add 5000 with the same skill ( **13000** ), and with Tripond's soul blast, I draw 1 card, and add 5000, to my vanguard ( **22000** )." Jacob informed.

"I think I'm in trouble." Megan thought.

"With support from Blockade, Khouseal attacks your vanguard ( **35000** )!" Jacob declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided

 **[Drive check: Crystal Barrier Flurst - draw trigger]**

"Power to Adios ( **24000** ), and I draw." Jacob informed.

 **[Drive check: Drill-headed Jellyfish Swarm - critical trigger]**

"Power to Solinae ( **24000** ), critical to Khouseal ( **2 critical** )." Jacob informed.

 _Khouseal moved at lightning fast speed, and struck Blaster Blade in a blind spot, then when Blaster Blade staggered, Khouseal struck him once again._

 **[Damage check: Flash Shield Iseult - draw trigger]**

"Power to Blaster Blade ( **20000** ), and I draw." Megan informed.

 **[Damage check: High Dog Breeder Akane - no trigger]**

"With support from Tripond, Adios attacks your vanguard ( **37000** )!" Jacob declared

"Elaine will guard ( **20000** )!" Megan countered.

"With support from Linalee, Solinae attacks Blaster Blade **(42000** )!" Jacob declared

 **[Damage check: Knight Squire Allen - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Jacob informed

* * *

 **Greg/Megan - Cloud/Jacob**

 **4/5/9 - hand - 2/6/8**

 **3/4/7 - damage - 3/3/6**

 **1/4/5 - soul - 1/2/3**

 **2/1/3 - counterblast - 2/0/2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, empty - Marine General of the Restless Tide Algos, Tear Knight Theo**

 **Battleraizer, High-powered Raizer Custom - Tear Knight Lazarus, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Shotgun Assault, empty**

 **Pongal, High Dog Breeder Akane - Orange Reef Sword, Solinae Red Reef Sword Linalee**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Cerulean Reef Sword Khouseal, Stingray Blockade**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funnelgal - Reef Knight Adios, Blue Reef Sword Tripond**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"Now, this is the time that they should have their wind at the peak." Cloud thought.

"Let's go, strike down all foes with your great fist, I ride Perfect Raizer ( **12000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard morphed into the red and white mech that is the perfected form of the Raizer series. The cockpit glass got smaller, but the machine is even bigger than last time._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a rearguard circle, and call Asura Kaizer to that circle ( **22000** ), and I call High-powered Raizer Custom ( **9000** ), and King of Sword ( **9000** )!" Greg declared.

"That leaves 1 card in his hand, I hope he knows what he's doing." Megan thought.

"With a soul blast, King of Sword adds 5000 to Asura Kaizer ( **27000** ) and High-powered Raizer ( **14000** )!" Greg added.

"Normally it would be a bonus 3000, but with 5 or more units, it's 5000 power." Tom thought

"Asura Kaizer attacks your vanguard ( **27000** )!" Greg declared

 **[Damage check: Emerald Shield Paschal - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **19000** ) and I draw." Cloud informed.

"With support from Raizer Custom, High-powered Raizer Custom attacks Lazarus ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

"I guard with Red Reef Sword Linalee ( **10000** ), counterblast and add 10000 to her shield ( **20000** )!" Jacob countered.

"Looks like Jacob's going to run interference." Megan thought.

"Since your attack has a power of 20000 or higher, Linalee returns to the deck, and I shuffle." Jacob informed.

"Battleraizer boosts, and Perfect Raizer attacks Lazarus ( **18000** ) counterblast to stand Asura Kaizer and High-powered Raizer Custom, Raizer Custom stands with it's skill!" Greg declared.

"Battleship Intelligence guards ( **15000** )!" Cloud countered.

[Drive check: Turboraizer - front trigger]

"I give power to my entire front row ( **Perfect Raizer:28000, High-powered Raizer Custom:24000, King of Sword:19000, Asura Kaizer:37000** )!" Greg informed

 **[Drive check: Perfect Raizer - no trigger]**

 _Perfect Raizer moved in to strike down Lazarus, bit a battleship and an ai unit appeared to block it's attack._

"King of Sword attacks your vanguard ( **19000** )!" Greg declared

 **[Damage check: Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir - heal trigger]**

"The power to Lazarus ( **29000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Cloud informed.

"Asura Kaizer attacks next ( **37000** )!" Greg declared.

"I guard with Dorothea ( **10000** )!" Cloud countered.

"With support from Raizer Custom, High-powered Raizer Custom attacks your vanguard ( **32000** )!" Greg declared.

"Drill-headed Jellyfish Swarm guards ( **15000** )!" Jacob countered.

"I end my turn." Greg solemnly stated.

* * *

 **Greg/Megan - Cloud/Jacob**

 **3/5/8 - hand - 1/4/5**

 **3/4/7 - damage - 4/3/7**

 **1/4/5 - soul - 1/2/3**

 **3/2/5 - counterblast - 2/1/3**

 **Asura Kaizer - Accel Circle - empty**

 **Raizer Custom, High-powered Raizer Custom - Marine General of the Restless Tide Algos, Tear Knight Theo**

 **Battleraizer, Perfect Raizer - Tear Knight Lazarus, empty**

 **Empty, King of Sword - Shotgun Assault, empty**

 **Pongal, High Dog Breeder Akane - Orange Reef Sword Solinae, Red Reef Sword Linalee**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Cerulean Reef Sword Khouseal, Stingray Blockade**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funnelgal - Reef Knight Adios, Blue Reef Sword Tripond**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Cloud informed

"With his hand so depleted, it wouldn't be smart if he kept the fight dragging. He has to end the game here." Megan thought.

"Now, my wind become the storm to take down even the sturdiest of ships, I ride: Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom ( **12000** )!" Cloud exclaimed.

 _A whirlwind erupted beneath Lazarus, and the Navy officer transformed into a giant dragon with blue and purple scales. It walks on two legs, and has rocket launchers attached to those legs._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a rearguard circle, and call Riptide Dragon to that circle ( **22000** )!" Cloud declared.

"If Greg and I can just defend this attack." Megan started the thought.

"Then, Megan can finish this game." Greg finished the thought.

"Maelstrom's counterblast: add 3000 power to each unit in the front row ( **Maelstrom:15000, Riptide Dragon:25000, Shotgun Assault:12000, Algos:12000** )!" Cloud informed.

"Algos attacks your vanguard, counterblast to stand ( **12000** )!" Cloud declared.

"King of Sword intercepts ( **5000** )!" Greg countered.

"Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom takes aim at Perfect Raizer ( **15000** )!" Cloud declared.

"Twin Blader will guard ( **perfect guard** )!" Greg countered.

 **[Drive check: Emerald Shield Paschal - draw trigger]**

"Power to Riptide ( **35000** ), and I draw." Cloud revealed

 **[Drive check: Outride Dracokid - front trigger]**

"The front row powers up ( **Riptide Dragon:45000, Algos:22000, Maelstrom:25000, Shotgun Assault:22000** )!" Cloud revealed.

 _Maelstrom launched several rockets and a breath attack at Perfect Raizer, but a cybernetic warrior with two energy blades blocked the attack._

"With support from Theo, Algos attacks your vanguard ( **30000** )!" Cloud declared.

"Knight Squire Allen guards ( **10000** )!" Megan countered.

"And I guard with Turboraizer ( **15000** )!" Greg added.

"Shotgun Assault attacks, soul blast to add 8000 power ( **30000** )!" Cloud declared.

 **[Damage check: Twin Blader - draw trigger]**

"The power to my vanguard ( **22000** ), and I draw!" Greg revealed

"The storm won't end here, with Maelstrom's skill, I discard 2 cards, and he stands. The fourth attack hit you this turn, so that gives me one more attack with Maelstrom." Cloud informed

"We have eight damage, if Greg and I can't stave off this attack, we lose." Megan thought.

"Now, Maelstrom, attack the vanguard ( **25000** )!" Cloud declared.

"Wall Boy will guard ( **20000** )!" Greg countered.

"Now, it's all on me to defend if this attack doesn't get through." Megan thought.

 **[Drive check: Outride Dracokid - Front Trigger]**

"Power to the front row ( **Maelstrom:35000, Algos:32000, Shotgun Assault:32000, Riptide Dragon:55000** )!" Cloud revealed

 **[Drive check: Tear Knight Theo - no trigger]**

 _Maelstrom's second rocket launch and breath attack was also stopped, this time by an indigo painted robot with 2 metal blocks on it's forearms. This robot combined both metal blocks to form a shield._

"Riptide Dragon attacks the vanguard! It can only attack on the fourth battle for the turn, and when it does, it gains 20000 power ( **75000** )!" Cloud declared

"I can't guard that, even if Greg used High-powered Raizer Custom to intercept it!" Megan thought.

"Are you guarding for your teammate?" Cloud asked.

"No." Megan said.

 **[Damage check: Jetraizer - no trigger]**

 _With that both Perfect Raizer and Blaster Blade left the battlefield in stardust, and their allies disappeared with them. With the end of the fight, the fighters cleaned up their cards. Then Jacob and Cloud returned to the first floor, both taking sides to act as Nolan's body guards should the need arise. Megan and Greg soon followed suit, both standing behind Tom_

"Well, this was enlightening. You're clearly a competent fighter. Your teammates on the other hand need some serious training." Nolan stated.

"This may have opened their eyes to their weaknesses." Tom thought.

"With this level of skill, you won't get far in the national tournament should you enter it." Cloud stated.

 _And with that said, Team Star Ocean left the card shop. Leaving a heavy silence over the group of three._

"I need to get stronger." Megan thought.

"I need to get my deck reworked." Greg thought.

* * *

Greg: so this is the Regional Tournament, huh?

Tom: don't let your guard down.

Megan: obviously.

Kyle: next time: Cold Blooded Dinosaurs

Megan: what the!? Blaster Blade on ice!?

* * *

 **crystal reefs**

 **G0**

 **Green Reef Sword Ricks (v)**

 **Power:6000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Aquaroid**

 **Auto: when rode upon, draw 1 card**

 **G1**

 **Red Reef Sword Linalee (v)**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Aquaroid**

 **Cont rc: this unit gets power +5000 for each attack you guarded during the previous battle phase.**

 **Auto gc: when placed: Cost: cb1: this unit gets shield +10000, and if the declared attack has a power of 20000 or greater, return this unit to the deck and shuffle**

 **G2**

 **Turquoise Reef Sword Evarn (v)**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Aquaroid**

 **Cont rc: this unit gets power +5000 for each attack your opponent declared during the previous battle phase.**

 **Auto rc: when this unit attacks a vanguard: Cost:cb1/sb1 search your deck for a card with sentinel, add it to your hand**

 **Orange Reef Sword Solinae (v)**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Aquaroid**

 **Auto rc: when your vanguard is attacked by a unit with 20000 power or greater, send this card to the soul, choose your vanguard and it gets "Cont vc: you do not have to discard a card to use a sentinel" until the end of the turn.**

 **Reef Knight Adios (v)**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Aquaroid**

 **Auto rc: at the start of your main phase, this unit gets power +5000 for each attack that did not hit during the previous battle phase**

 **Cont gc: if you used a card with sentinel, this unit gets shield +10000**

 **G3**

 **Cerulean Reef Sword Khouseal (v)**

 **Power:12000**

 **Race: Aquaroid**

 **Gift type: protect**

 **Auto vc: during the guard step of your opponent's battle phase: Cost:cb2 search your deck for up to 3 g2 or less units, call them to rc, then if your opponent's vanguard has a power of 30000 or greater, this unit gets power +10000**

 **Cont vc: during your turn, all units on your field get power +5000**

 **Reef Knight Yatchian (v)**

 **Power:12000**

 **Race: Aquaroid**

 **Gift type:Protect**

 **Auto vc: at the end of the turn if you did not take any damage, cc1/sc1**

 **Cont vc: all units in the front row get power +5000 for each attack that did not hit during the previous battle phase**


	7. Cold Blooded Dinosaurs

_After the battle with Team Star Ocean, Tom began training his teammates hard and diligently. When the month ended, the regional signups began, and they all agreed on one singular team name for the start of the Regional Tournament now beginning, Tom, Megan and Greg registered as Team Samurai Dragon. Their first match isn't until noon at the earliest, so they're spending some time working on their decks. The tournament officials explained that the teams will have to wait until being called before heading to the motion figure system_

"This is going to be tough." Greg said looking at two different grade 1 units

"What is?" Tom asked, confused.

"This tournament! We have to deal with the Regional champions: Frozen Flame who are looking to defend their title, the previous champions: Knightly Order who are looking to retake their title, and we have those traders Megan and I fought and their mysterious 3rd seat player to worry about." Greg explained

"Harold and Richard, those guys held back against you, and their third player seems to be the strongest of their group. Based on that, we shouldn't leave anything to chance." Tom stated.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Greg deadpanned

Tom sighed as he took out the tournament rule pamphlet, "With standard 3v3 or 3v4, only 3 players of both teams are allowed to compete. The winner of the first match stays until he or she is beaten, once that person wins, they must stay on the field while resetting their fields back to before they stood their first vanguards, this continues until all 3 of the opposing team is defeated." Tom read

"So,stay in until you lose, that's interesting." Megan stated.

"True, but that's more of a disadvantage as you stay on the field as the bench players can study your deck while you fight. In contrast: the advantage is to the bench members of your as they are fully rested for the later fights in the round." Tom added

"Was there a second format setting to the tournament as well?" Greg asked

"Yeah, 4v4 rules state that the second round in each match is a vanguard tag fight, the players to operate in the tag fight must be predetermined during team registration if you have 4 players already. I registered my friend Max as the MIA member of the team, and put the two of you as the tag fight members." Tom explained.

"Wait, but what happens if we face a four person team without your friend?" Megan asked.

"Then they have to use the first format, 3 vs 3 since cheating is the only way to get disqualified." Tom answered.

"That makes sense." Megan and Greg said at the same time.

 _Before they could discuss things further, the monitors turned on, and displayed the MC and an assistant commentator._

"Alright, the first pair up is decided: Team Frozen Flame will take on Team Trade Market." The MC stated.

"Please come to arena 2" the assistant requested

"Trade Market, that's the name they went with?" Megan asked.

"It's as good a name as any, I guess." Tom shrugged.

 _The three of them then left the table after cleaning up their stuff, and headed to the arena where Kyle was waiting for them at the bleachers._

"There you guys are, I was getting worried." Kyle stated

"Sorry, we we're fixing up our decks for the tournament." Tom explained.

"Well, you're just in time, Frozen Flame's first fighter took to the mf system." Kyle stated

 _The three fighters saw a young man with died blue hair, wearing a blue long sleeve t-shirt, he also wears blue shorts, and his shoes have an interesting snowflake pattern. He also wears glasses. The boy's opponent is Harold, the Tachikaze player Megan faced in her tag fight with Greg as he partner._

"Brian, huh." Tom mumbled.

"Brian?" Megan asked, confused.

"The second seat in team Frozen Flame, he and the guy in red, Dragan are said to have legendary clans." Tom informed.

"Legendary clans, that sounds interesting." Greg stated.

"Yeah, and Sora, the leader of Frozen Flame has a pretty rare clan as well." Tom added

"When Brian arrived at the MF system, Harold took to the system, grinning like an idiot.

"The Regional champs in the first round, huh? Man, this is exciting." Harold said, elated.

"Huh, someone's confident." Brian stated.

"Well, let's just say there's a team here that me and my brothers helped out, and we want to fight them, so knocking the 3 of you out-" Harold started.

"Is going to be harder than you think it is." Brian finished.

"What?" Harold asked.

"If you can't get past me, you aren't going to get to Sora or Dragan." Brian explained simply

"Oh yeah, let's throw down!" Harold declared.

 _Brian and Harold set their decks and first vanguards down, then did their respective draws and redraws._

"Ready, begin!" The referee announced.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters announced.

 _With that, the system activated as they flipped their vanguards face up. The blue and orange lights around the fighters expanded and transformed the room into the tundra of Magillanica, grey clouds overhead causing a blizzard._

"Dragon Egg ( **6000** )!" Harold revealed

 _Harold's vanguard appeared as a red scaled Triceratops using the egg shell as armor_

"Frostgal ( **6000** )!" Brian revealed

 _Brian's vanguard appeared as a blue furred dog wearing ice as armor over it's back and legs, it carries a dagger in it's mouth._

"Frostgal? That sounds like..." Megan trailed off.

"Yeah, that clan is Frost Paladin, they focus on freezing the enemies rearguard circles, making them unable to call units to that circle for a turn." Tom explained.

"So, Frost Paladin is a legendary clan?" Greg asked, Tom nodded in confirmation

 _The emotions appearing on Harold's face is that of pure excitement, which caused Brian to raise an eyebrow in confusion._

"You really do have Frost Paladin! Man oh man, facing a legendary deck is a dream come true for me!" Harold explained in excitement.

"Okay, I'll go first, draw and ride Frozen Mage Garron ( **8000** )!" Brian declared.

 _Brian's vanguard transformed into a middle aged man wearing a mage's cloak, he carries a blue covered book close to his chest._

"Frostgal's skill, I draw 1 card, that ends my turn." Brian informed

* * *

 **Harold - Brian**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 0**  
 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty/p**

 **Empty, Dragon Egg - Frozen Mage Garron, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Sonic Noa ( **8000** )!" Harold declared

 _Harold's vanguard transformed into an orange scaled velociraptor with metallic enhancements to it's body._

"Draw 1 card with Dragon Egg's skill, and call Laceraterex (8000), add an Equip Gauge!" Harold added.

"So, that's his combination already?" Sora asked.

"Looks like it." Dragan answered.

"Sonic Noa attacks with Laceraterex's boost ( **16000** )!" Harold declared.

"I don't guard." Brian decided

 **[Drive check: Ravenous Dragon Megarex - no trigger]**

 _Sonic Noa raced across the snowy terrain, and slashed Garron across the upper body_

 **[Damage check: Witch of Snow Endor - no trigger]**

"I won't use Noa's skill, but I do end my turn." Harold stated.

* * *

 **Harold - Brian**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 1**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Fierce** **Claw Dragon Laceraterex, Sonic Noa - Frozen Mage Garron, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, now ride from the ice depth, my avatar, and ride: Blaster Ice ( **9000** )!" Brian announced.

If Megan had a drink, she would've done a spit-take "What, did he say what I think he said!?" Megan asked.

 _Garron transformed in a brilliant flash of ice and light into a a full blue armored version of Blaster Blade._

"Using Blaster Ice's skill, counterblast and soul blast: I retire Laceraterex, and freeze the circle that it was occupying." Brian informed.

 _Blaster Ice dug his blade into the ground, and the Dinosaur behind Sonic Noa froze into an iceberg. The unit inside disappeared, but the Pillar of ice stayed. On the MF system, the circle behind Sonic Noa's card deactivated on it's own._

"When a rearguard circle is frozen, you can't use it until the turn after your next turn ends." Brian explained.

"Laceraterex's skill, soul blast, I add the Equip Gauge to my hand." Harold explained.

"I call Hidden Tundra Knight ( **8000** ), and Witch of Snow Endor ( **9000** ) to rearguard." Brian declared

"His deck seems interesting." Tom thought.

"Endor's skill, she gets 3000 power for every other unit sharing her column ( **12000** )." Brian informed.

"His clan can stop set up, that's pretty dangerous." Megan thought.

"Blaster Ice attacks your vanguard ( **9000** )!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Harold decided

 **[Drive check: Mountain Scout Reindeer - critical trigger]**

"Power to Endor ( **22000** ), critical to Blaster Ice ( **2 critical** )!" Brian declared

 _Blaster Ice sprinted towards Sonic Noa, and slashed it once coming behind it, then moved to strike it's left side, then returned to his original position._

 **[Damage check: Assault Dragon Blightops - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Tyrant Deathrex - no trigger]**

"With support from Hidden Tundra Knight, Endor attacks the vanguard (30000)!" Brian declared.

 **[Damage check: Sonic Noa - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

* * *

 **Harold - Brian**

 **7 - hand - 5**

 **3 - damage - 1**

 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 1**

 **Empty, empty - Witch of Snow Endor, Hidden Tundra Knight**

 **Frozen, Sonic Noa - Blaster Ice, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Stand and draw!" Harold declared

"Three damage on my first turn to attack, that's pretty lucky." Brian thought.

"I ride Ravenous Dragon Megarex ( **9000** )!" Harold declared.

 _Harold's vanguard transformed again, this time into an orange scaled Tyrannosaurus Rex with parts of it's body enhanced by mechanical parts._

"I call Revilstego ( **8000** ), Blightops ( **9000** ) and Sonic Noa ( **8000** )!" Harold informed.

"The Equip Gauge strategy again?" Brian thought.

"With support from Sonic Noa, Revilstego attacks Blaster Ice, Sonic Noa's skill grants an Equip Gauge ( **16000, Equip Gauge:1** )!" Harold declared.

"I don't guard." Brian informed.

 **[Damage check: Blaster Ice - no trigger]**

"Megarex is up next ( **9000** )!" Harold declared

"I guard with Mountain Scout Reindeer ( **15000** )!" Brian countered

 **[Drive check: Savage Shaman - heal trigger]**

"Power to Blightops ( **19000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Harold informed.

 _Megarex charge towards Blaster Ice, but stopped as a Reindeer with ice blue armor and sharp horns appeared in front of him._

"Blightops attacks your vanguard ( **19000** )!" Harold declared

 **[Damage check: Ice Dragon Sentry- draw trigger]**

"Power to Blaster Ice ( **19000** ), and I draw." Brian revealed.

"I end my turn." Harold stated.

 _With the declaration of the end phase, the rearguard circle that deactivated reactivated, signaling that it was usable again._

* * *

 **Harold - Brian**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 3**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 1**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Sonic Noa, Sharp Blade Dragon Revilstego - Witch of Snow Endor, Hidden Tundra Knight**

 **Empty, Ravenous Dragon Megarex - Blaster Ice, empty**

 **Empty, Assault Dragon Blightops - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Brian declared.

"I took a slight lead, but I can't let down my guard just yet, I have to make sure to win this." Harold thought.

"Lead the world to the next ice age, I ride Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon ( **12000** )!" Brian declared.

 _A twister of snow engulfed Blaster Ice, and from that twister came a blue scaled dragon holding a paladin's sword, it's facial structure looks similar to Dragonic Overlord._

"Imaginary Gift: Protect, I add the gift card to my hand, and don't forget Endor gets 3000 power for every unit that shares her column ( **18000** )." Brian informed.

"Frost Paladin is a protect clan?" Greg asked.

"Makes sense, the clan's freeze mechanic stops rearguard circles from being used for a turn." Tom stated.

"I call Walrus Hyde Knight ( **8000** ) and Frozen Dragon Mage ( **9000** ) to rearguard." Brian informed

"So, this is almost a full Frost Paladin board." Harold thought.

"For each empty rearguard circle you have, Walrus Hyde Knight gets 5000 power ( **18000** )!" Brian informed

"Yikes, that's dangerous." Harold thought

"Hail Call Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **12000** )!" Brian declared

"I don't guard." Harold decided

 **[Drive check: King of Ice Merlin - no trigger]**

 **[Drive check: Ice Queen Venus - critical trigger]**

"Power to Witch of Snow Endor ( **28000** ), critical to my Emperor ( **2 critical** )!" Brian decided.

 _The Overlord lookalike took to the air, then rapidly descended from the air, and struck Megarex twice across it's body_

 **[Damage check: Sharp Blade Dragon Revilstego - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Tyrant Deathrex - no trigger]**

"I'll put a stop to your Equip Gauge strategy here, using Emperor's skill, when an attack hits a vanguard, I choose 2 rearguard circles and freeze them, I'll freeze the circles Revilstego and Blightops occupy!" Brian informed.

 _Emperor Ice Dragon dug it's sword into the ground, then 2 glaciers appeared to cover the two units that stand next to Megarex. The units faded into dust, and their circles deactivated on the MF system. Harold moved the units on those circles to the drop zone._

"Walrus Hyde Knight gets 5000 power per empty rearguard circle you control ( **28000** ), but Endor loses 3000 power ( **25000** )." Brian explained.

"That guy just stopped my offensive on the next turn." Harold thought.

"That's not all, with a counterblast and a soul blast, I draw 1 card and add 6000, power to Endor since I froze a rearguard circle ( **31000** )." Brian explained

"This is getting ridiculous, just how many times can his deck screw me over?" Harold thought.

"With support from Walrus Hyde Knight, Frozen Dragon Mage attacks Megarex and Sonic Noa ( **37000** )!" Brian declared.

"Wait, what!?" Harold asked.

"Since I froze two of your rearguard circles, Frozen Dragon Mage can attack 2 units at the same time." Brian explained.

"I guard Megarex with Winged Dragon Skyptero ( **10000** ) and Savage Shaman ( **20000** )!" Harold countered.

"It doesn't matter that the attack didn't hit the vanguard, Frozen Dragon Mage's skill, I countercharge and soul charge, and add 6000 power to Endor, but since Sonic Noa left the field, she loses 3000 power ( **34000** )." Brian explained

 **[Soul charge: Frozen Mage Garron - no trigger]**

"Walrus Hyde Knight's skill, after a battle that it attacked or booster, I send it to the soul and countercharge 1." Brian explained.

"He refunded his own unit's effect twice over, impressive." Richard thought.

"With support from Hidden Tundra Knight, Endor attacks Megarex ( **42000** )!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Harold decided

 **[Damage check: Pack Dragon Tinyrex - front trigger]**

"I give the power to my vanguard ( **19000** )!" Harold revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

* * *

 **Harold - Brian**

 **3 - hand - 8**

 **5 - damage - 3**

 **1 - soul - 4**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle N/A**

 **Empty, Frozen - Witch of Snow Endor, Hidden Tundra Knight**

 **Empty, Ravenous Dragon Megarex - Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon, empty**

 **Empty, Frozen - Frozen Dragon Mage, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Harold declared.

"He has to deal 3 damage this turn, but Brian has 8 cards in hand and 1 is a Protect Gift." Sora listed.

"Not to mention, all Brian has to do is call another few units, and unleash his full power." Dragan added.

"It's time for a hunt, I ride Ravenous Dragon Gigarex ( **12000** )!" Harold declared.

"Harold's vanguard transformed this time into a bigger Tyrannosaurus Rex than Megarex was, and it has a brighter shade of orange scales with several big guns on it's back, and it's heavily armored.

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, if you're going to freeze my circles, I'm going to create more, I call Tyrant Deathrex to the Accel circle ( **22000** ), and I call Laceraterex by itself ( **8000** ), and give it an Equip Gauge ( **1** )!" Harold informed.

"So, that's how it is." Brian thought.

"Gigarex attacks the vanguard ( **12000** ) grant an Equip Gauge to Deathrex ( **1** )!" Harold declared.

"I guard with a Witch of Snow Endor from my hand, Emperor's skill gives units appear on the guardian circle another 10000 shield ( **15000** )!" Brian countered.

 **[Drive check: Pack Dragon Tinyrex - front trigger]**

"Deathrex and Gigarex power up ( **Deathrex:32000, Gigarex:22000** )!" Harold revealed.

 **[Drive check: Stronghold Dragon Robustops - no trigger]**

 _Gigarex fired all it's cannons on the emperor, but the witch in light blue robes generated a barrier of ice magic to block the attack. Normally, it wouldn't be strong enough to hold the attack back, but the Emperor's using it's own power to enhance her defensive magic._

"Deathrex attacks the vanguard, using his skill, soul blast: I retire Endor and Laceraterex, add 10000 per Equip Gauge Laceraterex had ( **42000** ), then with a soul blast, add Laceraterex's Equip Gauge to my hand." Harold declared.

 **[Damage check: King of Ice Merlin - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Harold informed.

* * *

 **Harold - Brian**

 **5 - hand - 7**

 **5 - damage - 4**

 **0 - soul - 4**

 **1 - counterblast - 0**

 **Tyrant Deathrex - Accel Circle - N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Hidden Tundra Knight**

 **Empty, Ravenous Dragon Gigarex - Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Frozen Dragon Mage, empty**

* * *

"Stand and draw, and I ride Hail Call Dragon once again ( **12000** ), Imaginary Gift: Protect, add the gift to my hand." Brian declared.

"He rode the same unit again?" Megan thought.

"I call Blaster Ice ( **9000** ), Walrus Hyde Knight ( **8000** ), and Blizzard Sword Knight to rearguard, you have 5, empty rearguard circles, add 25000 to Walrus Hyde Knight ( **33000** )!" Brian declared.

"That's some power he's brought out." Harold thought.

"Blizzard Sword Knight's soul blast, I add Frozen Sentry Dracokid to my hand, next Blaster Ice's counterblast and soul blast, retire Deathrex and freeze the Accel circle!" Brian declared.

"I can still guard the vanguard with Robustops, and stop Blaster Ice, but Dragon Mage on the other hand, I'll need a heal trigger for that attack." Harold thought.

"Walrus Hyde Knight gets another 5000 power ( **38000** ) since Accel Circles count as rearguard circles when acquired, then with support from Blizzard Sword Knight, Hail Call Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **20000** ) using his skill, soul blast, add 6000 power to Blaster Ice (15000) and Dragon Mage (15000)!" Brian declared.

"Robustops will nullify that ( **perfect guard** )!" Harold countered.

 **[Drive check: Ice Queen Venus - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Blaster Ice ( **25000, 2 critical** )!" Brian revealed

 **[Drive check: Merry Elf Santa - heal trigger]**

"All effects to Dragon Mage ( **25000** )!" Brian revealed again.

 _The emperor readied his sword to strike down Gigarex, but was stopped by a purple dinosaur that generated a barrier._

"With support from Walrus Hyde Knight, Frozen Dragon Mage attacks ( **63000** )!" Brian declared

"I don't guard." Harold informed.

 **[Damage check: Ravenous Dragon Gigarex - no trigger]**

 _And with that the first 6 damage of the match has been dealt, Brian returned his cards to the deck, and set his first vanguard back down, Harold cleaned his cards up, and returned to his team's bench. Richard took that as his cue to walk up to the motion figure system and set his field up accordingly._

* * *

 **Harold: man oh man, I lost that badly, huh?**

 **Richard: hmm.**

 **Harold: dude, stop being so stoic, it's not a good personality. Why are you such a cliche?**

 **Richard: why do you care?**

 **Harold: *sigh* next time, Insect Popsicles**

* * *

 **Frost Paladin**

 **G0**

 **Frozen Sentry Dracokid (Draw)**

 **Power: 5000**

 **Shield:0**

 **Race: Tear Dragon**

 **Cont: Sentinel**

 **Auto gc: when placed: Cost: choose a card from your hand and discard it. Choose 1 one of your units being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit for the rest of that battle**

 **Frostgal**

 **Power: 6000**

 **Shield: 10000**

 **Race: High Beast**

 **Auto: when your unit rides, draw 1 card**

 **Ice Queen Venus (critical)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:15000**

 **Race: Noble**

 **Mountain Scout Reindeer (critical)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:15000**

 **Race: High Beast**

 **Merry Elf Santa (heal)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:20000**

 **Race:Elf**

 **G1**

 **Frozen Mage Garron**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race:Giant**

 **Act rc: Cost:cb1 choose 1 of your opponent's grade 1 or lower rearguard circles and retire it, then freeze the circle that unit was**

 **Auto: at the end of the turn, if your opponent has 2 or more frozen rearguard circles, countercharge 1**

 **Hidden Tundra Knight**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race:human**

 **Cont rc: the cost of sentinels may be paid with "Auto: choose 1 rearguard named Hidden Tundra Knight, and retire it"**

 **Walrus Hyde Knight**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Cont rc: this unit gets power +5000 for each empty rearguard circle your opponent controls**

 **Auto rc: at the end of the turn this unit attacked or boosted, send this card to the soul and countercharge 1**

 **Blizzard Sword Knight**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Auto rc: when placed: Cost:sb1 search your deck for a Sentinel, add it to your hand and shuffle your deck.**

 **G2**

 **Blaster Ice**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race:Human**

 **Cont vc: if you have 4 or more units on rearguard, this unit gets power +4000/critical+1**

 **Auto vc/rc: when placed: Cost:cb1/sb1 choose 1 of your opponent's rearguards and retire it, freeze the circle that unit was occupying**

 **Frozen Dragon Mage**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race:Human**

 **Cont rc: if your opponent has 2 or more frozen rearguard circles, this unit can attack up to 2 units at the same time**

 **Auto: when this unit's attack hits: countercharge 1/soul charge 1, choose 1 of your other units, and that unit gets power +6000**

 **Witch of Snow Endor**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race:Noble**

 **Auto rc 1/turn: when a rearguard circle is frozen: Cost:cb1/sb1 draw a card, and this unit gets power +6000**

 **Cont rc: this unit gets power +3000 for each other unit in the same column as this unit**

 **G3**

 **Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon**

 **Power: 12000**

 **Race:Tear Dragon**

 **Gift Type: protect**

 **Cont vc: your guardian units get shield +10000**

 **Auto vc: when this unit attacks a vanguard: Cost: sb3, choose 2 of your units, and they get power +6000 until the end of the turn**

 **Auto vc: when this unit's attack hits a vanguard, choose 2 of your opponent's rearguard circles and freeze them (if occupied, retire the units occupying them)**

 **King of Ice Merlin**

 **Power:12000**

 **Race:human**

 **Gift type: protect**

 **Auto vc: at the end of the turn, choose a card from your drop zone and send it to your soul**

 **Act vc 1/turn: Cost:cb1/sb1: choose 2 of your units, and they get power +6000 for each frozen rc your opponent controls**

 **Auto: if you used a sentinel to block an attack, choose one of your opponent's frozen rearguard circles, and that circle stays frozen for 1 extra turn.**


	8. insect Popsicles

_Richard took to the Motion Figure System as Brian finished resetting his field. The Megacolony fighter looking bored, blinked slowly._

"Defeating someone like Harold isn't something to be proud of." Richard said suddenly.

"Are you seriously dissing your own teammate?" Brian asked.

"It matters not, I will beat you." Richard stated

"Well someone's eager to lose." Dragan stated.

"Agreed." Sora added.

 _However, our attention turns to Harold seriously getting mad at Richard's statement._

"Oh come on, why is always dissing me or worse ignoring me? I hate it when he does that!" Harold exclaimed.

 _The person next to Harold merely chuckled, the shadows obscured his appearance._

"Fighters at the ready, begin!" The referee declared.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

 _Once again, the battlefield emerges as a frozen tundra._

"Frostgal ( **6000** )!" Brian revealed.

 _Brian's vanguard appeared as the dog with ice armor._

"Machining Worker Ant ( **6000** )!" Richard revealed.

"Megacolony this time." Brian thought.

"Draw, and I ride Phantom Black ( **8000** )!" Richard declared.

 _Richard's vanguard transformed into a humanoid insect. It wears a black suit._

"I draw a card, and call Stealth Millipede ( **7000** ). This ends my turn." Richard informed.

* * *

 **Richard - Brian**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Stealth Millipede, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Phantom Black - Frostgal, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"That unit's new." Tom thought.

"I draw, and ride Frozen Mage Garron ( **8000** )!" Brian declared.

 _Brian's vanguard appeared once again as a middle aged man wearing a mage's cloak, he carries a blue covered book close to his chest._

"I draw a card and call Walrus Hyde Knight to rearguard (8000). Don't forget that this one gets 5000 power for each empty rearguard circle you control ( **28000** )!" Brian informed.

"So what." Richard simply said.

"Garron attacks Phantom Black ( **8000** )!" Brian declared.

"No guard." Richard informed.

 **[Drive check: Frozen Dragon Mage - no trigger]**

 _Garron opened his book, and unleashed a surge of ice magic at the humanoid insect._

 **[Damage check: Machining Hornet - no trigger]**

"Walrus Hyde Knight attacks your vanguard ( **28000** )!" Brian declared.

 **[Damage check: Water Gang - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

* * *

 **Richard - Brian**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **2 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Stealth Millipede, empty - Walrus Hyde Knight, empty**

 **Empty, Phantom Black - Frozen Mage Garron, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Machining Mantis ( **9000** )!" Richard declared.

 _In a burst of green light, the humanoid ant became a mechanical Mantis._

"With a counterblast, I check the top 6 cards of the deck, and I add this to my hand." Richard informed.

 **[Revealed card: Machining Spark Hercules]**

"Mantis gets 6000 power ( **15000** ), then I call Bloody Hercules ( **9000** ), soulblast, I add 6000 power to Hercules ( **15000** )." Richard informed.

"Well, this is dangerous." Brian thought.

"Millipede boosts, Hercules attacks Garron ( **22000** )!" Richard declared.

 **[Damage check: Hidden Tundra Knight - no trigger]**

"With Hercules' skill, I counterchrge, and add 6000 power to Mantis ( **21000** )!" Richard informed

"That's some power boost." Brian thought.

"Mantis attacks Garron ( **21000** )!" Richard declared.

"No guard." Brian decided

 **[Drive check: Paralyze Madonna - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **31000** ), and I draw." Richard informed.

The Mantis moved quickly, then struck Garron down with it's blade arms

 **[Damage check: Witch of Snow Endor - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Richard informed.

* * *

 **Richard - Brian**

 **7 - hand - 6**

 **2 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Stealth Millipede, Bloody Hercules - Walrus Hyde Knight, empty**

 **Empty, Machining Mantis - Frozen Mage Garron, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Brian declared.

"With Stealth Millipede sharing the column, none of the other units in the same column on your field can stand." Richard informed.

"So, that's it." Tom said.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Walrus Hyde Knight and Witch of Snow Endor make a very dangerous power column despite the methods they power up. Keeping the column from standing stops an attack that's near impossible to defend against." Tom explained.

"Rise my icy Avatar, I ride: Blaster Ice ( **9000** )!" Brian declared.

 _Brian's vanguard became the icy knight that resembles Blaster Blade._

"Using his skill, I retire Bloody Hercules, and freeze that rearguard circle!" Brian informed.

 _Blaster Ice dug his sword into the ground, and icy spikes surged from the ground, and struck it's target, then the active circle on the MF system deactivated, and Richard moved Bloody Hercules to the drop zone._

"I move Walrus Hyde Knight back, then call Frozen Mage Garron ( **8000** ), Frozen Dragon Mage ( **9000** ) and Witch of Snow Endor ( **9000** )!" Brian added.

"Endor won't get the benefit of having Walrus Hyde Knight as a booster this turn." Tom thought.

"With Garron's counterblast: I retire Stealth Millipede and freeze that circle!" Brian declared.

 _Garron opened his book, and blasted the blue colored Millipede, freezing it in a block of ice._

"Endor gets 3000 for each unit that shares her column ( **12000** ), and Blaster Ice gets 4000 power and a critical for having four rearguards on my field ( **13000, 2 critical** )." Brian informed.

"If he had just one more damage, he'd have been able to use Endor's skill to draw another card." Dragan thought.

"With support from Garron, Blaster Ice attacks your vanguard ( **21000, 2 critical** )!" Brian declared.

"I nullify that with Paralyze Madonna ( **perfect guard** )." Richard countered

 **[Drive check: Frozen Sentry Dracokid - draw trigger]**

"Power to Dragon Mage ( **19000** ), and I draw." Brian informed.

 _Blaster Ice moved in to attack, but was stopped by a woman wearing a butterfly costume._

"Dragon Mage attacks your vanguard ( **19000** )!" Brian declared

 **[Damage check: Bloody Hercules - no trigger]**

"With Dragon Mage's skill: since it's attack hit, I countercharge and soul charge, and Endor gets 6000 power ( **18000** )!" Brian declared

 **[Soul charge: Blaster Ice - no trigger]**

"Now, Endor attacks your vanguard ( **18000** )!" Brian declared.

I guard with Spiteful Hopper ( **10000** )." Richard countered.

"Garron's skill: At the endphase of my turn, if my opponent has 2 or more frozen circles, I countercharge 1 card. I end my turn." Brian informed

* * *

 **Richard - Brian**

 **4 - hand - 5**

 **3 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 3**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Frozen, Frozen - Witch of Snow Endor, Walrus Hyde Knight**

 **Empty, Machining Mantis - Blaster Ice, Frozen Mage Garron**

 **Empty, empty - Frozen Dragon Mage, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Richard declared.

"With two rearguards useless, Richard's attacks won't be strong enough to do anything major this turn." Brian thought.

"End the justice that plagues this world, I ride Machining Spark Hercules ( **12000** )." Richard declared.

 _Richard's vanguard morphed, this time into a mechanical Hercules Beetle. It's armor is mostly blue with some gray coloring, and lightning pulsates around it._

"Imaginary Gift: protect, I add the gift to my hand. Call Water Gang (9000), Stealth Millipede ( **7000** ) and Machining Hornet ( **8000** )." Richard informed

"Two strong columns, not bad." Tom thought.

"With Spark Hercules' skill: I rest all your rearguards, and my units get power +5000 ( **Water Gang:14000, Millipede:13000, Hornet:13000** ), your units get power -5000, until the end of your next turn ( **Blaster Ice:4000, Garron:3000, Endor:4000, Walrus Hyde Knight:3000, Frozen Dragon Mage:4000** )." Richard informed.

"That makes it harder to guard attacks when they come." Tom thought.

"With support from Hornet, Spark Hercules attacks Blaster Ice ( **25000** )." Richard declared

"No guard." Brian decided.

 **[Drive check: Sharp Nail Scorpio - critical trigger]**

"Power to Water Gang ( **24000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )." Richard informed

 **[Drive check: Medical Battler Ranpli - heal trigger]**

"Power to Water Gang ( **34000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Richard informed.

 _Spark Hercules roared a mechanical roar, and lightning from it's horns shot forth, and blaster Blaster Ice. In the Knight's weakened stare, the lighting attack felt even stronger than it should. This is causing the knight to yell in agony._

 **[Damage check: Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Merry Elf Santa - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **14000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Brian informed.

"Hornet let's me check the top 6 cards of my deck for a grade 3, and I can add it to my hand." Richard informed.

 **[Revealed card: Death Warden Antlion]**

"Hornet goes to the soul, then with the support of Millipede, Water Gang attacks your vanguard ( **47000** )." Richard declared

 **[Damage check: Frozen Dragon Mage - no trigger]**

"Millipede goes to the soul, and I countercharge 1. I end my turn." Richard informed.

* * *

 **Richard - Brian**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 4**

 **4 - soul - 3**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - Witch of Snow Endor, Walrus Hyde Knight**

 **Empty, Machining Spark Hercules - Blaster Ice, Frozen Mage Garron**

 **Empty, Water Gang - Frozen Dragon Mage**

* * *

" I stand and draw!" Brian declared.

"Endor's power went up to 7000 this turn, and Walrus Hyde Knight's power is now 23000, it's still a good column." Sora stated.

"But Dragon Mage and Garron won't be able to do too much in attacking or boosting." Dragan said simply.

"True." Sora admitted.

"Bring forth your frosty decree, I ride Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon ( **12000** )!" Brian declared.

 _Brian's vanguard transformed into the dragon that helped him beat Harold in the previous match._

"Imaginary Gift: Protect, I add the gift to my hand, I call Hidden Tundra Knight ( **8000** )!" Brian added.

"That unit changes the cost of a perfect guard." Richard thought.

"With support from Garron, Hail Call Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **15000** )!" Brian declared.

"Imaginary Gift: Protect will guard that." Richard countered.

 **[Drive check: Blaster Ice - no trigger]**

 **[Drive check: Walrus Hyde Knight - no trigger]**

 _The emperor raised his blade, and struck against a 3-point barrier, unable to advance past it._

"With support from Walrus Hyde Knight, Endor attacks your vanguard ( **30000** )!" Brian declared

"Ranpli guards ( **20000** )." Richard countered.

"Dragon Mage attacks with support from Tundra Knight ( **12000** )!" Brian declared

 **[Damage check: Machining: Stag Beetle - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

* * *

 **Richard - Brian**

 **2 - hand - 7**

 **3 - damage - 4**

 **4 - soul - 3**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - Witch of Snow Endor, Walrus Hyde Knight**

 **Empty, Machining Spark Hercules - Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon, Frozen Mage Garron**

 **Empty, Water Gang - Frozen Dragon Mage, Hidden Tundra Knight**

* * *

"I stand and draw. Then I counterblast, send Water Gang to the soul, and draw 2 cards." Richard said.

"I have both Frozen Sentry Dracokid and the Protect gift in my hand, I'm fine." Brian thought

"Bring this world to it's knees, ride Death Warden Antlion ( **12000** )." Richard declared.

 _Hercules morphed this time into a brown colored giant ant lion with golden horns._

"Imaginary Gift: Protect, I add the gift to my hand, I call Stag Beetle ( **12000** ), with it's skill, I call Stealth Millipede ( **7000** ) and Phantom Black ( **8000** ) from the soul, then I call Machining Mantis ( **9000** ). With Mantis' counterblast, I check the top 6 cards of my deck, and add a grade 3 to my hand." Richard informed.

 **[Revealed card: Death Warden Antlion]**

"Mantis gets 6000 power with it's skill ( **15000** )." Richard added.

"With Millipede in rest, Brian can't stand the column." Sora thought.

"Antlion attacks your vanguard, I soul blast Spark Hercules, and discard 2 cards from my hand, add 10000 power and one critical to Antlion ( **22000, 2 critical** ), perfect guards are useless to you on this attack." Richard informed.

"I don't guard." Brian decided.

 **[Drive check: Shelter Beetle - critical trigger]**

"Power to Mantis ( **25000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )." Richard informed

 **[Drive check: Sharp Nail Scorpio - critical trigger]**

"Power to Stag Beetle ( **22000** ) critical to my vanguard ( **4 critical** )." Richard informed.

 _Antlion moved in with rapid speed, and stabbed the emperor dragon with it's horns._

 **[Damage check: Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: King of Ice Merlin - no trigger]**

 _Once the sixth damage was dealt, the units on the field faded, and the stadium returned to normal._

"Winner, Richard!" The referee called.

 _Brian cleaned his cards up, then returned to his team's bench. Richard set his field up to how it was before the game started._

"Sorry guys, I lost." Brian said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm up now, and there's no way I'm going to lose." Dragan stated confidently

 _As Dragan walked to the MF system, he felt Sora and Brian eyeing him curiously._

* * *

 **Richard: we're tied now. I'm going to win here.**

 **Dragan: you may have beaten Brian, but there's now way you'll beat me!**

 **Brian: careful, you don't want to get too worked up.**

 **Sora: next time, flaming bugs**

 **Megan: what the!? Blaster Blade, but on fire!?**


	9. Flaming Bugs

_After Brian's defeat: Teams Frozen Flame and Trade Market are down one fighter each, the advantage of course goes to the team that just lost a match since that team is going in with forward knowledge of a deck. Dragan took to the MF system once Brian lost his match against Richard._

"Well, if Brian lost, then we may be in trouble. I never heard of these guys before, but if Richard is this strong, then their last player must be incredibly so." Sora thought.

 _Dragan just looked pissed as Richard stared at him blankly. What kind of asshole shows no emotion to a win or loss. In fact, this guy stayed stoic in his fight against Brian._

"Are you just going to glare at me, or are you going to fight?" Richard asked.

"Oh, I'll beat you in this fight alright." Dragan said as he set his field up.

 _Once Dragan finished his draw and redraw, both fighters placed their hands on their first vanguards._

"Begin the match!" The referee declared.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

 _Once that declaration was made, the room morphed again, this time into a pool of lava inside a volcano._

"Machining Worker Ant ( **6000** )!" Richard revealed.

 _Richard's vanguard appeared as a mechanical ant._

"Supernova Dracokid ( **6000** )!" Dragan revealed.

 _Dragan's vanguard appeared an orange scaled dragon chick with small bat like wings._

"No way!? Burning Knights!? Man now I wish I won my match!" Harold exclaimed.

Richard's only response is raising an eyebrow at the unit Dragan revealed.

"I draw, and ride Burning Sage Arron ( **8000** )!" Dragan declared.

 _Dragan's vanguard morphed into a young man wearing red and orange robes, and carries a red colored book._

"I draw 1 card with Dracokid's skill, then with Aaron's skill: I mill the top card of my deck, and I get to attack this turn. Drive minus 1 of course." Dragan explained.

"That's similar to Raizer Custom." Tom Megan and Greg thought at the same time.

 **[Damage check: Machining Mantis - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Dragan informed.

* * *

 **Richard - Dragan**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **1 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Machining Worker Ant - Burning Sage Aaron, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Phantom Black ( **8000** )." Richard said.

 _The ant morphed into a mutant black ant that walks on two legs._

"Draw 1 card, then call Machining Hornet ( **8000** )." Richard added.

"Why is this guy so calm?" Dragan thought.

"Phantom Black attacks Aaron ( **8000** )." Richard declared.

"No guard." Dragan informed

 **[Drive check: Paralyze Madonna - draw trigger]**

"Power to Hornet ( **18000** ), and I draw." Richard informed.

 _Phantom Black moved in, and launched a flurry of punches against the fire mage._

 **[Damage check: Lil Blaster Ember - no trigger]**

"Hornet attacks ( **18000** )." Richard declared

 **[Damage check: Burning Sage Aaron - no trigger]**

"Hornet moves to the soul, and I check the top 6 cards of my deck for a grade 3, and add it to my hand." Richard informed.

 **[Revealed card: Machining Spark Hercules - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Richard informed.

* * *

 **Richard - Dragan**

 **8 - hand - 6**

 **1 - damage - 2**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Phantom Black - Burning Sage Aaron, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

I stand and draw!" Dragan declared.

"It doesn't matter what cards he plays, my deck can't be defeated." Richard thought.

"Burn everything away my avatar, I ride Blaster Fire ( **9000** )!" Dragan declared.

 _At the declaration, Megan once again felt her face widen in surprise._

"Another Blaster unit?" Greg asked the question Megan was thinking.

"Apparently so." Tom answered.

 _Surging flames engulfed Dragan's vanguard, and then emerged as a version of Blaster Blade wearing red and orange armor, the sword looked more jagged than normal._

"With his skill, I mill the top card of my deck and soul blast 1, I search my deck for Lil Blaster Ember, and call it to rearguard ( **8000** )." Dragan informed.

"Now he has three cards in the drop zone." Tom thought.

"Lil Blaster Ember's skill: add 5000 power to Blaster Fire ( **14000** ). Next I call Frost Fire Phoenix ( **9000** ) and Imperial of Fire Nova ( **9000** )!" Dragan informed

"Looks like he's bringing the heat." Brian said.

"Yeah." Sora responded.

"Imperial of Fire Nova attacks Phantom Black ( **9000** ), counterblast and I mill the top card of my deck, I call Ignition Warrior from my deck ( **8000** )!" Dragan declared.

 **[Damage check: Death Warden Antlion - no trigger]**

"With support from Ignition Warrior, Frost Fire Phoenix attacks your vanguard ( **17000** ), using it's skill, I mill the top 2 cards of my deck for a 5000 power bonus ( **22000** ), and since 2 cards were milled, Ignition Warrior gets 8000 power ( **16000, total power: 30000** )!" Dragan declared.

 **[Damage check: Water Gang - no trigger]**

"With support from Lil Blaster Ember, Blaster Fire attacks ( **22000** ), with his skill: since there's more than five cards in my drop zone, Blaster Fire gets 1 critical ( **2 critical** )!" Dragan declared.

"Paralyze Madonna guards ( **perfect guard** )." Richard countered.

 **[Drive check: Flame of Deception - critical trigger]**

"All effects to my vanguard ( **32000, 3 critical** )!" Dragan declared.

 _Even though his attack is blocked, Blaster Fire unleashed a storm of flames from his sword which no doubt would have burnt Phantom Black to a crisp._

"I end my turn." Dragan informed.

* * *

 **Richard - Dragan**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **3 - damage - 2**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - Frost Fire Phoenix, Ignition Warrior**

 **Empty, Phantom Black - Blaster Fire, Lil Blaster Ember**

 **Empty, empty - Imperial of Fire Nova, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Richard said calmly.

"Huh, if that attack went through, Dragan could have won this now." Greg said.

"Potentially, but there's also an equal chance Richard would have pulled a heal trigger at any point." Tom stated.

"Guess he didn't want to leave it to luck." Megan concluded.

"True." Tom agreed.

"Ride Bloody Hercules ( **9000** )." Richard declared.

 _Richard's vanguard transformed into a mutant beetle that carries a machine gun._

"Call Machining Mantis ( **9000** ), counterblast: I look at 6 cards from the top of my deck, and add 1 grade 3 to my hand." Richard explained.

 **[Revealed card: Death Warden Antlion - no trigger]**

"Mantis gets 6000 power ( **15000** ), and call Stealth Millipede ( **8000** ), his skill will keep Frost Fire Phoenix and Ignition Warrior in rest from now on." Richard informed.

"That's annoying. My most powerful column right now is blocked." Dragan thought.

"Call Phantom Black ( **8000** ), with his boost Bloody Hercules attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )." Richard declared.

"I'll guard with-" Dragan started to say.

"Hold on, I discard 1 card, and add 6000 power to Phantom Black ( **14000** ), which adds that same bonus to Hercules ( **23000** ), and you can't guard with normal units." Richard explained.

"No guard." Dragan decided.

 **[Drive check: Sharp Nail Scorpio - critical trigger]**

"Power to Mantis ( **25000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )." Richard informed

 _Hercules unleashed a barrage of bullets against Blaster Fire, the latter of which failed to fully defend against_

 **[Damage check: Blaster Fire - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Absolute Defense Dragon - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I draw." Dragan informed.

"Countercharge 1, and add 6000 to Mantis, then Mantis attacks your vanguard ( **31000** )." Richard informed.

"Flame of Deception guards that ( **15000** )!" Dragan countered.

"I end my turn." Richard informed.

* * *

 **Richard - Dragan**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **3 - damage - 4**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, Machining Mantis - Imperial of Fire Nova, empty**

 **Phantom Black, Bloody Hercules - Blaster Fire, Lil Blaster Ember**

 **Stealth Millipede, empty - Frost Fire Phoenix, Ignition Warrior**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Dragan declared.

"Seven cards in the drop zone now, so Blaster Fire has 2 critical." Greg thought.

"Burn away the impure darkness, and be reborn in rejuvenating flames, I ride: Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon ( **12000** )!" Dragan declared.

 _The Earth shook as a geyser of fire burst from the ground, engulfing Blaster Fire. From these flames, a black dragon with blue and purple flames bursting from it rose. It looked like a unit Tom knew to be Phantom Blaster Dragon._

"Imaginary Gift Accel: I create a new rearguard circle, and call Frost Fire Phoenix to it ( **19000** ), and I call Raging Warrior ( **8000** )!" Dragan declared.

"A full field plus an Accel circle, Dragan has a chance now." Tom thought.

"Now fly, Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon, attack Machining Mantis ( **12000** )!" Dragan declared.

"What?" Richard thought

 **[Drive check: Burning Blade Warrior - front trigger]**

"With a front trigger, all units in the front row power up ( **Blaster Dragon: 22000, Nova:19000, Frost Fire Phoenix: 19000, Phoenix number 2: 29000** )!" Dragan informed.

 **[Drive check: Green Flare Aspen - heal trigger]**

"Power to Phoenix ( **39000** ), and I recover 1 damage!" Dragan informed.

"Attacking a rearguard with your vanguard, what are you up to?" Richard thought.

"Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon's skill, counterblast and I discard a card from my hand, my vanguard stands back up, but I give up twin drive." Dragan informed.

"Just like Dragonic Overlord." Tom thought.

"Now, with support from Lil Blaster Ember, Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon attacks Bloody Hercules ( **30000** )!" Dragan declared.

"I don't guard." Richard said.

 **[Drive check: Flame of Deception - critical trigger]**

"Power to Phoenix ( **49000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Dragan informed.

 _The black dragon raged on as it's purple and blue flames struck down the mutant beetle._

 **[Damage check: Bloody Hercules - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Stealth Millipede - no trigger]**

"I only need to stave off Nova, and I will defeat you next turn." Richard informed.

"Oh? Who said you'd get another turn?" Dragan asked.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"With that discard cost, there are now nine cards in my drop zone, and my vanguard has one last trick up his sleeve." Dragan explained.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"Sure, you could have defended against Nova before, but now it's impossible. Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon's skill: after it attacks a vanguard, all cards in my drop zone return to my deck, and I shuffle." Dragan explained as he preformed the action.

"So what? I don't see how you can win just by filling your deck back up." Richard said.

"Raging Warrior's skill: he gets 4000 power for each card I return to the deck from the drop zone, it's a 36000 power boost ( **44000** )!" Dragan explained.

"Power levels of 49000 and 63000, I can't guard against both." Richard thought as he looked at his hand.

"With support from Raging Warrior, Imperial of Fire Nova attacks your vanguard ( **63000** )!" Dragan declared.

 **[Damage check: Machining Spark Hercules - no trigger]**

 _Once the sixth damage was placed, the battlefield returned to normal, Dragan reset his field, and Richard returned to his team's dugout._

"Hugo, you're up." Richard said.

 _The remaining member of team Trade Market rose from the shadows. He has smooth blond hair, wearing a red American football jersey with the number 15 on the front. His pants were slacks, and he wears brown loafers._

"This should be fun." Hugo said.

* * *

 **Harold: you better watch out, Hugo's the strongest member of our team!**

 **Richard: I think that's something we can agree on.**

 **Brian: Spike Brothers, interesting.**

 **Dragan: next time: Field Burning.**

* * *

 **G0**

 **Supernova Dracokid (v)**

 **Power: 6000**

 **Shield: 10000**

 **Race: Flame Dragon**

 **Auto: when your unit rides, draw 1 card from your deck**

 **Flame of Deception (critical)**

 **Power: 5000**

 **Shield: 15000**

 **Race: Flame Slyph**

 **Burning Blade Warrior (front)**

 **Power: 5000**

 **Shield: 15000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Green Flare Aspen (heal)**

 **Power: 5000**

 **Shield: 20000**

 **Race: Flame Slyph**

 **Absolute Defense Dragon (draw)**

 **Power: 5000**

 **Shield: 0**

 **Race: Flame Dragon**

 **Cont: Sentinel**

 **Auto gc: when placed: Cost: choose a card from your hand, and discard it: choose one of your units that's being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle.**

 **G1**

 **Burning Sage Arron (v)**

 **Power: 8000**

 **Shield: 10000**

 **Race:Giant**

 **Act vc 1/turn: Cost: send the top card of your deck to the drop zone: you may attack with this unit even if it's your first turn, and this unit gets drive -1**

 **Auto rc: at the end of the turn, choose a card from the drop zone and return it to the deck. Shuffle your deck afterwards**

 **Lil Blaster Ember (v)**

 **Power: 8000**

 **Shield: 10000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Cont rc: Blaster Fire in the same column as this unit gets power +5000**

 **Raging Warrior (v)**

 **Power: 8000**

 **Shield: 10000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Auto rc: when your cards are returned to the deck, this unit gets power +4000**

 **Ignition Warrior (v)**

 **Power: 8000**

 **Shield: 10000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Auto rc: when your cards from your deck are sent to the drop zone, this unit gets power +4000 (if 2 cards were sent to the drop zone this unit gets power +8000)**

 **G2**

 **Blaster Fire (v)**

 **Power: 9000**

 **Shield: 5000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Cont vc: if you have 5 or more cards in the drop zone, this unit gets critical +1**

 **Auto vc/rc: when placed: cost: send the top card of your deck to the drop zone & sb1, search your deck for a g1 or lower unit, and call it to rc. Shuffle your deck afterwards**

 **Imperial of Fire Nova (v)**

 **Power: 9000**

 **Shield: 5000**

 **Race: Noble**

 **Auto rc: when this unit attacks a vanguard: Cost:cb1 and send the top card of your deck to the drop zone, search your deck for a grade 1 or lower unit, call it to rc and shuffle your deck**

 **Frost Fire Phoenix (v)**

 **Power: 9000**

 **Shield: 5000**

 **Race: High Beast**

 **Auto rc: when this unit attacks, cost:cb1 send the top 2 cards of your deck to the drop zone, this unit gets power +5000 for that battle**

 **G3**

 **Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon (v)**

 **Power: 12000**

 **Race: Flame Dragon**

 **Gift Type: Accel**

 **Auto vc: when this unit's attack hits a rearguard: Cost:cb2 choose a card from your hand and discard it, stand this unit, and this unit gets drive -1**

 **Auto vc: after a battle this unit attacks a vanguard, send all cards from your drop zone back to the deck and shuffle**


	10. Field Burning

_Dragan's victory over Richard puts Frozen Flame at 2-1, but it's not over yet as he and Sora are the only two fighters left for their team. The final member of Trade Market, Hugo took to the Motion Figure System, and set his field up accordingly._

"I didn't expect to see Frozen Flame lose even one fighter before we got to me, but that just shows Richard's good sense of timing." Hugo said.

"And?" Dragan asked, clearly uninterested.

"I think you're going to like how I fight." Hugo stated.

 _With Team Samurai Dragon, wee see that the three of them looking at Hugo with different types of anticipation on their faces._

"Harold and Richard are strong, but this guy, I can tell he blows them out of the water." Megan stated.

"Yeah, me too. However, that just makes him a decent opponent." Tom added

 _Dragan however, felt an intense interest to fight Hugo. Hugo smirked as soon as Dragan's eyes narrowed._

"Alright, let's see what you got the!" Dragan exclaimed.

"Gladly." Hugo said.

"Fighters at the ready, begin!" The referee announced.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters announced.

 _Once activated, the Motion Figure System changed the stadium they were in to a football field that seemed to favor a more demonic look to it._

"Supernova Dracokid ( **6000** )!" Dragan revealed.

 _Dragan's vanguard once again appeared as an orange scaled dragon chick with bat like wings_

"Mecha Trainer ( **6000** )!" Hugo revealed.

 _Hugo's vanguard appeared as an android wearing a coach uniform._

"Spike Brothers? Looks like Trade Market follows a similar team style as us." Brian said.

"Yeah." Sora replied

"I'll go first, I draw and ride Burning Sage Aaron ( **8000** )!" Dragan declared.

 _Dragan's vanguard transformed into a man with red colored robes._

"Draw 1 card with Dracokid's skill, then by milling the top card of my deck, Aaron can attack this turn, but I can't drive check, so Aaron attacks Mecha Trainer!" Dragan declared.

"I won't guard." Hugo said.

 _Arron raised his hand to his side, a fireball formed in it, and the sage threw said ball at the android coach, striking it in the chest_

 **[Damage check: Gyro Slinger - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Dragan informed.

* * *

 **Hugo - Dragan**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **1 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Mecha Trainer - Burning Sage Aaron, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Wonder Boy ( **8000** )!" Hugo declared.

 _Hugo's vanguard transformed into a human looking kid wearing a green football outfit._

"Draw 1 card, and call Gyro Slinger ( **8000** )." Hugo said.

"He's definitely setting his field up." Tom thought

"Using Gyro Slinger's skill: I put one card from my hand to the soul, and I check the top card of my deck, then call it to rearguard: what luck; I call Juggernaut Maximum ( **13000** )!" Hugo declared.

"Talk about lucky." Dragan thought.

"Juggernaut Maximum gets 5000 power for being called by Gyro Slinger's effect, and receives 10000 power for being placed on the field ( **28000** )." Hugo explained.

"That's a bit much." Megan said.

"Just by being called, that unit gained 15000 power, and there's no trigger checks yet." Greg added.

"Wonder Boy attacks your vanguard ( **8000** )!" Hugo declared.

"No guard." Dragan informed.

 **[Drive check: Black Panther - no trigger]**

 _Wonder Boy positioned himself for a throw, and spiked a football in Aaron's chest._

 **[Damage check: Frost Fire Phoenix - no trigger]**

"With support from Gyro Slinger, Juggernaut Maximum attacks your vanguard (36000)!" Hugo declared.

 **[Damage check: Raging Warrior - no trigger]**

"That ends my turn." Hugo informed.

* * *

 **Hugo - Dragan**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **1 - damage - 2**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Gyro Slinger, Juggernaut Maximum - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Wonder Boy - Burning Sage Aaron, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Stand and draw, now turn the heat up, my avatar, ride: Blaster Fire ( **9000** )!" Dragan declared.

 _Dragan's vanguard burst into flames, and from that fire came a red armored Blaster Blade._

"Using his skill: I mill the top card of my deck and soul blast 1, superior call Lil Blaster Ember ( **8000** ), Blaster Fire gets 5000 power for sharing Ember's column ( **14000** ). Then, I call Frost Fire Phoenix ( **9000** ) and Ignition Warrior ( **8000** )!" Dragan added.

"He's building up his drop zone again, just to send the cards back into the deck later on." Hugo thought.

"With support from Ignition Warrior, Frost Fire Phoenix attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )! Using Phoenix's skill: I mill the top 2 cards of my deck for a 5000 power bonus ( **22000** ), Ignition Warrior gets 4000 power for each card sent to the drop zone during my turn ( **Ignition Warrior: 16000, total power: 30000** ) not to mention; Blaster Fire gets 1 critical ( **2 critical** )

 **[Damage check: Spike Bouncer - no trigger]**

"With support from Lil Blaster Ember, Blaster Fire attacks your vanguard ( **22000, 2 critical** )!" Dragan declared

"I guard with Silence Joker ( **15000** )!" Hugo countered.

 **[Drive check: Blaster Fire - no trigger]**

 _Blaster Fire moved in to attack with his flaming sword, but a purple demonic ghost blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Dragan informed

* * *

 **Hugo - Dragan**

 **4 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 2**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 1**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Gyro Slinger, Juggernaut Maximum - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Wonder Boy - Blaster Fire, Lil Blaster Ember**

 **Empty, empty - Frost Fire Phoenix, Ignition Warrior**

* * *

"Stand and draw. I ride Treasured Black Panther ( **10000** )!" Hugo declared.

 _Hugo's vanguard morphed once gain, this time into a anthropomorphic panther wearing football gear._

"At the beginning of the main phase, Juggernaut Maximum moves to the soul, and I call another one from my deck, and since I called it this way, add 10000 power ( **23000** )." Hugo explained.

"That's pretty impressive how he can just do that." Brian noted.

"Yeah, it doesn't make him easier to deal with though." Sora added.

"True." Brian said.

"I call Wonder Boy ( **8000** ), his skill let's me return Silence Joker to the deck, and add 5000 power ( **13000** ), then I call Highspeed Brakki ( **10000** ), add 10000 power with his skill ( **20000** )!" Hugo declared.

"Another one with that skill as well?" Dragan thought.

"Treasured Black Panther attacks Blaster Fire ( **10000** )!" Hugo declared.

"I don't guard." Dragan decided

 **[Drive check: Cheer Girl Marilyn - draw trigger]**

"Power to Juggernaut ( **33000** ), and I draw." Hugo decided.

 _Panther raced across the battlefield, and tackled Blaster Fire, the sound of a rib bone breaking could be heard in the ears of both units._

 **[Damage check: Imperial of Fire Nova - no trigger]**

"With support from Wonder Boy, Brakki attacks Blaster Fire ( **33000** )!" Hugo declared

"Flame of Deception and Burning Sage Aaron guard ( **25000** )!" Dragan countered.

"With support from Gyro Slinger, Maximum attacks your vanguard ( **41000** )!" Hugo declared.

 **[Damage check: Absolute Defense Dragon - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I draw." Dragan informed.

"I end my turn." Hugo said.

* * *

 **Hugo - Dragan**

 **4 - hand - 4**

 **2 - damage - 4**

 **4 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 1**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Gyro Slinger, Juggernaut Maximum - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Treasured Black Panther - Blaster Fire, Lil Blaster Ember**

 **Wonder Boy, Highspeed Brakki - Frost Fire Phoenix, Ignition Warrior**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Dragan declared.

"Dragan now has seven cards in the drop zone, Blaster Fire gets 1 critical because of that." Brian thought.

"Burn away impurities with flaming lance, I ride: Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon ( **12000** )!" Dragan declared.

 _An earthquake started, and then an eruption of magma burst from the ground, from this pool of molten metal came the red armored version of Phantom Blaster Dragon._

"Imaginary Gift Accel: I create a new rearguard circle, and call Frost Fire Phoenix to that Accel circle ( **19000** )!" Dragan declared.

"With 2 Frost Fire Phoenix on the field, Ignition Warrior will get stronger." Tom thought.

"I call Raging Warrior (8000) and Dragonic Phoenix ( **12000** )!" Dragan added.

"Using the skills of those Frost Fire Phoenixs, Ignition Warrior will get 16000 power, Blaster Dragon's return skill will strengthen Raging Warrior, not to mention the chance for triggers to show up will change how I will need to be careful with my ability to guard attacks." Hugo thought.

"Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon attacks Highspeed Brakki ( **12000** )!" Dragan declared.

"Using the perfect guard will stop his re stand, but any trigger checks will give him the advantage later in the battle phase." Hugo thought.

"Are you guarding?" Dragan asked.

"No, I won't." Hugo stated.

 **[Drive check: Burning Blade Warrior - front trigger]**

"All my front row units power up ( **Frost Fire Phoenix 1: 19000, Frost Fire Phoenix 2: 29000, Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon: 22000, Dragonic Phoenix: 22000** )!" Dragan revealed.

 **[Drive check: Green Flare Aspen - heal trigger]**

"Power to my lone Frost Fire Phoenix ( **39000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Dragan informed.

 _Blaster Dragan raised it's lance, then struck it's target with extreme prejudice._

"Using Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon's skill: I counterblast and drop 1 card from my hand, and stand my vanguard; Drive minus 1." Dragan informed.

"Now there's nine cards in the drop zone. Dragan really must want to finish this match." Brian said.

"He has the attacks to do it as well, four attacks, and he has a chance to get a critical trigger during this next drive check." Sora added.

"Frost Fire Phoenix on the Accel circle attacks Black Panther, with a counterblast: I mill 2 cards, add 5000 power ( **44000** ), Ignition Warrior powers up (16000)!" Dragan declared.

 **[Damage check: White Tiger End - no trigger]**

"With support from Ignition Warrior, Frost Fire Phoenix attacks your vanguard ( **35000** )!" Dragan declared.

"Not to mention his skill combo." Hugo thought.

"Frost Fire Phoenix's skill: I mill 2 cards, and add 5000 power ( **40000** ), Ignition Warrior's skill: add 8000 power ( **24000, total power: 48000** )!" Dragan informed.

 **[Damage check: Funky Bazooka - no trigger]**

"With support from Lil Blaster Ember, Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon attacks Treasured Black Panther ( **20000** )!" Dragan declared.

"Sonic Breaker guards ( **15000** )!" Hugo countered.

"If Dragan gets a trigger, the attack goes through, but if it doesn't, Hugo gets one more turn." Greg said.

"I don't think it matters if this attack goes through or not." Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"Hugo has a perfect guard in his hand, he could have used that like Richard did to stop Brian's combo, but he didn't, he wants to save it." Tom answered.

 **[Drive check: Absolute Defense Dragon - draw trigger]**

"I got a draw trigger, that's 10000 power to my vanguard ( **30000** ), and I draw!" Dragan declared.

 _The red armored dragon broke through the defense, and struck the Black Panther down with it's lance._

 **[Damage check: Treasured Black Panther - no trigger]**

"While it didn't matter if the attack hit or not, Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon's skill: all 13 cards in my drop zone return to my deck, and I shuffle it." Dragan informed.

"With 13 cards returned that way, Raging Warrior gets a big boost of power." Hugo thought

"Since I returned 13 cards this way, Raging Warrior gets 52000 power ( **60000** )!" Dragan informed.

"That's a ridiculous amount of power for his deck!" Greg exclaimed.

"It only works if that vanguard can attack a vanguard after all, so it is a big pay off in a way." Tom replied.

"With support from Raging Warrior, Dragonic Phoenix attacks Treasured Black Panther ( **82000** )!" Dragan declared.

"I nullify that with Cheer Girl Marilyn ( **perfect guard** )!" Hugo countered.

"W-What!?" Dragan asked.

"Oh, so you were right. Hugo could have easily protected Brakki with Marilyn, but he didn't want to risk getting a critical trigger revealed, otherwise Dragan would have won on this turn." Greg said.

"Exactly. However, the critical trigger's reveal would have let Dragan win anyway no matter when he got it, but now Hugo gets to use his Ace unit's skills." Tom said.

"Hugo really didn't need to use that perfect guard here, that may hurt him if Dragan gets another turn." Megan stated.

Tom and Greg looked at Megan, then at each other, then nodded in understanding of Megan's point.

"I end my turn." Dragan informed.

* * *

 **Hugo - Dragan**

 **1 - hand - 4**

 **4 - damage - 3**

 **4 - soul - 3**

 **0 - counterblast - 3**

 **N/A - Accel Circle - Frost Fire Phoenix**

 **Gyro Slinger, Juggernaut Maximum - Dragonic Phoenix, Raging Warrior**

 **Empty, Treasured Black Panther - Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon, Lil Blaster Ember**

 **Wonder Boy, empty - Frost Fire Phoenix, Ignition Warrior**

* * *

"Stand and draw!" Hugo declared

"I'm okay, I have several defensive cards in my hand, and 2 intercepts, I can survive this turn." Dragan thought.

"Let's bring this game to an end, I ride General Seifried ( **13000** )!" Hugo declared.

 _Hugo's vanguard morphed, this time into a mechanical looking cyclops with purple and silver armor, and it wears a football uniform. It's eyeball is green, and the or on it's chest is the same color as the eye._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to the vanguard circle ( **23000** ), Wonder Boy and Juggernaut Maximum move to the soul, and I call another Wonder Boy ( **8000** ), and Juggernaut Maximum ( **13000** )!" Hugo informed.

"Re-arranging his field like that will give him an advantage." Greg thought.

"I return Marilyn to the deck, and add 5000 to Wonder Boy ( **13000** ), Juggernaut Maximum gets 10000 power with it's effect ( **23000** ), then I counterblast, and send Gyro Slinger to the soul, and call another one from my deck, and add 10000 power ( **18000** )!" Hugo informed.

"Dragan may not be able to defend these attacks if he's going to boost their levels like this." Tom thought.

"I send the last card in my hand to the soul, and check the top 3 cards of my deck, and call the unit of my choice for a 5000 power bonus, and call Treasured Black Panther ( **15000** )!" Hugo informed.

"Come on Dragan, you can do this!" Brian thought.

With support from Wonder Boy, Juggernaut Maximum attacks your vanguard ( **36000** )!" Hugo declared.

 **[Damage check: Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon - no trigger]**

"General Seifried attacks your vanguard ( **23000** )!" Hugo declared.

"Absolute Defense Dragon will stop that ( **perfect guard** )!" Dragan countered.

 **[Drive check: Silence Joker - critical trigger]**

"I give all effects to Panther ( **25000, 2 critical** )!" Hugo informed.

"That doesn't matter, if his power can't surpass 57000, then Dragan will win next turn." Tom thought.

 **[Drive check: General Seifried - no trigger]**

 _General Seifried launched an impressive energy attack, but it was blocked by a red scaled dragon with a feather mane._

"With support from Gyro Slinger, Treasured Black Panther attacks your vanguard ( **43000** ), I soul blast and add 15000 power ( **58000, 2 critical** )!" Hugo declared.

"I... don't guard." Dragan decided.

 **[Damage check: Daybreaker Dragon - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Lil Blaster Ember - no trigger]**

 _With that last damage, the units disappeared from the field, and the stadium returned to normal. Dragan cleaned his cards up as Hugo set his field back to the start. Dragan returned to the dugout as Sora stood up._

"Crush him." Dragan whispered in Sora's ear.

"With pleasure." Sora said.

 _The final battle of the Regional Tournament's first match is almost upon us as Sora took to the motion figure system._

* * *

 **Harold: huh, didn't expect her to have that deck!**

 **Brian: how else do you think she became the strongest of us?**

 **Dragan: next time: Frozen Stadium.**

 **Sora: feel the cold sap your energy, and fall to your knees!**


	11. Frozen Stadium

_The first match of the first round, Team Trade Market vs the regional champs, Frozen Flame, reaches the penultimate match: team Leaders Hugo and Sora stare each other down, sizing each other's power level._

"I never expected the regional champions to be pushed to the brink of defeat." Greg said.

"I know, this match will be interesting." Tom said.

 _Megan kept her eyes on the ground, watching with anticipation to see how this will play out. Sora began setting her field up, then preforming a redraw._

"To think Brian and Dragan would lose to someone other than that team. I have to say, I'm impressed." Sora said.

"'That team'?" Hugo thought.

"But now, it doesn't matter. I'll beat you right here, right now." Sora said.

"Let's see what you've got, then." Hugo replied.

"Begin the match!" The referee called.

"Stand up"

"True"

"Vanguard"

 _With that, both fighters revealed their first vanguards, the motion figure system took both fighters back to the football stadium that Hugo and Dragan fought in, but this time there's snow and ice all over the place._

"Mecha Trainer ( **6000** )!" Hugo revealed.

 _Hugo's vanguard appeared as an android in a coach's uniform._

"Icicle Princess Neva ( **6000** )!" Sora revealed.

 _Sora's vanguard appeared as a young maiden in a blue dress, she carries two short swords._

"Cold Soldiers!? That clan's as rare as the first two we've seen in this game!" Harold exclaimed.

 _Richard just ignored Harold, like he always does which again, annoyed Harold._

"Draw, and I ride Wonder Boy ( **8000** )!" Hugo declared.

 _Hugo's vanguard transformed into the young lad in a green football uniform._

"I draw a card and end my turn." Hugo informed.

* * *

 **Hugo - Sora**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Wonder Boy - Icicle Princess Neva, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Snow Knight Kay ( **8000** )!" Sora declared.

 _Sora's vanguard morphed into a knight in crystal blue armor, he's holding a single spear in a two-handed grip._

"Draw a card with Neva's skill, then I call Dragon of Frosts ( **8000** )." Sora informed.

"Cold Soldiers, what kind of powers does that clan have?" Tom thought.

"Kay starts things off, attack Wonder Boy ( **8000** )!" Sora declared.

"No guard." Hugo decided

 **[Drive check: Black Ice Reaper - no trigger]**

 _Kay raced up towards the football player, and stabbed him with said spear._

 **[Damage check: Gyro Slinger - no trigger]**

"Dragon of Frosts attacks ( **8000** )!" Sora declared.

 **[Damage check: Treasured Black Panther - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Sora informed

* * *

 **Hugo - Sora**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **2 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 0**

 **Empty, empty - Dragon of Frosts, empty**

 **Empty, Wonder Boy - Snow Knight Kay, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Treasured Black Panther (10000)!" Hugo declared.

Hugo's vanguard morphed into an anthropomorphic panther wearing football armor.

"I call Highspeed Brakki, add 10000 power with his skill ( **20000)**. Next, call Spike Bouncer ( **10000** ), with a counterblast and a soul blast, I check the top 2 cards of my deck, and call 1 from those 2. I call Wonder Boy ( **8000** ) with the skill, then Wonder Boy lets me return Mecha Trainer to the deck for a 5000 power bonus ( **13000** )." Hugo informed.

"Not a bad set up right there, it gives him options for the mid and late game." Harold thought.

"With support from Wonder Boy, Panther attacks Kay ( **23000** )!" Hugo declared.

"I don't guard." Sora informed.

 **[Drive check: Cheer Girl Marilyn - draw trigger]**

"Power to Bouncer ( **20000** ), and I draw." Hugo informed.

 _Panther moved in a lightning fast pace, body slamming Kay to the ground._

 **[Damage check: Snow Knight Kay - no trigger]**

"Spike Bouncer attacks Dragon of Frosts ( **20000** )!" Hugo declared.

"What!? No guard!" Sora decided as she sent the card to the drop zone.

"Spike Bouncer's counterblast: I send it to the soul, and draw a card. Finally, Highspeed Brakki attacks Kay ( **20000** )!" Hugo declared.

 **[Damage check: Duke of Ice Paladin - draw trigger]**

"I draw a card and add the power to my vanguard ( **18000** )!" Sora informed

"I end my turn." Hugo informed.\

* * *

 **Hugo - Sora**

 **7 - hand - 7**

 **2 - damage - 2**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **2 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 0**

 **Empty, Highspeed Brakki - empty, empty**

 **Wonder Boy, Treasured Black Panther - Snow Knight Kay, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Sora declared

"The game is tied, but Hugo's setting up his ace card again." Brian thought.

"I ride General Ice Giant of Golems ( **10000** )!" Sora informed.

 _At the declaration, the Earth began to shake as multiple columns of ice began to encase Kay, changing him into a giant ice Golem with a mace in his right hand._

"My golem can't attack while in the vanguard circle, but I call Black Ice Reaper ( **10000** ) and Elite Soldier Thetis ( **8000** )!" Sora informed.

"This should be an interesting turn." Hugo thought.

"With support from Thetis, my reaper attacks ( **18000** ). Using Thetis' skill: I soul blast, you must bind the top card of your deck. Then, Thetis gets 5000 power ( **13000, total power: 23000** )!" Sora informed.

 **[Bound card: Juggernaut Maximum - no trigger]**

"When a card from your deck is bound during my turn, my reaper gets 2000 power ( **25000** )." Sora explained.

"I guard with Silence Joker, Brakki intercepts ( **20000** )!" Hugo declared.

"I end my turn." Sora informed.

* * *

 **Hugo - Sora**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 2**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **2 - counterblast - 0**

 **1 - bind - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Wonder Boy, Treasured Black Panther - General Ice Giant of Golems, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Black Ice Reaper, Elite Soldier Thetis**

* * *

"Stand and draw!" Hugo declared.

"The countdown to Sora's victory has begun." Brian stated.

"Yeah, her deck really goes off when the bind zone accumulates cards." Dragan agreed.

"It's time to take the touchdown to victory, I ride General Seifried ( **13000** )!" Hugo declared

Hugo's vanguard changed once again, this time into a cyclops wearing purple colored football armor.

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to the vanguard ( **23000** ), then Wonder Boy's skill: it goes to the soul, and call a second Wonder Boy, return Silence Joker to the deck, and add 5000 power ( **13000** )!" Hugo informed.

"Since he guarded Reaper's attack, he can't pay the cost to use his abilities." Sora thought.

"I call another Black Panther ( **10000** ), then Panther attacks your vanguard with Wonder Boy's support ( **23000** )!" Hugo declared

 **[Damage check: Duke of Ice Paladin - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and I draw." Sora informed.

"General Seifried attacks your vanguard ( **23000** ), soul blast 2 cards to stand Panther!" Hugo declared.

"If Seifried hits, Sora will have to retire a rearguard.", Brian thought.

"I guard with Duke of Ice Paladin ( **perfect guard** )!" Sora countered.

 **[Drive check: Silence Joker - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Panther ( **20000, 2 critical** )!" Hugo revealed.

 **[Drive check: Funky Bazooka - no trigger]**

 _Seifried rushed in to strike down the golem, but was blocked by a knight in crystal blue armor._

"Panther attacks your vanguard, I soul blast to add 15000 power to this attack ( **35000, 2 critical** )!" Hugo declared.

 **[Damage check: Throne Keeper Dragon - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Black Ice Reaper - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Hugo informed.

* * *

 **Hugo - Sora**

 **7 - hand - 4**

 **2 - damage - 4**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **2 - counterblast - 0**

 **1 - bind - 0**

 **Wonder Boy, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, General Seifried - General Ice Giant of Golems, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Black Ice Reaper, Elite Soldier Thetis**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Sora said calmly.

"Hugo has 7 cards in hand and only 2 damage, he hasn't revealed a heal trigger yet. Sora will be hard pressed to deal 4 damage this turn assuming she gets a critical or two, none of those heal triggers get revealed, and none of her attacks get guarded." Tom said.

"The odds are against her, that's for sure." Megan agreed.

"Appear now, my other self, and descend onto this frozen landscape, I ride Empress of Tundra Shiva ( **13000** )!" Sora declared.

 _Cracks formed around the golem, then in an instant, it shattered, revealing a beautiful maiden wearing ice blue metallic and leather armor, holding twin halberds, one in each hand_.

"Imaginary Gift: force, I apply it to my vanguard as well ( **23000** ), and I have several other effects that activate now." Sora informed.

"What effects?" Hugo asked.

"First, since Shiva's race is human and Noble, Black Ice Reaper gets 3000 power ( **13000** ), then General's skill: I draw a card and bind the top card of your deck." Sora explained

 **[Bound card: Gyro Slinger - no trigger]**

"Black Ice Reaper gets 2000 power ( **15000** ), then I discard 2 cards from my hand. When a rearguard attacks, you must bind a card or you won't be allowed to guard my rearguard attacks. Finally, I call Knight of Crystal Ice ( **13000** ) and Snow Knight Kay ( **8000** )." Sora added.

"She's guaranteed to deal him 3 damage without binding cards, but the potential heal trigger checks and lack of critical increase on her side will allow the game to go at least one more turn." Tom thought.

"With support from Kay, Knight of Crystal Ice attacks your vanguard ( **21000** ), I counterblast and discard 1 card from my hand. You must check the top 5 cards of your deck and bind all grade 0 cards among them, or you can't guard this attack." Sora informed.

"Well, to make sure I can guard your attacks in general, I'll bind the top card of my deck for Shiva's skill." Hugo informed.

 **[Bound card: White Tiger End - no trigger]**

"Black Ice Reaper gets 2000 power ( **17000** ), Crystal Ice gets 3000 power ( **24000** ), and Kay's skill: I counterblast and draw 1 card, then since your have 3 cards in the bind zone, I countercharge 1, and countercharge 1 again for every card I drew with this effect." Sora informed.

"Next, I'll ensure that I can guard through your Knight's effect." Hugo informed as he checked the top 5 cards.

 **[Bound card: Cheer Girl Tiara - heal trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Cheer Girl Marilyn - draw trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Sonic Breaker - critical trigger]**

"Add 3000 power to Knight of Crystal Ice ( **27000** ), Black Ice Reaper gets 2000 power for the 4th card bound ( **19000** ), then for the 5th card, he gets 2000 power like normal, but since you have 5 cards in the bind zone during this check timing, he gets 4000 power on top of that ( **25000** ), and for sixth card bound, add 6000 power once more ( **31000** ). Kay's skill: I counterblast 3 to draw 3, and countercharge the same amount that I drew through this effect." Sora explained.

"I guard with Silence Joker ( **15000** )!" Hugo countered

"Empress of Tundra Shiva attacks your vanguard! Since there are 6 cards in your bind zone, you cannot use perfect guards to guard this attack, and I add 10000 power ( **33000** )!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Hugo informed.

 **[Drive check: Steadfast Messenger - critical trigger]**

 **[Drive check: Snow Girl Nana - critical trigger]**

"The power goes to reaper (51000), the critical to my vanguard (3 critical)." Sora informed

 _Shiva readied her halberds, and struck Seifried with them both once each, then threw both of them like boomerangs, hitting the cyclops at the same time, the weapons returned safely to Shiva's hands._

 **[Damage check: Treasured Black Panther - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Juggernaut Maximum - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: White Tiger End - no trigger]**

"With support from Thetis, Black Ice Reaper attacks your vanguard ( **59000** ). Using Thetis' skill: I bind the top card of your deck!" Sora declared

 **[Bound card: Highspeed Brakki - no trigger]**

"Thetis gets 5000 power ( **13000** ), Reaper gets 6000 power ( **57000** ), I counterblast to draw 1, and countercharge 1 for each card I drew through Kay's skill. ( **Total power:70000** )!" Sora explained.

"To get my ability to guard again, I'll bind the top card of my deck." Hugo informed.

 **[Bound card: Sonic Breaker - critical trigger]**

"Kay's skill, let's me draw, and Reaper gets 6000 power ( **76000** )!" Sora informed.

"I guard with Cheer Girl Marilyn ( **perfect guard** )!" Hugo declared.

"The cards bound by Shiva's skill return to the bottom of your deck, and I end my turn." Sora informed.

* * *

 **Hugo - Sora**

 **4 - hand - 8**

 **5 - damage - 4**

 **1 - soul - 2**

 **2 - counterblast - 0**

 **6 - bind - 0**

 **Wonder Boy, empty - Knight of Crystal Ice, Snow Knight Kay**

 **Empty, General Seifried - Empress of Tundra Shiva, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Black Ice Reaper, Elite Soldier Thetis**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Hugo declared.

"What the!? He let her do all of that!? That's ludicrous!" Harold exclaimed.

"Wonder Boy moves to the soul, call another one and return Marilyn to the deck, add 5000 power ( **13000** ), call Juggernaut Maximum ( **23000** ) with another 10000 power, and attack with Seifried ( **23000** )!" Hugo declared.

"Snow Girl Nana and Steadfast Messenger guard ( **30000** )!" Sora countered

 **[Drive check: Treasured Black Panther - no trigger]**

 **[Drive check: Sonic Breaker - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Juggernaut Maximum ( **33000, 2 critical** )." Hugo informed

 _General Seifried moved in to attack, but was blocked by a knight in blue colored leather holding a spear and a girl wearing a white and blue dress made to blend in with the ice._

"With support from Wonder Boy, Maximum attacks your vanguard ( **46000** )!" Hugo declared.

"Thetis, Throne Keeper Dragon, and Steadfast Messenger guard ( **35000** )!" Sora countered.

"I end my turn." Hugo informed.

* * *

 **Hugo - Sora**

 **6 - hand - 3**

 **5 - damage - 4**

 **1 - soul - 2**

 **2 - counterblast - 0**

 **6 - bind - 0**

 **Wonder Boy, Juggernaut Maximum - Knight of Crystal Ice, Snow Knight Kay**

 **Empty, General Seifried - Empress of Tundra Shiva, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Black Ice Reaper, Elite Soldier Thetis**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Sora declared.

"I still have a chance to win, all I have to do is block all 3 attacks, and hope for a heal trigger." Hugo thought.

"I call Arc Angel ( **10000** )!" Sora announced.

"Arc Angel?" Hugo asked.

"Using her counterblast and soul blast, I give your vanguard a new skill." Sora informed.

"A new skill?" Hugo asked.

"She's passing an effect to her opponent's vanguard?" Richard and Tom thought.

 _Snow and ice encased Seifried, draining power from him, and Hugo saw his vanguard's power decrease._

"What the!?" Hugo asked.

"Simple, the skill I gave your vanguard is a passive one. It takes 1000 power away for every card in your bind zone ( **General Seifried: 7000** )." Sora explained

"A passive skill, that means if she does that combo again, Hugo's vanguard will get weaker if he pays the cost to guard. But, if he doesn't guard all 3 attacks, he'll lose." Richard thought.

"Shiva attacks your vanguard, you can't use Perfect guards to guard this ( **23000** )!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Hugo informed

 **[Drive check: Snow Girl Nana - critical trigger]**

 **[Drive check: Empress of Tundra Shiva - no trigger]**

"The power to Reaper (23000), critical to my vanguard (2 critical)!" Sora informed

 _Shiva moved in and slashed Seifried with both of her halberds, striking down the cyclops_

 **[Damage check: Silence Joker - critical trigger]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, the units faded, and the stadium returned to normal. Sora and Hugo shook hands, then Team Frozen Flame left the arena. With team Samurai Dragon._

"Holy crap. She demolished him." Greg exclaimed.

"To think we'll have a chance to fight her and the other two if we make it to the top 8." Megan added.

 _Tom however took another approach to this, she could have easily made top 4 in the singles division of the national tournament, but why didn't she enter?_

When they noticed Tom in deep thought, Greg approached him, "you okay, dude?"

"Huh, oh yeah." Tom answered.

 _Meanwhile, at another venue within the stadium._

"End this, Perseus!"

 _A knight in cream armor carrying two Lance's struck down Dueling Dragon Zanbaku, signaling the end of this Cardfight._

 _The guy who wields this knight has short brown hair wearing a green tank top and tan jeans._

"Allen Marcus wins the cardfight!" The referee called.

"One step closer to the finals." The now identified Allen thought.

His teammates watched as Allen walked towards them in their dugout, then all 3 left the arena.

"Jason, Mat, we're leaving." Allen said.

 _Mat has black hair and sapphire colored eyes, wearing simple sweats, Jason wears a hoodie and black jeans, but looks like Allen to some extent._

"My brother's new deck really is a wonder." Jason thought.

"That power is dangerous, I need to free him from it." Mat thought.

* * *

 **Tom: so, now it's our turn, huh?**

 **Megan: a group of ninjas, this is annoying.**

 **Kyle: next time: clash of Ninjas and Knights.**

 **Greg: I won't let the team down!**

* * *

 **Cold Soldiers (v): created by Decode9, edited by me**

 **Grade 0**

 **Icicle Princess Neva**

 **Power 6000**

 **Shield 10000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Auto: when rode upon, draw a card**

 **Duke of Ice Paladin (draw)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:0**

 **Race:Human**

 **Cont:Sentinel**

 **Auto: when this unit appears on gc: Cost: discard a card from your hand: select one unit on your vc that is being attacked, and it cannot be attacked for the rest of that battle.**

 **Ice Elixir Rabbit (heal)**

 **Power: 5000**

 **Shield: 20000**

 **Race: High Beast**

 **Steadfast Messenger (critical)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:15000**

 **Race:Human**

 **Snow Girl Nana (critical)**

 **Power: 5000**

 **Shield: 15000**

 **Race: Elf**

 **Grade 1**

 **Throne Keeper Dragon**

 **Power: 8000**

 **Shield: 10000**

 **Race: Frost Dragon**

 **Auto rc: when placed Cost: cb1: look at the top three cards of your deck, select a unit the same grade or less than your vanguard, call it to rc.**

 **Cont rc: During your turn this unit gets power +1000 for every card in your opponents Bind Zone**

 **Dragon of Frosts**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Frost Dragon**

 **Auto: when a card is sent to your opponent's bind zone, countercharge 1**

 **Elite Solider Thetis**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Auto rc: when this unit attacks or boosts a vanguard or rearguard: cost: sb1, your opponent binds the top card of their deck, and this unit gets power +5000**

 **Snow Knight Kay**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race:Human**

 **Auto rc: when a card is sent to the opponent's bind zone: Cost: cb1, draw 1 card, and this unit gets power +5000. Then, if your opponent has 3 or more cards in the bind zone, countercharge 1 and countercharge 1 for every card you drew with this effect**

 **Grade 2**

 **Black Ice Reaper**

 **Power: 10000**

 **Shield: 5000**

 **Race: Demon**

 **Auto rc: when a card is placed in the bind zone, this unit gets power +2000, then If your opponent has 5 or more cards in the bind zone, this unit gets power +4000.**

 **Cont rc: if your vanguard is either Human or Noble, this unit gets power +3000**

 **Arc Angel**

 **Power:10000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Angel**

 **Auto rc: when placed: Cost: cb1/sb1: choose your opponent's vanguard, and it gets "Cont vc: this unit gets power -1000 for every card in the bind zone" until the end of your turn**

 **Cont: this unit gets power +5000 for every card in your opponent's bind zone**

 **General Ice Giant of Golems**

 **Power:10000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Ice Giant**

 **Cont vc: this unit cannot attack**

 **Auto: when your grade 3 unit rides this unit: cost: cb1, draw a card, your opponent sends the top card of their deck to the bind zone**

 **Grade 3**

 **Empress of Tundra Shiva**

 **Power: 13000**

 **Race: Noble/Human**

 **Gift Type: Force**

 **Act vc 1/turn: Cost: discard 2 cards from your hand. For the rest of the turn when a rearguard unit attacks, your opponent must bind the top card of their deck. If they don't they cannot call cards to gc until the end of that battle.**

 **Auto vc: When this unit attacks and your opponent has three or more cards in the bind zone, this unit gets power +10000, and your opponent cannot call sentinels to the guardian circle**

 **Auto vc: cards bound by the effect of this card are placed at the bottom of the deck at the start of the end phase.**

 **Knight of Crystal Ice**

 **Power:13000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gift type: Force**

 **Auto vc/rc: when this unit attacks a vanguard: Cost: cb1, choose a card from your hand and discard it. Your opponent checks the top 5 cards if their deck, and must send grade 0 units to the bind zone. If they do not, they cannot guard with cards from their hand**

 **Cont vc: this unit gets power +3000 for every 3 cards in your opponent's bind zone**


	12. Clash of Ninjas and Knights

_Frozen Flame's victory over Team Trade Market was not unexpected for most of the people at the regional tournament, but in the case of Team Samurai Dragon, two of them were in shock. The ones who helped them get their decks ready lost so easily._

"Those three, Frozen Flame." Tom mumbled.

Megan heard that, and turned to the team leader: "What's wrong?"

"They're strong, I'd enjoy fighting any one of them." Tom said.

"Well, you may get your chance." Greg said.

"Why?" Tom asked, curiously.

"Because it's our turn." Greg answered as he pointed to the monitor.

 _Megan and Tom turned to the monitor, and sure enough, it was indeed their turn. But, they were surprised to see the name of the team they were facing_

"Team 3 Ninjas? That's a bit too obvious." Megan admitted.

"Possibly, but some people like simplicity." Tom shrugged.

With that said, The team of three plus Kyle went to their assigned area, and were perplexed at the sight of three people dressed as ninjas.

"This just makes it more obvious." Megan deadpanned, Tom nodding in agreement.

"Well, they get points for trying at least." Kyle said with a sweatdrop.

 _Before any more jokes are deadpans could happen, the team order was determined. Megan was first up. Normally, Megan would have felt nervous about this, but she went through a tough time Ingrid session with Greg and Tom, she can handle this._

"Before we begin, my name is Andy. You should feel honored facing us." The now named person said.

"Honored, why?" Megan asked.

"Our team has made the top 5 in this regional tournament several times before, it's that simple." Andy informed.

"Top 5 at a regional tournament? He makes it sound like it's something to be proud of." Tom thought

"Yeah.. I'm not interested in bragging to be quite honest. It's usually those who boast that are pathetically weak." Megan quickly said as she set her field up.

"We shall see who is weak with this fight, won't we?" Andy said. A statement disguised as a question.

"Begin the match!" The referee called out.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

 _With that said, the battlefield birthed into light with the activator the motion figure system. A clear night sky, pale moon light overcasting a ninja village. Then bright a bright orange light illuminated a rooftop while a blue light illuminated the ground._

"Glyme ( **6000** )!" Megan revealed.

Megan's vanguard appeared as a blue dog with some armor, her long hair covered one eye.

"Stealth Beast Cat Devil ( **6000** )!" Andy revealed.

 _The orange light faded to reveal a ninja cat. Yep, a bipedal cat in a ninja outfit._

"Murakumo?" Tom mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Greg asked.

"Not right away, but it depends on how this guy built his deck." Tom answered.

"I'll go first, I ride Stealth Rogue of Silence Shinjimamaru ( **7000** )!" Andy declared.

 _Andy's vanguard transformed into a bandaged human with white or light purple hair, he wears some ninja gear, and sunglasses._

"Cat Devil let's me draw a card. That ends my turn." Andy informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Andy**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Glyme - Stealth Rogue of Silence Shinjimamaru, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, and ride Knight Squire Allen ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard transformed into a young knight in training. He wears white and silver armor, and carries an energy sword._

"Glyme let's me draw a card, then I call Marron ( **8000** )!" Megan added.

"Megan, be careful out there." Tom thought.

"Allen attacks Shinjimamaru ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Andy decided

 **[Drive check: Funelgal - no trigger]**

 _Allen leapt into the air with great force, and struck the bandaged ninja with his blade._

 **[Damage check: Stealth Fiend Morotesa Villant - no trigger]**

"Marron attacks ( **8000** )!" Megan declared

 **[Damage check: Stealth Beast Bloody Mist - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Andy**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Stealth Rogue of Silence Shinjimamaru, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Andy declared.

"Morotesa Villant ended up in his damage zone. That means it's the Mandala build." Tom said.

"Oh right, now I remember. The Zanbaku build is the more dangerous build due to how it stops the vanguard from standing or riding." Greg realized.

"Ride, Stealth Fiend Midnight Crow ( **9000** )!" Andy declared.

 _Shinjimamaru jumped into the air, then became an anthropomorphic crow wearing gray robes, and checkered armor. This crow carries 2 kunai in reverse grip._

"I call Stealth Beast Bloody Mist ( **9000** )! With a counterblast, I call another Bloody Mist ( **5000** ), then I call Turbulent Edge ( **8000** ) behind the second Bloody Mist I called!" Andy informed.

"A full frontal assault, this is nothing to worry about." Megan thought.

"Midnight Crow attacks Allen ( **9000** )!" Andy declared.

"No guard." Megan decided

 **[Drive check: Stealth Dragon Zanba Rider - critical trigger]**

"Power to my first Bloody Mist ( **19000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Andy revealed

 _Midnight Crow moved quickly, striking Allen twice in the front, then in the back._

 **[Damage check: Pongal - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Knight Squire Allen - no trigger]**

"With support from Turbulent Edge, Bloody Mist attacks Allen ( **13000** )!" Andy declared.

"Sword of Hope Richard will guard that ( **10000** )!" Megan countered.

"Bloody Mist attacks your vanguard ( **19000** )!" Andy declared.

 **[Damage check: Flash Shield Iseult - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **18000** ), and I draw." Megan informed.

"I end my turn." Andy decided

* * *

 **Megan - Andy**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **3 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 2**

 **0 - counterblast - 1**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - Stealth Beast Bloody Mist, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Stealth Fiend Midnight Crow, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Stealth Beast Bloody Mist, Stealth Dragon Turbulent Edge**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"No matter what she tries, I'll overwhelm her with my deck's powers." Andy thought.

"Stand up my avatar, ride: Blaster Blade ( **10000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard transformed into the United Sanctuary's most recognizable knight. He wears white armor with blue streaks over blue under armor. His sword has the same color scheme._

"I move Marron back and call Funelgal ( **10000** ). Marron's counterblast let's me draw a card, and add 3000 power ( **11000** )!" Megan added.

"Next she's going to." Tom trailed off.

"I call High Dog Breeder Akane ( **10000** ), counterblast, and superior call Pongal ( **8000** ), and I use his skill to soul charge!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul charge: Little Sage Marron - no trigger]**

"No trigger, but since I have 4 rearguards, Blaster Blade gets 1 critical ( **2 critical** )!" Megan informed.

"I've got the first phase of my field set up, now I just need to get in for the kill." Megan thought.

"Four rearguards sharpens Blaster Blade's sword, interesting." Andy thought.

"Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard ( **10000** )!" Megan declared.

"My Bloody Mist units will intercept that attack ( **10000** )!" Andy countered.

 **[Drive check: Hi Dog Breeder Akane - no trigger]**

 _Blaster Blade moved into attack, but was dog-piled on by two anthropomorphic ninja white tigers._

"With support from Marron, Funelgal attacks your vanguard, I counterblast to soul charge for a 5000 power bonus ( **26000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul charge: Blaster Blade - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Stealth Fiend Midnight Crow - no trigger]**

"With support from Pongal, Akane attacks your vanguard ( **21000** ), add 3000 with her ability!" Megan declared

"I guard with Zanba Rider ( **15000** )!" Andy countered.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Andy**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **3 - damage - 3**

 **4 - soul - 2**

 **3 - counterblast - 1**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funelgal - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Stealth Fiend Midnight Crow, empty**

 **Pongal, Hi Dog Breeder Akane - empty, Stealth Dragon Turbulent Edge**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Andy declared.

"Mandala Lord, it's going to be tricky to fight it, but I think I'll be okay." Megan thought.

"Duplicate yourself, and confuse your enemies, I ride: Covert Demonic Dragon Mandala Lord ( **12000** )!" Andy declared.

Andy's vanguard transformed once again; this time into a demonic ninja dragon with multiple arms.

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a new rearguard circle, and with a counterblast and soul blast, I call Magai Mandala ( **9000** ) and Turbulent Edge ( **8000** ) to rearguard!" Andy informed.

"Cloning his vanguard through name changing effects, that's going to get problematic, I can tell." Megan thought.

"I call Twin Swordsman MUSASHI ( **12000** ) to the Accel circle, add 10000 power ( **22000** )! Then I call Midnight Crow ( **9000** ) and Magai Mandala ( **9000** )!" Andy declared.

"A grade 2 in the back row?" Megan thought.

"Turbulent Edge's counterblast: change it's name to Mandala Lord, then finally: I put a card from my hand to the soul, and all units with same name as my vanguard get 3000 power ( **Mandala Lord: 15000, Turbulent Edge: 11000, Magai Mandala: 12000** )!" Andy informed.

""But that grade 2 behind your vanguard is useless, isn't it?" Megan asked.

"Nope, Magai Mandala's effect allows it to boost of I have three or more units with the same name." Andy informed.

"MUSASHI's effect forces Megan to guard with 2 units in order to block him." Tom thought.

"With support from Magai Mandala, Mandala Lord attacks Blaster Blade ( **27000** )!" Andy thought.

"I don't guard." Megan decided

[Drive check: Stealth Beast Ahead Panther - Front Trigger]

"My front row units power up ( **Mandala Lord: 37000, MUSASHI: 32000, Midnight Crow: 19000, Magai Mandala: 22000** )!" Andy informed

 **[Drive check: Stealth Beast Metamorfox - no trigger]**

 _Mandala Lord unleashed a powerful curse attack that engulfed Blaster Blade, causing him to yell in agony._

 **[Damage check: Little Sage Marron - no trigger]**

"MUSASHI attacks your vanguard, he gets 5000 power with his effect ( **37000** ), and can stop you from guarding unless you throw two units on the guardian circle.

 **[Damage check: Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger]**

"With the heal trigger revealed, the power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Megan informed.

"With support from Turbulent Edge, Magai Mandala attacks your vanguard ( **33000** )!" Andy declared.

"Flogal guards ( **15000** )!" Megan countered.

"With support from Turbulent Edge, Midnight Crow attacks your vanguard ( **30000** )!" Andy declared.

 **[Damage check: Alfred Early - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Andy informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Andy**

 **4 - hand - 3**

 **5 - damage - 3**

 **4 - soul - 3**

 **2 - counterblast - 3**

 **N/A - Accel Circle: Twin Swordsman MUSASHI**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funelgal - Stealth Dragon Magai Mandala, Stealth Dragon Turbulent Edge**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Convert Demonic Dragon Mandala Lord, Stealth Dragon Magai Mandala**

 **Pongal, Hi Dog Breeder Akane - Stealth Fiend Midnight Crow, Stealth Dragon Turbulent Edge**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"Come on Megan, you can handle this!" Greg thought.

"Now, holy dragon grace this battlefield with your presence, ride: Soul Saver Dragon ( **13000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard transformed in a bright flash of light. From that light came a beautiful blue and cream dragon with red eyes._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to my vanguard ( **23000** ), and call Sword of Hope Richard ( **8000** )." Megan informed.

"Soul Saver Dragon, that could definitely end this fight." Tom thought.

"Let's go, Holy Charging Roar!" Megan exclaimed.

 _Soul Saver Dragon's body began glowing, releasing a powerful energy that surged within each of her units._

"Add 15000 power to each unit on my field ( **Marron/Richard/Pongal: 23000, Funelgal/Akane: 25000, Soul Saver Dragon: 38000** )!" Megan informed

"Their decks work almost the same way. But, Megan's deck takes that group power up a few steps further." Tom thought.

"With support from Richard, Soul Saver Dragon attacks Mandala Lord ( **61000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul charge: Soul Saver Dragon - no trigger]**

"I.. don't guard." Andy stated.

 **[Drive check: Bringer of Good Luck Epona - critical trigger]**

"Power to Funelgal ( **35000** ), critical to my vanguard (2 critical)!" Megan revealed

 **[Drive check: Flogal - critical trigger]**

"Power to Akane ( **35000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )!" Megan revealed.

"A double critical, that's some good timing." Tom thought.

 _Soul Saver Dragon released a thunderstorm that struck Mandala Lord, paralyzing his body._

 **[Damage check: Convert Demonic Dragon Mandala Lord - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Stealth Beast Metamorfox - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Stealth Fiend Yukihime - heal trigger]**

"What luck, with the heal trigger, add 10000 power to my vanguard ( **22000** ), and I recover 1 damage.

"Even with that heal trigger, it's not enough to block my next two attacks, Funelgal attacks with Marron's support, counterblast and add 5000 power (73000)!" Megan declared

 **[Soul charge: Blaster Blade - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Twin Swordsman MUSASHI - no trigger]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, the units faded from the battlefield, and the battlefield returned to normal. Andy cleaned his cards up then returned to the bench with the next member of his team coming up to face Megan. Megan reset her field to normal._

* * *

 **Megan: first it was all out attack, now it's annoying defense.**

 **Andy: you may have beaten me, but you won't get through his defense.**

 **Greg: Next Time: Impenetrable Ninja.**

 **Tom: this will be a good test for Megan.**


	13. Impenetrable Defense

_Despite being a newly formed team, Team Samurai Dragon has earned one victory in their first regional tournament, Megan Sendou and her Soul Saver Dragon pulled through at the best possible moment for them._

 _The second member of Team Three Ninjas stepped and walked up to the motion figure system, he had a cocky grin on his face._

"Thanks to that fight, I think I figured your deck out, not bad, but definitely not good enough to take me down. Name's Jack by the way." Jack introduced.

"Yeah, I'm going to wipe that arrogant smirk off your face. So, let's start this match." Megan retorted.

"Feisty, I like that." Jack said.

Megan understood the implications, and shivered, "yeah, not gonna happen. I'm not interested," she retorted, making sure to hide her discomfort.

"Begin the match!" The referee called out.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

 _With that declaration both fighters appeared in the ninja village once again. Megan on the ground, her opponent on a nearby roof._

"Glyme ( **6000** )!" Megan revealed.

 _Megan once again became a blue dog with some form of armor, her hair covering part of the dog's face._

"Stealth Dragon Magatsu Wind ( **6000** )!" Jack revealed.

 _Jack transformed into a young dragon wearing ninja style armor._

"Nubatama this time?" Tom mused.

"Nubatama?" Greg asked

"This clan is tricky to deal with. Like with Murakumo, the deck's function is dependent on how it was built." Tom explained.

"I'll go first, draw and ride Sakurafubuki ( **8000** )!" Jack declared.

 _Jack's vanguard transformed into a white haired human child looking demon in a white cloak. There is ninja armor underneath the cloak_

"I draw a card, and end my turn." Jack informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Jack**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Glyme - Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Knight Squire Allen ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard transformed into a young knight in white armor, he carries an energy sword._

"I draw a card, and call Little Sage Marron ( **8000** ), Allen attacks ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack informed

 **[Drive check: Sword of Hope Richard - no trigger]**

 _Allen jumped onto the roof, made his way towards the demon ninja, and struck him across the chest with his energy sword._

 **[Damage check: Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki - no trigger]**

"Marron attacks ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Damage check: Stealth Beast Chigasumi - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Megan decided.

* * *

 **Megan - Jack**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki, empty**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Kabukicongo ( **9000** )!" Jack declared

 _Jack's vanguard transformed into a bulky dragon in ninja armor._

"I call Dan Breach ( **9000** ), Fuuki ( **8000** ) and Togajuji ( **8000** )!" Jack added.

What? Why did he call Fuuki in an empty column?" Megan thought.

"Kabukicongo attacks Allen ( **9000** )!" Jack declared

 **[Drive check: Stealth Dragon Kurogane - critical trigger]**

"Power to Dan Breach ( **19000** ), the critical stays with me ( **2 critical** )!" Jack informed

The ninja dragon unleashed a rain storm of kunai knives, damaging Allen's armor.

 **[Damage check: Knight Squire Allen - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Pongal - no trigger]**

"With support from Togajuji, Dan Breach attacks your vanguard ( **27000** )!" Jack declared.

 **[Damage check: Funelgal - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Jack informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Jack**

 **6 - hand - 4**

 **3 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 2**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - Stealth Dragon Dan Breach, Stealth Dragon Togajuji**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo, empty**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Megan called out.

At that moment, Jack started chuckling

"What's so funny?" Megan asked.

"Let's raise the stakes. If my team wins this match up, you go on a date with me. Sound good?" Jack asked.

 _Just then, the sound of thunder could be heard even though it wasn't supposed to rain today. Tom looked confused while Kyle and Greg mumbled "name of the father" to themselves, in fact that's all Tom could make out, which made him even more confused._

"That's it, this guy is toast." Megan thought darkly.

"The path of the light shines the brightest, stand up my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade ( **10000** )!" Megan exclaimed.

 _Knight Squire Allen transformed from a brilliant light, becoming the hero of the United Sanctuary. This knight carries the sword that is his namesake. He wears white armor with blue streaks._

"Marron moves back, call Funelgal ( **10000** ) in front of Marron, using Marron's skill: counterblast to draw a card, add 3000, power ( **11000** ). Next: I call Akane ( **10000** ), counterblast: call Pongal ( **8000** ), and soul charge with his skill." Megan said as she performed each action

 **[Soul charge: Flogal - critical trigger]**

"Pongal gets 5000 power ( **13000** ), and with four rearguards, Blaster Blade gets a critical ( **2 critical** )." Megan informed.

"If each of those attacks land, Megan wins." Tom thought.

"Blaster Blade attacks Kabukicongo ( **10000** )!" Megan declared.

"Stealth Dragon Kurogane guards ( **15000** )!" Jack countered.

 **[Drive check: Flash Shield Iseult - draw trigger]**

"Power to Funelgal ( **20000** ), and I draw!" Megan revealed.

 _Blaster Blade jumped in the air to make his attack, but was blocked by a black dragon clad in ninja armor._

"Funelgal attacks with support from Marron (31000), I counterblast: soul charge, add 5000 power ( **36000** )!" Megan exclaimed.

 **[Soul charge: Little Sage Marron - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Stealth Dragon Voidmaster - no trigger]**

"With support from Pongal, Akane attacks your vanguard, add 3000 power with her skill ( **26000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Damage check: Stealth Fiend Zashikihime - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Jack informed.

"I end my turn." Megan decided.

* * *

 **Megan - Jack**

 **7 - hand - 3**

 **3 - damage - 3**

 **4 - soul - 2**

 **3 - counterblast - 0**

 **Pongal, Hi Dog Breeder Akane - Stealth Dragon Dan Breach, Stealth Dragon Togajuji**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo, empty**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funelgal - empty, Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Jack declared.

"Megan has the advantage with her hand size, and they have the same amount of damage." Tom thought.

"Bring your foes down with your special tactics, I ride Shura Stealth Dragon Kujikiricongo ( **12000** )!" Jack declared.

 _Jack's vanguard evolved once more, this time into an even bulkier dragon clad in chain-mail and ninja armor._

"Imaginary Gift: it's protect. Add it to my hand. Kujikiricongo's ability: discard a card from your hand since you have 4 or more cards." Jack ordered, Megan had no choice but to comply.

"I call Stealth Dragon Dreadmaster ( **8000** ) and Kabukicongo ( **9000** )! Then, first up is Kabukicongo's ability: he gets 3000 power ( **12000** ) I counterblast, Marron and Funelgal are returned to your hand, you have to discard the same number of cards returned." Jack informed.

 _Megan followed that order as she had no choice._

"Dan Breach ( **15000** ) and Fuuki ( **14000** ) get 6000 power each, then Dreadmaster's ability: I drop and draw, then soul blast: return a card to your hand, and discard a card!" Jack informed.

"Pongal." Megan decided.

"Kujikiricongo's ability: you cannot use grade 1 or 2 units to guard this turn, and with support from Dreadmaster, I attack your vanguard ( **20000** ), Togajuji's ability: when a grade 3 attacks, I counterblast and retire him, this seals the use of perfect guards for this battle!" Jack informed.

 _Megan looked over her hand and sighed._

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

 **[Drive check: Stealth Beast Mijingakure - draw trigger]**

"Power to Dan Breach ( **25000** ), and I draw." Jack informed.

 **[Drive check: Stealth Dragon Kurogane - critical trigger]**

"Power to Kabukicongo ( **22000** ), and critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Jack informed.

 _Kujikiricongo moved his hands into a very interesting pattern of symbols, unleashing a powerful curse attack on Blaster Blade._

 **[Damage check: Alfred Early - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger]**

"With the heal trigger revealed, power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Megan informed.

"With support from Fuuki, Kabukicongo attacks Blaster Blade ( **36000** )!" Jack declared.

"Flash Shield Iseult guards ( **perfect guard** )!" Megan countered.

"Dan Breach ( **25000** )!" Jack declared.

 **[Damage check: Little Sage Marron - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Jack informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Jack**

 **4 - hand - 5**

 **5 - damage - 3**

 **4 - soul - 2**

 **2 - counterblast - 3**

 **Empty, Hi Dog Breeder Akane - Stealth Dragon Dan Breach, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Shura Stealth Dragon Kujikiricongo, Stealth Dragon Dreadmaster**

 **Empty, empty - Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo, Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"Megan's at a disadvantage now. This guy shut down her defense last turn, and is probably going to do that again next turn." Greg thought.

"Oh holy dragon, bless us with your sacred light, I ride Soul Saver Dragon ( **13000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Light enveloped Blaster Blade's body, and from there came a blue and cream scaled dragon that walks on two legs. It has beady red eyes._

"Imaginary Gift: it's force, I apply it to my vanguard ( **23000** ), call Marron ( **8000** ), Pongal ( **8000** ): soul charge with his skill!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul charge: Hi Dog Breeder Akane - no trigger]**

"Call Richard ( **8000** ), and Funelgal ( **10000** ), Marron's counterblast: draw a card, add 3000 power ( **11000** )!" Megan informed.

"Next she'll do that move." Jack thought.

"Soul Saver Dragon, holy charging roar: add 15000 power to each unit on my field ( **Soul Saver Dragon: 38000, Richard/Pongal:23000, Marron:26000, Akane/Funelgal:25000** )!" Megan exclaimed.

"She has no choice but to use this move, but with two perfect guards in Jack's hand, Megan needs to be careful." Tom thought.

"With support from Richard, Soul Saver Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **61000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul Charge: Soul charge: Soul Saver Dragon - no trigger]**

"Imaginary Gift: protect, nullity the attack!" Jack countered.

 **[Drive check: Bringer of Good Luck Epona - critical trigger]**

"With the critical revealed, all effects to Funelgal ( **35000, 2 critical** )!" Megan revealed

 **[Drive check: Flogal - critical trigger]**

"All effects of this trigger to Akane ( **35000, 2 critical** )!" Megan decided.

 _Soul Saver Dragon unleashed an electric based energy attack, but it was blocked by a green aura version of Kujikiricongo._

"With support from Marron, Funelgal attacks, counterblast to soul charge, add 5000, power ( **66000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul charge: Blaster Blade - no trigger]**

"Mijingakure will nullify that ( **perfect guard** )!" Jack countered.

"Get in there, Akane ( **61000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Damage check: Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Stealth Beast Mijingakure - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **22000** ), and I draw." Jack informed.

"I end my turn." Megan decided

* * *

 **Megan - Jack**

 **3 - hand - 1**

 **5 - damage - 5**

 **3 - soul - 2**

 **5 - counterblast - 3**

 **Pongal, Hi Dog Breeder Akane - Stealth Dragon Dan Breach, empty**

 **Sword of Hope Richard, Soul Saver Dragon - Shura Stealth Dragon Kujikiricongo, Stealth Dragon Dreadmaster**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funelgal - Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo, Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Jack declared.

"Megan doesn't have much to defend with, it'll be tough to guard this time." Tom thought.

"Ride: Shura Stealth Dragon Kujikiricongo ( **12000** ): Imaginary Gift: Protect, call Voidmaster ( **12000** ), seal the use of intercept units, and you have more than 4 cards, drop 1 from your hand." Jack informed. Megan complied with the effect request

"If she kept the critical triggers, she only has 30000 to defend with." Tom thought.

"With support from Dreadmaster, Kujikiricongo attacks Soul Saver Dragon ( **20000** )!" Jack declared.

"Epona ( **15000** ) and Flogal guard ( **15000** )!" Megan countered.

 **[Drive check: Stealth Dragon Kurogane - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Dan Breach ( **19000, 2 critical** )!" Jack revealed

 **[Drive check: Stealth Beast Tobihiko - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Dan Breach ( **29000, 3 critical** )!" Jack revealed.

 _Kujikiricongo unleashed another curse attack, but it was blocked by a pink dog wearing some armor, and a knight riding a beetle._

"Dan Breach, end this." Jack declared.

 **[Damage check: Alfred Early - no trigger]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, the battlefield returned to normal. Megan cleaned up her cards as Jack reset his field to how it was before the match began. Greg took this chance to walk up to the motion figure system._

* * *

 **Greg: don't worry Megan, I'll save you from this creep.**

 **Jack: I'll beat you down, and earn that date.**

 **Megan: Greg, don't you dare lose if you know what's good for you.**

 **Tom: next time: breaking the wall.**


	14. Breaking the Wall

_Tied one game a piece. Team 3Ninja and Team Samurai Dragon have raised the stakes, should Samurai Dragon lose, Megan Sendou has to go on a date with Jack, a thought that made her shiver. Greg however, felt confident about this match up. On paper, Accel Decks have an advantage over Protect decks, but he has to be careful of Jack's strategy to limit the ability to guard attacks._

 _Greg set his field up after stepping up to the motion figure system._

"This guy is going down, since I've seen his deck, I have a clear advantage, but in regards to their third member; I don't know if he uses Nubatama or Murakumo." Greg thought.

 _Jack smirked at Greg's nervousness, assuming that Greg's not that good of a fighter. This will be easy in his eyes._

"Fighters at the ready, begin!" The referee called.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

 _With the declaration, the machine returned the fighters to the ninja village during the night time._

"Stealth Dragon Magatsu Wind ( **6000** )!" Jack revealed.

 _Jack's vanguard appeared as a young dragon wearing ninja armor._

"Battleraizer ( **6000** )!" Greg revealed.

 _Greg's vanguard appeared as a red and white mech with a glass covering for the cockpit. It was barely taller than a full adult human._

"Come on Greg, you got to save me from something I'm not comfortable with." Megan thought.

"I draw, ride Raizer Custom ( **8000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard transformed, getting taller and bulkier. This unit is orange and there's less white on it's paint job._

"I draw a card, then place a card from my hand to the soul, Raizer Custom attacks your vanguard ( **8000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Raizer Custom launched itself at Magatsu Wind, and punched it as hard as it could._

 **[Damage check: Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo - no trigger]**

"That ends my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Jack**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Wind, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, ride Sakurafubuki ( **8000** )!" Jack declared.

 _Jack's vanguard transformed into a child like demon in white and silver ninja armor._

"Draw a card, and call Fuuki ( **8000** ). Sakurafubuki attacks ( **8000** )!" Jack declared.

[Drive check: Stealth Dragon Togajuji - no trigger]

 _Sakurafubuki duplicated itself, and both versions stabbed Raizer Custom._

 **[Damage check: Hardhit Scrapper - no trigger]**

"Fuuki attacks ( **8000** )!" Jack declared.

 **[Damage check: Burstraizer - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Jack informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Jack**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **2 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared

"Greg's multi attack combo will definitely overwhelm this guy. He just needs to stay focused." Tom thought.

"I ride Hi-powered Raizer Custom ( **9000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard evolved, even taller than before, and some more bulk on the upper body in comparison to the lower body. This robot is blue where the orange was._

"Call Battleraizer ( **6000** ) from the soul, then I call: Burstraizer ( **9000** ), Raizer Custom ( **8000** ), Queen of Heart ( **7000** ), and King of Sword ( **9000** ). I soul blast: add 5000 power to Burstraizer ( **14000** ) and Hi-powered Raizer Custom ( **14000** )!" Greg decided.

"The five attack combo is beginning." Tom thought.

"With support from the Queen, King of Sword attacks Fuuki ( **16000** )!" Greg declared.

"What? No guard." Jack said as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Good, that's one annoying card out of the way." Greg thought.

"This guy has the advantage since he's seen my fight with his teammate. I need to be careful." Jack thought.

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks your vanguard ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

"Stealth Dragon Kurogane guards ( **15000** )!" Jack countered.

"With support from Battleraizer, Hi-powered Raizer Custom attacks Sakurafubuki (20000)! I counterblast and soul blast, Burstraizer stands, Raizer Custom stands with his skill.

"I don't guard." Jack decided

 **[Drive check: Twin Blader - draw trigger]**

"Power to King of Sword ( **19000** ), and I draw!" Greg informed.

 _The blue mech launched itself into the air, and punched the demon ninja with all it's might._

 **[Damage check: Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki - no trigger]**

"I counterblast, and return Battleraizer to the soul, King of Sword stands!" Greg declared.

"Greg has two more attacks to make, keep the pressure up." Tom thought.

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Stealth Dragon Voidmaster - no trigger]**

"King of Sword attacks ( **19000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Stealth Fiend Zashikihime - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard, and I recover 1 damage." Jack informed.

"I end my turn." Greg said.

* * *

 **Greg - Jack**

 **3 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 3**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **2 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, Burstraizer - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Hi-powered Raizer Custom - Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki, empty**

 **Queen of Heart, King of Sword - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Jack declared.

"Now that Greg's 5 attack combo is done, he still has his seven attack combo left." Tom thought.

"I ride Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo ( **9000** )!" Jack declared.

 _Jack's vanguard evolved and transformed into a dark colored dragon wearing ninja armor_

"Call Dan Breach ( **9000** ) and Togajuji ( **8000** ), then Kabukicongo attacks your vanguard ( **9000** )!" Jack declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

 **[Drive check: Stealth Dragon Kurogane - critical trigger]**

"With the critical trigger, power to Dan Breach (19000), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Jack declared.

 _Kabukicongo duplicated himself, then both versions stabbed the bigger Raizer unit in two different places._

 **[Damage check: Twin Blader - draw trigger]**

"I got a draw trigger, the power to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I draw!" Greg revealed.

 **[Damage check: Wall Boy - heal trigger]**

"With the heal trigger, I'll give the power to Burstraizer ( **19000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Greg informed.

"What!? Why a rearguard?" Jack thought.

"Ah, I see." Tom thought.

"With support from Togajuji, Dan Breach attacks Hi-powered Raizer Custom ( **27000** )!" Jack declared.

 **[Damage check: Asura Kaizer - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Jack informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Jack**

 **4 - hand - 4**

 **4 - damage - 3**

 **1 - soul - 2**

 **1 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, Burstraizer - Stealth Dragon Dan Breach, Stealth Dragon Togajuji**

 **Empty, Hi-powered Raizer Custom - Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo, empty**

 **Queen of Heart, King of Sword - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"Whatever this guy has up his sleeve, I'll put a stop to it." Jack thought

"Come forth, Ultimate Form of the Raizer Series, I rode: Perfect Raizer ( **12000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard morphed once again. This time it became the strongest unit of the Raizer units. Better armor and plating than the Hi-powered unit, and red and white like the first version._

"Imaginary Gift: it's Accel! I create a new rearguard circle, then I call Jetraizer ( **7000** ) and Asura Kaizer ( **12000** )!" Greg announced

"Greg just needs to deal three damage, and he has seven attacks to do that with." Tom thought

"When I call a unit, Jetraizer gets 3000 power ( **10000** ), and while on the Accel circle, Asura Kaizer gets 10000 power ( **22000** )!" Greg informed.

"That's not good." Jack thought.

"With support from Queen of Heart, King of Sword attacks Dan Breach ( **16000** )!" Greg declared

"I don't guard." Jack said as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Shura Stealth Dragon Kujikiricongo - no trigger]**

"Asura Kaizer attacks your vanguard ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

"Stealth Dragon Kurogane guards ( **15000** )!" Jack countered.

"With support from Jetraizer, Perfect Raizer attacks your vanguard ( **22000** )! Then with a counterblast cost of two, King of Sword and Asura Kaizer stand, Burstraizer and Raizer Custom stand with their skills, Burstraizer gets 3000 power ( **12000** )!" Greg informed.

"Stealth Beast Mijingakure guards that ( **perfect guard** )!" Jack countered.

"Queen of Heart stands with her skill!" Greg announced.

 **[Drive check: Turboraizer - front trigger]**

"With the front trigger, all my units power up ( **Perfect Raizer/Burstraizer:22000, King of Sword:19000, Asura Kaizer:32000** )!" Greg informed

 **[Drive check: Red Lightning - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Asura Kaizer ( **42000, 2 critical** )!" Greg decided

 _Perfect Raizer advanced towards Kabukicongo to strike it down, but was blocked by a beast in ninja armor._

"He has 4 damage, I have 3 attacks left, one of which has an extra critical, and all 3 are too strong for him to guard. I got this." Greg thought.

"Asura Kaizer attacks your vanguard ( **42000, 2 critical** )!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Jack decided.

 **[Damage check: Stealth Beast Chigasumi - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Stealth Dragon Togajuji - no trigger]**

 _With the six damage revealed, the battlefield undid itself. Greg reset his field to Battleraizer face down. Jack left the motion figure system, and the team leader stepped up to plate._

* * *

 **Greg: well, this might be a bit tougher than I thought.**

 **Megan: Greg, you can do this!**

 **Tom: keep him out so I can study how he fights.**

 **Kyle next time: Seizing the Wind.**

 **Jack: Harrison is the strongest Nubatama user around, you won't beat him!**


	15. Seizing the Wind

_Greg's victory over Jack put Team Samurai Dragon in a favorable spot, just one fighter for Team 3 ninja remains, and said team leader stepped up to the motion figure system, ready to fight. The team leader set his field up to match Greg's reset field_

"I must admit, I am surprised that my team was forced into this position. My name is Harrison, just to get formalities out of the way." Harrison introduced.

"If he's doing the ninja shtick as well, what can we expect: Zanbaku, Magatsu or Shirayuki?" Tom said.

"Huh?" Megan asked.

"Murakumo has 3 decks to play with, you and fought Mandala Lord,the other 2 are Zanbaku which stops the vanguard from standing, and Shirayuki which works by manipulating multiple copies of itself in some way. Nubatama only has 2 viable decks: Kujikiricongo which Greg beat, and Magatsu Storm which does the same thing as Kujikiricongo, that is field manipulation, but in reverse." Tom explained.

"I see." Megan thought.

The referee checked his watch, then called out: "Begin the match!"

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

 _For the fourth time this match up, the system activated, bringing the two fighters back to the ninja village in the middle of the night._

"Battleraizer ( **6000** )!" Greg exclaimed.

 _Greg's vanguard appeared as a small red and white mech._

"Stealth Dragon Magatsu Wind ( **6000** )!" Harrison exclaimed.

 _Harrison transformed into a young dragon wearing a ninja outfit._

"Nubatama again." Greg thought as he drew

"Draw, and I ride, Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath ( **8000** )!" Harrison exclaimed.

 _Harrison's vanguard grew slightly older while wearing that ninja outfit._

"I draw a card, and end my turn." Harrison informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Harrison**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Battleraizer - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Raizer Custom ( **8000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard transformed, orange replaced the red on the mech, and the orange mech was bulkier and bigger than the red one._

"I call Jetraizer ( **7000** ), and with it's support, my vanguard attacks ( **15000** )!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Harrison decided

 **[Drive check: Burstraizer - no trigger]**

 _The orange mech moved to the rooftops, and punched the ninja dragon._

 **[Damage check: Stealth Beast Chigasumi - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Harrison**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 1**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Jetraizer, Raizer Custom - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride: Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale ( **9000** )!" Harrison exclaimed.

 _Harrison's vanguard morphed once again, becoming more adult looking, while still wearing a ninja outfit, but it carries some more shuriken this time around._

"I counterblast and soul blast: draw a card, add 6000 power to Magatsu Gale ( **15000** ), call: Stealth Beast Chigasumi ( **9000** ), and Sakurafubuki ( **8000** ). Using Sakurafubuki's ability, add 3000 power ( **11000** ). Next; drop a card and draw a card, and countercharge 1." Harrison informed.

"He refunded the ability he just used." Greg thought.

"Magatsu Gale attacks Raizer Custom ( **15000** )!" Harrison declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

 **[Drive check: Stealth Beast Mijingakure - draw trigger]**

"Power to Chigasumi ( **19000** ), and I draw." Harrison informed.

 _Magatsu Gale unleashed his shuriken attack against the orange mech, the sharp blades damaged the mech's body_

 **[Damage check: Hardhit Scrapper - no trigger]**

"With support from Sakurafubuki, Chigasumi attacks your vanguard ( **30000** )!" Harrison declared.

 **[Damage check: Queen of Heart - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Harrison informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Harrison**

 **6 - hand - 7**

 **2 - damage - 1**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - Stealth Beast Chigasumi, Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki**

 **Jetraizer, Raizer Custom - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Greg exclaimed.

"Greg, you need to be careful against this deck." Tom thought

"I ride Burstraizer ( **9000** )!" Greg exclaimed.

 _Greg's vanguard evolved into a bulky and huge red and white mech that resembles Battleraizer to an uncanny degree._

"I call Hi-powered Raizer Custom ( **9000** ), his ability calls Battleraizer out of the soul ( **6000** ), then I call: Queen of Heart ( **7000** ) and King of Sword ( **9000** ): soul blast, I give Hi-powered Raizer Custom and Burstraizer 5000 power ( **14000 each** )." Greg announced.

"A full formation just by calling three units, this is Greg's back up combination attack." Megan thought.

"Jetraizer gets 3000 power for each unit I called this turn ( **19000** ), then Burstraizer attacks your vanguard with Jetraizer's boost ( **33000** )!" Greg exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Harrison decided.

 **[Drive check: Turboraizer - front trigger]**

"With the front trigger revealed, all my front row units power up ( **King of Sword: 19000, Hi-powered Raizer Custom: 24000, Burstraizer: 43000** )!" Greg informed.

 _Burstraizer attacked first, and punched the ninja dragon._

 **[Damage check: Stealth Dragon Voidmaster - no trigger]**

"With support from the Queen of Heart, King of Sword attacks your vanguard ( **26000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Stealth Fiend Oboro Cart - no trigger]**

"With support from Battleraizer, Hi-powered Raizer Custom attacks your vanguard ( **30000** )!" Greg declared.

"Stealth Dragon Kurogane ( **15000** ) and Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki ( **10000** ) will guard that attack!" Harrison countered.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Harrison**

 **4 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 3**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Battleraizer, Hi-powered Raizer Custom - Stealth Beast Chigasumi, Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki**

 **Jetraizer, Burstraizer - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale, empty**

 **Queen of Heart, King of Sword - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Harrison declared.

"Just one more turn, and I'll beat him down." Greg thought.

"Unleash the storm that destroys all: I ride: Convert Demonic Dragon Magatsu Storm ( **12000** )!" Harrison declared.

 _Harrison's vanguard changed once more, this time into a fully grown ninja dragon, and carries a big shuriken._

"Imaginary Gift: It's protect, add it to my hand. Then I call Stealth Fiend Oboro Cart ( **8000** ), I drop a card from my hand, and double my vanguard's power ( **24000** ), call Magatsu Gale ( **9000** ) I counterblast and soul blast, draw a card, and add 6000 power ( **15000** ). Finally: I call Sakurafubuki ( **8000** ), I drop and draw, add 3000 power ( **11000** ), and countercharge 1." Harrison informed.

"He refunded the effects again." Greg thought.

"With support from Oboro Cart, Magatsu Storm attacks Burstraizer ( **32000** )!" Harrison declared.

 **[Drive check: Stealth Dragon Kurogane - critical trigger]**

"Power to Chigasumi ( **19000** ), and the critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Harrison informed

 **[Drive check: Stealth Fiend Zashikihime - heal trigger]**

"The power to Gale ( **25000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Harrison informed.

 _Magatsu Storm threw his shuriken at Burstraizer, breaking the cockpit's glass, and almost causing a system failure._

 **[Damage check: King of Sword - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Wall Boy - heal trigger]**

"The power to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Greg informed.

"Oboro Cart returns to my hand, then with support from Sakurafubuki, Magatsu Gale attacks your vanguard ( **36000** )!" Harrison declared.

 **[Damage check: Jetraizer - no trigger]**

"Magatsu Gale goes to the soul, and I return the Sakurafubuki that boosted it to my hand, then with support from Sakurafubuki, Chigasumi attacks your vanguard ( **27000** )!" Harrison declared.

"Raizer Custom guards ( **10000** )!" Greg countered.

"I end my turn." Harrison informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Harrison**

 **3 - hand - 7**

 **4 - damage - 2**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **1 - soul - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Battleraizer, Hi-powered Raizer Custom - Stealth Beast Chigasumi, Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki**

 **Jetraizer, Burstraizer - Convert Demonic Dragon Magatsu Storm, empty**

 **Queen of Heart, King of Sword - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Greg exclaimed

"Two damage, seven cards in hand, Greg has to be careful." Tom thought.

"It's the ultimate form of the Raizer series, I rode: Perfect Raizer ( **12000** )!" Greg exclaimed.

Greg's vanguard morphed once again, becoming the strongest mech in the Raizer group. The bulky armor, red paint job, and reinforced glass for the cockpit is all you need to know how powerful this unit is.

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a new rearguard circle, and call Asura Kaizer to it ( **12000** ). Asura Kaizer gets 10000 power ( **22000** ), and Jetraizer gets 3000 power ( **10000** )!" Greg informed.

"Greg just needs to land four attacks, and he has seven to work with." Megan said with confidence.

 _Tom however, stayed silent on the matter, this is a good way to gather data on his opponent's deck._

"Due to my formation set up, I can only stand two units, but I'll still win of I play my attacks right." Greg thought.

"Let's see what he's got." Harrison thought.

"With support from Queen of Heart, King of Sword attacks your vanguard ( **16000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki - no trigger]**

"Asura Kaizer attacks your vanguard ( **22000** )!" Greg declared

 **[Damage check: Stealth Beast Mijingakure - Draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **22000** ), and I draw!" Harrison informed

"Just another two damage left, with support from Jetraizer, Perfect Raizer attacks your vanguard ( **22000** ),with his counterblast: Asura Kaizer and King of Sword stand!" Greg declared.

 _What happened next shocked almost everyone. When Perfect Raizer launched his attack against the ninja dragon, the attack was somehow blocked. Greg's eyes widened in shock to seeing this._

"What the? How!? Perfect Raizer hit you, you don't have any guardian units!" Greg protested.

"Ninja Art: perfect guard jutsu. By paying a counterblast cost of one and sacrificing two rearguards, I can stop any vanguard attack that comes my way; even ones where I can't use a sentinel to block it." Harrison explained.

"That's what I needed to confirm. Now I know what to look out for." Tom thought as a faint smirk appeared on his face.

 **[Drive check: Turboraizer - front trigger]**

"All my units in the front row power up ( **Asura Kaizer/Perfect Raizer: 32000, King of Sword/Hi-powered Raizer Custom:19000** )!" Greg exclaimed.

 **[Drive check: Red Lightning - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Asura Kaizer ( **42000, 2 critical** )!" Greg exclaimed.

"King of Sword attacks your vanguard ( **19000** )!" Greg exclaimed.

"It's not strong enough to hit!" Harrison stated.

"Yeah, but: Asura Kaizer attacks your vanguard ( **42000, 2 critical** )!" Greg declared.

"Imaginary Gift: Protect nullifies that ( **perfect guard** )!" Harrison countered.

"Queen of Heart stands with her ability, and with support from Battleraizer, Hi-powered Raizer Custom attacks your vanguard ( **25000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Stealth Beast Mijingakure - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **32000** ), and I draw." Harrison informed.

"Counterblast, and Battleraizer to the soul, Asura Kaizer stands, and I attack your vanguard with him once more ( **42000, 2 critical** )!" Greg exclaimed.

"Stealth Beast Mijingakure guards ( **perfect guard** )!" Harrison countered.

"I... end my turn." Greg said.

* * *

 **Greg - Harrison**

 **4 - hand - 4**

 **4 - damage - 5**

 **3 - counterblast - 1**

 **3 - soul - 2**

 **Asura Kaizer - Accel Circle - N/A**

 **Empty, Hi-powered Raizer Custom - empty, empty**

 **Jetraizer, Perfect Raizer - Convert Demonic Dragon Magatsu Storm, empty**

 **Queen of Heart, King of Sword - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Harrison called out.

"Magatsu Storm can block any attack by sacrificing two units, he can only do that twice a turn if the field is set up for that. I need to work around that somehow." Tom thought.

I ride Magatsu Storm ( **12000** ) once again: Imaginary Gift: Protect, call Gale ( **9000** ), I counterblast and soul blast to draw a card, add 6000 power ( **15000** ). Call Oboro Cart ( **8000** )!" Harrison exclaimed.

"He's not doubling his vanguard's power. He must want to save that for later." Tom thought.

"With support from Oboro Cart, Magatsu Gale attacks King of Sword ( **23000** )!" Harrison declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

"Gale goes to the soul, Oboro Cart returns to my hand. Next: Magatsu Storm's ability: I soul blast Magatsu Storm, and call: Stealth Beast Chigasumi ( **9000** ), Stealth Fiend Oboro Cart ( **8000** ) and Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath ( **800** 0). The units called get power 5000 ( **Chigasumi: 14000, Oboro Cart/Breath: 13000** ), next: Oboro Cart doubles the power of my vanguard ( **24000** ), and Breath gets 3000 power ( **16000** )!" Harrison informed

"That's a lot of power for a single column." Greg thought.

"He has 2 front triggers, a critical trigger, and an unknown card. His defense is at least 50000 including Hi-powered Raizer Custom, Chigasumi being boosted by Magatsu Breath is 30000, his effect puts him at 45000, and adding triggers puts him at a maximum of 65000, it would be enough so long as that unknown card isn't grade 2 or lower. That defense will get weaker if he guards Magatsu Storm." Harrison thought.

"What's he up to? No matter, I'll defend this attack, and finish him off next turn." Greg thought.

"With support from Oboro Cart, Magatsu Storm attacks your vanguard ( **35000** )!" Harrison declared.

"I guard: with two Turboraizer units, and intercept with Hi-powered Raizer Custom ( **47000** )!" Greg countered.

"He's doomed himself." Harrison thought

 **[Drive check: Stealth Dragon Kurogane - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Chigasumi ( **24000, 2 critical** )." Harrison informed

 **[Drive check: Stealth Beast Tobihiko - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Chigasumi ( **34000, 3 critica** l)!" Harrison revealed.

 _Magatsu Storm moved in to attack, but was blocked by two robots with the shape of jets on their armor, and a bulky blue mech._

"With support from Magatsu Breath, Chigasumi attacks your vanguard, I drop a card from my hand, add 15000 power ( **65000, 3 critical** )!" Harrison declared.

 **[Damage check: Burstraizer - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Perfect Raizer - no trigger]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, the battlefield returned to normal. Harrison stayed where he's standing while Greg returned to the dugout. Tom however smirked as he knew what to do, and where to do it._

* * *

 **Megan: so, it's all down to this.**

 **Greg: I couldn't get the sweep we needed.**

 **Tom: i won't let Greg's hard work be in vain.**

 **Kyle: next time: Drowning the Wind.**

 **Harrison: who is this guy!?**


	16. Drowning the Wind

_One vs one, that's all that's left in this match up between Team 3 Ninja and Team Samurai Dragon. Tom Toshiki stepped up to the motion figure system then he prepared his field accordingly._

"Protect has an advantage over Force, but the skill level of the player can change the odds to some extent." Tom thought.

"No matter how he fights, I will be victorious." Harrison thought.

"Fighter's begin the match!" The referee called out.

"Stand up!"

"The!"

"Vanguard!"

 _With that declaration the motion figure system activated once more, and for the fifth time this match up, the fighters were sent back to the ninja village at night._

"Stealth Dragon Magatsu Wind ( **6000** )!" Harrison revealed.

Harrison's vanguard appeared as a young dragon wearing ninja armor.

"Lizard Runner Undeux ( **6000** )!" Tom revealed.

 _Tom's vanguard appeared as a red scaled lizard man holding two energy swords._

"Kagero, is it?" Harrison thought as Tom drew his card.

"I ride: Embodiment of Armor Bahr ( **8000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard transformed into a blue spirit bound in a demonic red armor._

"Undeux's skill let's me draw a card, and I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Harrison**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Wind, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath ( **8000** )!" Harrison declared.

 _Harrison's vanguard changed, it grew older while still wearing ninja armor._

"Magatsu Breath attacks Bahr ( **8000** )!" Harrison declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided

 **[Drive check: Stealth Beast Chigasumi - no trigger]**

 _Magatsu Breath launched a shuriken attack at the demon armor, damaging said armor in the process._

 **[Damage check: Spillover Dragon - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Harrison said as he smirked.

* * *

 **Tom - Harrison**

 **6 - hand - 7**

 **1 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, and ride: Prowling Dragon Striken ( **10000** )!" Tom declared.

Tom's vanguard transformed, becoming a huge red and black dragon.

"Striken's skill, it can't attack on the vanguard circle, but I call: Flame of Hope Aremo ( **8000** ), Lizard Soldier Raopia ( **8000** ) and Bellicosity Dragon ( **10000** )!" Tom added.

"There wasn't any point in calling Berserk or Spillover since he doesn't have any rearguards to burn away." Kyle thought.

"Raopia lends support to Bellicosity's attack ( **18000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades Oborozakura - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Harrison**

 **3 - hand - 7**

 **1 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw, then I ride Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale ( **9000** )!" Harrison declared.

Harrison's vanguard morphed once again, becoming more mature, still wearing ninja armor, and carries a single shuriken.

"Magatsu Gale's counterblast and soul blast, I draw a card and add 6000 power to my vanguard ( **15000** ), then I call Chigasumi ( **9000** ), and Sakurafubuki ( **8000** ). With Sakurafubuki's ability: I drop and draw, countercharge, and add 3000 power ( **11000** )!" Harrison declared.

"He's already refunding his effects, I'll need to be careful." Tom thought as he checked his hand.

"Magatsu Gale attacks Striken ( **15000** )!" Harrison declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided

 **[Drive check: Stealth Beast Tobihiko - critical trigger]**

"Power to Chigasumi ( **19000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Harrison declared.

 _Magatsu Gale threw his shuriken at Striken, then split it in two, to unleash a devastating attack against Striken._

 **[Damage check: Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Lizard Soldier Raopia - no trigger]**

"With support from Sakurafubuki, Chigasumi attacks your vanguard ( **30000** )!" Harrison declared.

 **[Damage check: Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Tom informed.

"I end my turn." Harrison informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Harrison**

 **3 - hand - 7**

 **3 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - Stealth Beast Chigasumi, Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki**

 **Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale, empty**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Tom declared.

"Damage difference of two. Good thing Tom got that heal trigger when he did, but with a smaller hand, he's in trouble." Greg thought.

"Ride the vanguard, burn everything in this world to ashes with apocalyptic fire, Dragonic Overlord ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard morphed, becoming the crimson reaper of Kagero. Flaming wings, beady yellow eyes, and he carries a blade that shares his aesthetics._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to my vanguard ( **23000** ), then Striken's effect: counterblast, draw a card, add 5000 power and a critical to my vanguard ( **28000, 2 critical** ), then I soul blast to add 10000 power ( **38000** )!" Tom exclaimed.

"38000 power in the mid game, he's not holding back." Megan said.

"No kidding, he really is a good fighter." Greg thought with some bitterness.

"I call Aremo ( **8000** ), then Dragonic Overlord attacks Chigasumi ( **38000** )!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Harrison said

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger]**

"The power to Bellicosity Dragon ( **20000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )!" Tom decided

 **[Drive check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"The power to Bellicosity Dragon ( **30000** ), and I draw!" Tom decided

 _Overlord went after the ninja bear, engulfing it in crimson flames._

"Bellicosity Dragon ( **35000** ) and Raopia ( **13000** ) power up, then I discard two cards, and stand my vanguard. Finally: with support from Aremo, Overlord attacks your vanguard ( **49000, 3 critical** )!" Tom declared

"I don't guard." Harrison decided

 **[Drive check: Berserk Dragon - no trigger]**

 _Overlord opened it's mouth, and searing flames spewed towards the ninja dragon, burning it to a crisp_

 **[Damage check: Stealth Fiend Oboro Cart - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Stealth Dragon Voidmaster - no trigger]**

"With support from Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **48000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Stealth Fiend Zashikihime - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Harrison informed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Harrison**

 **6 - hand - 7**

 **3 - damage - 4**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **2 - counterblast - 0**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, Dragonic Overlord - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale, empty**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Harrison declared.

"This is it, of he doesn't end the game here, then I win." Tom thought.

"Confuse your enemies with the power of wind, I ride: Convert Demonic Dragon Magatsu Storm ( **12000** )!" Harrison declared.

 _Harrison's vanguard finished it's growing up process as a huge bulky ninja dragon that carries a single shuriken._

"Imaginary Gift: Protect, call Magatsu Breath, add 3000 power ( **11000** ), Oboro Cart ( **8000** ), double to power of my vanguard ( **24000** ), Chigasumi ( **9000** ) and Magatsu Gale, counterblast and soul blast, draw a card and add 6000 power ( **15000** )!" Harrison declared.

"With support from Oboro Cart, Magatsu Storm attacks your vanguard ( **32000** )!" Harrison declared.

"Wyvern Guard Barri will stop that ( **perfect guard** )!" Tom countered.

 **[Drive check: Stealth Dragon Kurogane - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Magatsu Gale ( **25000, 2 critical** )!" Harrison decided

 **[Drive check: Convert Demonic Dragon Magatsu Storm - no trigger]**

 _Magatsu Storm released it's shuriken, and duplicated it, but the flying weapons were blocked by a silver armored knight riding a mechanical red wyvern._

"Oboro Cart's effect returns it to my hand, then Chigasumi attacks with support from Sakurafubuki ( **17000** )!" Harrison declared.

 **[Damage check: Dragonic Overlord - no trigger]**

"With support from Magatsu Breath, Magatsu Gale attacks Dragonic Overlord ( **36000, 2 critical** )!" Harrison declared

"Embodiment of Spear Tahr ( **15000** ) and Lizard Soldier Raopia ( **10000** ) guard!" Tom countered.

"Magatsu Breath return itself and Gale to my hand. I end my turn." Harrison informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Harrison**

 **3 - hand - 8**

 **4 - damage - 4**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **2 - counterblast - 1**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - Stealth Beast Chigasumi, Stealth Rogue of the Night Sakurafubuki**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, Dragonic Overlord - Convert Demonic Dragon Magatsu Storm, empty**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"Eight cards in hand, plus my perfect guard jutsu, I can hang on until my next turn." Harrison thought.

Now flames of apocalypse, spiral down into a cooling pool of water, I rode Dragonic Waterfall ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

 _A geyser of water erupted from underneath Overlord, and engulfed him. From the water came a white and blue dragon with two pairs of wings, holding a jagged red sword._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to my vanguard ( **33000** ), and his ability: I retire Chigasumi! Babness Geyser!" Tom exclaimed.

 _A torrent of water engulfed the ninja bear, destroying it._

"Raopia ( **13000** ) and Bellicosity Dragon ( **15000** ) power up, then I call Berserk Dragon ( **10000** ), counterblast and soul blast: I retire Sakurafubuki, and power up Raopia ( **18000** ) and Bellicosity Dragon ( **20000** )!" Tom exclaimed.

"He stopped my perfect guard jutsu, just like that! But, no matter, I still have eight cards in hand." Harrison thought.

"I use the effect of each Aremo, retire them one at a time, draw one card twice, and countercharge once each. Then: I call Dragonic Gaias ( **8000** ) and Bahr ( **8000** )." Tom informed.

"Tom stopped something that can't be stopped. How good is he?" Greg thought.

"Gaias lends support to Waterfall's attack, I send Gaias to the soul, and soul blast Overlord, add 10000 power and two critical ( **43000, 3 critical** )!" Tom exclaimed.

"Stealth Dragon Kurogane ( **15000** ), Stealth Beast Tobihiko ( **15000** ), Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki ( **10000** ) and Stealth Fiend Oboro Cart ( **10000** ) will guard that attack!" Harrison countered.

"Waterfall only stops sentinels from guarding, grade 1 and 0 and 2 units can still be used to stop it." Greg thought.

 _As Waterfall readied his sword, and unleashed a water attack, 3 ninja outfit wearing creatures, and a demon cart appeared to absorb the attack._

 **[Drive check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"The power to my vanguard ( **53000** ), and I draw." Tom informed.

"The fact that he chose the vanguard means he's confident that he'll get the second trigger." Megan thought

 **[Drive check: Demonic Dragon Mage Rakshasa - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Dragonic Waterfall ( **63000, 4 critical** )!" Tom exclaimed.

 _Waterfall's attack increased in power, blowing past the four units, and drowned Magatsu Storm in a tidal wave of water._

 **[Damage check: Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Convert Demonic Dragon Magatsu Storm - no trigger]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, the battlefield returned to normal. Tom and Harrison cleaned their cards up, the returned to their respective teams._

"Looks like we're off to the next round." Megan said.

"Yeah, let's work as hard as we did in this match." Greg added.

 _Tom said nothing, but smirked. As the tournament raged on; Teams Samurai Dragon and Frozen Flame made it to the semi finals with no problems. Samurai Dragon defeated their semi final opponents with little to no difficulty, but as for Frozen Flame, they're taking on Team Knightly Order._

"Allen." Sora thought.

"Sora, this time, I'll beat you." Allen thought as his eyes started glowing.

* * *

 **Tom: Sky Paladin huh?**

 **Brian: looks like I'm up first.**

 **Allen: I'll crush all three of you by myself.**

 **Megan: next time: Frozen Sky.**

 **Jason: my brother won't lose.**


	17. Frozen sky

_With the Regional Tournament in the semifinals, the teams have been paired up: Team Frozen Flame will take on Team Knightly order. With this match up, Brian took the field as the first fighter again, but his opponent was neither Jason nor Mat, it was in fact Allen._

"Sending the team leader in first, I see you're team is hoping to get at least one win then." Brian stated.

"Wrong, with me here, it'll be a sweep." Allen simply said.

"A sweep? Did I hear that right? You lost to Sora with ease the last time our teams were paired up." Brian informed.

"Maybe, but things are different now." Allen stated.

 _At that moment, Brian could swear he saw Allen's eyes glowing with a rainbow hue. But, that's impossible, right? At the same time, Megan felt her head start to hurt, which wasn't unnoticed by either of her teammates._

"Megan, are you okay?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, just a headache, I think." Megan answered.

"A headache? Do you need to lie down?" Tom asked.

"No, I'm good." Megan answered.

 _Tom and Greg looked to each other and nodded, if Megan's headache got worse, they'd take her to the infirmary to have it looked at. Meanwhile, Brian just looked directly into Allen's eyes, and was somehow transported to a frozen tundra, like on Planet Cray. Brian got a good look at himself, and saw that he was in the form of his Emperor Dragon. Allen appeared infront of him as a knight with cream white armor, and a massive robotic knight holding a spike-ball and chain right next to him. The robotic knight struck first, then Allen's form took it from there with two Lances merging into one big lance, stabbing the Emperor Dragon._

Brian let lose the breath he did not realize he was holding when he got out of that vision, and started panting and shaking.

"See, this is how I'll beat you." Allen stated.

"That's not possible, you don't know how a fight will go!" Brian argued.

"Then prove my vision wrong. Because, I have never lost after awakening to this power." Allen stated.

 _Alan and Brian set their fields up accordingly, then performed their draws and redraws._

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

 _With that declaration, the Motion Figure System transformed the arena into Magallancia's frozen tundra once again._

"Frostgal ( **6000** )!" Brian revealed.

 _Brian's vanguard appeared as an ice armored dog._

"Little Hero Perseus ( **6000** )!" Allen revealed.

 _Alan's vanguard appeared as a knight in tattered leather armor, carrying a small dagger, and some supplies._

"What kind of clan is that?" Brian thought.

"You're curious right, this clan is called Sky Paladin. And, I'll show you it's power throughout this fight." Allen informed.

"Sky Paladin? I never heard of that one." Greg said.

"If this guy's going first, then he must be confident in his abilities as a vanguard fighter." Tom thought.

"I draw, and ride: Frozen Mage Garron ( **8000** )!" Brian declared.

 _Brian's vanguard morphed into a man in blue robes holding a blue book._

"Frostgal's ability let's me draw a card, let's see what you got." Brian said.

* * *

 **Brian - Allen**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Frozen Mage Garron - Little Hero Perseus, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, and ride: Hopeful Hero Perseus ( **8000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard grew older, his dagger changed into a short sword._

"I call Clear Sky Messenger Iris ( **8000** ), then with her boost: Perseus attacks your vanguard ( **16000** )!" Allen declared.

"Alright then-" Brian started to say.

"Using Iris' effect: I soul blast, and look at 3 cards from the top of my deck, then I bind 1 of them." Allen informed

 **[Bound card: Skyward Messenger Iris - no trigger]**

"No guard." Brian informed.

 **[Drive check: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

"All effects to my vanguard ( **26000, 2 critical** )!" Allen informed.

 _Perseus moved in, and slashed twice at Garron's chest with his blade._

 **[Damage check: Walrus Hyde Knight - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Blizzard Sword Knight - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Allen informed.

* * *

 **Brian - Allen**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **2 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 1**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Frozen Mage Garron - Hopeful Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, now rise up my avatar, I ride: Blaster Ice ( **9000** )!" Brian declared.

 _Brian's vanguard changed, becoming an ice blue version of Blaster Blade._

"Blaster Ice's effect: counterblast and soul blast, I retire Iris, and freeze the circle she occupies!" Brian exclaimed.

"Freezing the circles limits what support a vanguard gets, and can limit their battle power." Dragan thought.

"So what?" Allen asked.

"I call Witch of Snow Endor ( **9000** ), and Hidden Tundra Knight ( **8000** ), add 3000 to Endor since a unit shares her column ( **12000** )!" Brian informed

"Hidden Tundra knight changes the cost of sentinel units to retiring itself. That gives Brian an advantage with his hand." Sora thought.

"Blaster Ice attacks Perseus ( **9000** )!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Allen informed.

 **[Drive check: King of Ice Merlin - no trigger]**

Blaster Ice moved in to attack, and struck Perseus across the chest

 **[Damage check: Hopeful Hero Perseus - no trigger]**

"With support from Hidden Tundra Knight, Witch of Snow Endor attacks your vanguard ( **20000** )!" Brian declared.

 **[Damage check: Guardian of the Skies Achelois - draw trigger]**

"I draw a card and power to my vanguard ( **19000** )!" Allen informed

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

* * *

 **Brian - Allen**

 **5 - hand - 7**

 **2 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **1 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 1**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Hidden Tundra Knight, Witch of Snow Endor - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Ice - Hopeful Hero Perseus, Frozen**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Allen said calmly.

"What is he thinking? His strategy is probably to fill up the bind zone, but why?" Brian thought.

"Ride: Aspiring Hero Perseus ( **9000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard grew up once more, his traveling cloak can no longer covers his body, and his short sword got a little longer._

"Call: Sky Rider Chaos ( **9000** ), Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene ( **7000** ), and Gigantech Bomber ( **9000** )!" Allen added

"Three units at once? Is he trying to rush me?" Brian thought.

"Eirene's effect: I rest her, and bind the top card of my deck!" Allen declared

 **[Bound card: Great Wind Knight Hermes - no trigger]**

"That makes two cards in the bind zone." Sora thought.

"Gigantech Bomber attacks your vanguard ( **9000** )!" Allen declared.

"Witch of Snow Endor from my hand guards that ( **5000** )!" Brian countered

"I counterblast and bind Bomber, call: Celestial Avenger Tisiphone from my deck ( **9000** )!" Allen informed.

"That makes three cards." Sora thought once again.

"Aspiring Hero Perseus attacks Blaster Ice ( **9000** ), using his ability, I bind 3 cards from the top of my deck!" Allen declared

 **[Bound card: Primordial Sky God Ouranos - no trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Hopeful Hero Perseus - no trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene - no trigger]**

"When I do that, I superior call Iris from my bind zone, add 4000 to both Perseus ( **13000** ) and Iris ( **12000** ), then: if I have five cards in the bind zone, add 5000 power to Perseus ( **18000** )!" Allen declared.

"I don't guard." Brian decided

 **[Drive check: Flying Beast Knight Aether - front trigger]**

"My front row powers up ( **Perseus: 28000, Tisiphone/Chaos: 19000** )!" Allen revealed.

 _Perseus, with a huge amount of power gained, moved in to attack Blaster Ice, and he did so swiftly._

 **[Damage check: Frozen Mage Garron - no trigger]**

"With support from Iris, Tisiphone attacks Blaster Ice (31000)!" Allen declared.

"I'm sure there's more to this." Brian said.

"Perceptive, with the effect of Tisiphone: I bind the top card of my deck, which let's me bind Hermes in my hand, and I soul charge. In addition: not only does she get 10000 power, but she also gets 4000 power for binding ( **total power: 45000** )!" Allen informed.

 **[Bound card: Invincible Fortress Porphyrion - no trigger]**

 **[Soul charge: Aspiring Hero Perseus - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Blaster Ice - no trigger]**

"Sky Rider Chaos attacks, I bind Little Hero Perseus in my drop zone, add 4000 power ( **23000** )!" Allen declared.

"Mountain Scout Reindeer will stop that ( **15000** )!" Brian countered.

"Oh well, eight cards in the bind zone isn't too bad, I end my turn." Allen informed

"During the end phase, the circle I froze becomes usable again." Brian stated

* * *

 **Brian - Allen**

 **3 - hand - 4**

 **4 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 2**

 **1 - counterblast - 1**

 **0 - bind - 8**

 **Hidden Tundra Knight, Witch of Snow Endor - Sky Rider Chaos, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

 **Empty, Blaster Ice - Aspiring Hero Perseus, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Skyward Messenger Iris**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Brian declared.

"The end game will begin soon, I hope you're ready." Allen thought as he smirked.

"Great Ruling Dragon, grace us with your presence on the battlefield, I ride: Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon ( **12000** )!" Brian declared

 _Brian's vanguard transformed into an ice blue version of Dragonic Overlord._

"Imaginary Gift: Protect, I add it to my hand, and call Frozen Dragon Mage ( **9000** )!" Brian declared.

"If this attack hits, he'll freeze my circles. I won't let that happen." Allen thought as his eyes started glowing once more.

 _Megan could feel her head start aching once again, but it died down quickly. It wasn't any more painful than last time, so there was no need to worry, and told Tom and Greg as much when they asked. The two boys shared a glance, if the her headache got any worse than it is, they'd take her to the infirmary._

"Don't forget, with a full column: Endor gets more power ( **18000** ), Hail Call Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **12000** )!" Brian declared.

"Golden Flash Athena guards the attack ( **15000** )!" Allen countered.

"Only 15000, if I get two triggers this attack will get through." Brian thought.

 **[Drive check: Ice Queen Venus - critical trigger]**

"I give all effects to my vanguard ( **22000, 2 critical** )!" Brian decided.

"Just one trigger to go then, come on get a trigger!" Dragan thought

"You can do this, Brian." Sora thought

 **[Drive check: Walrus Hyde Knight - no trigger]**

 _The emperor dragon launched his attack, but it was blocked by a blonde woman wearing golden armor._

"Frozen Dragon Mage attacks your vanguard ( **9000** )!" Brian declared.

 **[Damage check: Guardian of the Skies Achelois - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard (19000), and I draw." Allen informed.

"Dragon Mage's effect: I countercharge and soul charge, and add 6000 to Endor ( **24000** )!" Brian informed.

 **[Soul charge: Frozen Dragon Mage - no trigger]**

"With support from Hidden Tundra Knight, Witch of Snow Endor attacks your vanguard ( **32000** )!" Brian declared.

"Flying Beast Knight Aether guards ( **15000** )!" Allen countered.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

* * *

 **Brian - Allen**

 **5 - hand - 3**

 **4 - damage - 3**

 **3 - soul - 2**

 **0 - counterblast - 1**

 **0 - bind - 8**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Hidden Tundra Knight, Witch of Snow Endor - Sky Rider Chaos, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

 **Empty, Ice Emperor Dragon Hail Call Dragon - Aspiring Hero Perseus, empty**

 **Empty, Frozen Dragon Mage - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Skyward Messenger Iris**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Allen declared.

"Allen doesn't have many defensive cards left. I should be okay at least." Brian thought.

"Let your leadership never waver, I ride: Hero of the Skies Perseus ( **12000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard morphed, becoming a full adult in a cream colored suit with some armor on him, and he carries twin lances. His hair went from long and brown to short and white in color, he carries twin lances._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a new rearguard circle. Iris' skill: I bind the top card of my deck!" Allen declared

 **[Bound card: Skyward Healer Sonia - heal trigger]**

"Using Eirene's effect: rest and bind!" Allen declared.

 **[Bound card: Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - no trigger]**

"With 10 cards bound, Hero of the Skies Perseus gets 15000 power and 1 critical ( **27000, 2 critical** ), and Tisiphone gets 10000 power if I have 3 or less cards in hand ( **19000** ) then I call Gigantech Bomber to the Accel Circle ( **23000** ), he gets 4000, power if I have 5 or more cards in the bind zone, and I attack with Bomber ( **23000** )!" Allen declared.

"Venus guards ( **15000** )!" Brian countered.

"Counterblast, and bind Bomber, superior call: Invincible Fortress Porphyrion ( **12000** )!" Allen declared.

"Invincible Fortress Porphyrion?" Brian asked.

"With the effect of the Accel Circle, add 10000 power ( **22000** ), then add 1000 power for every card in my bind zone ( **33000** ), and since the attack didn't hit, I counterblast, and bind a card in my hand, superior call Great Wind Knight Hermes ( **8000** )!" Allen declared.

"Called Hermes from the bind zone?" Brian thought.

"When called, Hermes grants 7000 power to itself ( **15000** ) and the unit that shares his column, in this case: it's my vanguard ( **34000** ). In addition: Hermes gets 3000 power for every two cards in my bind zone, there's eleven, so he gets 15000 power ( **30000** )!" Allen informed.

"That's insane!" Brian exclaimed.

"Well, if that's what you think, with support from Hermes, Perseus attacks your vanguard ( **64000, 2 critical** )!" Allen declared.

"Let's do this, imaginary Gift-" Brian started to call out.

"Perseus blocks any use of Sentinel for his attack since he gained that extra critical." Allen countered.

"What!?" Brian exclaimed.

Dragan and Sora's eyes widened as well, then Dragan turned to Sora. Her deck weakens the opponent by binding their cards, his deck is the perfect foil to fight her.

 **[Drive check: Flying Beast Knight Aether - front trigger]**

"All my front row units power up ( **Porphyrion: 43000, Tisiphone: 29000, Chaos: 19000, Perseus: 74000** )!" Allen exclaimed.

 **[Drive check: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

"Power to Porphyrion ( **53000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )!" Allen revealed.

 _Perseus combined both his lances into a single once, then moved in, and struck down Hail Call Dragon_

 **[Damage check: Ice Emperor Dragon Hail Call Dragon - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Merry Elf Santa - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **22000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Brian informed.

"Yes, with the heal trigger, there's still a chance!" Dragan thought.

 **[Damage check: Blaster Ice - no trigger]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, the battlefield returned to normal. Brian cleaned up his cards while Allen reset his field to how it was before the fight began._

* * *

 **Dragan: I'll be the one to the you down!**

 **Allen: let's see you try then!**

 **Sora: next time: Sky Firestorm**

 **Mat: I don't want him fighting like this, but is there a way to stop him?**

* * *

 **Sky Paladin - v series. (Original version of this clan was made by Hasakura (I'm sorry if I butchered your account name) on the vanguard wiki)**

 **G0**

 **Guardian of the Skies Achelois (draw)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:0**

 **Race: Human**

 **Cont: Sentinel**

 **Auto gc: when placed:Cost: discard a card from your hand, and one of your units cannot be hit until the end of that battle**

 **Golden Flash Athena (critical)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:15000**

 **Race: Angel**

 **Flying Beast Knight Aether (front)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:15000**

 **Race:human**

 **Skyward Healer Sonia (heal)**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:20000**

 **Race:Human**

 **Little Hero Perseus**

 **Power:6000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race:Human**

 **Auto: when rode upon, draw 1 card**

 **G1**

 **Great Wind Knight Hermes**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race:Human**

 **Cont rc: during your turn, this unit gets power 3000 for every 2 cards in your bind zone**

 **Auto bind zone: when you declare an attack on a vanguard, and the attack doesn't hit: Cost: cb1: bind a card from your hand, call this unit to rc. If you called, the unit in the same column as this unit gets power 7000**

 **Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Elf**

 **Auto rc: when this unit boosts an attack: Cost: sb 1 look at 3 cards from the top of your deck, choose 1 among bind it. Shuffle your deck afterwards**

 **Auto rc: when you ride a grade 2 or higher, bind the top card of your deck**

 **Goddess of Peaceful Sky Eirene**

 **Power:8000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race: Angel**

 **Act rc: Cost: rest this unit, bind the top card of your deck**

 **Auto rc: when your opponent uses a sentinel, stand this unit**

 **Hopeful Hero Perseus**

 **Power:7000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Race:Human**

 **Auto vc/rc: after a battle this unit attacked or boosted: Cost: cb1: check the top 5 cards of your deck, choose up to 1 card, add it to your hand, choose 2 cards, and bind them. Shuffle your deck afterwards.**

 **Cont vc/rc: this unit gets power 3000 for every 2 cards in your bind zone**

 **G2**

 **Sky Rider Chaos**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Vampire**

 **Auto vc/rc: when this unit attacks, bind a card from your drop zone**

 **Auto rc: when this unit's attack hits a vanguard, draw 1 card, bind a card from your hand**

 **Celestial Avenger Tisiphone**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Cont rc: if you have 3 or less cards in hand, this unit gets power 10000**

 **Auto rc: when this unit attacks: cost: bind the top card of your deck: this unit gets power 4000. If you bound a card, bind a card from your hand and sc1**

 **Gigantech Bomber**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Battleroid**

 **Cont rc: if you have 5 or more cards in the bind zone, this unit gets power 4000**

 **Auto rc: when this unit attacks a vanguard, if the attack did not hit: Cost: cb1, bind this card: search your deck for a grade 3 or lower unit not named Gigantech Bomber, and call that unit to rc**

 **Aspiring Hero Perseus**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Cont vc/rc: if you have 5 or more cards in the bind zone, this unit gets power 5000**

 **Auto vc/rc: when this unit attacks a vanguard: Cost: bind 3 cards from the top of your deck, search your bind zone for a grade 1 or lower unit and call it to rc. The unit called with this effect and this unit gets power 4000**

 **G3**

 **Hero of the Skies Perseus**

 **Power:12000**

 **Race:Human**

 **Gift type: Accel**

 **Cont vc: if you have 10 or more cards in the bind zone, this unit gets power 15000 and critical 1, and your opponent cannot guard with this unit's attack with cards with Cont: Sentinel**

 **Auto vc: when this unit attacks a vanguard: Cost:cb2 choose up to 2 cards from your hand and bind them. Search your deck for a grade 2 or lower unit and call it to rc, that unit gets power 10000.**

 **Auto vc: at the end the turn this unit attacked a vanguard, return all cards from your bind zone to the deck and shuffle. If you have 3 or less cards in hand, draw 2 cards**

 **Primordial** **Sky God Ouranos**

 **Power:12000**

 **Race: Sky Dragon**

 **Gift type: Accel**

 **Cont vc/rc: if you have no cards in your hand, this unit gets power 10000**

 **Auto vc: when this unit attacks a vanguard: Cost: cb2, search your bind zone for a grade 2 or lower unit, and call it to rc, if you have 1 or less cards in hand, this unit and the unit called by this effect gets their power increased by that unit's power until the end of the turn.**

 **Invincible Fortress Porphyrion**

 **Power:12000**

 **Race: Battleroid**

 **Auto: when this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is not boosted, this unit gets power 10000**

 **Cont rc: during your turn, this unit gets power 1000 for each card in your bind zone**


	18. Sky Firestorm

_The Semi Finals second round: the champion team: Team Frozen Flame is fighting Team Knightly Order, and the former is down one game. Brian lost to Knightly Order's Allen Marcus, and now it's Dragan's turn. The said fighter walked up to the motion figure system, and set his field up accordingly._

"Sora, I'm sorry." Brian said.

"Don't worry, it'll work out. If Allen loses, that means Jason and Matt will be easy to deal with." Sora dismissed.

"That's true, Dragan is a good fighter with his clan." Brian agreed.

 _However, Brian didn't say anything about Allen's ability. Even if it was slightly off._

"This power feels so good, I can't wait to test it out some more!" Allen thought.

"If this guy loses, his teammates will be easy to deal with for either myself or Sora." Dragan thought.

"Begin the match!" The referee called out.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

 _With that, the motion figure system activated, taking them both to the Greek looking Colosseum. Statues of champion fighters are displayed around the entire area._

"Little Hero Perseus ( **6000** )!" Allen revealed.

 _Allen's vanguard appeared as a young knight covered in a traveling cloak._

"Supernova Dracokid ( **6000** )!" Dragan revealed.

 _Dragan became an orange scaled dragon with bat like wings._

"Draw, and ride Burning Sage Arron ( **8000** )!" Dragan declared.

 _Dragan's vanguard transformed into a red robed mage that carries a red colored book with metallic covers._

"Draw a card with Dracokid's skill, then I mill the top card of my deck, this allows Arron to attack this turn!" Dragan explained.

 **[Milled card: Lil Blaster Ember - no trigger]**

"With the mill strategy, Dragan has to be careful about deck out." Sora thought.

"I'm not worried in the slightest." Allen thought.

"Arron attacks ( **8000** )!" Dragan declared.

Arron opened his book, then blasted Perseus with a fire spell.

 **[Damage check: Skyward Messenger Iris - no trigger]**

"That ends my turn." Dragan informed.

* * *

 **Dragan - Allen**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 1**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **1 - drop zone - 0**

 **0 - bind - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Burning Sage Arron - Little Hero Perseus, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride: Hopeful Hero Perseus ( **8000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard became a little older, his dagger becoming a short sword._

"I call Iris ( **8000** ) behind my vanguard." Allen informed.

"Iris and Perseus together can get two cards in the bind zone which will power Perseus up." Tom thought.

"With support from Iris, Perseus attacks your vanguard ( **16000** )!" Allen declared.

"Let's see what you got!" Dragan exclaimed.

"Very well, Iris' soul blast: I check the top 3 cards, and bind one. I shuffle the deck, Perseus' counterblast: I bind the top card of my deck, and with 2 cards bound, add 3000 power ( **19000** )!" Allen declared.

 **[Bound card: Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - no trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Great Wind Knight Hermes - no trigger]**

 **[Drive check: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

"I got a critical trigger, I give all effects to my vanguard ( **29000, 2 critical** )!" Allen decided

Perseus moved in close, and stabbed Arron in the chest

 **[Damage check: Burning Sage Arron - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Dragonic Phoenix - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Allen informed

* * *

 **Dragan - Allen**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **2 - damage - 1**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 1**

 **1 - drop - 1**

 **0 - bound - 2**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Burning Sage Arron - Hopeful Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Dragan declared.

"Dragan's going to need to play his best if he wants to get an advantage." Tom said.

"Yeah, no kidding, that Allen guy is strong." Greg agreed.

"Burn him up, my avatar: I ride, Blaster Fire ( **9000** )!" Dragan exclaimed.

 _Dragan's vanguard spontaneously combusted, and from that fire came a red armored Blaster Blade._

"Blaster Fire's ability: I soul blast, and mill the top card of my deck, and superior call Lil Blaster Ember ( **8000** ) to the same column!" Dragan exclaimed.

 **[Milled card: Imperial of Fire Nova - no trigger]**

"Blaster Fire gets 5000 power for sharing the column ( **14000** ), That's not all: call Frost Fire Phoenix ( **9000** ), and Ignition Warrior ( **8000** )!" Dragan added.

"He did this earlier in the tournament as well." Tom thought.

"With support from Ignition Warrior, Frost Fire Phoenix attacks ( **17000** )! But that's not all, Frost Fire Phoenix's effect: I mill the top two cards of my deck!" Dragan declared then informed.

 **[Milled card: Burning Sage Arron - no trigger]**

 **[Milled card: Blaster Fire - no trigger]**

"Add 5000 power to Frost Fire Phoenix ( **14000** ), since I milled 2 cards, add 8000 power to Ignition Warrior ( **16000** ) ( **total power: 30000** )!" Dragan informed.

 **[Damage check: Invincible Fortress Porphyrion - no trigger]**

"Now that I have five cards in the drop zone, Blaster Fire gets a critical ( **2 critical** )!" Dragan informed.

"Allen doesn't seem particularly worried about that though." Greg thought.

"With support from Lil Blaster Ember, Blaster Fire attacks your vanguard ( **22000, 2 critical** )!" Dragan declared.

"Golden Flash Athena guards the attack ( **15000** )!" Allen countered.

 **[Drive check: Dragonic Phoenix - no trigger]**

 _Blaster Fire moved in to attack, but was blocked a woman in golden armor holding a spear and shield._

"I end my turn." Dragan informed.

* * *

 **Dragan - Allen**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **2 - counterblast - 1**

 **5 - drop - 2**

 **0 - bind - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Ignition Warrior, Frost Fire Phoenix - empty, empty**

 **Lil Blaster Ember, Blaster Fire - Hopeful Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Aspiring Hero Perseus ( **9000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard grew up a little more, the cloak no longer covers his body, but he carries a long sword now, and we can see he wears some leather and metallic armor._

"When riding a grade 2 or higher unit, Iris' effect lets me bind the top card of my deck.

 **[Bound card: Hopeful Hero Perseus - no trigger]**

"I call Sky Rider Chaos ( **9000** ), Celestial Avenger Tisiphone ( **9000** )!" Allen added.

"Those units." Dragan thought.

"Tisiphone gets 10000 power of I have three or less cards in hand ( **19000** )." Allen informed.

"He has three cards in the bind zone, I have to be careful." Dragan thought.

"Tisiphone attacks Frost Fire Phoenix ( **19000** ), with her effect: I bind the top card of my deck, add 4000 power (23000)!" Allen declared.

 **[Bound card: Aspiring Hero Perseus - no trigger]**

"Since I bound a card, I draw and bind a card from my hand, and soul charge 1." Allen informed.

 **[Soul charge: Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene - no trigger]**

"No guard." Dragan informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"When I have five cards in the bind zone, Aspiring Hero Perseus gets 5000 power ( **14000** ), and with support from Iris, Perseus attacks Blaster Fire ( **22000** ), soul blast, look at the top 3 cards, bind one!" Allen informed.

 **[Bound card: Gigantech Bomber - no trigger]**

"Then with Aspiring Hero's effect: I bind the top 3 cards of my deck, and call one card from my bind zone.

 **[Bound card: Skyward Messenger Iris - no trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Great Wind Knight Hermes - no trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene - no trigger]**

"I call one of my Hermes from my bind zone ( **8000** ), the unit called by this effect gets 4000 power ( **12000** )!" Allen informed.

"He bound four cards, but called one out, so there's eight cards in the bind zone." Sora and Tom thought.

"So, he'll do that next turn." Dragan thought.

"Are you guarding?" Allen asked.

"No." Dragan informed

 **[Drive check: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power to Chaos ( **19000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Allen informed

 _Perseus moved in close, and quickly stabbed Blaster Fire with his sword, then stabbed him again._

 **[Damage check: Blaster Fire - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Daybreaker Dragon - no trigger]**

"Hermes' effect he gets 3000 power for every two cards in my bind zone, there's eight cards, so he gets 12000 power ( **24000** )!" Allen explained.

"That's absurd, and going to get worse." Dragan thought.

"With support from Hermes, Chaos attacks your vanguard ( **43000** ), I bind Athena from my drop zone!"

 **[Damage check: Raging Warrior - no trigger]**

"The attack hit, I draw a card, and bind a card from my hand, that brings me up to ten cards in my bind zone. I end my turn." Allen informed.

* * *

 **Dragan - Allen**

 **5 - hand - 3**

 **5 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **5 - drop - 2**

 **0 - bind - 10**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Ignition Warrior, empty - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, empty**

 **Lil Blaster Ember, Blaster Fire - Aspiring Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty, empty - Sky Rider Chaos, Great Wind Knight Hermes**

* * *

"I'll end this game on this turn, stand and draw!" Dragan declared.

"If Dragan can win this, then we're guaranteed the finals." Brian thought.

"Burn this world down, and leave nothing behind, I ride: Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon ( **12000** )!" Dragan exclaimed.

 _Fire erupted, and became a 30ft tall geyser, from the geyser came a red scaled and armored version of Phantom Blaster Dragon._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a new rearguard circle, and I call Daybreaker Dragon ( **12000** ), Frost Fire Phoenix ( **9000** ) and Imperial of Fire Nova ( **9000** )!" Dragan exclaimed.

"This might be enough to beat Allen." Dragan thought.

"Let's see what you've got." Allen thought.

"With support from Lil Blaster Ember, Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon attacks Perseus ( **17000** )!" Dragan declared

"But, if he attacks a rearguard-" Greg started

"It would decrease his defensive options through a discard cost." Tom interrupted.

"Oh, right, Overlord does the same thing." Greg said sheepishly.

"I don't guard." Allen informed.

 **[Drive check: Burning Blade Warrior - Front trigger]**

"My front row powers up ( **Daybreaker Dragon: 32000, Blaster Dragon: 27000, Nova/Phoenix: 19000** )!" Dragan revealed.

 **[Drive check: Green Flare Aspen - heal trigger]**

"Power to Daybreaker Dragon ( **42000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Dragan informed

 _Blaster Dragon advanced towards Perseus, and stabbed him with his lance._

 **[Damage check: Guardian of the Skies Achelois - draw trigger]**

"With the draw trigger revealed, power to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I draw." Allen informed.

"After a battle Blaster Dragon attacks a vanguard, all the cards in my drop zone return to the deck, and I shuffle." Dragan informed

"That's similar to what Perseus does." Allen thought.

"Imperial of Fire Nova attacks your vanguard ( **19000** ), I counterblast and mill the top card of my deck, and superior call Raging Warrior ( **8000** ) behind Nova, then Ignition Warrior gets 4000 power ( **12000** )!" Dragan declared.

"Chaos intercepts ( **5000** )!" Allen countered.

"Daybreaker Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **42000** )!" Dragan declared

 **[Damage check: Flying Beast Knight Aether - Front trigger]**

"Tisiphone ( **19000** ) and my vanguard ( **29000** ) power up." Allen informed.

"With support from Ignition Warrior, Frost Fire Phoenix attacks your vanguard ( **31000** ), and I mill the top two cards of my deck!" Dragan informed.

 **[Milled card: Frost Fire Phoenix - no trigger]**

 **[Milled card: Lil Blaster Ember - no trigger]**

"Add 5000 power to Phoenix ( **24000** ), add 8000 power to Ignition ( **20000** ) ( **total power: 44000** )!" Dragan declared.

 **[Damage check: Skyward Healer Sonia - heal trigger]**

"I recover 1 damage thanks to this heal trigger!" Allen informed.

"I end my turn." Dragan decided

* * *

 **Dragan - Allen**

 **4 - hand - 4**

 **4 - damage - 4**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **3 - drop - 4**

 **0 - bind - 10**

 **Daybreaker Dragon - Accel Circle - empty**

 **Ignition Warrior, Frost Fire Phoenix - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, empty**

 **Lil Blaster Ember, Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon - Aspiring Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Raging Warrior, Imperial of Fire Nova - empty, Great Wind Knight Hermes**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Allen declared.

"I have a decent hand, I should be able to survive this attack." Dragan thought.

"Purge the darkness away, may avatar: I ride, Hero of the Skies Perseus ( **12000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard grew up even more, his hair got shorter and blond, and wears a suit and armor mix. Perseus also carries twin lances on each of his arms._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a new rearguard circle. Bind through Iris' effect, I call Porphyrion ( **12000** ) to the Accel circle ( **22000** ), he gets 1000 power for every card in my bind zone ( **33000** )." Allen informed.

"Eleven cards in the bind zone. Not good." Dragan thought

"Hermes' effect: he gets 3000 power for ever 2 cards, there's 11 now, so that's a 15000 boost ( **23000** ), Perseus gets 15000 power and a critical, block the use of sentinel during his attack ( **27000, 2 critical** )." Allen informed.

"I can't defend at all this turn!" Dragan thought as he eyed his hand.

 _Sure, Dragan has both a heal and front in his hand, but that wouldn't be enough to guard everything this turn._

"With support from Iris, Perseus attacks your vanguard ( **35000, 2 critical** ), soul blast to bind one of the cards from the top of my deck, there are now 12 cards in the bind zone ( **Porphyrion: 34000, Hermes: 26000** ), then I bind two cards in my hand, and call Chaos with a 10000 point boost ( **19000** )." Allen informed.

"That's not all, is it?" Dragan asked.

"Nope, with less than three cards in hand, Tisiphone gets 10000 power ( **19000** ), Porphyrion gets another 2000 power ( **36000** ), and Hermes gets 3000 power ( **29000** )!" Allen informed

"I don't guard." Dragan informed.

 **[Drive check: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

"Power to Porphyrion ( **46000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )!" Allen informed

 **[Drive check: Flying Beast Knight Aether - front trigger]**

"My front row powers up ( **Chaos/Tisiphone: 29000, Porphyrion: 56000, Perseus: 45000** )!" Allen informed.

 _Perseus combined both of his lances, and charged towards the red dragon, piercing it's body until cracks formed all over the dragon._

 **[Damage check: Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Blaster Fire - no trigger]**

 _The Colosseum faded as the motion figure system deactivated, returning the field to normal. Dragan cleaned his cards up, and returned to his team's bench. Sora took that as her cue to step up to the plate._

* * *

 **Brian: Sora, you can do this!**

 **Dragan: wait, what the!?**

 **Sora: my binding doesn't work?**

 **Allen: of course it doesn't, our decks fight over my bind zone!**

 **Brian: next time: Blizzard Battle**


	19. Blizzard Battle

_Team Frozen Flame is in trouble now, they're down two games to none, and Allen doesn't seem tired at all, despite being in two hard fought battles. Sora, the leader of Frozen Flame, is the last one left._

 _Sora took to the motion figure system after Dragan returned to his team's bench, and she's is ready to win this._

"I have to beat him before the ten card time limit, that'll be easy." Sora thought.

"With this power, I'll get everything I could ever want. Becoming the new national champion would be a good start." Allen thought.

 _Once Sora set her field up, she and Allen placed hands on their first vanguards._

"Do you remember how we met, Sora?" Allen asked.

"Of course, it was the previous regionals, you used Royal Paladin back then. So, seeing you with a new deck is a nice change of pace." Sora answered.

"I remember you beating me but this time is different, I've beaten Brian and Dragan, and I'll beat you as well." Allen stated.

"Well, We'll just see about that." Sora replied.

"Begin the match!" The referee called out.

"Stand up!"

"True!"

"Vanguard!"

 _Once that declaration was made, the fighters flipped up their vanguards, and are once again teleported to the Colosseum with Greek architecture._

"Little Hero Perseus ( **6000** )!" Allen revealed

 _Allen's vanguard appeared as a young knight covered by a traveling cloak._

"Icicle Princess Neva ( **6000** )!" Sora reveled.

 _Sora's vanguard appeared as a young maiden in a blue dress, she carries two short swords._

"Sky Paladin binds cards from either the deck, drop zone or hand, and get benefits from that. On the flip side, Cold Soldiers bind their opponent's deck and rearguards, and get benefits from that." Tom stated.

"Yeah, and?" Megan asked.

"Think about it. Sora has to beat Allen before the ten card time limit, otherwise Perseus will run right over her. Sora's own deck stops that from happening through their own binding." Tom explained.

 _Megan's eyes widened in surprise when she heard that. The specialty of Cold Soldiers is binding their opponent's cards, Allen's deck gets benefited from that as well. Sora's at a disadvantage._

"I draw, and ride Throne Keeper Dragon ( **8000** )!" Sora declared.

 _Sora's vanguard transformed into an ice white dragon with royal grab and armor over it's body._

"Neva's effect let's me draw, I end my turn." Sora informed.

* * *

 **Sora - Allen**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Throne Keeper Dragon - Little Hero Perseus, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, and ride: Hopeful Hero Perseus ( **8000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard grew slightly older, his knife changing into a short sword._

"I draw a card, and call Iris ( **8000** ) and Eirene ( **8000** )!" Allen added.

"He's started the countdown." Tom thought.

Eirene's skill: I rest her, and bind the top card of my deck

 **[Bound card: Gigantech Bomber - no trigger]**

"With support from Iris, Perseus attacks ( **16000** ), with a soul blast: I check the top 3 cards, and bind one of them." Allen explained.

 **[Bound card: Great Wind Knight Hermes - no trigger]**

"With two cards in the bind zone, my vanguard gets 3000 power ( **19000** )!" Allen informed.

"I don't guard." Sora decided.

 **[Drive check: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

"All effects to my vanguard ( **29000, 2 critical** )!" Allen informed.

 _Perseus moved in, and stabbed the ice white dragon in the chest_

 **[Damage check: Dragon of Frosts - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Black Ice Reaper - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Allen informed.

* * *

 **Sora - Allen**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Throne Keeper Dragon - Hopeful Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Sora declared

"We may be down two games, but we're certainly not out. Sora's got this in the bag." Brian thought

"Ride, General Ice Giant of Golems ( **10000** )!" Sora declared.

 _Sora's vanguard morphed from a dragon into a giant statue made of ice. It's heavily armored, and carries a flail in one hand._

"This unit can't attack on the vanguard circle. Next, I call: Black Ice Reaper ( **10000** ) and Dragon of Frosts ( **8000** )!" Sora added.

"Oh?" Allen thought.

"With support from Dragon of Frosts, Black Ice Reaper attacks your vanguard ( **18000** )!" Sora declared

 **[Damage check: Skyward Messenger Iris - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Sora informed.

* * *

 **Sora - Allen**

 **4 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Dragon of Frosts, Black Ice Reaper - empty, empty**

 **Empty, General Ice Giant of Golems - Hopeful Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Allen declared.

"I have to be careful, the time limit's coming up closely." Sora thought.

"Ride: Aspiring Hero Perseus ( **9000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard grew up a little more, the cloak stopped covering his body, and we can see leather and metallic armor covering his body._

"When riding a grade 2 or greater unit, Iris' effect: bind the top card of my deck." Allen informed

 **[Bound card: Sky Rider Chaos - no trigger]**

"That makes three cards." Sora thought.

"Call: Celestial Avenger Tisiphone ( **9000** ) and Sky Rider Chaos ( **9000** )!" Allen added.

"This formation is the best one to speed up the clock." Jason thought.

"Tisiphone gets 10000 power ( **19000** ), then Eirene's effect: rest and bind." Allen informed.

 **[Bound card: Primordial Sky God Ouranos - no trigger]**

"That makes four cards. With support from Iris, Perseus attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )!" Allen declared.

"I don't guard." Sora said after taking a look at her hand

"Don't forget, I soul blast, check the top three cards, and bind one of them." Allen informed

 **[Bound card: Great Wind Knight Hermes - no trigger]**

"That makes five cards, Perseus gets 5000 power ( **22000** ), then with his effect: I bind the top three cards of my deck, and call one card from the bind zone!" Allen informed

 **[Bound card: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Aspiring Hero Perseus - no trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Invincible Fortress Porphyrion - no trigger]**

"I call Hermes ( **8000** ) from the bind zone, add 4000 power ( **12000** ) and he gets 3000 power for every two cards in my bind zone, there's seven in my bind zone right now, so add 9000 power ( **21000** )!" Allen informed.

 **[Drive check: Flying Beast Knight Aether - Front Trigger]**

"All of the units in my front row power up. However, Tisiphone's power remains unchanged for now ( **Perseus: 32000, Chaos:19000** )!" Allen revealed.

 _Perseus moved in to attack, and struck the giant ice golem in the chest._

 **[Damage check: General Ice Giant of Golems - no trigger]**

"With support from Hermes, Tisiphone attacks ( **40000** )! Her effect: I bind the top card of my deck, and I bind Hopeful Hero Perseus from my hand, soul charge 1, and add 4000 power ( **44000** )!" Allen declared

 **[Bound card: Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene - no trigger]**

 **[Soul charge: Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - no trigger]**

"Since there are now less then 3 cards in hand, Tisiphone gets 10000 power ( **29000** ), there are now nine cards in my bind zone, Hermes gets 3000 power ( **Hermes: 24000** , **total power: 53000** )!" Allen declared.

 **[Damage check: Ice Elixir Rabbit - heal trigger]**

"With the heal trigger, power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and I recover one damage." Sora informed

"Chaos attacks your vanguard ( **19000** ), I bind Little Hero Perseus from my drop zone." Allen informed.

"My vanguard is too strong for that to hit me." Sora stated.

"True, but I got ten cards in my bind zone now." Allen countered.

"What!?" Sora asked.

"Chaos doesn't need to hit to bind the first card." Allen explained.

"I end my turn." Allen added

* * *

 **Sora - Allen**

 **4 - hand - 3**

 **3 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 10**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Dragon of Frosts, Black Ice Reaper - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Great Wind Knight Hermes**

 **Empty, General Ice Giant of Golems - Aspiring Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty, empty - Sky Rider Chaos, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Sora declared.

"Sora's behind in terms of damage, but she has the advantage with her Imaginary Gift." Dragan thought.

"Now, freeze your enemies down to the bone, I ride: Empress of Tundra Shiva ( **13000** )!" Sora declared.

 _Cracks formed around the golem, then in an instant, it shattered, revealing a beautiful maiden wearing ice blue metallic and leather armor, holding twin halbrids, one in each hand._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, I apply it to my vanguard ( **23000** ), Black Ice Reaper gets 3000 power ( **13000** ), I draw a card, and you bind the top card of your deck, and then call: Knight of Crystal Ice ( **13000** )!" Sora announced.

 **[Bound card: Hero of the Skies Perseus - no trigger]**

"That makes eleven." Allen said

"Eleven cards now, that'll just end up helping Allen next turn. She could bind his deck some more, but that would benefit him more than her at this point, Knight of Crystal Ice doesn't temp bind like Shiva can." Tom thought

"Black Ice Reaper's effect: add 2000 power ( **15000** ), then if you have six or more cards in the bind zone, add 4000 power ( **19000** )!" Sora announced

"So what?" Allen asked

"Empress of Tundra Shiva attacks ( **23000** )!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Allen decided

 **[Drive check: Snow Girl Nana - critical trigger]**

"Power to Knight of Crystal Ice ( **23000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Sora revealed.

 **[Drive check: Duke of Ice Paladin - draw trigger]**

"Power to Knight of Crystal Ice ( **33000** ), and I draw!" Sora informed

 _Shiva moved to attack, and stabbed Perseus quickly._

 **[Damage check: Gigantech Bomber - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Aspiring Hero Perseus - no trigger]**

"Knight of Crystal Ice attacks ( **33000** ), I drop a card from my hand, you check the top five cards, and you must bind all the grade 0 units among them, if you don't, you can't guard. In addition: you have 11 cards in the bind zone, Knight of Crystal Ice gets 3000 for every three of them ( **42000** )" Sora informed

 **[Bound card: Skyward Healer Sonia - heal trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Guardian of the Skies Achelois - draw trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Flying Beast Knight Aether - front trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

"Four units at once!?" Sora thought.

"Something wrong? Now there's 15 cards bound, just like you wanted." Allen said as he smirked.

"Black Ice Reaper gets 6000 power for each card sent to the bind zone since you had 11 cards during the beginning of this attack ( **43000** ), Dragon of Frosts let's me counter charge, Knight of Crystal Ice gets another 6000 power ( **48000** )." Sora informed.

 **[Damage check: Great Wind Knight Hermes - no trigger]**

"Black Ice Reaper attacks your vanguard ( **51000** )!" Sora declared.

 **[Damage check: Great Wind Knight Hermes - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Sora informed.

* * *

 **Sora - Allen**

 **6 - hand - 3**

 **3 - damage - 5**

 **3 - soul - 1**

 **1 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 15**

 **Accel** **Circle: N/A**

 **Dragon of Frosts, Black Ice Reaper - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Great Wind Knight Hermes**

 **Empty, Empress of Tundra Shiva - Aspiring Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty, Knight of Crystal Ice - Sky Rider Chaos, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Allen called out.

"With 15 cards in the bind zone, and an expected increase, this turn'll get ugly." Tom stated.

"No kidding." Greg agreed.

"Now descend once more, my avatar: I ride: Hero of the Skies Perseus ( **12000** )!" Allen called out.

 _A great tornado covered Perseus, and once the gale died down, we see his hair is now shorter and blond, wearing a cream white suit mixed with armor, holding twin lances._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel I create a new rearguard circle, then I soul blast and bind a card!" Allen called out.

"Another card!?" Sora asked.

"With 16 cards bound, that's 24000 power ( **32000** ) to Hermes, then Eirene's effect let's me bind a card!" Allen exclaimed.

"That's 17 cards now." Tom thought.

"I call Porphyrion to the Accel Circle ( **22000** ), he gets 1000 power for every card in my bind zone ( **39000** ), Perseus gets 15000 power and 1 critical ( **27000, 2 critical** )!" Allen exclaimed.

"I think I'm in trouble." Sora thought.

"With support from Iris, Perseus attacks your vanguard ( **35000, 2 critical** ), soul blast and bind, and bind the other 2 cards in my hand, call Hermes over Eirene ( **8000** )!" Allen exclaimed

"Now I know I'm in trouble." Sora thought.

"The unit called by this effect gets 10000 power ( **18000** ), in addition: Tisiphone gets 10000 power ( **19000** ), Porphyrion powers up ( **41000** ), and with 19 cards in the bind zone: That's 27000 power to both Hermes ( **Hermes 1: 35000, Hermes 2: 45000** )!" Allen explained

"I don't guard." Sora informed.

 **[Drive check: Flying Beast Knight Aether - front trigger]**

"My front row powers up ( **Perseus: 45000, Porphyrion: 51000, Tisiphone: 29000, Chaos: 19000** )!" Allen informed.

 **[Drive check: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

"Power to Porphyrion ( **61000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )!" Allen exclaimed.

 _Perseus moved in to attack, and quickly decimated Shiva with his combined lances strike. Perseus moved in to attack twice more, just for good measure._

 **[Damage check: Frozen Goddess Nyx - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Knight of Crystal Ice - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Ice Elixir Rabbit - heal trigger]**

"What the!?" Allen exclaimed.

"I got a heal trigger, power to my vanguard ( **29000** ), and I recover 1 damage!" Sora informed.

"So what? Your perfect guard will only protect you for one attack, each of my other units have incredible power going for them, you'll need two more perfect guards to stop them." Allen stated.

 _Sora bit back a retort, he was right, all his remaining attacks are just too strong, and they'll get stronger as he attacks._

"With support from Hermes, Chaos attacks ( **64000** ), I bind Eirene from my drop zone, that makes 20 cards in the bind zone ( **total power:67000, Hermes 1: 38000, Porphyrion: 62000** )!" Allen exclaimed.

"Duke of Ice Paladin ( **perfect guard** ) will nullify that!" Sora countered.

"Porphyrion, attacks Shiva, when he attacks unboosted, add 10000 power ( **720000** )!" Allen exclaimed.

 **[Damage check: Empress of Tundra Shiva - no trigger]**

 _With the final card sent to the damage zone, the battlefield returned to normal as the motion figure system deactivated._

 _It was a perfect sweep. Greg, Kyle and Megan were all shocked from this. They knew a sweep was possible with how the rules are set up, but this was too much to handle for them._

"We'll be in for a tough battle ourselves, should any one of us face Allen." Tom thought.

* * *

 **Allen: this power, is incredible!**

 **Mat: he's completely drunk on that power, but I'm going first, I won't let him fight any more!**

 **Megan: my goal is to force Allen out on the field, I won't fail that!**

 **Greg: next time: Light Spectrum.**

 **Tom: if Megan loses, that'll be unfortunate**


	20. Light Spectrum

_After the semifinals where Knightly Order has defeated Frozen Flame in a sweep, Tom, Megan and Greg stare down Mat, Jason, and Allen. Kyle could feel the tension between the two groups of cardfighters. Once Kyle was able to get his team away from Knightly Order, the three of them sat down at a table, and began working on their decks._

"That Allen jerk beat Frozen Flame so easily, and that deck. I've never even heard of Sky Paladin before." Megan said.

"It's not surprising, Sky Paladin is a legendary clan. The members of the clan were once Royal Paladins, but due to a terrible event, Perseus was expelled from Royal Paladin. Those who were loyal to Perseus joined him to form a new troop; one that supports Royal Paladin from the sky itself." Kyle explained.

"A terrible event?" Megan asked.

"Well, I'm not too familiar on the details, but something bad happened to Alfred, and Perseus took the blame for it to protect him." Kyle answered.

"Huh that's interesting, but while Sky Paladin is an interesting deck, the other two members, Mat and Jason, haven't fought once in this tournament yet, so no one knows what decks they use." Tom added.

Greg hummed, then once everyone's eyes where on him, he explained: "while that's true for the most part, Mat and Jason have fought in this tournament last year, Jason used Shadow Paladin then, but doesn't have the Dark Dictator or Phantom Blaster Dragon in his deck at the time. Mat uses Gold Paladin, but he didn't focus on Blond Ezel, or it's rumored evolved form."

 _Tom's interest piqued after hearing that, a Shadow Paladin deck without either of the ace units, and a Gold Paladin deck that doesn't use Ezel as it's ace card._

"Anyway, it's Allen we have to be wary of, because the way he predicted how he'd win. It's like he knew what his trigger checks would give him." Megan mused.

"Yeah, also I've got our team order: Megan, you're first, Greg's second, and I'm going third. This way, we have a chance to sweep the match." Tom informed.

"Well, that's a relief. I'd be worried, if you didn't go last." Greg said.

 _With that, Tom Megan and Greg took the rest of the time to look over their decks for any last minute changes to their decks, then submitted the team order. Then, after a few minutes passed, the final battle was ready to begin. The referee stood to the side of the motion figure system, and checked his watch._

"Teams at the ready, send out your first players." The referee called out.

"Good luck, Megan." Tom said.

"Thanks." Megan mumbled.

 _Megan took to the system herself, expecting Allen to walk towards her, but to her surprise; it was Mat who walked up, and took to the system. If Megan was expecting a cocky smirk from Mat, she was mistaken, all Mat had was an angry scowl.. whether it was at her or himself, Megan could not say for sure. But, Megan did know was if she did defeat Mat, and then Jason, Allen would take to the field after that._

"Right, just need to stay focused." Megan thought.

"I'll beat you." Mat said out loud.

"What?" Megan asked.

"You heard me." Mat responded.

 _Megan was taken aback, what was this guy's problem? However, while she wasn't able to tweak her deck for the time being, she does have tricks up her sleeve._

"Bring it on then." Megan stated.

"Begin the match!" The referee called.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters called out.

 _Once the declaration was made, the motion figure system transformed the room to a sports field within a castle's walls. They were surrounded by bricks, but it is a clear blue sky overhead._

"Crimson Lion Cub Kyrph ( **6000** )!" Mat declared.

 _Mat's vanguard appeared as a young knight wearing gold and red armor, he carries a single blade, and a visor-esque helmet._

"Glyme ( **6000** )!" Megan revealed.

 _Megan's vanguard appeared as a blue dog with some armor, her long hair overcasts one of the dog's eyes._

"Royal Paladin, huh." Allen mumbled.

"Your old deck, right, big bro?" Jason asked.

 _Allen didn't say anything, but his eyes focused on Glyme, a strange light activated in them._

"He's using that ability to see the outcome of the fight?" Jason thought.

"I'll go first, I ride Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth ( **8000** )!" Mat declared.

 _Mat's vanguard transformed in golden light into a young man that wears gold and red armor, and carries a single sword. Also wearing a visor like helmet._

"Kyrph's skill let's me draw a card. I end my turn with that." Mat informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Mat**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Glyme - Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Knight Squire Allen ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard transformed in a burst of light from dog to human. This knight wears white armor, and carries an energy sword. He also wears a helmet that covers his entire head._

"Glyme let's me draw a card, and I call Marron ( **8000** )!" Megan added.

"I thought she'd be better than that basic opening, but any momentum she tries to get won't last." Mat thought.

"Knight Squire Allen attacks Gareth ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Mat decided

 **[Drive check: Flogal - critical trigger]**

"The power goes to Marron ( **18000** ), but the critical goes to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Megan informed

 _Allen moved in for the assault, and struck Gareth twice across the chest._

 **[Damage check: Charjgal - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains - no trigger]**

"Marron attacks Gareth ( **18000** )!" Megan declared.

"No chance, Dantegal guards ( **15000** )!" Mat countered.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Mat**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle:N/A**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"My turn, draw, I ride Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains ( **9000** )!" Mat declared.

 _Mat's vanguard transformed again, this time into a dark skinned white haired man wearing gold armor that's styled like a lion, he carries a single-hand sword, and a gold and red shield that has a lion's face._

"Beaumains skill let's me call Gareth, and Gareth's counterblast adds 10000 power ( **18000** ). Then, I call Viviane ( **9000** )... with a counterblast and a soul blast, I check the top 3 cards, and call Dindrane ( **7000** ), Dindrane's skill: I countercharge and add 3000 power ( **10000** )." Mat informed.

"Four units, just like that!?" Megan asked.

"Viviane gets 3000 power from the call ( **12000** ), and lastly, I call Charjgal, add 5000 power with his skill ( **12000** )." Mat added

"Gareth, Dindrane and Charjgal in the back row all powered up, but Mat only has two units in the front row." Tom thought.

"With support from Gareth, Beaumains attacks your vanguard ( **27000** )!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

 **[Drive check: Flame of Victory - critical trigger]**

"Power to Vivian ( **22000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )." Mat informed

 _Beaumains readied his sword, and slashed Allen once across his chest, then moved in to stab him in the back._

 **[Damage check: Knight Squire Allen - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Sword of Hope Richard - no trigger]**

"I counterblast, and call Lop Ear Shooter with his skill, add 5000 power ( **14000** ), then with support from Dindrane, Viviane attacks your vanguard ( **32000** )!" Mat declared.

 **[Damage check: Funelgal - no trigger]**

"Lastly, with support from Charjgal, Lop Ear Shooter attacks Marron ( **24000** )!" Mat declared.

"What!?" Megan thought as she sent Marron to the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Mat informed

* * *

 **Megan - Mat**

 **6 - hand - 2**

 **3 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

 **Empty, empty - Lop Ear Shooter, Charjgal**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"Attacking Marron like that was a good move." Tom thought.

"Stand up my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade ( **10000** )!" Megan declared.

 _A burst of light covered Megan's vanguard, transforming him into the legendary knight that serves royal Paladin, white armor, and sword in all._

"I call Marron ( **8000** ), Funelgal ( **10000** ), and High-dog Breeder Akane ( **10000** ), Marron's counterblast let's me draw a card, and he gets 3000 power ( **11000** ), then Akane's counterblast let's me call Pongal ( **8000** ), and Pongal let's me soul charge!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul charge: Funelgal - no trigger]**

"Blaster Blade gets a critical increase if there's 4 units in the rearguard." Allen thought

"Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard ( **10000, 2 critical** )!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Mat decided

 **[Drive check: Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger]**

"Power to Akane ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Megan informed.

 _Blaster Blade raced up to Beaumains, then slashed him when he got close._

 **[Damage check: Great Silver Wolf Garmore**

 **[Damage check: Halo Shield Mark - draw trigger]**

"Power to Beaumains ( **19000** ), and I draw." Mat informed

"With support from Marron, Funelgal attacks your vanguard ( **21000** ), I counterblast, and soul charge to add 5000 power ( **26000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul charge: High-dog Breeder Akane - no trigger]**

"Flame of Victory guards ( **15000** )!" Mat countered.

With support from Pongal, Akane attacks Beaumains ( **31000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Damage check: Player of the Holy Bow Viviane - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Mat**

 **5 - hand - 2**

 **2 - damage - 4**

 **4 - soul - 0**

 **2 - counterblast - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funelgal - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

 **Pongal, High-dog Breeder Akane - Lop Ear Shooter, Charjgal**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Mat declared.

"Megan's last turn was decent, she has less damage, and has several defensive cards in her hand, and intercepts if she needs them." Tom thought.

"Hunt down your pray with unforgiving blades, I ride Great Silver Wolf Garmore ( **12000** )!" Mat declared.

 _Mat's vanguard evolved, this time into a knight that has blades on his wrists, and his armor resembles that of a wolf._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a new rearguard circle, then I counterblast and check the top 3 cards, and call Knight of Heroism Tornus on the Accel Circle ( **19000** ), with one card in the soul, his power increases by 3000 ( **22000** )!" Mat informed

"What the!?" Megan thought.

"That's not all; after the check, no matter if I called a unit or not, six of my units get 3000, each, and I'll choose all six of my rearguards ( **Gareth:11000, Charjgal/Dindrane:10000, Tornus:25000, Viviane/Lop Ear Shooter:12000** )!" Mat informed

This isn't good." Greg said.

"Yeah, if Megan let's those attacks through, it'll be your turn, Greg." Tom reminded him.

"With support from Gareth, Garmore attacks Blaster Blade ( **23000** )!" Mat declared.

"Epona and Elaine guard that ( **35000** )!" Megan countered.

 **[Drive check: Dantegal - front trigger]**

"With this front trigger, my front row powers up ( **Garmore:33000, Viviane/Lop Ear Shooter:22000, Tornus:32000** )!" Mat revealed.

 **[Drive check: Elixir Sommelier - heal trigger]**

"Power to Tornus ( **42000** ), and I recover 1 point of damage." Mat informed.

 _Garmore moved in for an attack at incredible speed, but was stopped by a maiden with green hair, and a blue armored pixie knight riding a beetle with the same color as it's armor._

"Tornus attacks Blaster Blade ( **42000** )!" Mat declared

 **[Damage check: Flash Shield Iseult - draw trigger]**

"Power to Blaster Blade ( **20000** ), and I draw." Megan informed.

"With support from Dindrane, Viviane attacks Blaster Blade ( **32000** )!" Mat declared.

 **[Damage check: Little Sage Marron - no trigger]**

"With support from Charjgal, Lop Ear Shooter attacks Blaster Blade ( **32000** )!" Mat declared.

"I guard with Allen ( **10000** ) and Funelgal ( **5000** )!" Megan countered.

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Mat**

 **2 - hand - 5**

 **4 - damage - 3**

 **4 - soul - 1**

 **2 - counterblast - 2**

 **N/A - Accel Circle - Knight of Heroism Tornus**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funelgal - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - Great Silver Wolf Garmore, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

 **Pongal, High-dog Breeder Akane - Lop Ear Shooter, Charjgal**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"If it wasn't for Iseult, Megan would have five damage right now, she has to somehow end it on this turn." Tom thought.

"Now, holy dragon, grace us with your presence, and shine your light on this battlefield, I ride Soul Saver Dragon ( **13000** )!" Megan declared.

 _A marvelous light encased Blaster Blade, then a blue and cream scaled dragon descended onto the battlefield. This dragon stands on two legs, and has brilliant wings._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, I apply this to the vanguard ( **23000** ), then I call Pongal ( **8000** ), and use it's skill to soul charge

 **[Soul charge: Blaster Blade - no trigger]**

"Now, holy charging roar!" Megan declared.

 _Five points of light burst from Soul Saver Dragon, then a shower of light rained down on everyone that sided with the dragon._

"With this, I add 15000 to every unit on my side of the field ( **Soul Saver Dragon:38000, Pongal/Marron:23000, Akane/Funelgal:25000** )!" Megan informed

"With all that power, Mat will be hard pressed to protect himself." Allen thought.

"Now, with support from Pongal, Soul Saver Dragon attacks Garmore ( **61000** ), and don't forget about my soul charge!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul Charge: Alfred Early - no trigger]**

"I don't guard." Mat decided

 **[Drive check: Flogal - critical trigger]**

"Power to Funelgal ( **35000** ), and critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Megan revealed.

 **[Drive check: Bringer of Good Luck Epona - critical trigger]**

"Power to Akane ( **35000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )!" Megan revealed.

 _Soul Saver Dragon released several feathers from it's wings, then those feathers turned into a lightning attack that stuck down Garmore._

 **[Damage check: Great Silver Wolf Garmore - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: White Hair in the Moon's Shadow Pellinore - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Elixir Sommelier - heal trigger]**

"Power to Garmore ( **22000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Mat informed.

"With support from Pongal, Akane attacks your vanguard ( **61000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Damage check: Elixir Sommelier - heal trigger]**

"Power to Garmore once more ( **32000** ), and I recover 1 damage!" Mat informed

"Now, with support from Marron, Funelgal ( **58000** ) attacks your vanguard, and I soul charge for another 5000 power ( **63000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul charge: King of Knight's Alfred - no trigger]**

"Elixir Sommelier ( **20000** ) and Dindrane ( **10000** ) will guard that!" Mat countered.

"I end my turn." Megan informed

* * *

 **Megan - Mat**

 **3 - hand - 3**

 **4 - damage - 5**

 **3 - soul - 1**

 **3 - counterblast - 1**

 **N/A - Accel Circle - Knight of Heroism Tornus**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funelgal - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

 **Pongal, Soul Saver Dragon - Great Silver Wolf Garmore, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

 **Pongal, High-dog Breeder Akane - Lop Ear Shooter, Charjgal**

* * *

"I stand and draw, then, I attack Soul Saver Dragon with Garmore supported by Gareth ( **20000** )!" Mat declared.

 _Megan looked at her hand and sighed._

"Epona and Flogal guard ( **30000** )!" Megan countered.

 **[Drive check: Flame of Victory - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Tornus ( **32000, 2 critical** )!" Mat revealed.

 **[Drive check: Flame of Victory - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Viviane ( **19000, 2 critical** )!" Mat revealed.

 _Garmore moved in at lightning speed once more to strike at Soul Saver Dragon, but was blocked by a small knight riding a beetle, and a pink dog._

"Tornus, attack ( **32000, 2 critical** )!" Mat declared

"Marron guards ( **10000** ), Akane ( **5000** ) and Funelgal ( **5000** ) intercept!" Megan countered

"With support from Dindrane, Viviane attacks ( **26000, 2 critical** )!" Mat declared

 **[Damage check: Blaster Blade - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Soul Saver Dragon]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, the battlefield returned back to the standard auditorium room. Megan cleaned her deck up, and returned to her seat with her team, Greg got up, a fire lit in his eyes, unlike anything anyone else has ever seen._

* * *

 **Greg: I'll get revenge for how you beat my cousin!**

 **Mat: show me then, show me how pitiful you really are!**

 **Tom: next time: artificial light.**

 **Allen: all that's left are those two, then we'll take the national tournament by storm.**


	21. Artificial Light

_With Megan losing her fight against Mat, Greg felt an intense anger towards him. Team Knightly Order doesn't respect any opponent, and it's time they were put in their place. Greg quickened his pace to the mf system, ready to do just that to Mat. Greg then set his field up accordingly._

"We have the advantage here, just two more fighters to go." Mat thought.

"I'll beat him here and now." Greg thought.

"Begin the match!" The referee called.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

 _With that declaration the system activated, changing the room they were in into a space in an abandoned factory, there's a lot of blue colored steel there._

"Battleraizer ( **6000** )!" Greg revealed.

 _Greg's vanguard appeared as a red and white mech with Greg piloting it._

"Crimson Lion Cub Kyrph ( **6000** )!" Mat revealed.

 _Mat's vanguard appeared again as a young knight wearing red and gold armor._

"I'll go first, draw and ride Raizer Custom ( **8000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard upgraded to a mech with slightly more bulk, and orange coloring were the red was._

"Draw a card with Battleraizer's skill, and then I place a card from my hand into the soul, and Raizer Custom attacks Kyrph ( **8000** )!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Mat decided

 _Raizer Custom activated with the declaration, then moved in for the attack, punching Kyrph._

 **[Damage check: Player of the Holy Bow Viviane - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Greg informed

* * *

 **Greg - Mat**

 **5 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Crimson Lion Cub Kyrph, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, and ride Gareth (8000)!" Mat declared.

 _Brilliant light engulfed Mat's vanguard, changing him into a slightly older knight wearing the same colors for his armor._

"I draw a card, then call Brennius ( **8000** ), next Gareth attacks your vanguard ( **8000** )!" Mat declared

"I don't guard." Greg informed

 **[Drive check: Flame of Victory - critical trigger]**

"Power to Brennius ( **18000** ), critical to Gareth ( **2 critical** )!" Mat declared.

 _Gareth charged in, and slashed The mech with his sword._

 **[Damage check: Jetraizer - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Asura Kaizer]**

"Brennius, attacks your vanguard ( **18000** )!" Mat declared.

 **[Damage check: Queen of Heart - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Mat**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **3 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Raizer Custom - Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, empty**

 **Empty, empty - Knight of Vitality Brennius, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"An early disadvantage, but Greg will pull through." Tom thought.

"Ride, Hi-powered Raizer Custom ( _9000_ )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard upgraded once more, this time into a taller machine with blue paint where the orange was originally._

"I call another Hi-powered Raizer Custom ( **9000** ), and Battleraizer from the soul with that one's skill ( **6000** ), then I call Burstraizer ( **9000** ) and Raizer Custom ( **8000** )!" Greg added.

"I'll survive this turn even with those attacks coming at me." Mat thought.

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks Brennius ( **17000** )!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Mat informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"My vanguard attacks yours ( **9000** ), Burstraizer and Raizer Custom stand with their skills!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Mat decided

 **[Drive check: Twin Blader - draw trigger]**

"Power to Burstraizer ( **19000** ), and I draw!" Greg informed.

 _Hi-powered Raizer Custom activated it's thrusters, and moved in to sucker punch Gareth_

 **[Damage check: Charjgal - no trigger]**

"Burstraizer attacks Gareth ( **19000** )!" Greg declared.

"Flame of Victory guards ( **15000** )!" Mat countered.

"With support from Battleraizer, Hi-powered Raizer Custom attacks Gareth ( **15000** )!" Greg declared

 **[Damage check: Lop Ear Shooter - no trigger]**

"Counterblast, and Battleraizer moves to the soul, Burstraizer stands, and with support from Raizer Custom, I attack Gareth once more ( **27000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Elixir Sommelier - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **18000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Mat informed.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Mat**

 **4 - hand - 5**

 **3 - damage - 3**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **2 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, Burstraizer - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Hi-powered Raizer Custom - Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, empty**

 **Empty, Hi-powered Raizer Custom - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Mat declared.

"Greg has momentum, he needs to keep it up." Tom thought.

"I ride Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains ( **9000** )!" Mat declared.

 _Mat's vanguard morphed in gold light, becoming a dark skinned man wearing gold and red armor in the form of a lion's body. He carries a sword and shield, and the shield has the face of a lion._

"I'm not using Beaumains' skill, but I will call Brennius ( **8000** ) and Viviane ( **9000** )!" Mat declared.

"What is Mat up to?" Tom thought.

"Using Viviane's skill, I check the top 3 cards of my deck, and I call Dindrane ( **7000** ), add 3000 to Viviane ( **12000** ). Next, Dindrane's soul blast, I draw, and call another Brennius!" Mat added.

"Two copies of the same unit?" Greg thought.

"With support from Brennius, Beaumains attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided

 **[Drive check: Halo Shield Mark - draw trigger]**

"Power to Viviane ( **22000** ), and I draw!" Mat declared

 _Beaumains launched a furious bunch of Swift slashes that struck the blue machine in very precise strikes._

 **[Damage check: Hard-hit Scrapper - no trigger]**

"I counterblast, and call Lop Ear Shooter from my hand, add 5000 power ( **14000** ), then with support from Dindrane, Viviane attacks your vanguard ( **29000** )!" Mat declared.

 **[Damage check: Wall Boy - heal trigger]**

"With the heal trigger, the power goes to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I recover 1 damage!" Greg informed.

"With support from Brennius, Lop Ear Shooter attacks Burstraizer ( **22000** )!" Mat declared.

"No guard." Greg decided.

"That ends my turn." Mat informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Mat**

 **4 - hand - 4**

 **4 - damage - 2**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **1 - counterblast - 1**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, empty - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

 **Empty, High-powered Raizer Custom - Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Knight of Vitality Brennius**

 **Empty, Hi-powered Raizer Custom - Lop Ear Shooter, Knight of Vitality Brennius**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"Go on, use your deck's full power." Mat thought.

"It's the strongest Raizer to bring on the hurt, I ride Perfect Raizer ( **12000** )!" Greg declared.

 _Greg's vanguard evolved once more, this time into the Raizer series' greatest form. More bulk, height and armor than the previous form, and is back to being red._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a new rearguard circle, and call Asura Kaizer to that circle ( **12000** ), then I call Burstraizer ( **9000** ) and Queen of Heart ( **7000** )!" Greg added.

"The last card in his hand is the perfect guard." Mat thought.

"Asura Kaizer starts things off ( **22000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Knight of Heroism Tornus - no trigger]**

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks Viviane ( **17000** )!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Mat decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Queen of Heart lends support to High-powered Raizer Custom against your vanguard ( **16000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains - no trigger]**

"Perfect Raizer attacks your vanguard ( **12000** ), with his counterblast, Asura Kaizer and High-powered Raizer Custom stands, Burstraizer and Raizer Custom stand with their skills!" Greg declared.

"Halo Shield Mark will stop that ( **perfect guard** )!" Mat countered.

"When using a sentinel, Queen of Heart stands!" Greg informed.

"His board is back, his attack combo's complete!" Megan thought

 **[Drive check: Turboraizer - front trigger]**

"My front row units power up ( **Perfect Raizer: 22000, High-powered Raizer Custom Burstraizer: 19000, Asura Kaizer 32000** )!" Greg informed.

 **[Drive check: Red Lightning - critical trigger]**

"I give all effects to Burstraizer ( **29000, 2 critical** )!" Greg informed.

 _Perfect Raizer moved in to attack, but was stopped by a blue haired man with an energy shield made of orange colored energy._

"Asura Kaizer attacks the vanguard ( **32000** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth - no trigger]**

"With support from Raizer Custom, Burstraizer attacks your vanguard ( **40000, 2 critical** )!" Greg declared.

 **[Damage check: Great Silver Wolf Garmore - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Elixir Sommelier - heal trigger]**

"Power to Beaumains ( **19000** ), and I recover 1 damage!" Mat revealed.

"With support from Queen of Heart, High-powered Raizer Custom attacks Beaumains ( **26000** )!" Greg declared.

"Gareth guards that ( **10000** )!" Mat countered.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

* * *

 **Greg - Mat**

 **3 - hand - 1**

 **4 - damage - 5**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **3 - counterblast - 0**

 **Asura Kaizer - Accel Circle - N/A**

 **Raizer Custom, Burstraizer - empty, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

 **Empty, Perfect Raizer - Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Knight of Vitality Brennius**

 **Queen of Heart, Hi-powered Raizer Custom - Lop Ear Shooter, Knight of Vitality Brennius**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Mat declared.

"This is it, I have to survive this turn." Greg thought.

"Hunt down your prey with unforgiving blades, I ride Great Silver Wolf Garmore ( **12000** )!" Mat declared.

 _Mat's vanguard transformed again, this time into a knight wearing armor and weapons that resembled a wolf._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, like you, I also create a rearguard circle. Garmore's counterblast: I check the top 3 cards of my deck, and call Tornus to the Accel Circle ( **22000** ), remember he gets 3000 power off his own skill. Then, Garmore gives 3000 power to himself and my current array of rearguards ( **Garmore: 15000, Tornus: 25000, Lop Ear Shooter: 12000, Dindrane: 10000, Brennius: 11000** )" Mat informed.

"That's not all." Tom thought.

"Since I rode a grade 3 my Brennius units move into the soul, but that weakens Tornus ( **22000** ), I draw 2 cards, and call 2 copies of Charjgal ( **7000** ), they each get 5000 power ( **12000** )!" Mat informed.

"His front row is full again." Tom thought.

"Now Garmore attacks your vanguard ( **15000** )!" Mat declared.

"Turboraizer will put a stop to that ( **15000** )!" Greg countered.

 **[Drive check: Dantegal - front trigger]**

"My front row powers up ( **Garmore: 25000, Charjgal Lop Ear Shooter: 22000, Tornus: 32000** )!" Mat revealed

 **[Drive check: Listener of Truth Dindrane - no trigger]**

 _Garmore unleashed his fury against Perfect Raizer, but was stopped by a silver mech that looked like it could transform into a jet._

"With support from Dindrane, Charjgal attacks Perfect Raizer ( **32000** )!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

 **[Damage check: Perfect Raizer - no trigger]**

"And with that, your fate is sealed." Mat declared

"What!?" Greg asked.

"When my opponent takes damage from a rearguard attack, if they have a grade 3, I can superior ride this card from my hand!" Mat informed.

"A superior ride right now!?" Greg thought.

"With a 3 point soul blast, and a counterblast, the envoy of the moon, unleash a fury few have survived from, I superior ride: White Hare in the Moon's Shadow Pellinore ( **12000** )!" Mat declared.

 _Garmore faded into nothing thanks to a Moon's light from behind everyone that suddenly sprang up. At that point, a Knight in gold armor that was made to look like a rabbit appeared. This knight carries two energy blades._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I make another rearguard circle, and Tornus gets 3000 power ( **35000** )!" Mat explained.

"This is bad!" Greg thought.

"Lop Ear Shooter attacks with support from Charjgal ( **31000** )!" Mat declared

"Red Lightning guards and Burstraizer intercepts ( **20000** )!" Greg countered.

"Counterblast, I return Lop Ear to my hand, then Pellinore charges in ( **12000** )!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed as he only has 1 card in hand.

 **[Drive check: Dantegal - front trigger]**

"My front row powers up ( **Tornus: 45000, Pellinore: 22000, Charjgal: 32000** )!" Mat informed.

 _Pellinore moved at lightning speed, striking Perfect Raizer where it hurt._

"This is it, I need to just win this, even if it's impossible, please." Greg thought.

"It's hopeless for him, Mat's already won this." Allen said.

"Oh?" Jason asked.

"Mat bounced Lop Ear Shooter back to his hand, and his opponent only has a perfect guard in his hand with nothing to pay the cost with, even if he gets a miracle and counters Lop Ear Shooter, Tornus has all the power Mat needs to end this." Allen said as the glow in his eyes stopped.

 _Jason nodded, but sighed. He wished his brother didn't obtain that power, but it did help them so far, so it can't be all bad, right?_

 **[Damage check: Wall Boy - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **22000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Greg informed.

"It doesn't matter that you got a miracle; with a counterblast, I superior call Lop Ear Shooter back to the field on the other Accel Circle, and add 5000 power, plus the Accel Circle adds another 10000, and I attack with Lop Ear Shooter ( **24000** )!" Mat declared.

"I intercept with Hi-powered Raizer Custom ( **5000** )!" Greg countered.

"Fine; if that's what you want, let's end this battle, Knight of Heroism Tornus ( **45000** )!" Mat declared.

 **[Damage check: King of Sword - no trigger]**

 _With that, the battlefield returned to a normal room with all units fading from view. Mat set his field back to the start as Greg cleaned his cards up._

"I couldn't avenge my own cousin's loss, why am I dragging this team down?" Greg thought.

 _As Greg was about to cry, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Tom wasn't looking at him, but at team Knightly Order. It feels like an ocean of fire was surging towards their opponents. Mat of course could feel the intensity the most, and he could feel a sense of fear crawling around his back like spiders._

 _Allen could feel this intensity as well, his eyes started glowing once more, and through them he saw the faint image of a dragon as if it was in a stance indicating that it's angry and ready to fight._

"I'll destroy all three of them." Tom thought.

* * *

 **Mat: what fresh hell have I unleashed!?**

 **Jason: come on, Mat get your head in the game!**

 **Allen: death's approaching.**

 **Megan: next time, Burning the Light.**

 **Tom: I'll fight to protect their goal!**


	22. Burning the Light

_Team Samurai Dragon, united by a wish to enter and win the National Tournament to enter the next circuit, are now in the final round of regional tournament, having lost the first two rounds of the match, they are incredibly close to losing it all. Megan and Greg fought valiantly against Mat, but his Gold Paladins beat the both of them down. As Tom takes to the MF System, both Mat and Allen can feel the seething anger coming from him in droves, and Allen can see an image of a dragon that's ready to go hunting._

"Two down and one to go. This team isn't so though." Jason said.

"Why, why is my power warning me to run?" Allen mumbled.

Jason noticed Allen's apprehension, and needed to confront him "Yo, bro, you okay?" Jason asked

"Wha? Oh, yeah." Allen said, unconvincingly.

 _Jason decided not to push any further. But, he was enjoying how Mat gave them a major advantage in both numbers and stamina amount. However, Mat could feel the full force of Tom's fury coming at him, fear entrapped him._

"What!?" Mat asked, "you think I'm scared of you, I'm not, I'll crush you!"

 _Tom said nothing in response to this, he could tell Mat was bluffing, and he's prepared to utterly destroy him._

"Begin the match!" The referee yelled.

"Stand up!"

"The!"

"Vanguard!"

 _With the declaration, the system activated once more, transforming the room into a volcano pit, it's hard to tell what color the sky is._

"Crimson Lion Cub Kyrph ( **6000** )!" Mat revealed.

 _Mat's vanguard appeared once more as a young boy wearing red armor with gold highlights._

"Lizard Runner Undeux ( **6000** )!" Tom reveled.

 _Tom's vanguard appeared as a red lizard man with some armor, carrying two beam-swords._

"Kagero, that certainly explains that feeling." Allen thought.

"I'll go first, I draw and ride Gareth ( **8000** ), then I draw a card with Kyrph's skill, that ends my turn." Mat informed.

 _Mat's vanguard changed into a young man that also wears gold armor with red highlights._

* * *

 **Tom - Mat**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Lizard Runner Undeux - Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Embodiment of Armor Bahr ( **8000** )! Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard changed into a blue spirit possessed by a demonic red armor, the spirit carries a single gold sword._

"I draw 1 card as well, and call Raopia ( **8000** )!" Tom added.

"Okay, this is just standard play." Mat thought to himself.

"Bahr attacks Gareth ( **8000** )!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Mat decided

 **[Drive check: Spillover Dragon - no trigger]**

 _Bahr moved in for a quick attack, and made Swift work of Gareth._

 **[Damage check: Knight of Heroism - Tornus - no trigger]**

"Raopia's up next ( **8000** )!" Tom declared

 **[Damage check: Charjgal - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Mat**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains ( **9000** )!" Mat declared.

 _Mat's vanguard changed once more, this time into a dark skinned man with white hair wearing gold armor in the form of a lion, his shield holds the face of a lion._

"I drop a card from my hand, and call Gareth ( **8000** ), I counterblast to add another 10000 power ( **18000** ). Next: I call Viviane ( **9000** ); counterblast and soul blast, I check the top 3 cards, and call Dindrane ( **7000** ), her soul blast let's me countercharge and give her 3000 power ( **10000** ), Viviane also gets 3000 power ( **12000** )!" Mat declared.

"I've memorized his deck, if Beaumains hits, he gets to call Lop Ear Shooter if it's in his hand." Tom thought.

"With support from Gareth, Beaumains attacks Bahr ( **27000** )!" Mat declared.

"No guard." Tom decided

 **[Drive check: Halo Shield Mark - draw trigger]**

"Power to Viviane ( **22000** ), and I draw!" Mat declared.

 _Beaumains moved in at a fast speed, striking Bahr down in one hit_

 **[Damage check: Bellicosity Dragon - no trigger]**

"Counterblast, and call Lop Ear Shooter ( **9000** ), add 5000 power ( **14000** ) with his own skill!" Mat declared.

"So what?" Tom asked.

"What!?" Mat asked as he's taken aback.

"I've memorized how your deck works by now, nothing you have surprises me at this point." Tom said in a deadpan.

"How dare you! Lop Ear Shooter attacks Bahr ( **14000** )!" Mat declared

"Aremo guards ( **10000** )!" Tom countered.

"With support from Dindrane, Viviane attacks Bahr ( **32000** )!" Mat declared.

 **[Damage check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"That's power to my vanguard ( **18000** ), and I draw." Tom informed.

"I end my turn." Mat said

* * *

 **Tom - Mat**

 **6 - hand - 4**

 **2 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

 **Empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"They're tied at 2 damage each, and this game's barely even begun." Megan stated.

"Yeah, but not only does Tom have to take Mat down, he also has two other fighters the twins, Jason and Allen." Greg added.

"I ride Prowling Dragon Striken ( **10000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard went through an interesting transformation: it became a black scaled dragon with red scales on it's back._

"Striken can't attack on the vanguard circle, but I will move Raopia back, and call: Bellicosity Dragon ( **10000** ), Dragonic Gaias ( **8000** ), Flame of Hope Aremo ( **8000** ) and Spillover Dragon ( **10000** )!" Tom informed.

"A useless vanguard? What kind of nonsense?" Mat thought.

"With support from Aremo, Spillover Dragon attacks Beaumains ( **21000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Knight of Vitality Brennius - no trigger]**

"Counterblast, I send Spillover to the soul, and retire Lop Ear Shooter!" Tom declared.

"What!?" Mat thought as his unit was sent to the drop zone.

"Raopia gets 5000 power when a unit is retired ( **13000** ), Bellicosity Dragon has the same skill ( **15000** ). Aremo goes to the drop zone, and I both draw a card and countercharge." Tom informed.

"What is this? His momentum is incredible!" Mat thought.

"With support from Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon attacks your vanguard with Breath of Fire ( **28000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: White Hare in the Moon's Shadow Pellinore - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Mat**

 **3 - hand - 4**

 **2 - damage - 4**

 **3 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

 **Dragonic Gaias, Prowling Dragon Striken - Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Mat declared.

"If I remember correctly, he'll ride..." Tom trailed off in thought

"Hunt down your prey with unforgiving blades, I ride: Great Silver Wolf Garmore ( **12000** )!" Mat declared.

Mat's vanguard morphed again, this time into a knight in a piece of gold armor that makes him resemble a wolf. The blades he wields are on his wrists.

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a new rearguard circle, and I counterblast, check the top 3 cards, call Viviane ( **9000** ), counterblast and soul blast, call Charjgal ( **7000** ) through Viviane's skill. This new Viviane gets 3000 power ( **12000** ), Charjgal gets 5000 power ( **12000** )." Mat informed.

"A full formation, Gold Paladin's specialty." Tom thought.

"I'll beat you here, Garmore's skill: I add 3000 power to my current field except for Charjgal ( **Garmore: 15000, Gareth: 11000, Dindrane: 10000, Viviane 1: 12000, Viviane 2: 15000** ), then I call Knight of Heroism Tornus ( **9000** )! While on the Accel Circle, he gets 10000 power ( **19000** )!" Mat informed.

"That's definitely not all." Tom thought.

"Next, Tornus has his skill online: normally, he'd get 3000 power if I have 1 card in the soul, but thanks to calling Viviane, there's no cards in the soul, so his 3000 boost becomes an 8000 boost instead ( **27000** )!" Mat informed.

"Tom has 2 damage, of all 4 of those attacks land, or even if there's a critical trigger, it's game over!" Greg thought.

"With support from Gareth, Garmore attacks Striken ( **26000** )!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

 **[Drive check: Dantegal - front trigger]**

"All my front row units power up ( **Viviane 1: 22000, Viviane 2: 25000, Tornus: 37000, Garmore: 36000** )!" Mat informed

 **[Drive check: Elixir Sommelier - heal trigger]**

"Power to Tornus ( **47000** ), and I recover one damage." Mat informed.

 _Garmore raced towards his dragon opponent, and struck it with his steel._

 **[Damage check: Berserk Dragon - no trigger]**

"With support from Dindrane, Viviane attacks your vanguard ( **32000** )!" Mat declared.

 **[Damage check: Embodiment of Armor Bahr - no trigger]**

"With support from Charjgal, Viviane attacks Striken ( **37000** )!" Mat declared.

 **[Damage check: Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger]**

"Power to Striken ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Tom informed.

"A heal trigger, at this point!?" Mat thought in shock.

"With the heal trigger, it doesn't matter what Mat does, he can't deal the sixth point of damage." Megan thought.

"Tornus attacks Striken ( **47000** )!" Mat declared.

 **[Damage check: Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Mat**

 **3 - hand - 5**

 **5 - damage - 3**

 **3 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 3**

 **N/A - Accel Circle - Knight of Heroism Tornus**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

 **Dragonic Gaias, Prowling Dragon Striken - Great Silver Wolf Garmore, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

 **Empty, empty - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Charjgal**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Tom said.

"Just one more turn, and I can win this fight. I haven't used Garmore's other skill, the one that stops Kagero's strongest card." Mat thought.

"Now, dragon of apocalypse, burn this world to ashes, I ride Dragonic Overlord ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

 _The volcano erupted, and the magma swallowed Striken. From the lava came the fiercest dragon of Kagero, red scales, wings in fire, and a sword made from fire. All of this staring down against a wolf._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, I apply it to the vanguard ( **23000** ), then I counterblast, draw a card, and add 5000 power and a critical to my vanguard ( **28000, 2 critical** ). Next I soul blast, add 10000 power ( **38000** )." Tom informed.

"That's a boatload of power for just one unit." Greg and Megan thought.

"I call Spillover Dragon ( **10000** ) and Embodiment of Armor Bahr ( **8000** ), Bahr's counterblast and soul blast, I retire Viviane through the skill!" Tom declared.

"Retiring my units again?" Mat asked.

"Yeah, I already know about Garmore's other ability." Tom stated.

"What!" Megan, Greg and Mat exclaimed (for different reasons).

"Garmore's skill: he protects his allies from being attacked or targeted for retire effects so long as the player has 1 or less cards in hand. If you played your cards right, that would've been difficult to deal with, but no matter, Raopia ( **13000** ) and Bellicosity Dragon ( **15000** ) power up through their skills." Tom explained.

"My big surprise, went to waste, this guy. Who is he, it's like he's a national tournament player or something!" Mat thought.

"Dragonic Overlord attacks your other Viviane ( **38000** )!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

 **[Drive check: Demonic Dragon Mage Rakshasa - critical trigger]**

"The power goes to Bellicosity Dragon ( **25000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )." Tom informed

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger]**

"Power to Bellicosity Dragon ( **35000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **4 critical** )." Tom informed again.

 _The overlord raised his sword, and smiled his blue haired opponent._

"Since you lost another rearguard, Bellicosity powers up ( **40000** ), Raopia gets the same bonus ( **18000** ), then I counterblast and discard 2 cards from my hand, my vanguard stands up once more. Then with support from Bahr, Spillover Dragon attacks Garmore ( **18000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Great Silver Wolf Garmore - no trigger]**

"Spillover Dragon's skill: I counterblast and send it to the soul, and retire Tornus!" Tom informed as a rush of water engulfed the axe wielding knight.

"I can't stop him from doing this I have too many cards in hand!" Mat thought.

"Since I retired another unit, Bellicosity Dragon ( **45000** ) and Raopia ( **23000** ) power up." Tom informed.

"That column has a power of 68000, and it'll only grow." Allen thought.

"With support from Gaias, Overlord attacks Garmore ( **46000** )!" Tom declared.

"Halo Shield Mark will put a stop to that ( **perfect guard** )!" Mat countered

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger]**

"I give all effects to Bellicosity Dragon ( **55000, 2 critical** )." Tom informed.

 _Overlord launched an attack of extreme fire, but a blue haired man in red and gold colored leather armor blocked the attempt with an energy shield._

"Mat has 4 damage, Tom's Bellicosity has 2 critical, if Mat doesn't get a heal trigger, Tom won this." Megan thought.

"With support from Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon attacks with Breath of Fire ( **78000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth - no trigger]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, the battlefield returned to normal, Mat left the motion figure system as Tom reset the field to normal._

 _As Mat returned to his seat, Jason hesitantly stepped up to the plate._

* * *

 **Megan: we're not out of this yet!**

 **Greg: there's still hope!**

 **Tom: I won't quit here!**

 **Kyle: next time: burning the darkness**

 **Jason: what is this!? Is this what Mat and Allen feel?**


	23. Burning the Darkness

_Allen could feel it, the seething anger coming from that group's team leader hasn't died down at all. Mat was handily bested here, but Jason hasn't fought at all yet, all he has to do is fight to deplete Tom Toshiki's stamina, and Allen can end it should Jason lose._

 _Mat however felt horrible; he was the front guard. He couldn't let Allen fight at all, but with this loss, Jason has to take up the reigns. These thoughts circled his head as he watched Jason step up to the plate._

"That was a good game you had against my friend, but knowing what your deck can do, your momentum stops here." Jason said as he prepared his field

"Oh yeah, let's see what you got then." Tom retorted

"Tom won't get a moment's rest, first Mat, then Jason, finally Allen. Things don't look good for him." Megan thought as she clenched her fist.

 _Once both fighters finished their draws and redraws, the placed their hands on their first vanguards._

"Fighters at the ready, begin!" The referee called.

"Stand up!"

"The!"

"Vanguard!"

 _With the declaration, the motion figure system activated, taking both fighters to an arena darkened by the night sky. The construction seems to be made from brick and steel_

"Fullbau ( **6000** )!" Jason revealed

"Lizard Runner Undeux ( **6000** )!" Tom revealed.

 _Jason's vanguard appeared as a black armored dog with a visor over it's eyes while Tom's vanguard appeared as a red scaled lizardman holding two laser swords._

"Shadow Paladin." Tom thought, thinking about his friend, Max.

"I'll go first, I draw and ride Apocalypse Bat ( **7000** )!" Jason declared.

 _Jason's vanguard transformed into a blue colored bat._

"I draw a card, then with Apocalypse Bat's effect: Fullbau moved to an open rearguard circle. That ends my turn." Jason informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Jason**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Lizard Runner Undeux - Apocalypse Bat, Fullbau**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, and ride Embodiment of Armor Bahr ( **8000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard transformed into a blue spirit trapped in demonic red armor._

"I draw a card, and call Lizard Soldier Raopia ( **8000** ), then Bahr attacks your vanguard ( **8000** )!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Jason decided

 **[Drive check: Flame of Hope Aremo - no trigger]**

 _Bahr moved in for a swift attack, slashing the blue bat._

 **[Damage check: Cursed Lancer - no trigger]**

"Raopia attacks next ( **8000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Fear Sword Dragon - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Jason**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Apocalypse Bat, Fullbau**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"My turn, I draw!" Jason declared.

"I'll need to be careful,I don't know what his deck is capable of." Tom thought.

"I ride Dark Bind Trumpeter ( **9000** )!" Jason declared.

 _Jason's vanguard transformed into a young girl with purple hair wearing a mix of black and white armor,. This girl holds a trumpet in a two handed grip._

"Counterblast and call Fear Sword Dragon ( **5000** ), Trumpeter gets 3000 power ( **12000** )!" Jason exclaimed.

"Huh? Not Blaster Dark?" Tom thought in confusion

"Call Macha ( **9000** ), counterblast to call Charon ( **8000** ), draw a card , and add 5000 to Macha ( **14000** ), then with a soul blast, I countercharge, and add 3000, power to Charon ( **11000** ). Next; I call Nightmare Painter ( **7000** ), move Apocalypse Bat back into the soul, and add 3000 power ( **10000** ). Finally; I call Cursed Lancer in Fear Sword Dragon's place ( **9000** )!" Jason declared.

"Well, this is interesting." Tom thought.

"I soul blast once more, add 10000 power to Cursed Lancer ( **19000** )!" Jason informed.

"Cursed Lancer: 29000, Dark Bond Trumpeter: 18000, Macha: 26000, and it's still early game." Tom thought.

"With support from Fullbau, Dark Bond Trumpeter attacks Bahr ( **18000** )!" Jason declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

 **[Drive check: Dark Shield Mac Lir - draw trigger]**

"Power to Cursed Lancer ( **29000** ), and I draw!" Jason informed.

 _The trumpet girl began playing her instrument: beautiful music can definitely be heard from the playing, but it was excruciating to hear in Bahr's case._

 **[Damage check: Embodiment of Armor Bahr - no trigger]**

"With support from Charon, Macha attacks Raopia ( **26000** )!" Jason declared.

"No guard." Tom informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Nightmare Painter boosts, Cursed Lancer attacks your vanguard ( **39000** )!" Jason declared.

 **[Damage check: Bellicosity Dragon - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Jason**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **2 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 1**

 **Empty, empty - Cursed Lancer, Nightmare Painter**

 **Empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Dark Bond Trumpeter, Fullbau**

 **Empty, empty - Darkness Maiden Macha, Black Sage Charon**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Tom announced.

"With the perfect guard in hand, I can stop Overlord's attack easily." Jason thought.

"I ride Prowling Dragon Striken ( **10000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard transformed, gaining size and bulk, and became a black and red scaled dragon._

"Striken can't attack on the vanguard circle, but I call: Spillover Dragon ( **10000** ), Bellicosity Dragon ( **10000** ), Flame of Hope Aremo ( **8000** ), and Lizard Soldier Raopia ( **8000** )!" Tom added.

"Preparing for his next turn, huh?" Jason thought as he smirked at the Mac Lir in his hand.

"With support from Aremo, Spillover Dragon attacks Trumpeter ( **18000** )!" Tom declared.

"Nightmare Painter guards that ( **10000** )!" Jason countered.

"What!?" Megan exclaimed.

"During your fight with Mat, you powered up Bellicosity Dragon, and you used Aremo's skill to gather resources all I have to do is stop Spillover Dragon's attack with this point like that, and victory is mine." Jason stated.

"So, he's figured out that part already." Tom thought as he shrugged.

"With support from Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon attacks Trumpeter ( **18000** )!" Tom declared

 **[Damage check: Apocalypse Bat - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Jason**

 **2 - hand - 4**

 **2 - damage - 3**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 1**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - Cursed Lancer, Nightmare Painter**

 **Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Dark Bond Trumpeter, Fullbau**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, Spillover Dragon - Darkness Maiden Macha, Black Sage Charon**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Jason called out.

"With 2 cards in hand, Tom isn't going to be able to defend many attacks." Megan thought

"Burn the light with your dark metallic wings, I ride Dark Metal Dragon ( **13000** )!" Jason announced.

 _Jason's vanguard changed from young girl to a dragon covered in dark feathers and scales, it's wings look metallic to the touch._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, I apply it to my vanguard ( **23000** ), then with support from Fullbau, Dark Metal Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **29000** )!" Jason declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided

 **[Drive check: Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger]**

"The power to Cursed Lancer ( **20000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Jason revealed

 **[Drive check: Shadow Blaze Dragon - no trigger]**

 _Dark Metal Dragon took to the skies, then swiftly dove from the air, and with the momentum of the dive, slammed it's sword into Striken's back, then kicked Striken in the back of it's head._

 **[Damage check: Lizard Soldier Raopia - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Dragonic Gaias - no trigger]**

"With support from Charon, Macha attacks your vanguard ( **18000** )!" Jason declared.

 **[Damage check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"The power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and I draw." Tom informed.

"With support from Nightmare Painter, Cursed Lancer attacks ( **27000** )!" Jason declared.

"Aremo guards ( **10000** )!" Tom countered.

"Whatever, I end my turn." Jason decided.

* * *

 **Tom - Jason**

 **2 - hand - 5**

 **5 - damage - 3**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 1**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - Cursed Lancer, Nightmare Painter**

 **Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Dark Metal Dragon, Fullbau**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, Spillover Dragon - Darkness Maiden Macha, Black Sage Charon**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Tom said calmly.

 _Jason picked up on the calmness in the voice, and it freaked him out a bit._

"How can he be so calm? He's one damage away from losing this entire match! All I have to do is ride Shadow Blaze Dragon, and that's the end!" Jason thought.

"Burn the world to ashes with apocalyptic flames, ride Dragonic Overlord ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Raging flames engulfed Striken, from the flames came the red dragon that none wish to face. It's wings are also on fire, it's beady yellow eyes stared at the black dragon._

 _At that moment, Allen knew it would be his turn next. His Psyqualia warned him to be ready._

"This guy, isn't like other fighters, that's for sure." Allen thought.

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to the vanguard ( **23000** ), then with a counterblast: I draw a card, add 5000 power and a critical ( **28000, 2, critical** ), soul blast and add 10000 power ( **38000** )!" Tom declared.

"All that power centered at that moment, too bad it won't do him much good." Jason thought.

"Dragonic Overlord attacks Cursed Lancer ( **38000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Jason decided.

 **[Drive check: Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger]**

"Power to Bellicosity Dragon ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Tom informed.

 **[Drive check: Berserk Dragon - no trigger]**

 _Overlord surged flames from it's mouth, engulfing a balcony knight in same flames._

"Counterblast and drop 2 cards from my hand, Overlord stands. As well: Bellicosity Dragon ( **25000** ) and Raopia ( **13000** ) power up, then with support from Aremo, Spillover Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **18000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Cursed Lancer - no trigger]**

"Spillover Dragon's counterblast: I send it to the soul, and retire Macha!" Tom declared.

"And because he was successful with that." Allen thought.

"Aremo goes to the drop zone, I countercharge and draw a card, Bellicosity Dragon ( **30000** ) and Raopia ( **18000** ) power up, then Dragonic Overlord attacks your vanguard ( **38000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

"Dark Shield Mac Lir ( **perfect guard** ) will stop that!" Jason countered.

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger]**

"I give all effects to Bellicosity Dragon ( **40000, 2 critical** )!" Tom informed.

 _Overlord shot flames at Dark Metallic Dragon, but a knight in bulky black armor with twin shield armor on his wrists blocked the attack why combining the shield pieces._

"With support from Raopia, Spillover Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **58000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Black Sage Charon - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Nightmare Painter - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Jason**

 **5 - hand - 3**

 **4 - damage - 5**

 **3 - soul - 1**

 **1 - counterblast - 1**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, Nightmare Painter**

 **Empty, Dragonic Overlord - Dark Metal Dragon, Fullbau**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Black Sage Charon.**

* * *

"I'll end you here and now, I stand and draw!" Jason declared.

"I can only afford 1 damage, but with my hand as is, I should be okay." Tom thought

"Burn way the light with unforgiving shadow, I ride Shadow Blaze Dragon ( **13000** )!" Jason declared.

 _Jason's vanguard transformed through darkness, becoming a black dragon with a metallic sheen, some gold armor here and there, and carries a single spear._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to my vanguard ( **33000** ), then I check the top 2 cards of my deck, and call the units in rest." Jason informed as he began checking.

"I call Fear Sword Dragon ( **5000** ) and Macha ( **10000** ). Fear Sword Dragon retires itself, add 3000 power to Fullbau ( **9000** ) and Shadow Blaze Dragon ( **36000** )!" Jason decided.

"He's trying to build his hand up, with the twin drive, right?" Tom thought.

"With support from Fullbau, Shadow Blaze Dragon attacks Dragonic Overlord ( **45000** )!" Jason declared.

"Genjo ( **20000** ), Raopia ( **10000** ) and Tahr ( **15000** ) will guard that!" Tom countered.

"The shield value is 55000, putting Overlord at 68000, he blocked it." Greg thought.

 **[Drive check: Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Shadow Blaze Dragon ( **55000, 2 critical** )!" Jason revealed.

 **[Drive check: Darkside Trumpeter - critical trigger]**

"All effects to my vanguard again ( **65000, 3 critical** )!" Jason revealed.

 _Shadow Blaze Dragon moved in to attack, but it was stopped by three units._

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Jason**

 **2 - hand - 4**

 **4 - damage - 5**

 **3 - soul - 2**

 **1 - counterblast - 2**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, Nightmare Painter**

 **Empty, Dragonic Overlord - Shadow Blaze Dragon, Fullbau**

 **Empty, empty - Darkness Maiden Macha, Black Sage Charon**

* * *

"Stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"It's alright, I can still defend this turn, like he did on my attack." Jason thought as he looked at his hand.

"Burn away the world until only ash remains, reincarnation ride: Dragonic Overlord ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

"Riding the same unit again? Does he not have another unit?" Allen thought.

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to my vanguard ( **33000** ), soul blast, add 10000 power ( **43000** ), and call Dragonic Gaias ( **8000** )!" Tom added.

"That's fine, I can still stop your attacks, and win on my next turn." Jason informed.

"Oh, are you sure? Dragonic Overlord attacks Macha ( **43000** )!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Jason said simply.

 **[Drive check: Demonic Dragon Mage Rakshasa - critical trigger]**

"Power to Bellicosity Dragon ( **20000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Tom revealed.

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger]**

"Once again: Power to Bellicosity Dragon ( **30000** ), and critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )!" Tom reveled

 _Overlord burned Macha away with his flames, leaving nothing left of where she stood._

"Bellicosity Dragon ( **35000** ) and Raopia ( **13000** ) power up, then Overlord attacks with support from Gaias ( **51000** )!" Tom declared.

"Death Feather Eagle, Darkside Trumpeter and Apocalypse Bat guard ( **40000** )!" Jason countered.

"So what determines the outcome, is a single trigger." Mat said.

"No, even if Jason added another 10000 to the shield, Bellicosity Dragon has more than enough power to end this." Allen said.

 **[Drive check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **61000** ), and I draw!" Tom informed.

 _Overlord broke through the defenses with powerful flames, then struck Shadow Blaze Dragon with it's sword._

 **[Damage check: Shadow Blaze Dragon - no trigger]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, the battlefield changed back to normal. Jason cleaned his cards up, then returned to his seat. Allen got up with a smirk on his face. He knows the ace of Tom's deck to be Dragonic Overlord, and can see the image victory showing Overlord's defeat._

"This ends now." Tom and Allen thought at the same time.

* * *

 **Megan: that power he has, how can Tom hope to get passed that!**

 **Greg: if I beat Mat, Tom wouldn't have to had gone through a boss rush.**

 **Allen: I know the peak of your power!**

 **Kyle: next time: Burning the Skies**

 **Tom: your team hasn't been watching other fights, the true ace of my deck isn't Dragonic Overlord.**


	24. Burning the Skies

_The final round of the regional tournament, the top 2 teams automatically get invited to the national tournament, but there still actually needs to be a winner declared for the record books. Team Knightly Order and Team Samurai Dragon are the top 2 teams: Mat, who uses Gold Paladin defeated both Megan Sendou and her cousin, Greg Katsuragi, but the team leader, Tom Toshiki, defeated not only Mat, but Jason Marcus, a Shadow Paladin player. Jason's older twin brother, Allen Marcus the leader of Team Knightly Order walked up the motion figure system, his eyes seemed to be glowing for some reason. Tom then had confirmation on Allen having the same power his best friend, Max Suzugamori does: Psyqualia._

"The same power as Max, huh?" Tom thought.

 _Allen however, kept smirking, Tom has an inkling as to why that is though._

"Your fights with Mat and Jason just have tired you out by now. And then you have to fight me right after, with about a good two minutes of rest if we include banter and field preparation. Things aren't looking good for you." Allen said, clearly mocking Tom.

"Heh, you must not know me at all if you think fighting your teammates was a difficult challenge." Tom said calmly.

 _Megan and Greg could tell that Tom was bluffing, they could see the signs of exhaustion, and even Kyle was worried._

"This isn't good. Even though Mat fought you both, and then Tom right after, Tom had to fight Jason who was fresh for his fight, and it's clear Jason punched through Tom's stamina just a bit. On the other hand, Mat was exhausted, so Tom was relatively fresh after winning" Kyle said.

"Having to fight three times in a row, I don't envy him right now." Megan said.

"Neither do I." Greg added.

 _Tom could feel said exhaustion, he just needed to deal six damage, and deplete Allen's hand as fast as possible. After both fighters set their fields up, they performed their draws and redraws._

"Once he rides Overlord, my victory is assured." Allen thought.

"Fighters at the ready, begin!" The referee called.

"Stand up!"

"The!"

"Vanguard!"

 _With the declaration, the motion figure system activated once more, taking the two fighters in a Colosseum that floats in the sky. It seems to have a Greek aesthetic._

"Lizard Runner Undeux ( **6000** )!" Tom revealed.

 _Tom's vanguard appeared as a red scaled lizardman in some armor, and holding two laser swords._

"Little Hero Perseus ( **6000** )!" Allen revealed.

 _Allen's vanguard appeared as a young boy with brown hair in a ponytail. He wears a traveler's cloak over some form of armor, and holds a single dagger._

"This is the deck that bested Brian, Dragan and Sora all at once." Tom thought.

"As a courtesy, I'll let you go first." Allen said, sarcastically.

"Draw, and ride Embodiment of Armor Bahr ( **8000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard appeared as a blue spirit trapped in demonic red armor. It holds a good colored sword._

"I draw a card with Undeux's skill, and end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Allen**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Little Hero Perseus, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and I ride Hopeful Hero Perseus ( **8000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard grew slightly older, Perseus' dagger became a short sword instead._

"Draw, and call Skyward Messenger Iris ( **8000** ) and Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene ( **8000** )!" Allen added.

"From that fight with Team Frozen Flame, he'll try to build his bind zone up, and get benefits from doing that." Tom thought

"Eirene's skill: I rest her, and bind the top card of my deck." Allen informed.

 **[Bound card: Primordial Sky God Ouranos - no trigger]**

"With support from Iris, Perseus attacks your vanguard ( **16000** )!" Allen declared.

"That's it?" Tom thought.

"Iris' skill: soul blast; I look at 3 cards from the top of my deck, and bind 1 of them." Allen informed.

 **[Bound card: Great Wind Knight Hermes - no trigger]**

"Since 2 cards are bound, Perseus gets 3000 power ( **19000** )!" Allen informed.

"I don't guard." Tom decided

 **[Drive check: Hero of the Skies Perseus - no trigger]**

 _The young Perseus raised his sword, and struck Bahr in the chest._

 **[Damage check: Berserk Dragon - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Allen informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Allen**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **1 - damage - 0**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

 **Empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Hopeful Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw!" Tom declared.

"With Hermes in the bind zone, if Tom guards a vanguard attack, it'll come out of the bind zone, and support an attack." Jason said.

"Yeah." Was all Mat could say.

"Ride Prowling Dragon Striken ( **10000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard transformed into a red and black scaled dragon that stood taller than any human._

"Striken can't attack on the vanguard circle. Next, I call: Raopia ( **8000** ), Aremo ( **8000** ), Bellicosity Dragon ( **10000** ) and Spillover Dragon ( **10000** )!" Tom added.

"Those four units again." Allen thought, the memory of Jason's loss still fresh.

"Spillover Dragon attacks your vanguard with Aremo's support ( **18000** )." Tom declared

"I guard with Hopeful Hero Perseus ( **10000** )!" Allen countered.

"With support from Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **18000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Allen**

 **2 - hand - 4**

 **1 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 2**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

 **Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Hopeful Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, Spillover Dragon - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Allen declared.

"They know how Spillover works at this point, so guarding it last turn disrupted my strategy." Tom thought.

"Ride: Aspiring Hero Perseus ( **9000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard grew older once more, the traveling cloak no longer covers his body, but we see his brown leather armor leaves his arms below the elbow bare._

"Using Iris' skill: I bind the top card of my deck." Allen informed.

 **[Bound card: Skyward Messenger Iris - no trigger]**

"I rest Eirene, and bind the top card of my deck." Allen said

 **[Bound card: Hopeful Hero - Perseus - no trigger]**

"I call Sky Rider Chaos ( **9000** ) and Celestial Avenger Tisiphone ( **9000** )!" Allen added.

"His field is looking strong." Tom thought.

"If I have 3 or less cards in hand, Tisiphone gets 10000 power ( **19000** ), then with support from Iris, Perseus attacks your vanguard ( **17000** )!" Allen declared.

"There's more to it this time as well." Tom thought.

"Iris' soul blast, I look at the top 3 cards of my deck, and bind 1 of them." Allen informed.

 **[Bound card: Gigantic Bomber - no trigger]**

"With five cards in my bind zone, Perseus gets 5000, power ( **22000** ), then I bind the top 3 cards of my deck, and call a card from my bind zone to rearguard." Allen informed.

 **[Bound card: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Invincible Fortress Porphyrion - no trigger]**

 **[Bound card: Sky Rider Chaos - no trigger]**

"I call Hopeful Hero Perseus to rearguard from my bind zone, and he gets 3000 power for every 2 cards in my bind zone ( **170000** )." Allen explained.

"His deck is just getting stronger." Greg thought.

"Both Aspiring Hero and Hopeful Hero get 4000 power through this call effect ( **Aspiring Hero Perseus: 26000, Hopeful Hero Perseus: 21000** )!" Allen informed

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

 **[Drive check: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

"Power to Chaos ( **19000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Allen decided.

 _Perseus moved in to attack, and struck Striken twice._

 **[Damage check: Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Flame of Hope Aremo - no trigger]**

"Sky Rider Chaos attacks your vanguard ( **19000** ), and when I declare an attack: I bind Hopeful Hero Perseus from the drop zone. Since I now have 8 cards in the bind zone, the Hopeful Hero on my rearguard gets another 3000 power ( **24000** )!" Allen declared then informed

 **[Damage check: Spillover Dragon - no trigger]**

"Since Chaos hit your vanguard, I draw a card, and bind Tisiphone in my hand." Allen informed.

"That makes nine cards bound." Megan said.

"Yeah, and like with Frozen Flame, if he gets to 10, Perseus gets to show his stuff." Greg added.

"With support from Hopeful Hero Perseus, Tisiphone attacks your vanguard ( **43000** )!" Allen declared.

"When he declares an attack with Tisiphone.." Tom trailed off in his head.

"With Tisiphone's skill: I bind the top card of my deck." Allen informed.

 **[Bound card: Guardian of the Skies Achelois - draw trigger]**

"When binding the top card of my deck, I bind another card from my hand, soul charge, and add 4000 power ( **Tisiphone: 23000, Hopeful Hero Perseus: 27000, total power: 50000** )!" Allen explained

 **[Soul charge: Great Wind Knight Hermes - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Tom informed.

"I end my turn." Allen decided

* * *

 **Tom - Allen**

 **2 - hand - 2**

 **4 - damage - 1**

 **2 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 11**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - Sky Rider Chaos, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

 **Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Aspiring Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Flame of Hope Aremo, Spillover Dragon - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Hopeful Hero Perseus**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"A damage count difference of 3, no doubt his units are taking the decisions out of his hands. It's time I get back in this game." Tom thought.

"No matter what he tries, I'll end up victorious. Just another 2 damage to go." Allen thought.

"Ride the vanguard, burn this world to ashes with the flames of apocalypse, Dragonic Overlord ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Tom's vanguard transformed through a burst of flames, the general of Kagero appears, looking at Perseus with disdain._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to my vanguard ( **23000** ), then I counterblast and draw a card, add 5000 and a critical to my vanguard ( **28000, 2 critical** ) and then I soul blast, add 10000 power ( **38000** )!" Tom declared.

"Is that it?" Allen asked.

"No, I call Dragonic Gaias ( **8000** ), then Dragonic Overlord attacks Tisiphone ( **38000, 2 critical** )!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Allen decided.

 **[Drive check: Wyvern Guard Barri - draw trigger]**

"Power to Spillover Dragon ( **20000** ), and I draw." Tom informed.

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger]**

"Power to Bellicosity Dragon ( **20000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )!" Tom decided.

 _Overlord raised his blade, and struck the female knight standing next to Perseus._

"First: Overlord's skill: stand, drive minus one, next Raopia ( **13000** ) and Bellicosity Dragon ( **25000** ) power up, finally with support from Aremo, Spillover Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **28000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Guardian of the Skies Achelois - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **19000** ), and I draw!" Allen declared.

"Spillover Dragon's counterblast: I send it to the soul, and retire Sky Rider Chaos!" Tom declared.

"Chaos can bind 2 cards a turn, that is a dangerous card to deal with. no wonder why Tom wanted it gone" Megan thought.

"Raopia ( **18000** ), and Bellicosity Dragon ( **30000** ) power up, Aremo retires, I draw a card and countercharge one. Next with support from Gaias, Overlord attacks your vanguard ( **46000, 3 critical** )!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Allen decided.

 **[Drive check: Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger]**

"Power to Bellicosity Dragon ( **40000** ), and I recover 1 damage!" Tom informed.

 _Overlord opened it's mouth, and shot flames towards the younger knight_

 **[Damage check: Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Hero of the Skies Perseus - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Skyward Healer Sonia - heal trigger]**

"Ha, the power to my vanguard ( **29000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Allen informed

"With support from Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon attacks your vanguard ( **58000** )!" Tom declared.

 **[Damage check: Aspiring Hero Perseus - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

* * *

 **Tom - Allen**

 **5 - hand - 3**

 **3 - damage - 5**

 **4 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **0 - bind - 12**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

 **Dragonic Gaias, Dragonic Overlord - Aspiring Hero Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty, empty - empty, Hopeful Hero Perseus**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Allen declared.

"Allen needs to deal Tom 3 damage to end the game, but Tom only needs to deal 1 damage barring any heal trigger checks." Megan thought.

 _Greg however looked on, his eyes glued to the fight, he wants to fight on the same level as Tom, but his deck won't allow it, not as it is now._

"Now, Purge the skies of darkness, and lead the way to victory, my avatar! I ride: Hero of the Skies Perseus ( **12000** )!" Allen declared.

 _Allen's vanguard grew older. His hair is shorter and blond. Instead of leather armor, he wears a mix of a suit of armor and a business suit. Perseus has two lances on his arms._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, then Iris binds the top card of my deck!" Allen declared.

 **[Bound card: Aspiring Hero Perseus - no trigger]**

"Since there are now 12 cards in the bind zone, Hopeful Hero gets 18000 power ( **26000** ), I call Gigantech Bomber ( **9000** ), add 4000 power with his skill: ( **13000** ), Perseus gets 15000 power and a critical ( **27000, 2 critical** ) since I have at least 10 cards in the bind zone. Then I call Invincible Fortress Porphyrion ( **12000** )!" Allen explained.

"Porphyrion as well?" Tom thought.

"While on the Accel Circle, add 10000 power to Porphyrion ( **22000** ), and since I have 12 cards bound, add another 12000 power ( **34000** )!" Allen informed.

"Megan, Greg, I won't lose." Tom thought.

"With support from Iris, Perseus attacks your vanguard ( **35000, 2 critical** ), with a counterblast cost of 2, and binding Athena from my hand, superior call: a second Bomber from my deck ( **13000** )!" Allen informed.

"That's not all, I bet." Tom said.

"Good eye, Porphyrion gets another 1000 power ( **35000** ), and Iris let's me bind another card from the top 3 cards of my deck, which adds yet another 1000 power ( **36000** ), and since there's 14 cards in my bind zone, Hopeful Hero gets another 3000 power ( **29000** )!" Allen informed.

"Alright then, I'll.." Tom started to say.

"Perfect guards can't be used to guard this attack!" Allen stated.

"Dragon Monk Genjo ( **20000** ), Embodiment of Spear Tahr ( **15000** ) and Embodiment of Armor Bahr ( **10000** ) guard!" Tom countered.

"Shield value: 45000, power: 58000, double trigger won't get through with Perseus." Allen thought.

 **[Drive check: Flying Beast Knight Aether - front trigger]**

"All of my units in the front row power up ( **Porphyrion: 46000, Gigantech Bomber: 23000, Perseus: 45000** )!" Allen informed.

 **[Drive check: Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger]**

"I give all effects to Porphyrion ( **56000, 2 critical** )!" Allen revealed.

 _Perseus combined both of his lances into a single weapon, then launched an attack that eliminated the three defenders, but couldn't touch Overlord._

"You're not in the clear just yet. I have 3 attacks left, one sitting at two critical, and I won't stop attacking here!" Allen declared.

 _Tom could feel it, the exhaustion he tried to suppress is catching up with him. But, he couldn't let it get exposed, not right now._

"Just a few more minutes, please!" Tom thought desperately.

"Gigantech Bomber attacks with Perseus' support ( **42000** )!" Allen declared

 **[Damage check: Dragonic Overlord - no trigger]**

"With support from Eirene, Gigantech Bomber attacks your vanguard ( **21000** )!" Allen declared.

 **[Damage check: Flame of Hope Aremo - no trigger]**

"Invincible Fortress Porphyrion attacks Dragonic Overlord, and since Porphyrion isn't being boosted, add 10000 power ( **56000, 2 critical** )!" Allen declared.

"Wyvern Guard Barri guards that ( **perfect guard** )!" Tom countered.

 _Allen's face fell. He was sure that these attacks would be enough to end it here, it's always enough. Stopping Perseus wasn't a problem, Porphyrion was the card he was shown that would deliver him victory, and yet, it was stopped so easily, how, just how?! However, it was still his turn, so he needed to end it for the game to continue._

"And now you have no cards in your hand. However, before the end phase begins, Eirene stands with her skill since you used Barri to guard an attack, then during the end phase of my turn, if Hero of the Skies Perseus declared an attack, all the cards in my bind zone return to my deck, and if i have 3 or less card in hand, I draw 2 cards, and that ends my turn." Allen informed as he performed the actions.

* * *

 **Tom - Allen**

 **0 - hand - 4**

 **5 - damage - 5**

 **4 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 2**

 **0 - bind zone - 0**

 **N/A - Accel Circle - Invincible Fortress Porphyrion**

 **Lizard Soldier Raopia, Bellicosity Dragon - Gigantech Bomber, Goddess of Peaceful Skies Eirene**

 **Dragonic Gaias, Dragonic Overlord - Hero of the Skies Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

 **Empty. Empty - Gigantech Bomber, Hopeful Hero Perseus**

* * *

"Tom's still exhausted from the first two fights, and now he has no cards in hand. To make things worse, the both of them are at the tipping point. All it would take is a strong hit." Megan thought.

 _Tom felt nervous, he needed the other unit in his deck, the one he hid from Allen specifically to trick his Psyqualia. If there was a time for a luck of the draw, now would be the time._

"I stand and draw." Tom said as he slowly picked up the top card of his deck.

 _When Tom saw the card, he smirked, Allen picked up on it right away, but no matter, the twin drive wouldn't give him enough cards to stop four attacks. However, Allen could feel his Psyqualia warning him something powerful was coming._

"Wash away the ashes left by the flames, and create a tidal surge to flood the world. I ride: Dragonic Waterfall ( **13000** )!" Tom declared.

 _Ocean water filled the stadium, and overlord fell to the bottom of the water. From the water came a blue scaled dragon with some white and gold streaks, it carries a jagged red blade._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to my vanguard ( **33000** )!" Tom decided.

"Dragonic Waterfall? You never used that, wasn't Overlord your only ace?" Allen asked.

"If your team paid attention during the tournament, I used Dragonic Waterfall throughout, but your overconfidence prevented you from getting a full profile of my deck. No matter, Waterfall's ability: I retire Gigantech Bomber!" Tom countered.

"If those Bombers didn't hit, I would've won this fight!" Allen realized.

"Yeah, your bombers need to be blocked for you to superior call any units from the bind zone. And since I got rid of a unit, Raopia ( **13000** ) and Bellicosity Dragon ( **15000** ) power up!" Tom announced.

"That's not enough, I still have enough to block your attacks, then I'll win on my next turn!" Allen retorted.

"With support from Dragonic Gaias, Dragonic Waterfall attacks Perseus. However, I send Gaias to the soul, add 1 critical to Waterfall ( **2 critical** ), then I soul blast Overlord, add 10000 power, 1 critical and block the use of Sentinel ( **43000, 3 critical** )!" Tom declared.

"I won't let you win, Flying Beast Knight Aether, Golden Flash Athena and Great Wind Knight Hermes will guard, along with an intercept from Gigantech Bomber ( **total defense: 45000** )!" Allen countered.

 _Waterfall created a surge of water, and directed it to Perseus, but: a maiden wearing gold armor, and a shield over her left hand, a spiky red haired knight riding a huge bird, a knight in leather armor and robes with wings on his sandals, and a powerful looking mech all moved in to protect Perseus from harm._

"Waterfall, keep trying to break that defense, and hope I get triggers." Tom thought.

"It would take two triggers to break through that defense, my image has shown me that this fight ends with Porphyrion delivering the final blow, I'll make sure that image comes through!" Allen thought.

 **[Drive check: Demonic Dragon Mage Rakshasa - critical trigger]**

"With the critical trigger reveal, I give all effects to Dragonic Waterfall ( **53000, 4 critical** )!" Tom declared.

"That's not good enough, Tom needs one more trigger to pull through!" Greg exclaimed.

"Knowing our leader, his deck will respond." Megan thought.

 **[Drive check: Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger]**

"What the!? No way!" Allen exclaimed.

"I give all effects to Dragonic Waterfall ( **63000, 5 critical** )!" Tom informed.

"That's not right, my image of victory shown me Porphyrion ending this game! There's not enough heal triggers in my deck left to stop neutralize the damage, and even if there was, it's a critical count of 5!" Allen thought.

 _The water surge increased in power, getting rid of the 4 defenders, then the water dispersed. Waterfall took this as it's chance to strike. The blue dragon moved in, and stabbed Perseus right in his abdomen._

 **[Damage check: Hero of the Skies Perseus - no trigger]**

 _With the sixth damage revealed, the battlefield returned to the normal arena room. Allen and Tom cleaned their cards up. Tom, excited, but not showing it; wanted to shake Allen's hand, and the latter reluctantly accepted it._

 _Allen returned to his team, then the three of them left the room._

"Allen, are you okay?" Jason decided to ask.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I lost like that. I wouldn't mind fighting Tom Toshiki like that again." Allen said.

Mat held his head low. He should've been the one to save Allen from himself, not someone like that.

"Well, it's not like we're out of the running, both of the top 2 teams get to advance to Nationals. So, we just need to practice." Jason said.

"Yeah, I heard a new booster for Sky Paladin was supposed to come out soon. Maybe I'll build a new deck with those cards." Allen stated.

 _While Knightly Order left the stadium, Frozen Flame, the now third place team watched the entire fight from the audience stands. Dragan being the first to comment on the match as it played out._

"Dang, Allen beat all 3 of us like it was nothing, and yet that guy turned the tables in a hopeless situation." Dragan said.

 _Brian agreed with that statement, followed up by taking his deck case out, and staring at it._

"Yeah, I guess we need to find another regional tournament, this is only the first of many tournaments after all." Brian added.

 _Sora nodded in agreement with what Brian said, then let a little smirk out as she said: "I wouldn't mind fighting that team some time, it looks like they have fun playing vanguard. Come on, let's go"._

"Where?" Dragan asked.

"Like Brian said, there's plenty of tournaments to go, there's no reason why we're wasting time." Sora answered.

 _With that, Frozen Flame walked out of the room, then out of the entire stadium's front entrance, Team Trade Market on the other hand, watched the entire match with a sense of intrigue. Hugo chuckled a little bit._

"Hugo, what's wrong?" Harold asked.

"Oh, nothing. Maybe, they're ready to handle the cards we've been saving up." Hugo answered.

 _Richard calmly looked at Hugo, but there was a hint of surprise on his face. It's as if he knew exactly what Hugo's thinking._

"You don't mean those cards, do you? We already promised another team that specific supply. The one whose leader has silver hair, remember?" Richard reminded Hugo.

"I know, but which team is actually worthy of those cards? I want to know, and I know you want to know as well." Hugo countered.

 _Richard remained silent, the Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero cards were promised to a team that is currently not on anyone's radar, and they had an extra supply of Nova Grappler and Pale Moon cards also, but which team actually deserved the cards? This does need to be tested as Hugo said._

"As the next generation, it's our duty to seek strong fighters, and guide them to the peak of their power. This task is important for us and them to prepare for the future. That's what he has told us to do." Hugo reminded the other two.

"'He'? Oh, him. Yeah, I understand his worry, but with our guise as suppliers, we can't just blow off customers like that. It's not good for business." Harold argued.

"That's why we'll work out a deal or something. I know that team's leader, she's a good friend. She'll understand." Hugo said.

"Very well then." Richard said as he bowed his head.

 _After a few minutes to about an hour passed, Tom, Megan, Greg and Kyle all stood on the announcer's stage as Tournament representatives gave them different rewards, medals, flowers, a trophy, and (in Kyle's case) a briefcase with cards for either store inventory or his personal collection._

"Congratulations with your victory." The MC said in a courteous tone.

"Thank you very much." Tom, Megan, and Greg replied in kind as they shook the mc's hand.

* * *

 _After coming out victorious at the regional tournament, Team Samurai Dragon returned to their homes, showing third victories to their parents. As for Tom's friend Max, he struck down another cardfighter, and used his Psyqualia to torture information about the thief that stole his Gust Blaster Dragon out of them, but no luck yet again._

"This is getting me nowhere. How is it that no one even saw that thief?" Max thought

 _Max decided to take a break at a nearby cafe, to look over his deck. But, he didn't know he's been on the radar of a certain orange haired girl._

* * *

 **Max: who the hell are you?**

 **?: We're after the same people you are, but I need to test your strength.**

 **Next time: Golden Darkness**

 **Max: fine, but I'll show you worse pain then hell can deliver!**


	25. Golden Darkness

_Max is undeniably frustrated. First, he allowed someone to steal the Gust Blaster Dragon card and it's copies his dad gave him, and now the dude is untraceable. What's worse, no one knows where it nor the perpetrator are. It's infuriating that this even happened. Max is ready to punch the next person he sees because of this._

 _Currently, Max is sitting at some sort of cafe, having a small drink of something while looking over his deck. He of course knows what the optimal build is for this deck, but he prefers it to be centered around Gust Blaster Dragon. The Dark Dictator is just a filler card until he gets it back._

"Excuse me." A woman's voice called.

 _Max turned to see a girl about as old as him with long orange hair that she seems to be hiding under a big hat, and striking blue eyes. She's wearing a trench coat. If she's hiding her appearance like this, it's obvious she's famous._

"What do you want?" Max asked.

"I heard rumors of a player who's looking for a thief who stole a card from him, would you be that player?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Max asked.

"I want you to have a cardfight with me. If you win, my associates and I will help you in your search. If I win, you join Strike Shadow as part of their second string team." The girl explained.

"You're part of the Strike Shadow organization? That's a pretty pathetic joke, unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you leave." Max said sharply.

 _The girl sighed, and took her hat off just enough to confirm her orange hair. Max knew without a doubt who this was now._

"Oh, I see. You're Sakura Verde, the runner up in the single division of the national tournament." Max whispered, respecting her right to anonymity.

 _Without waiting for a response, Max cleaned his cards up, then left to pay for the drink, and give the cashier a good 40% tip on said drink. The barista seemed to cry in happiness from that. Max and Sakura left, and headed to a back ally. There's a table made for cardfighting there. Both participant took to opposite sides of the table_

"If Strike Shadow is after this thief, there must be a special reason for it." Max said as he set his field up.

"Its dishonorable to steal someone else's cards. We're doing a very extensive investigation into this, and you're not the only target, just the most recent." Sakura explained as she did the same.

"Huh, I see." Max mumbled.

 _Max then activated his Psyqualia after both fighters did their draws and redraws._

"Stand up!"

"The!"

"vanguard!"

 _With that both fighters were transported to a dark arena within the United Sanctuary. The sky itself was dark with just a hint of red with a fading sunset._

"Crimson Lion Cub Kyrph ( **6000** )!" Sakura revealed.

 _Sakura's vanguard appeared a boy in red and gold armor shaped like a lion's body, he carries a single blade_

"Fullbau ( **6000** )!" Max revealed.

 _Max's spirit transformed into a black dog in black armor, and wears a visor over it's eyes._

"I'll go first, ride Evil Slaying Swordsman Haugan ( **8000** )!" Sakura declared.

 _Sakura's vanguard morphed into a knight wearing purple and gold armor. He carries a broadsword in a two handed grip._

"I draw a card and end my turn." Sakura informed.

* * *

 **Max - Sakura**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Fullbau - Evil Slaying Swordsman Haugan, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, and ride Blaster Javelin ( **8000** )!" Max declared.

 _Max's vanguard morphed into a knight in black armor holding a javelin._

"Draw a card with Fullbau's skill, and call Blaster Dagger ( **8000** )!" Max added.

"Blaster series is it?" Sakura thought.

"Blaster Javelin starts things off ( **8000** )!" Max declared.

"No guard." Sakura decided.

 **[Drive check: Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger]**

"Power to Dagger ( **18000** ), critical to the vanguard ( **2 critical** )!" Max informed.

 _Blaster Javelin readied his weapon, then went in for the attack. Javelin struck Haugan with his weapon not once, but twice._

 **[Damage check: Waving Owl - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Player of the Holy Bow Viviane - no trigger]**

"Blaster Dagger attacks ( **18000** )!" Max declared.

 **[Damage check: Evil Slaying Swordsman Haugan - no trigger]**

"I end my turn." Max informed.

* * *

 **Max - Sakura**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 3**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Accel Circle: N/A**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Javelin - Evil Slaying Swordsman Haugan, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Dagger - empty, empty**

* * *

"Stand and draw, and ride Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains ( **9000** )!" Sakura declared.

 _Sakura's vanguard morphed again, this time into a young man in armor reminiscent of a lion. He carries a sword and a shield that has the face of a lion._

"I discard a card from my hand and call Gareth to rearguard ( **8000** ), counterblast: add 10000 power ( **18000** )!" Sakura declared.

"Now she has 2 counterblast uses left." Max thought.

"With Beaumains and Gareth on the field as a vanguard and rearguard respectively, I soul blast Kyrph, I superior ride: Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel ( **12000** )!" Sakura declared.

 _Sakura's vanguard morphed once again, this time becoming a man wearing copper colored armor with silver armaments. This man has long blond hair, and wields twin sickle swords._

"Imaginary Gift: Accel, I create a new rearguard circle!" Sakura declared.

"Doing something like this this early, she wants to end the game quickly." Max deduced.

"I call Tornus to the Accel Circle ( **19000** )!" Sakura added.

"This is going to be interesting." Max thought.

"Ezel attacks Blaster Javelin ( **12000** ), with his skill: call Viviane to rearguard ( **9000** ), I counterblast and soul blast: check the top 3 cards of the deck, and call Dindrane ( **7000** ) to rearguard, add 3000 power to Viviane ( **12000** ) and Tornus ( **22000** )!" Sakura added.

"Is that all?" Max asked.

"No, with Dindrane's soul blast: I draw 1 card. Now that my soul is empty, that 3000 boost turns to an 8000 boost for Tornus ( **27000** )." Sakura informed.

"I don't guard." Max informed.

 **[Drive check: Halo Shield Mark - draw trigger]**

"Power to Viviane ( **22000** ), and I draw." Sakura informed.

 _Ezel launched himself into an immediate attack, and struck Javelin despite the black knight putting up a defense_

 **[Damage check: Blaster Axe - no trigger]**

"Counterblast: after a battle where my grade 2 or higher vanguard attacks, I superior call Lop Ear Shooter, and add 5000 power ( **14000** )!" Sakura added.

"So, this is how you corner opponents." Max thought.

"Tornus attacks your vanguard ( **27000** )!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Max decided

 **[Damage check: Black Sage Charon - no trigger]**

"With support from Dindrane, Viviane attacks Javelin ( **29000** )!" Sakura declared.

 **[Damage check: Blaster Rapier - no trigger]**

"With support from Gareth, Lop Ear Shooter attacks your vanguard ( **32000** )!" Sakura finished.

 **[Damage check: Abyss Healer - heal trigger]**

"Power to Javelin ( **18000** ), I recover 1 damage." Max informed.

"I end my turn." Sakura decided.

* * *

 **Max - Sakura**

 **6 - hand - 4**

 **3 - damage - 3**

 **1 - soul - 0**

 **0 - counterblast - 3**

 **N/A - Accel Circle - Knight of Heroism Tornus**

 **Empty, empty - Lop Ear Shooter, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

 **Empty, Blaster Javelin - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Dagger - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

* * *

"Stand and draw." Max declared.

"My pressure attack worked for the most part, now I can win next turn." Sakura thought.

"Bring the light down, and drag it to darkness, I ride Blaster Dark ( **10000** )." Max declared.

 _Max's vanguard changed into the black knight variant of Blaster Blade._

"Greediness Shadow: Choose a rearguard to retire." Max ordered.

"Lop Ear Shooter." Sakura decided.

"I move Dagger back, and call Blaster Rapier ( **9000** ), Blaster Axe ( **10000** ), and Blaster Javelin ( **8000** ), counterblast: I draw 1 card, add 3000 to Javelin ( **11000** ). With support from Dagger, Rapier attacks Ezel, Rapier gets 5000 power with her skill ( **22000** )!" Max declared

"I don't guard." Sakura decided

 **[Damage check: Battlefield Storm Sagramore - no trigger]**

"Rapier's counterblast: choose a rearguard and retire it." Max ordered.

"Gareth." Sakura said simply.

"Blaster Dagger moves to the soul, choose a rearguard and retire it." Max ordered.

"Dindrane." Sakura decided again.

"Blaster Dark attacks the vanguard ( **10000** )!" Max declared.

"Haugan guards ( **10000** )!" Sakura countered.

 **[Drive check: Darkside Trumpeter - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Blaster Axe ( **20000, 2 critical** )!" Max informed.

 _Blaster Dark raised his sword to attack Ezel, but was blocked by Haugan's own sword._

"With support from Javelin, Blaster Axe attacks Ezel ( **31000, 2 critical** )!" Max declared.

"Mark will nullify that ( **perfect guard** )!" Sakura countered.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

* * *

 **Max - Sakura**

 **5 - hand - 1**

 **3 - damage - 4**

 **3 - soul - 0**

 **2 - counterblast - 3**

 **N/A - Accel Circle - Knight of Heroism Tornus**

 **Blaster Javelin, Blaster Axe - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Dark - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Rapier - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, empty**

* * *

"Stand and draw." Sakura declared.

"Her Gold Paladins seemed to have run out of steam here." Max thought.

"Ezel attacks Blaster Dark, I won't use his call effect." Sakura decided

"Death Feather Eagle guards ( **15000** )!" Max countered.

 **[Drive check: Listener of Truth Dindrane - no trigger]**

 **[Drive check: Elixir Sommelier - heal trigger]**

"Power to Viviane ( **19000** ), I recover 1 damage." Sakura informed.

 _Ezel launched his attack, but was immediately stopped by a black eagle._

"Viviane attacks ( **19000** )!" Sakura declared.

 **[Damage check: Nightmare Painter - no trigger]**

"Tornus attacks ( **27000** )!" Sakura declared.

"Blaster Axe intercepts ( **10000** ) and Trumpeter guards ( **15000** )!" Max countered.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

* * *

 **Max - Sakura**

 **3 - hand - 4**

 **4 - damage - 3**

 **2 - counterblast - 2**

 **3 - soul - 0**

 **A/N - Accel Circle - Knight of Heroism Tornus**

 **Blaster Javelin, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty - Blaster Dark - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Rapier - Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Max declared.

"I have 4 cards in hand, and I have a good lead, I can do this." Sakura thought.

"Descend further into darkness, I ride The Dark Dictator ( **13000** )!" Max declared.

 _Dark clouds swarmed above the stadium as lightning clashed. Javelin and Rapier bowed down as the black king of Knight's appeared from the stadium. This knight looks like Alfred, but wearing dark armor._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to the vanguard circle ( **27000** )!" Max declared.

"What the, how'd his power jump to 27000?" Sakura thought.

"Counterblast: call Charon ( **8000** ), retire one of your rearguards, add 5000 to Charon ( **13000** )." Max informed.

"Viviane." Sakura stated.

"Soulblast Fullbau, Countercharge and add 3000 to Charon ( **16000** ), call Blaster Dark ( **10000** ): Greediness Shadow: retire Tornus!" Max declared.

"Even with a board wipe, I can still survive this turn." Sakura thought.

"Call Blaster Javelin ( **8000** ), counterblast: draw 1 card, add 3000 power ( **11000** ). The Dark Dictator now sits at 33000 power." Max informed.

"What the!?" Sakura thought.

"Javelin boosts, the Dark Dictator attacks your vanguard ( **44000** )!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura informed.

 **[Drive check: Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger]**

"Power to Rapier ( **19000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **2 critical** )." Max informed.

 **[Drive check: Darkside Trumpeter - critical trigger]**

"Power to Blaster Dark ( **20000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critical** )!" Max decided.

 _The power of darkness erupted from Dictator, and became a black whirlwind that swallowed Blond Ezel. The Dictator went into the Whirlwind, striking Ezel three times in three different places._

"If she draws a damage trigger, she'll be able to guard my remaining attacks with no problem." Max thought.

 **[Damage check: Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Lop Ear Shooter - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Elixir Sommelier - heal trigger]**

"Power to Ezel ( **22000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Sakura informed

"He's pressed me to 5 damage, but I still have a chance, I can block both of his remaining attacks thanks to the damage trigger I pulled." Sakura thought.

"With support from Javelin, Blaster Dark attacks the vanguard ( **31000** )!" Max declared.

"Gareth guards ( **10000** )!" Sakura countered.

"With support from Charon, Rapier attacks, add 5000 power with her skill ( **40000** )!" Max declared.

"Sommelier guards ( **20000** )!" Sakura countered.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

* * *

 **Max - Sakura**

 **4 - hand - 2**

 **4 - damage - 5**

 **4 - counterblast - 1**

 **3 - soul - 0**

 **N/A - Accel Circle - empty**

 **Blaster Javelin, Blaster Dark - empty, empty**

 **Blaster Javelin, The Dark Dictator - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, empty**

 **Black Sage Charon, Blaster Rapier - empty, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Sakura declared.

"Show me what you got." Max smirked.

"I call Waving Owl to the Accel Circle ( **19000** ), Halo Shield Mark ( **5000** ), and Gareth (8000)!" Sakura declared

"A full frontal assault, and called a sentinel, huh?" Max thought.

"Waving Owl attacks Dictator ( **19000** )!" Sakura declared

 **[Damage check: Dark Shield Mac Lir - draw trigger]**

"Power to Dictator ( **23000** ), and I draw." Max informed.

"With support from Gareth, Ezel attacks Dictator ( **20000** )!" Sakura declared.

"Death Feather Eagle guards ( **15000** )!" Max countered

 **[Drive check: Dantegal - front trigger]**

"All my front row units power up ( **Ezel: 30000, Mark: 15000, Owl:29000** )!" Sakura declared

 **[Drive check: Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel - no trigger]**

 _Ezel readied his swords to attack, but a black feathered eagle in some type of armor blocked the attack._

"Mark attacks Blaster Rapier ( **15000** )!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Max decided.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

* * *

 **Max - Sakura**

 **4 - hand - 2**

 **5 - damage - 5**

 **4 - counterblast - 1**

 **3 - soul - 0**

 **N/A - Accel Circle - Waving Owl**

 **Blaster Javelin, Blaster Dark - empty, empty**

 **Blaster Javelin, The Dark Dictator - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

 **Black Sage Charon, empty - Halo Shield Mark, empty**

* * *

"I stand and draw, and now the envoy of despair, launch this world in absolute darkness, I ride: Phantom Blaster Dragon ( **13000** )!" Max declared.

 _A black vortex covered the black armored Alfred, and from the vortex, a black dragon with heavy armor and a single double sided spear appeared in his place._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to the vanguard once more ( **33000** )." Max informed.

"A second gift on the vanguard?" Sakura thought.

"Now go, Damned Charging Lance!" Max declared.

 _Phantom Blaster Dragon looked towards Charon and the two Javelin Knight's, and struck them down, then black mist appeared where his allies fell._

"Shadow erosion! Three of your rearguards are retired." Max informed.

 _The black mist swallowed up Ezel's allies like they were nothing._

"Add 15000 power and 1 critical to my vanguard ( **48000, 2 critical** )!" Max declared.

"Such power!" Sakura thought.

"Fly now! Phantom Blaster Dragon, attack Ezel ( **48000, 2 critical** )!" Max declared

"No guard." Sakura decided

 **[Drive check: Phantom Blaster Dragon - no trigger]**

 **[Drive check: Darkside Trumpeter - critical trigger]**

"Power to Blaster Dark ( **20000** ), critical to my vanguard ( **3 critica** l)!" Max revealed.

 _Phantom Blaster Dragon launched it's attack against Ezel, stabbing him 3 times with it's lance._

 **[Damage Check: Battlefield Storm Sagramore - no trigger]**

 _With that final attack, Ezel faded from the battlefield as Phantom Blaster Dragon raised it's lance in victory. With the victory, Max deactivated his Psyqualia. Thanks to the power, Sakura stood no chance against him, however praise did need to be shown._

"Well, you've shown me a weakness in my deck. So, thanks for that." Max stated.

"As part of the deal, Strike Shadow will support you in finding that card thief. Here, take these." Sakura said as she passed something to Max.

 _Max examined the objects in question, two pairs of fighter gloves. What's the deal with these?_

"Vanguard Fight Gloves?" Max asked.

"These are special, instead of bonding to Motion Figure Systems or dealing damage to the fighter when a card is sent to the damage zone, these gloves have an entirely new effect. It wouldn't be wise to use them in a casual fight, and these gloves are illegal in tournaments." Sakura said as she left.

 _Max just stood there looking at the gloves, and chuckled. These gloves were similar to the other two kinds, but they felt and looked different than them. Sakura however walked all the way to a van that was parked near the cafe Max was at earlier. Once Sakura sat down inside the van, she was greeted by a boy with blond hair and purple eyes, wearing a jacket with a dragon pattern on the back._

"So, you gave the recent victim the destruction gloves?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't an easy fight. In fact, he got critical triggers during each of his drive checks. In addition to that, My deck couldn't keep up with his normal plays." Sakura answered.

"Your deck focuses on an all out attack during during the early game to force the opponent into submission. However, skilled players or even those with the power of Psyqualia can counter that with ease." The boy said.

Sakura contemplated Isaac's words for a bit, then decided to ask "So Isaac, are we entering the national tournament this year?"

"As I've told Preston and Teresa before, I'm considering it for now." Isaac said.

 _The van drove away as Max returned to the cafe. The red haired boy sat down, and started looking over his deck once more._

"I'm one step closer to getting my Gust Blaster Dragon back. However, even though Blaster Axe is a strong card on defense, his offense is lacking.. may as well replace him." Max mumbled as he began editing his deck.

* * *

 **Max: I will get that card back!**

 **Tom: so, Max finally enters the shop.**

 **Megan: why.. why does my head hurt?**

 **Greg: next time: Psyqualia Showdown**

 **Tom: a duel between Psyqualia users, this should be interesting.**


	26. Psyqualia Showdown

_It seems today that the search for Max Suzugamori has ended. The mentioned person himself is standing in front of the cardshop that Tom, Megan and Greg frequent every day. Max sighed as he looked over his deck. Sure, taking out Blaster Axe may hurt his defenses in the short run, but it's the better choice to run that unit instead._

 _Max sighed as he stepped into the cardshop. Kyle currently working at the cashier space. The man smiled as Max turned to greet him._

"Welcome to The Fire Plates, my name's Kyle." Kyle introduced.

"Kyle, I'll remember that. Is there a guy named Tom Toshiki that frequents this shop?" Max asked.

"Are you kidding? The team representing the shop at regionals was lead by the guy!" Kyle happily exclaimed.

 _Max was surprised by this slightly, but then began thinking of something._

"I see, and did he happen to register a fourth member to his team?" Max asked curiously.

"Yeah, some guy named Max Suzugamori. Apparently, Tom and Max are friends, and he's trying to help Max find special cards that were stolen from him."

"Oh, and would they happen to look something similar to this card but on all fours?" Max asked as he took out a copy of Phantom Blaster Dragon from his deck.

"Y-yeah, but how do you have that Shadow Paladin?" Kyle asked

"Simple, I'm Max Suzugamori." Max revealed.

 _That shocked Kyle to an extent, but he was happy that Max was no longer missing._

"Oh.. I see, well, enjoy yourself here." Kyle insisted.

 _Max sighed for a third time then went to take a seat at a table. Max then took out his deck once more, looking to see what other cards he could move around, but ultimately, no luck. His deck is fixed around his missing Gust Blaster Dragon, and he has no plans to change it._

 _Sometime later; Tom, Megan and Greg entered the shop, having once again failed to find Max anywhere. Tom turned to Kyle, just about to say something like this, but Kyle cut him off._

"Kyle, what are you?" Tom started to ask.

"Max is already here." Kyle said.

"What?" Tom asked, surprised.

"Yeah, in fact, he's sitting right there." Kyle said as he pointed to Max sitting at the table Tom Megan and Greg always sat at.

 _The three fighters looked to see Max was definitely sitting where Kyle said he was. When he heard this, Max stood up and turned to see Tom, a small smile appeared on his face._

"Well, it's been a while, how have you been?" Max asked Tom.

"It's good to see you." Tom said.

 _The three fighters walked over, and sat with Max at the table. Then, began conversing with each other._

"Where have you been Max, I've looked everywhere for you. Zack's been worried for you as well." Tom demanded.

Max looked away from him then spoke up: "I've been trying to track the guy that stole my prized cards from me. So far, no luck." Max said, with a slight lie as he is getting some support from Strike Shadow, but they don't need to know that.

"Wait, who's Zack?" Greg asked.

"My little brother, obviously. He's a fan of Strike Shadow's Isaac Barrett, and uses Narukami just like the guy." Tom answered.

"Huh, that's interesting." Greg mumbled.

 _Max sighed as he looked through his deck once more, he felt Phantom Blaster Dragon's anger over the theft of Gust Blaster Dragon. Max felt anger over this theft, but at that moment: he felt the pull of Psyqualia coming from Megan. Interesting: it's time for a test._

"You, Megan, right?" Max asked.

"Yeah, why?" Megan asked.

"I'm curious why Tom would chose to come to a shop like this. I challenge you to a cardfight." Max said.

 _Greg and Tom shared a glance with each other, but Megan lead Max to the lower level where the fight table was. Tom and Greg took to the rails on the first floor: Tom behind the rails behind Max, Greg, the same but with Megan._

"If she really does have Psyqualia, it'll definitely activate here." Max thought as he activated his Psyqualia.

 _For some reason, Megan felt her head hurting once more, but quickly shook it off as she and Max set their fields up._

"You ready?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Megan answered.

"Very well, let's begin." Max stated.

"Stand up!"

"The!"

"Vanguard!"

 _Once the declaration was made, both fighters flipped their first vanguards. On Cray, the two of them are transported to a dark arena within the United Sanctuary._

"Glyme ( **600** 0)!" Megan revealed.

"Fullbau ( **6000** )!" Max revealed.

 _Both fighters transformed into dogs, but as Megan's vanguard was blue with some armor, Max's vanguard was black or purple with dark armor, and a visor over it's eyes._

"Draw, I ride Blaster Javelin ( **8000** )!" Max declared.

 _Max's vanguard transformed into a black armored Knight holding a single javelin in a two handed grip._

"Fullbau's skill, draw a card. That ends my turn." Max informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Max**

 **5 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 0**

 **0 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Glyme - Blaster Javelin, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"Draw, ride Knight Squire Allen ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard transformed into a young knight with white armor, he carries a broadsword that looks like it's made of energy._

"Draw one card with Glyme's skill, and call Little Sage Marron ( **8000** )!" Megan added.

"Ah. So, that's her game." Max thought.

"Knight Squire Allen attacks the vanguard ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided

 **[Drive check: Funelgal - no trigger]**

 _Allen came up close, then unleashed a powerful slash attack on Javelin._

 **[Damage check: Nightmare Painter - no trigger]**

"Marron attacks ( **8000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Damage check: Darkness Maiden Macha - no trigger]**

"Macha? What happened to Blaster Axe?" Tom thought.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Max**

 **6 - hand - 6**

 **0 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 0**

 **Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Blaster Javelin, empty**

 **Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

"I draw, now fall into the depths of darkness, I ride Blaster Dark ( **10000** )!" Max declared.

 _Blaster Javelin is swallowed by a dark cloud, the cloud swirled until a new knight appeared, resembling Blaster Blade, but with black armor instead of white._

"Greediness Shadow: Marron retires!" Max declared.

"No, she needed that!" Greg thought as Megan sent the mentioned card to the drop zone.

"I discard a card from my hand, so Blaster Dark gets twin drive." Max explained.

"Twin drive on a grade 2!?" Megan thought in shock.

"I call Darkness Maiden Macha ( **10000** ), counterblast, and call Charon ( **8000** ). Macha's skill let's me draw a card, and give her 5000 power ( **15000** ), Charon's skill: soul blast to countercharge, add 3000 power ( **11000** )." Max declared.

"He refunded his skill just like that, and powered up his units as well. That's impressive." Tom thought.

"I call Blaster Rapier ( **9000** ), Blaster Dagger ( **8000** ), and Blaster Javelin ( **8000** ). Using Javelin's skill: I draw one card, and add 3000 power ( **11000** )." Max informed.

"Even though he drew 2 cards, he sacrificed most of his hand for that field, I have the advantage going into my next turn." Megan thought.

"With support from Javelin, Blaster Dark attacks Allen ( **21000** )!" Max declared.

"No guard." Megan decided.

 **[Drive check: Dark Shield Mac Lir - draw trigger]**

"Power to Rapier ( **19000** ), and I draw." Max informed

 **[Drive check: Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger]**

"Power to Macha ( **25000** ), critical to Blaster Dark ( **2 critical** )." Max informed.

 _Blaster Dark turned into shadows, then struck Allen from behind in two different spots._

 **[Damage check: Sword of Hope Richard - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Knight Squire Allen - no trigger]**

"With support from Blaster Dagger, Blaster Rapier attacks your vanguard, her skill grants her another 5000 power ( **32000** )!" Max declared

 **[Damage check: Alfred Early - no trigger]**

"With support from Charon, Macha attacks your vanguard ( **36000** )!" Max declared

 **[Damage check: Funelgal - no trigger]**

"Four damage in just 1 turn, that's crazy!" Greg thought.

 _Greg definitely has a worried expression on his face for his cousin's current predicament._

"I end my turn." Max informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Max**

 **6 - hand - 5**

 **4 - damage - 2**

 **1 - soul - 1**

 **0 - counterblast - 2**

 **Empty, empty - Blaster Rapier, Blaster Dagger**

 **Empty, Knight Squire Allen - Blaster Dark, Blaster Javelin**

 **Empty, empty - Darkness Maiden Macha, Black Sage Charon**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Megan declared

"What does Max have planned for this fight? His Gust Blaster Dragon is missing from his deck after all." Tom thought.

"Stand up, my avatar, and ride: Blaster Blade ( **10000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard burst from light, and became a knight that looks similar to Blaster Dark, but with white armor instead of black._

"Using his skill, Burst Buster: get Rapier out of there!" Megan declared.

"Very well." Max said.

"I call Little Sage Marron ( **8000** ) and Funelgal ( **10000** )!" Megan added.

"Funelgal, huh?" Max thought.

"With Marron's skill: I counterblast, draw 1 card, and add 3000 power ( **11000** )!" Megan informed.

"That's similar to Javelin's skill." Max thought.

"I call Pongal ( **8000** ): Soul Charge with his skill." Megan declared.

 **[Soul Charge: Knight Squire Allen - no trigger]**

"I call High Dog Breeder Akane (10000), counterblast: call another Pongal ( **8000** ), and soul charge!" Megan declared again.

 **[Soul Charge: Funelgal - no trigger]**

"Oh, so that's why she let all three attacks through." Tom thought.

"With support from Pongal, Blaster Blade attacks Blaster Dark ( **18000** )!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Max decided.

 **[Drive check: Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger]**

"Power to Akane ( **20000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Megan informed.

 _Blaster Blade moved at great speed despite his sword's length, then slashed Blaster Dark across his chest._

 **[Damage check: Darkness Maiden Macha - no trigger]**

"With support from Marron, Funelgal attacks your vanguard, soul charge for another 5000, power ( **26000** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Soul charge: Little Sage Marron - no trigger]**

 **[Damage check: Dark Shield Mac Lir - draw trigger]**

"Power to Blaster Dark ( **20000** ), and I draw." Max informed.

"With support from Pongal, Akane attacks your vanguard, add 3000 power with her skill ( **31000** )!" Megan declared.

"Death Feather Eagle guards ( **15000** )!" Max countered.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Max**

 **4 - hand - 5**

 **3 - damage - 4**

 **4 - soul - 1**

 **3 - counterblast - 2**

 **Pongal, High Dog Breeder Akane - empty, Blaster Dagger**

 **Pongal, Blaster Blade - Blaster Dark, Blaster Javelin**

 **Little Sage Marron, Funelgal - Darkness Maiden Macha, Black Sage Charon**

* * *

"Stand and draw." Max stated.

"Okay, Megan can take two attacks safely, she's got this." Greg thought.

"Rise from the depths of darkness, I ride The Dark Dictator ( **13000** )!" Max declared.

 _Thunder struck the arena as Blaster Dark faded from existence. The sound of metal slapping against concrete can be heard echoing throughout the arena. A knight that looks like Alfred in black armor appeared before the current array of Knights, and they all bowed before him._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply it to the vanguard ( **31000** )." Max declared.

"The Dark Dictator gets 2000 power for each unit in the rearguard." Tom stated.

"Using his counterblast, call Rapier, and Funelgal leaves the field, Rapier gets 5000 power ( **14000** )." Max informed.

"Dictator has 33000 power unboosted, but Megan's deck is stronger with that unit." Greg thought.

"With support from Javelin, The Dark Dictator attacks Blaster Blade ( **41000** )!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

 **[Drive check: Abyss Healer - heal trigger]**

"Power to Rapier ( **24000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Max informed

 **[Drive check: Blaster Dagger - no trigger]**

 _The Dark Dictator moved too fast for Blaster Blade to track, and said dark king struck Blaster Blade in the back_

 **[Damage check: High Dog Breeder Akane - no trigger]**

"With support from Dagger, Rapier attacks, her skill adds 5000 power ( **37000** )!" Max declared.

"Richard and Elaine guard ( **30000** )!" Megan countered.

"Even if the attack didn't hit, the Pongal behind Blaster Blade leaves the field with Dagger's skill." Max informed.

"Megan lost 2 units, that makes things difficult for her." Tom thought.

"With support from Charon, Macha attacks your vanguard." Max decided.

 **[Damage check: Flash Shield Iseult - draw trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard ( **20000** ), and I draw." Megan informed

"That ends my turn." Max informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Max**

 **3 - hand - 6**

 **5 - damage - 3**

 **4 - soul - 3**

 **3 - counterblast - 2**

 **Pongal, High Dog Breeder Akane - Blaster Rapier, empty**

 **Empty, Blaster Blade - The Dark Dictator, Blaster Javelin**

 **Little Sage Marron, empty - Darkness Maiden Macha, Black Sage Charon**

* * *

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"Megan will be hard pressed to end the game here considering the score." Tom thought.

"Oh Holy Dragan, bless this battlefield with your radiant light, ride Soul Saver Dragon ( **13000** )!" Megan declared.

 _Blaster Blade raised his sword, and with that, he vanished in brilliant light, from this light a blue scaled bipedal Dragan with white wings appeared._

"Imaginary Gift: Force, apply the gift to my vanguard ( **23000** ), then I call Blaster Blade ( **10000** ) and Marron ( **8000** ) to rearguard!" Megan declared.

"With just 1 card left in hand, you better be careful, Megan." Tom thought.

"Soul Saver Dragon's skill: Holy Charging Roar: all units on my field get 15000 power each!" Megan declared.

 _Megan's vanguard roared as a blessed light touched each unit_ ( **Marron/Pongal: 23000, Akane/Blaster Blade: 25000, Soul Saver Dragon: 38000** ).

"Now Max will be hard pressed to guard these attacks!" Greg thought.

"With support from Marron, Soul Saver Dragon attacks The Dark Dictator ( **61000** )!" Megan declared.

"Mac Lir will guard that ( **perfect guard** )!" Max countered.

 **[Drive check: Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger]**

"Power to Blaster Blade ( **35000** ), and I recover 1 damage." Megan informed.

 **[Drive check: Flogal - critical trigger]**

"All effects to Akane ( **35000, 2 critical** )!" Megan added.

 _Soul Saver Dragan launched a lightning attack at the Dark Dictator, but it was blocked by a knight with a huge barrier on each arm._

"With support from Pongal, Akane attacks your vanguard, add 3000 power with her skill ( **61000, 2 critical** )!" Megan declared.

 **[Damage check: Dark Shield Mac Lir - draw trigger]**

"Power to The Dark Dictator ( **23000** ), and I draw." Max informed

 **[Damage check: Death Feather Eagle- critical trigger]**

"All effects to the Dark Dictator ( **33000, 2 critical** )!" Max informed

"With support from Marron, Blaster Blade attacks The Dark Dictator ( **58000** )!" Megan declared.

"Abyss Healer and Darkside Trumpeter guard ( **35000** )!" Max countered.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

* * *

 **Megan - Max**

 **3 - hand - 3**

 **4 - damage - 5**

 **0 - soul - 3**

 **2 - counterblast - 2**

 **Pongal, High Dog Breeder Akane - Blaster Rapier, empty**

 **Little Sage Marron, Soul Saver Dragon - The Dark Dictator, Blaster Javelin**

 **Little Sage Marron, Blaster Blade - Darkness Maiden Macha, Black Sage Charon**

* * *

"I stand and draw." Max stated.

"I used my deck's best move, but it wasn't enough to win here!?" Megan thought.

"Now, fall Deep into the depths of darkness, I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon ( **13000** )!" Max declared.

 _A black vortex absorbed the Dark Dictator, and from that vortex, a black dragon holding a big lance appeared. This dragon has green veins over it's body._

"Imaginary Gift: Force apply it to the vanguard ( **33000** ), and then call Blaster Dagger ( **8000** )." Max decided.

"Thanks to that heal trigger, I still have a chance." Megan thought.

"Not that one." A voice rang.

"Huh?" Megan thought.

"Not that one, that's not the dangerous one." The same voice rang out.

 _Megan gripped her head in pain, Max took notice of this, and then saw the light of Psyqualia in Megan's eye._

"She does have it, interesting. However, I have enough damage and enough units for this, very well. I hear the win condition thanks to this field." Max thought.

"Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill: Macha, Javelin and Rapier, the cursed dragon has asked for your lives, Damned Charging Lance!" Max exclaimed

 _Phantom Blaster Dragon raised it's lance, then struck down the three specified units. Black mist formed from the places those destroyed units stood_

"Now choose 3 of your units, and retire them!" Max declared.

"The two Marron units and Pongal." Megan said.

 _The black mist covered the specified units, then all that darkness went into Phantom Blaster Dragon._

"With this, Phantom Blaster Dragon gets 15000 power and 1 critical ( **48000, 2 critical** )." Max informed.

"I still have 2 intercept units to block this attack with." Megan thought.

"I call two copies of Blaster Dark ( **10000** )." Max declared.

"Two of them!?" Megan thought.

"Using the counterblast of each Blaster Dark, Akane and Blaster Blade leave the field." Max informed.

"Max has gotten really good at using that build even without Gust Blaster Dragon in it." Tom thought.

"That's not all." Max stated.

"Huh?" Megan asked.

 _A faint light sprung up infront of Phantom Blaster Dragon, and materialized into The Dark Dictator._

"With no units on your field, Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill allows me to deal you one more point of damage." Max informed.

 _The Dark Dictator raised his sword, then black thunder burst from it, electrifying Soul Saver Dragon. The Dark Dictator then dissipated in a burst of light._

 **[Damage check: Soul Saver Dragon - no trigger]**

"Now Fly, Phantom Blaster Dragon ( **48000, 2 critical** )!" Max declared.

"If Megan uses her entire hand to guard that, she'll lose." Tom thought.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

 **[Drive check: Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger]**

 **Drive check: Darkside Trumpeter - critical trigger]**

"The power to each Blaster Dark ( **20000** ), the critical effects to my vanguard ( **4 critical** )." Max informed.

 _Phantom Blaster Dragon took to the skies, and stabbed Soul Saver Dragon four times in the abdomen._

 **[Damage check: King of Knights Alfred - no trigger]**

 _With that, Soul Saver Dragon faded from existence, Phantom Blaster Dragon roared in victory. The two fighters then began cleaning up their cards._

"What was that voice? And, the way Max fought, it was the same as when Allen fought Tom in the finals." Megan thought.

"So, Tom decided to stay as a regular here because of the potential in both you and your cousin, Greg. That's intriguing." Max said.

"Huh?" Megan asked.

"Your deck hit the peak of it's current power in that cardfight. If you want to get stronger, you need to overhaul your deck." with that said, Max went back to the main floor of the shop.

"Overhaul it?" Megan thought.

 _Max smirked as he looked through his deck, Gust Blaster Dragon may be gone for now, but he will get it back._

* * *

 **Tom: looks like our team is finally full.**

 **Max: fine, I'll join.**

 **Tom: like you had any choice.**

 **Greg: next time: sibling fight.**

 **Zack: hey Tom, fight me, now!**


End file.
